Love in time!
by Lioness1968
Summary: A kidnapping. A serial killer and other crimes to solve! Is it possible to have a private life? And how do you get her you want? A look into a possible future, in my own alternate universe! Updated version.. Femslash, dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Sara Sidle & Sofia Curtis

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoiler warning:** _None!_

**Disclaimer: **Some of the characters and situations in this story belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, and I do not have permission to borrow them. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. _Any errors are mine._

**Summary: **A look into a possible future, in my own alternate universe…

**Author's Note:** _Along with this story is three small supplementary stories but you can very well finish this first without missing anything. Should you want to read them on the way…There will be marking to where the stories fit… But I can´t recommend reading the small stories first, don't think they will make any sense! _

**Love in time..! Part 1 to 10**

**PART 1:** **The Seminar**

**Chapter 1 **

Sara was walking down the hallway reading in a file, as she past Grissom's office, he called out for her.

"Do you have a minute Sara?"

"Sure." Sara walked in, and sat down in one of the chairs. "What's up?"

"Have you heard about the seminar, Team Building?"

"Yeah, it's about teamwork, between CSI and the Police department."

"Yes, and guess what..? You are going to be the representative, from LV CSI."

"Oh… No I'm not! I'm in the middle of a case; I don't have time for this; find someone else!" Sara said.

Grissom chose to ignore the obvious sarcasm. "There is no one else! You are the only one who has the time!"

"What in "the middle of a case" didn't you get?" Sara said coolly.

"Sara, you have already used, all your overtime for this month. So either, you're going to the seminar or you are going home for the next four days. Look, it's not a long trip, it's in San Francisco, and it's only for three days. Who knows perhaps you meet some of your old friends, from SF CSI? I actually think it could be good for you, to get away for a couple of days, you may even end up, having some fun!"

"Fun..! Ha… Ha… Who is Brass sending?" Sara asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know we haven't talked about it. So are you going?" Grissom's lips twitched as he watched her.

"Like I have a choice! When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning! Find Nick and give him your case file. Then I'll suggest, you go home and start packing, and maybe get some sleep," Grissom smiled. "See you when you get back!"

Sara arrived at the airport, and went over to check in. Then she went to get a cup of coffee. She sat down, and began to scan the hall; looking out for a familiar face, from the police department. Just as she was about to give up, someone captured her eyes.

_No__ fucking way! Of all the people you have Brass; you had to send the 'ice queen'._

But she put on a small smile, as Detective Curtis gaze meet hers. It wasn't that Sara didn't like the blonde, actually she liked her a lot, but no matter how she had tried, it had been impossible to get close to her.

"Detective Curtis..!"

"CSI Sidle..! So how did Grissom get you to leave the lab?" Sofia said, grinning as she went over to join the brunette.

Sara, who was quite taken aback by the sound of the question, just shrugged and said "overtime, what's your excuse?"

"Brass thought it would be a good idea, since I work without a partner. Not that I get it, since I already have worked in both jobs. But at least I get a paid vacation." Sofia said with a grin on her face.

Sara couldn't help but smile, but before she could say anything they got called to the plane. They didn't talk much during the flied. Sara was looking over some old files she brought along, and Sofia felt asleep.

After they arrived in Frisco, they went over to pick up the car that was rented to them. Sara was driving, since she had lived and worked in Frisco, so she knew her way around town, and they soon arrived at the hotel. After parking the car they went inside, the lobby was rather crowded, but finally it was their turn to check in. It was the detective who talked to the assistant.

"Hello, I like the keys, to the Sidle and Curtis rooms!"

"Yes miss, the two of you will be sharing a suite with a woman from New York."

"What? No, I don't think so," Sofia said.

"I'm sorry miss! But due to the seminar we have to use all the bedrooms we have; it shouldn't be a problem the suite has three bedrooms." He pointed out.

"I fucking don't believe it!" Sofia snorted.

Sara placed a hand on the detective's shoulder. "Sofia calm down! I guess we just have to live with it; can we just get the keys?"

"Yes miss."

The suite was quite big, there were a big living room, and a small kitchen, and three bedrooms, two in one end, and one in the other end, and all three with its own bathroom.

"Do you want to live next to me? Or should I take the room in the other end?" Sara asked.

"Beside you will be just fine! Rather you than someone I never have met."

"Jeeze thanks! But don't do me any favor" Sara murmured, frowning as she made her way down the hall quite irritated by the detectives remark.

Sofia looked at the brunette frowning. "Something I said?" She asked.

Sara stopped and gazed at the blonde, and then she started walking to the bedroom saying. "Whatever!"

Sofia was not happy with that answer, so she walked after Sara, and took a firm grip on her arm and turned her around, to face her. "What's your problem?"

Sara looked totally confused. Her body went rigid as she looked down on Sofia's hand, which still was holding her arm. And then their gaze locked! Both feeling very awkward, but neither of them, wanted to be the first to look away.

"Will you please let go of my arm?" Sara growled, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"No! Not until you talk to me," Sofia said.

Sara's eyes looked like they were on fire! Neither of them heard the door, before a voice said. "Hello roommates." Both women turned around and looked at a young red-haired woman.

"Hello, I'm Jean. I'm from New York" the young woman smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sara, and this is Sofia, and we are both from Las Vegas" Sara replied with a brief smile.

"Nice to meet you," Sofia said smiling.

"Likewise, well I better go unpack the seminar is starting soon. See you later."

Sofia smiled. "Sure… later."

When Sofia turned around, Sara was already in her room. Sofia walked to her own room with a puzzled look on her face, not quite sure about what was going on, but Sara was not off the hook, they needed to have a talk later.

Soon after they were at the seminar, but less than ten minutes later Sara found the whole thing so boring, so her thoughts started wandering back to the incident earlier in the hotel room.

_What had happen..? Why did I get so mad?" It wasn't like Sofia had said something wrong. So why does it get to me?_

Sara leaned back in her chair groaning out loud, which made Sofia lean over to her.

"Are you okay Sara?" Sofia asked softly.

Sara paused in her fidgeting to watch her. "Yeah..! I'm just bored," she replied.

Sofia couldn't help grinning. "Sara that's a damned understatement, you haven't heard a word, you have been lost in your own world since it started!"

Sara couldn't stop the smile. "Guess you're right, hope you take notes?"

"Oh I do! But its goner cost you if you want them," she said with an amused look in her eyes.

Sara looked at the detective frowning, but before she could say anything, people started to shush at them, so Sara leaned back again.

Finally the day came to an end, and Sara couldn't get out of there fast enough; she was in her room in no time. She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes, and her mind took off again.

_God I hated Grissom right now for sending me! _

She tried to remember what they had heard today, but gave up she had no idea.

_What is wrong with me? It isn't like me to shut down to new learning! And the detective, what is up with her? _

Sara couldn't get over that Sofia expected her, to pay for her notes.

_Who does she think I am? Some schoolgirl who's forgotten to do her homework, well, she can send the bill to the lab! _

Sara rubbed a hand over her face and sighed.

_And the detective! Why am I allowing her, to get to me that way?_

Well, it wasn't like Sara wasn't aware about her feelings towards the blonde, but it wasn't like she had any illusion, that the blonde could ever be interested.

Sara shook her head. "I think, I need to get laid, or at least get drunk," she murmured to herself. Sara sat up, a plan started to take form.

_Well, Grissom did say to have fun, and that's exactly, what I'm planning to do._

Sara stood and went into the living room. Sofia and Jean were sitting on the couch talking.

"There you are!" Sofia said, sending Sara one of her cute smile.

"We were starting to worrier about you," Jean said. "We didn't know you were in your room."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine," Sara said walking to kitchen for a bottle of cold water.

"Good to know," Jean smiled. "We were talking about going out to dinner; do you want to come along?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry," Sara said. "But you two go along, I don't mind being alone."

"Okay, do you want us to bring something back?" Jean asked.

"No I'll be fine," Sara smiled.

Sofia didn't said anything, she just looked at Sara, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on; but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. She really needed to talk to the brunette, but now wasn't the right time.

Jean stood up looking at Sofia, "shall we go?"

Sofia rose, "sure, see you later Sara."

"Sure, have fun!" Sara said… she sure was planning too.

After they left Sara hit the shower, when she was done she went for her phone, and began calling an old familiar number.

"Hello, Brian speaking" a deep voice sounded.

"Hello Brian, guess whose back in town?" Sara grinned.

"Sidle, is that you?"

Sara laughed, "Yes it's me."

"So… how are you Sidle?" He asked kindly.

"I'm fine Brian; do you want to go out? I definitely could use a night of fun."

"Sara, are you alright?" Brian asked seriously.

"Yeah… I just could use an old friend" Sara sighed.

"Okay, what about we meet at The Mix where we used to hang out?"

"Sounds good Brian, see you in forty-five minutes!"

"Sounds good, see you soon" Brian quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure, later."

**Tbc…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Sara dressed up fast. She wanted to get out of the hotel before her roommates came back, so she could avoid answering any questions, or explains where she was going. After twenty minutes she left the hotel room heading for the Club. When she arrived, she began searching for Brian. She found him sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. Sara went over and gave him a big hug from behind, Brian leaned in against her. She walked around him and sat at the stool beside him.

"Sara Sidle..! Beautiful as always… but you have lost weight, since I last saw you."

"Good to see you too," Sara smiled, "and you look the same" she said with a teasing smile.

"So what brings you to town?" Brian asked curiously.

"A tremendous boring seminar," Sara small laughed.

"Oh… The team work thing" Brian grinned.

"Yep that's the one; consider yourself lucky, you don't have to go. So how are things holding up here?" Sara inquired.

"Nice and easy, I expect you have gotten the recent news on the house?"

"Yeah… nothing I needed to put my attention too."

"No! Mr. Moore is doing a fine job. So how have you been? And don't lie! You know I can see right through you," Brian quipped, giving her another smile as he took her in.

"Well work is great, I have learned so much, and most of my colleagues are very nice people, but…" Sara hesitated, volatile meeting Brian's eyes.

"But… What?" He said encouragingly, giving Sara a nod.

"I don't know Brian, sometimes I just feel, like my personal life just doesn't exist anymore, that I don't do anything else than work!"

"Grissom?"

"Maybe at the beginning, I did go to work all I could, just to be around him. I don't know Brian." Sara sighed "you know I don't make friends very easy, so it was just safer going to work."

"Are you still in love with him?" Brian asked cautiously.

"No..! Haven't been for a long time, if I ever were, sometimes I think, I just was in love with the idea." Sara said convincingly, giving him a smile.

"Ever regretted you left?"

"Yes and no. On a personally level yeah, lots of times, coming to my work no, never. But enough about me, how have you been?"

Brian smiled, "same old, stay a week and you won't think you have been away."

"So that means you're still up for a couple of drinks?" Sara laughed.

Brian grinned before answering lightly, "Just keep them coming."

Back at the hotel, Sofia and Jean had returned from their dinner. Though Sara had declined that they brought dinner, they did so anyway. Sofia went down, and knocked on Sara's door.

"Are you in there Sara? We brought you some dinner."

Nothing… Sofia knocked again still nothing… Maybe she is sleeping Sofia thought; she quietly opened the door, only to find the room empty. She went back to the living room.

"What did she say?" Jean asked.

"Nothing she isn't in her room," Sofia replied.

"Maybe she went out, to get some dinner herself?"

Sofia nodded, conceding. "Yeah…"

Sofia couldn't hide the anxiety, which had started to crawl under her skin, she knew the CSI was a big girl who could take care of herself, but still she couldn't help it.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Huh..? Of course she is a colleague." Sofia answered shortly.

"Yes she is! But from my point of view, it seems to go a bit deeper than just concern for a co-worker." Jean pressed on.

"What?" Sofia looked totally confused. "We only see each other at work, and she barely talks to me unless she has too!"

"Maybe so, but I wasn't talking about Sara's feelings! I was talking about yours! I think you like her more than you are admitting to yourself." Jean almost smiled despite the circumstances.

Sofia didn't say anything, there wasn't any reason too. She knew at some level Jean was right, she did have feelings for Sara. But she didn't know what to do with them; or what kind of feelings she had. Because she most definitely wasn't gay! And on top of that, she knew just too well, that Sara would never let her come close enough, to ever tell her about her feelings. And even if she did, there wouldn't be any point to it, since everyone knew that Sara was in love with Grissom. Sofia leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, nope, no point at all.

At the Club Brian and Sara had got quite a few of drinks, and Sara felt pretty relaxed for the first time, in a long time. Brian always had that influence on her, probably because he never made her feel awkward or different. Sara turned away from the bar, and looked around the Club; her eyes felt on a blond young woman, she just caught staring at her. Sara kept her gaze locked on her, as the woman came closer.

"Hey," the woman said," haven't I seen you earlier today?"

"Hey yourself, no I don't think so; I'm here for a seminar."

The woman smiled. "That's where I saw you; I'm at the seminar as well. I'm participating from the police department in Denver."

Sara smiled back. "Please sit down," she said, pointing at the stool beside her.

"Thanks, I'm Tanya by the way," the woman said, as she sat down.

"I'm Sara, and I'm here from Vegas. That's Brian an old friend of mine, who's fortunate enough not being at the seminar. So what do you think of the seminar?"

Tanya small-laughed, "the same as you extremely boring..!"

For a while the three of them just talked about the seminar, and exchanged information and stories from their work places. At some point Brian got up and went to the dance floor, while the women continued their conversation.

"So… If you don't mind me asking," Tanya said, "is it randomly you are at a gay club or..?"

Sara smiled, "I don't! Well, this is the place we used to hang out, back when I lived here. But does that mean that I'm gay? I don't know. I prefer living and sleeping with women, but the last one I felt in love with, was actually a guy!"

Tanya smiled, "knows what you mean, tried that myself too, but I always ends up going back to women. So seeing anyone at the moment?"

Sara small-laughed, "no my entire life these days, is nothing more than work!"

Tanya narrowed her eyes, "well, maybe we can change that! Want to dance?"

Sara started grinning, "You think so!"

They got up and walked to the dance floor. The music was fast, but Sara didn't mind, she could dance to almost any music.

The music changed and became much slower, and before Sara knew it, Tanya had moved in and placed her arms around Sara. Sara slowly placed her hand on Tanya's back. Gently she let it slid up and down.

Tanya, who was a bit shorter than Sara, let her head rest on Sara shoulder, and placed her lips on Sara's neck and softly kissed it. Sara turned her head and looked into the woman's green eyes, and then she brought her mouth to Tanya's and kissed her.

Gently at first, but soon it was a passionate openmouthed kiss. Sara finally broke off the kiss, both of them breathless and in desperate need of oxygen.

During the dance, they had reached the end of the dance floor. Sara took a few steps, and pinned Tanya up against the wall. Holding her hands over her head she went in for another kiss. Her tongue was exploring her mouth, playing with her tongue. Her other hand, went under the hem of Tanya's shirt, slowly caressing her stomach.

Sara Suddenly stopped and stepped back, something just didn't feel right. "I'm sorry" she said, "I just can't do this!" She turned around and went to the restroom.

Sara was really pissed at herself.

_What the hell is wrong with me? This was precisely what I came for! So why don't I want it? Okay Sidle, you need to control your temper._

She was pacing up and down the bathroom floor. Sara stopped and took a deep breath.

_Okay maybe it's simple… it just isn't the right woman..! Mmh yeah, I'll go with what._

Sara smiled to herself. Then she left the restroom, and went looking for Brian.

Sofia was sitting in a chair looking at the paper for next day's seminar, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. It was almost 1am and Sara hadn't returned yet, and she was really starting to worry now. Jean looked at her and felt bad for the detective.

"Didn't you say that Sara used to live here?" Jean asked with a smile.

Sofia nodded knowingly. "Yes," she answered; "she worked here, before she moved to Vegas."

"Then perhaps she has gone out with some old friends?" Jean said thoughtfully.

Sofia pursed her lips. "Yeah, I guess she could have!"

"Look, it's getting later. I have to get some sleep or I won't get up tomorrow, and I think you should try to get some sleep too; it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"I know your right, but I don't think I can sleep right now, but you go ahead, and I'll see you in the morning."

Jean got up, "okay goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Sara had found Brian; he was sitting at the bar, with a drink in his hand.

"You go girl," he said with a grin on his lips.

Sara smiled back, "well no not really; do you think we can go somewhere else?"

"Sure, want to go to another Club?"

"No not really, perhaps we can find a place a bit quieter?"

"Sure, there is a small café not too far from here, think they have some live music on tonight."

"Okay let's go," Sara said.

**Tbc… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They arrived at the café and sat down at a table, and soon after them both had a drink in their hand. Brian lit up a cigarette. At that moment Sara decided her princess days were over. She had stop smoking when she moved to Vegas, but she still missed it, and she didn't want to miss out on anything anymore. So she took one of Brian's and lit up.

"Missed it huh..?"

"Ooh yeah! More than you know!"

Brian looked at her, not sure, if Sara only were talking about the cigarette. She had changed a lot since he last saw her. And not for the better! She seemed sad and lonely. The frisky woman with sparkling eyes he used to hang out with was gone, and it made him feel sad.

"Brian what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the old days."

"And it makes you gloomy?"

"No, it just hit me how much I miss it, miss you."

"Yeah me to, I really have missed you Brian, and I'm sorry, I haven't been better keeping in touch."

"Don't be Sara, I'm as much to blame I didn't keep in touch either!"

Sara smiled, "well enough with the crying, we are suppose to have fun!"

"And that we will," Brian began grinning; "I think someone has her eyes one you."

Sara turned around and looked at a blonde woman, her gaze shifted from the woman too Brian, "I think it's the blondes night out!"

Brian laughed out loud, "If she's a good kisser, then who cares about her hair color!"

Sara laughed out loud too, "Well, it's not like I have had any luck with the blondes tonight!"

"Well, it's not like the night is over, yet!" Brian laughed.

"I know, but I think I goner call it a night in that department," Sara grinned.

Brian narrowed his eyebrows, "Sara what has happened to you? That doesn't sound like the Sidle I used to know?"

"I don't know Brian" she shook her head without looking up.

"Yes you do Sara, please talk to me" Brian glanced over at her.

Sara picked up her purse and jacket; she looked sadly at Brian, then turned around and left the café. Brian got up and ran after her; he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Sara stop, please talk to me! What's wrong?"

Sara looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "I think I'm dead!" she mumbled.

Brian pulled her in and hugged her; just holding her. Sara tried to pull away, but Brian kept holding on. Sara finally gave in and started crying, after a will she started to relax, and stopped crying; slowly she lifted her head, and gazed into Brian's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin our night out," she sniffed.

Brian shook his head, "you haven't, but will you please talk to me? I'm really worried about you! You don't seem happy anymore! You have changed so much since I last saw you; I don't think Vegas have been good to you!"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'm the _one _not good for me!"

"What do you said? Let's find a place, and get a cup of coffee and just talk, and well… We might as well have breakfast too, since its 3.30 am."

"Okay, I don't think I can sleep anyway."

They started walking, and soon after they found a little diner and went inside. They sat down in a booth, both got coffee and something to eat. Sara took out a cigarette and lit it, slowly exhaling the smoke out through her nose.

"Sara what did you mean, then you said you were dead?" He asked softly.

"I don't think I have any emotions back in my body anymore, sometimes it feels, like I can't feel anything anymore" she replied sadly.

Brian smiled, "well Sara, I don't think you're dead! Think you just have been alone to long. If you're without someone in your live, for a long period of time; it's easy to shut down all feelings, especially in our line of work. It's simply our minds way of survival."

"I guess you're right! But it still scare me sometimes, it's not who I am, who I used to be" she sighed.

"I know, isn't there anyone in your life who could awake your feelings?" Brian asked gently.

"No…o."

"No? You don't sound sure," he gave her a small smile, before turning his attention back to his food.

"It doesn't matter she isn't interested anyway, she really doesn't like me" Sara said hesitantly.

"Have you asked her?" Brian said patiently.

"No, I don't even think she likes girls. Well not me anyway!"

"Look Sara, I know you don't like being rejected no one does, but can it be any worse, than the way you are feeling now?"

"Probably not, but at least this way I still have the dream" she replied, trying not to sound defensive.

"Yeah, but why settle for a dream, if you can have the real thing? What if she surprises you and says yes?"

"I haven't thought about it. Look, we barely speak to each other, and if we finally do it's always about work. I can't just walk over to her, and ask her out on a date. She'll think I'm crazy!"

Brian small-laughed, "maybe, but it won't kill you!"

"Are you sure? She is a Detective and carries a gun, and trust me, she's not afraid to use it," Sara smiled.

"O…uch, I can see your problem!" Brian laughed. "But seriously, I think you need to talk to her, try to get her away from work."

Sara started to laugh, "I already have she's back at my hotel room."

He gave a semi-abashed shrug. "So why are you sitting here with me?"

"Because I like you and missed you, and because it's first after talking to you, that I have admitted to myself, that I really like her" she pointed out.

"Well, when I think it was a good thing you called me, but maybe we should call it a night, it's getting pretty late or early, and I do have to go to work in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, and I'm suppose to attend a seminar later today" Sara said as she shot him a wry look.

They got up and walked outside.

"I have really enjoyed hanging out with you tonight Brian" she said in a mild tone.

"Me too Sidle, I really miss hanging out with you. So are you going back to the hotel or?"

"Yes it's closer, but maybe you would like to have dinner with me tonight, nothing wild just dinner and talk?"

"I will love too. But do me a favor; try to see if you can't get your Detective to come along. I would like to meet her" Brian suggested.

"I'll see what I can do! I'll call you when the seminar is over."

"Sure, see you later and sleep well."

"Yeah later, and you too," Sara said as she started walking back to the hotel.

Sofia had fallen asleep on the couch, while she was waiting for Sara to show up. When Sara walked into the living room, she was surprised to see that the light was still on. As she walked further into the room, she could see Sofia sleeping on the couch.

_Why hasn't she gone to bed?_

Sara went closer and stopped, and just looked at the blonde. Sofia looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Sara didn't know what to do. It was a small couch, not even long enough for Sofia to be sleeping on.

_Well, I could wake her up!_

But she didn't know how Sofia would react to that.

_Or I can let her stay on the couch!_

But she doubted Sofia would be able to sit on a chair the next day, after spending a whole night on that couch. She finally made a decision.

Sara went down to Sofia's room, and pushed the blanket aside, then she went back to the living room, and over to Sofia. Carefully she lifted the sleeping woman up, hoping she wouldn't wake up, and carried her to her room. _"Hate me tomorrow, but right now, I'm taking you to bed,"_ Sara murmured. Gently she laid Sofia down on the bed and put the blanket over her, and left the room. She went back to the living room, turned out the lights, and went to bed herself.

Sofia was totally puzzled, when she woke up the next morning_. _

_How the hell did I get to bed? I don't remember walking in here!_ _And since when have I started sleepwalking? _

Sofia shook her head and slowly got out of bed and went for the shower, not quite sure about what to think of it all. As the hot water ran down her body, her thoughts went on to Sara_. _

_Has she even come back yet? And if she is, then why didn't she wake me up, and ask me to go to bed? Well, either she doesn't care, or maybe she was afraid I would get mad at her, or maybe I already was in bed..? Who knows?_

After Sofia got dressed, she went into the living room, to find Sara and Jean sitting on the couch talking.

"Morning girls" Sofia said.

"Morning Sofia," Jean replied.

"Good morning, slept alright?" Sara asked, with a big smile on her face.

"Mmm yeah, just fine," Sofia replied, Sara's smile warmed her and lit her face.

"There's coffee in the kitchen" Sara told.

Sofia smiled, "thanks anyone up for a refuel?"

"Just bring the pot in here," Sara said, with an amused look in her eyes.

Sofia went to the kitchen.

_What the hell is going on, Sara is smiling to me?_

Not, that she didn't like it, she liked it a lot! But she didn't get it.

_Maybe she just was being polite, because of Jean; nope that wasn't the Sara style, then what? _

"Sofia to earth," Sara said not even trying to stop the smile.

"Huh..?"

"Are you alright? I kind of got concern, when you didn't answered my call out."

_She's concerned for me? Why?_

"Sofia you are starting to scare me!"

Sofia smiled up at her cheekily. "Huh..? What..? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you just took a trip to mars!" The statement was one of fact, rather than an accusation.

"I'm fine, did you need anything?" Sofia said automatically.

"Just some milk for my coffee" Sara chuckled.

"Ooh okay coming right up," the blonde replied.

Sara just smiled and shook her head, and then she left the kitchen again.

Sofia briefly closed her eyes.

_What is wrong with me? I'm behaving like a fool._

She opened her eyes and shook her head, and went back into the living room.

The seminar went on, and on, and on, but finally the day ended, and not a minute too soon if you asked Sara. She had decided to kill Grissom, the minute she got home, knowing she probably could get away with it, Sara laughed out loud, making Jean and Sofia looking at her.

"What?" Sara chuckled dryly.

"What's so funny?" Sofia asked.

"Well, if I not goner die of boredom before this is over, I have decided to kill Grissom when I get home, simply for fun, and because he made me go to this." Sara explained.

Sofia couldn't stop grinning; "_only Sara can come up with a thing like that, and she might as well get away with it too," _Sofia thought. When they came back to the hotel room, Sara excused herself, and went to her room.

Jean looked at Sofia, "when did she come home?"

"I don't know I felt asleep around 3. I don't even know how I got to bed!" She said casually.

"I got up at 7.30 to fresh coffee, doesn't she sleep?" Jean asked.

Sofia smiled, "not much if the rumor is true."

"Any plans for tonight?" Jean asked.

"Nope..! You?"

"Yeah, I have to go to dinner with my colleague, we are meeting someone I don't know who."

"Have fun; think I will go for a nap" Sofia rubbed her eyes with one hand.

Sofia went back to her room and threw herself on the bed, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," her eyes still closed.

"Did I wake you?" Sara asked leaning up against the doorframe.

Sofia opened her eyes and turned her head. "_God she looks cute standing there__!_ No, you can come in!"

Sara didn't move she just let her eyes stroll up and down the blonde's body, with a little smile on her lips. Finally she gazed into Sofia's eyes.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Sofia who was caught off-guard just said, "No."

As Sara hoped, her question took the blonde aback, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Sofia couldn't believe her own ears, "Dinner with you, Why?"

Sara just smiled and countered, ignoring the first part of her statement, "because we are humans and we eat. Look, it's not like I'm asking you out on a date! If it makes you feel better, you can call it payment for your notes. So what do you say?"

Sofia's eyes met Sara's at last, as she glared at her, embarrassment apparently chased out by surprise. "Um okay, I´ll like to go."

"Fine, we are leaving at seven! We are meeting up with an old friend of mine, he looks forward to meet you," and with that Sara left the room.

Sofia leaned back on the bed again, and closed her eyes.

_Hello, what did just happen here? Did Sara just invite me out to dinner? And WHAT… did she just check out my body? And this friend, why has she been talking to him, about me? I have way to many why`s here! __I need to get some answers. Sofia, you need to have a talk, with CSI Sara Sidle. _

Sofia got up from the bed, and went to Sara's room and knocked at her door.

"Come in" Sara's voice sounded.

Sofia opened the door; Sara was lying across the bed, with a big smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked, a mischievously grin playing on her face.

"Huh..?" Sofia was again caught off-guard.

"Come in Sofia, I think we need to talk!"

Sofia went over to the bed, but didn't know what to do.

"Sit down, I won't bite …well unless you want me too," Sara teased.

Sofia sat down but didn't look ad Sara, "I don't understand Sara, what it is you are doing? Are you playing me?"

"Sofia please looks at me." Slowly Sofia turned her head, and her eyes lock with dark brown chocolate eyes. "No, I'm not playing you, my feelings for you are real, and I'm getting tired of hiding them for you. I don't expect you to understand, but it's the way it is. Actually it's very simple, well, at least for me. I'm in love with you Sofia Curtis!"

For awhile Sara's confession left Sofia speechless. "_What am I suppose to say to that? _"Sara I don't know what to say to that!"

Sara watched her for a moment. "Me either that's entirely up to you, I don't know how you are feeling, do you?"

Sofia slowly shook her head, while all kind of thoughts were flying around in her mind. "No, I don't think I do Sara."

"It's okay Sofia; I didn't expect an answer from you, right away. I know this must come as a big surprise for you; I just wanted you to know."

Sofia lay back on the bed," jeeze... Sidle, you sure know how to surprise a girl!"

Sara was small-laughing as she got out of bed. "So… still want to go out for dinner?"

Sofia smiled, "yes I do."

"Then we better get ready," Sara said, "Brian hates when people are late."

**Tbc…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at restaurant at the same time as Brian.

"Hello Sidle!"

"Hello Brian!"

"And you must be the Detective," he said to Sofia.

"Yep, this is Detective Sofia Curtis!" Sara confirmed.

"Nice to meet you Brian," Sofia smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Sidle you forgot to tell me, how beautiful your friend is" Brian teased.

"Nope, I did that on purpose. But your right, she very much is" Sara snickered.

Sofia's face had turned fiery, "will you two please stop it."

"Sure, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Sorry" Brian apologized.

Sara leaned in to Sofia, her mouth close to Sofia's ear. "Sorry, but you are," she said.

"Let's get inside," Brian said, "I'm hungry!"

"Nice to see something never change," Sara grinned.

"Ha ha Sara, so funny you are. How do you live with that?" He asked Sofia, rolling his eyes.

"What choices do we have? So full of surprises she is!" Sofia retorted.

"So true" Brian agreed.

Sara glanced at them, her expression a mix of surprise and amusement. "Hey I'm still here," she laughed.

"So you are! Well let's go girls, before I start eating one of you."

After ordering their food, Sara and Brian started talking about the old days. Sofia was just observing Sara. She had never seen this side of Sara before, so happy and relaxed, and what smoking?

"What do you think Sofia?" Sara asked.

"Huh..? About?" Sofia hadn't heard a word of the conversation.

Sara couldn't help but smile. "Where do you go then you take off?"

"Nowhere, I was just thinking. I don't think I have seen you smoke before."

"Maybe not, is it a problem?"

Sofia shrugged the slightest bit. "No, I don't mind, I used to smoke myself, until my mom drove me insane. So what was it you were asking me about?"

"What you think about the seminar?"

"The same as you, it's boring. Brass is in deep trouble when I get home!"

They all laughed, after dinner Sara excused herself and went to the restroom.

"Nice to see the two of you, finally are talking to each other" Brian said simply.

"Yeah, I like it too," Sofia smiled.

"I guess she told you?"

Sofia pressed her lips together and steeled herself to look into his eyes. "Yes she did, and apparently you too!"

Brian smiled; "yes we talked about it last night. So how do you feel about her?"

Sofia winkled her brows; "I really don't think that's any of your business!"

"Your right it's not. But Sara is like a sister to me, and I don't like seeing her getting hurt. She has been throw a lot of shit in her life, and been hurt more than enough" Brian exclaimed.

Sofia sighed. "The truth is that I never expected her to have that kind of feelings towards me, and right now I'm quite confused about my own feelings towards her. I have never considered myself as being gay!"

Brian smiled, "fair enough. But please promise me, that no matter what you choose to do, then at least be honest to her."

"What are you two talking about?" Sara asked, as she returned to the table.

"You..! What else is there to talk about?" Brian grinned.

"Ha ha who's the comedian now?" Sara chortled.

"Do either of you want coffee and dessert?" Brian asked.

"Coffee will be fine," Sofia answered.

Looking at Sofia's body, "depends…. what can I have?" Sara said with a smile on her face.

Brian shook his head, "Sidle, behave… Try looking at the menu!"

"Ooh… Thought I was," Sara grinned, "coffee will be fine."

Sofia tilted her head back to look at her. "Sara was you always like this, before moving to Vegas?"

"Like what?" Sara gave her an incredulous look that morphed into a wide grin.

"Stop that innocent look, you know exactly what I mean," Sofia laughed.

"I don't know, was I Brian?"

Brian cocked his head, memory surfacing. "Yeah, the woman I see today, is much more the Sidle I used to hang out with, than the woman I meet last night; I think Sofia is having a good influence on you."

"I just wished, influence wasn't the only thing she had on me," she said with a very dreamy look in her eyes.

Sofia totally flushed, while Brian shook his head.

"Well Detective, I didn't know you could flush, but you are very cute when you do so" Sara gave her the barest flicker of a wink.

Sofia glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "No..? Guess there's a lot of things, we don't know about each other."

Brian was yawning, "Sorry ladies, but I'm really in shortage of sleep, thanks to Sara who kept me up last night, and since I'm no Sidle, who never sleeps, I really need go home and get to bed."

"Well well Brian, are we getting old?" Sara laughed.

"Fuck you, Sidle!"

"In your dreams Brian," Sara laughed.

Sofia couldn't help chuckle, "so so kids we better get out of here, before we get thrown out."

They all stood, threw some money on the table, and left.

"Well, Sidle it's been fun, as always hard to keep up with you, but definitely good to see you again. Will you keep in touch this time?"

"I really goner miss you Brian, and yes I will keep in touch, but you better do the same."

"I will, Sofia it's been very nice meeting you, keep an eye on her for me will you?"

"Nice to meet you too Brian, and yes, I will watch out for her!"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Sara taunted.

"So you say, and still you always end up in trouble," Brian grinned.

"How many times is it you have been sent on leave?" Sofia asked smiling.

Sara made a disgusted noise. "That's not fair; Ecklie gets all in trouble, even you have paid!"

"Yeah, but it was my conviction, and not my temper, who got me in trouble!" Sofia smirked.

"Whatever," Sara murmured.

"What's that Sidle? Did she just shut you up?" Brian laughed.

"Remind me again, why is it I hang out, with the two of you?" Sara growled.

"Because you love us" Brian answered cheerfully, and turned a little to give her a proper kiss.

"Oh, that's why! Guess I am crazy." Sara groaned.

Brian grinned, "Can't fight the true."

"I don't understand, how anyone have survived working with you two, you sound like an old married couple" Sofia intoned, and watched them grin.

"Why do you think I left?" Sara snorted.

"Love you too Sidle, and with these words, I will bid you ladies goodnight and goodbye."

"Goodnight Brian sweet dreams," Sofia said.

"You know I don't do goodbyes, so goodnight and later!"

"Later Sara," he said giving her a big hug, "take care of yourself," and with that, he went to his car and left.

"He seems like a great guy Sara."

"Yeah the best, are you tired?" Sara breathed out, lips curving up.

"A little" Sofia admitted.

"Want to go back to the hotel?"

"Depend… what's on your mind?" Sofia asked curiously.

Sara smiled, wide and beautiful. "Have you ever been to Twin Peaks?"

"No, isn't it a movie?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, but that isn't what I'm talking about, want to go?"

Sofia shrugged, "sure" she smiled.

They got into the car and drove off; it was a silent but pleasant drive. Sofia had her eyes closed, thinking about her day.

"_Sara is in love with me ...wow… So why do I hesitate? I know I like her too, so why am I holding back?" _

Sofia slowly exhaled well aware of why. Finally she dozed off.

Sara couldn't help smiling. She knew she had thrown a bomb at the blonde today, but at the same time she couldn't stop wondering, if it had been a mistake telling Sofia about her feelings. But she was getting sick and tired of hiding herself and her life away in work. Coming to Frisco and meting Brian again, had been quite a wakeup call.

Sara was still shocked about how pathetic her life had turned, after moving to Vegas. She had always loved to work a lot, even before Vegas, but never before had it been the only thing in her life. But that was going too changed! Sara had already made up her mind; if Sofia wasn't interested in a relationship, she was leaving Las Vegas.

Sara pulled in and killed the engine; she turned and looked at Sofia, who still had her eyes closed. Sara jumped out of the car, walked around and opened the door in Sofia's side, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sofia opened her eyes, she hadn't even registered that the car had stopped. She looked around, but it was too dark to see anything, the only light came from the moon. She turned her head and looked at Sara.

"Hi there," Sara smiled.

"Hi, where are we?"

"Twin Peaks," Sara answered, she took the blondes hand, "come on."

Sofia jumped out of the car, and followed the brunette, never letting go of her hand. Sara soon stopped and brought Sofia in front of her. Sara wrapped her arms around Sofia's body so the blondes back was leaning up against her own, and rested her head on the blondes shoulder.

Sara looked straight ahead; "this is why I go to Twin Peaks!"

Sofia followed Sara's gaze, from where they stood, they could see most of the light of San Francisco and the Golden Gate. The light from the bridge and the moon was reflecting on the dark quiet bay. Sofia couldn't remember, ever seeing anything like that.

"Wow Sara it's beautiful!" Sofia said abruptly.

"Yeah.., don't think I ever can get tired of looking at that view!" Sara conceded.

Sofia didn't say anything, she just pressed her body a little closer to Sara's, and Sara tightened her hold on Sofia.

For the next couple of minutes they just stood neither of them said anything, they just enjoyed each other's warm and the sight in front of them. Finally Sara released her hold on the blonde and walked over to a big stone; she sat down and leaned her back up against it.

Sofia followed, and sat down beside the brunette. Sofia was only dressed in a thin jacket so she quickly began to feel cold, and she missed Sara's warm. She crawled over and sat down between Sara's thighs, just the same way they had been standing a few minutes earlier.

Sara just smiled and wrapped her arms around Sofia. For a long time none of them spoke, but when the silence was broken, it was Sara who spoke.

"This place, used to be my hideaway when I lived here. Whenever a case got to me, or other things in my life went wrong, I would drive up here and scream at the world or get drunk. Often I would go alone, but if things had gotten really rough, Brian would tagalong. I guess, to prevent me for doing something stupid!"

After a moment, Sara's shoulders relaxed and she started speaking again. "I still remember this one case. I had been a CSI for about two months, and still convinced that I could handle everything …was_ I wrong…" _Sara smirked.

"We got called out to a house, where a 7 years old girl had died. She was a foster child. She had been removed from her home two years earlier because her dad were beating and abusing her sexually. She had been living with her foster parent for about eighteen months, when she died. She was lying in her bed, and it was obvious to all of us, that she had been redressed. Even though, I still was new in my job, I couldn't shake the felling that something was totally wrong in that house. After her autopsy, the doc could tell that she had been squeezed to dead, and she had been raped repeatedly over a long period of time."

Sofia could feel Sara's body quiver, so she pressed her own body closer. Sara immediately tightens her hold; she thought a moment longer before speaking again.

"I knew, even before the evidence was conclusive, that the foster dad was in on it. But we were quite confused when the sperm samples came back with two donors, one came back to the foster dad, but we couldn't find a match to the other. The foster dad was arrested, he declared guilty to the abused accusations, but denied killing her. He refused to explained the other sperm sample, said he didn't knew what we were talking about. I was really starting to get pissed off at him, he was going to jail, but I wanted him for the murder too. His wife was brought in too, but she didn't say a word, until one of the detectives came back from vacation. He was the type that scared me, even when he was in a good mood, and apparently he scared her too, because she started talking. I don't think I ever felt sicker than I did, listen to what she told. Her husband had started abusing the little girl, the minute she moved in. After a while, he had decided to earn some money on her, so he had rented her out to other men. She also admitted, it was her husband who had killed the girl, but it had been an accident. He had been so caught up in satisfying himself, he had forgotten it was a little girl, so he had slowly anguished her in the process."

Sara stopped talking for a moment, taking a deep breath, before she went on. "I stood behind the double glass, watching, while the detectives went back and told the husband what the wife had told, and finally he confessed to it all. I knew, I wasn't allowed to go in to the interrogation room, but I didn't care, I wanted… needed to know why? How he could do that to a little girl! When I asked him, he just looked at me and then he started laughing and said he hadn't done anything she wasn't was used to already."

Sara snorted at a few particular memories. "When I heard that, I snapped! My temper simply took over. Before anyone could react, I had pushed him and the chair to the floor, and thrown myself on top of him, beating the crap out of him. It took two detectives to pull me off him and drag me outside. The only reason why I didn't lost my job that night, was because everyone in the department wanted to do the same. So no one had seen anything!" For a while she just sat, winding down but eventually she kept telling.

"The minute my shift was over I drove up here, with a bag full of beer. By the time Brian arrived; I was already pretty drunk; I was standing over there on the edge with a beer in my hand looking down on the water. I know I almost scared Brian to dead, even if he never said so he was so afraid I was going to jump. And to this day I honestly don't know what would have happen, if he hadn't turned up! I finally brook down and for.., I don't know how many hours, Brian just holds me while all I could do was cry. I couldn't understand how anyone could do this to another human being, and up till this day I still can't. That night I lost three things: my youthful idealism and optimism in the good of the human race, me ability to blindly trust people, and my trust in god. But I did promise myself that day, to never let anything or anyone, come that close to me ever again. I don't think I will survive, hurting like that again!"

Sara stopped talking and exhaled deeply. Sofia didn't know what to say, she turned her upper body around and looked into Saris eyes. She didn't see sadness, or anger, as she expected, but she could see the pain Sara still felt. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Sara, no one, should ever have a case like that, hell there shouldn't be a case, like that, but at least you got him, so he can't hurt another child again."

"Yeah… I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have told you, it's not a nice story."

"No, don't be Sara; although it is an awful story, I'm glad you did."

"Yeah well, it's too late taking it back anyway," she sighed. "Well sweetie, I better gets you back to the hotel, it's getting late, and you were already tired, before we went up here."

**Tbc…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They got up, and went back to the car; the drive back was quiet but nice. When they came into the suite, it was dark.

"Guess Jean is already in bed," Sofia said yawning herself.

"And you should be to," Sara said as they walked down to their rooms. "Thanks for a nice evening Sofia, sweet dreams."

"Likewise, sleep well Sara."

Sofia went into her room, she undressed and put on a top and a pair of boxer before she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she went to bed, but she couldn't fall asleep! The night's event kept running through her head.

Sara most definitely had surprised her, in a lot of ways. Not only that she liked her, but Sofia would never have thought that Sara could be this, carefree happy woman, that she had shown tonight. Or that she trusted her enough, to open up a bit and let Sofia get a look inside the real Sara.

Sofia got out of bed, knowing, that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep, right away. When she opened her door, she could see light coming out from Sara's room, so she knocked on her door.

"Come in Sofia."

Sofia walked in and closed the door; Sara was sitting on the bed, Sofia walked over to her.

"Hi, can't you sleep either?"

"Hi, haven't really tried, I'm reading this old case file. But why aren't you sleeping?"

Sofia shrugged "I don't know, think I'm too restless!"

Sara smiled, "Sofia, you are freezing, if you are staying then get under the blanket."

Sofia crawl under the blanket, Sara was still sitting looking in a case file, she had brought along.

"Sara, don't you ever sleep?"

"Mmm sure," Sara answered, still caught up in the file, in front of her.

"SARA..!"

Sara sighed, closed the case file and threw it on the floor; she lay down on her side close to Sofia and looked at her. "I do sleep," she said, "I'm just not used to sleep at this time at night."

"I know, but you didn't sleep much last night either, and even you need to sleep once in a while," she informed her cheerfully.

"Why? So I can stay awake to another boring day tomorrow." Sara laughed.

Before Sara knew what had happen, she was laying on her back, with Sofia sitting on top of her.

"Sara Sidle, you are being very selfish right now. If I have to stay awake tomorrow so do you, at least to keep me company," she grinned.

"Why? You got Jean to keep you company," she said with a devilish smile on her lips. "I think she likes you!"

"Maybe, but she's not the one I want to keep me awake, or spend my time with."

"Ooh then who?" Sara challenged in response.

"I think you know," Sofia smiled.

Sara frowns while she was pondering…"Nope I…"

Sara didn't get to say anything more, before Sofia bent down and softly put her lips on the brunettes. Sara immediately responded! After a moment, Sara parted her lips just enough for her tongue to slip out for a taste of the blonde's lips. She slowly let her tongue slide over Sofia's upper lip, and then the bottom lip.

Sofia could feel her body shiver, and she couldn't stop moaning, as she felt the brunettes tongue on her lips. It felt so good, -so right! She opened her own mouth, wanted to taste the brunette's lips, -her tongue, -her mouth, and she did! Tongues roaming around each other, first in one mouth then in the others, tasting, playing, with a hunger neither of them knew they had.

Sara wrapped her arms around Sofia, and pressed her body closer to her own. Finally they brook off the kiss, both breathless and desperately in need of air. Sofia leaned back so she could look into Sara's eyes, not entirely sure about what to see, but she was quite aback, to see the mused look in the brunette's eyes.

"God, I'm sorry Sara, I shouldn't have kissed you!"

"Don't be sorry, just tell me why you did it?" Sara asked, fixing her with a questioning look.

"I don't know… I guess…Well, it just felt right!"

"Well, I don't know about right, but it sure was nice! But does it mean, you have found out what to do about this?"

Sofia looked away; "I know, what I want right now," she offered gently.

"Yeah, so do I, but I also know what I want tomorrow, but I don't think you do. Look, I'm not going anywhere, so take your time instead of forcing yourself into something you might regret okay?" Sara tried to point out calmly.

"Yeah, but what if I never figure it out?" Sofia asked concerned.

"You will," Sara smiled, "now let's go to sleep!"

Sofia climbed off Sara, hit the light, and went back under the blanket. Sara cuddled up behind her and placed an arm around her, and soon both were asleep.

When Sofia woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed, Sara was already up, Sofia got out of bed and went into her own room, to shower and get dressed. In the living room, Sara was reading the program for the day's seminar; she briefly looked up and smiled when Sofia appeared in the room.

"I been going over the papers for today's seminar, and it doesn't seems like its requested that you stay for the dinner tonight, so I'm going to call and changes my plane ticket till tonight. Do you want to stay or..?"

Sofia smiled "no I'm ready to go home tonight, so please changes mine too."

Sara went for the phone and made the call, and then she got up went back to her room and started packing. Sofia went back to her room and did the same.

After the seminar ended, the women went back to the hotel to pick up their luggage; they said their goodbyes to Jean. After checking out they left for the airport. Sofia felt asleep in the plane and Sara was reading. After arriving in Vegas, they decided to share a cap, Sofia's home was the first stop after getting out of the cap she turned and looked at Sara.

"Well Sidle, it's been fun, I'll see you at work tomorrow!"

"Fun yes! About seeing you tomorrow, I hope not," Sara said with a very neutral face.

Sofia looked surprised, "huh?"

Sara started laughing, "Well, if I see you tomorrow, it means, someone have committed a crime, so therefore I hope not!"

Sofia shook her head grinning, "Later Sidle," she said before closing the door.

"Later Detective."

Fifteen minutes later, Sara jump out of the cap paid the driver, went up the stairs and lock herself in to her apartment. "Home sweet home," she said with a smirk!

After unpacking, Sofia went to the kitchen for a cold beer, she went back to the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, but her mind couldn't stop thinking about the last couple of days.

_Sara… Sara… what am I suppose to do with you! I know, what I want to do, but I just can't! No matter how much I want it, -want you, I'm not going to. __To hell with it all! _

Sofia sighed throwing herself down on the couch.

_But that kiss, didn't it tell me, all I need to know, hell I already knew before that, it only corroborated, what I have tried so hard to hide away! __God_ _damn it, I'm going insane here._

Sofia groaned. _"Well hopefully my world will go back to_ _normal, when I go back to work!"_ And with that she stood and went to bed.

After Sara was thru unpacking, she went for a shower. Still not feeling tied she thought about going to work, but assigned not to, knowing that Grissom most likely would send her home again. She went over and turned her computer on. She wrote a short mail to Brian, letting him know she got home alright, and that she missed him.

Then her thoughts went to Sofia. She still wasn't sure if it had been such a great idea to tell Sofia about her feelings for her, but it was the only way ever finding out if Sofia wanted the same thing.

"_So I'll give her a month, to figure out what she wants!"_ Sara decided. She closed her computer, knowing she wouldn't get anything done and went to bed.

**Tbc… **


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 2:**** She went "home" **

**Chapter 6**

2 months had elapsed since the Seminar, and everything had gone back to the way things were before the trip. The Detective and the Investigator had worked a couple of crime scenes together, frequently met in the break room, or gone out with the gang for breakfast, but apart from that the two of them, hadn't been in any contact with each other.

In the beginning the brunette had acted friendly and flirted with the Detective, but feeling, how the Detective had withdrawn herself from it; the Investigator had soon gone back to her natural illegible self, whenever she was around the blonde.

This had left them both in a situation, where both felt frustrated and uncomfortable, and without any idea how to solve the problem!

Sara was sitting in the break room with a mug of coffee and a forensic journal, waiting for the shift to start. She had already been in for a couple of hours going over an old case, so a normally day, for CSI Sidle!

"Hey," Nick said, not surprised to see the brunette already there. "You're in early, something come up?" He asked, walking over to get himself some coffee.

"No, just going over an old file," she smiled looking up at the Texan, "but I didn't come up with anything new."

Nick sat down beside her and smiled back, "you will sooner or later you always do, you don't have the highest solve rating in the lab, for nothing," he grinned.

"Thanks," the brunette said bashful, "but I think Grissom's is higher, than mine."

"Grissom's what is higher than yours?" Warrick asked walking into the room.

"Her solve rating," the Texan told.

"No I don't think so, especially since Grissom don't go out into the field as much as he used to, before he became a supervisor," Warrick said, giving her a decidedly pointed stare.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, we work as a team," Sara said shy.

"What? The team doesn't matter?" Catherine said very annoyed. She harshly looked at the brunette, as she walked into the room. "Well sorry, everyone can't be a work alcoholic, but some of us do have a life!"

Sara instantly felt her temper rise!

_Why the hell is Catherine always in my face, what have I ever done to her, -but tried to be her friend?_

She didn't even know why she bothered anymore; it was never going to changes, anyway. Sara sighed and shook her head, "Catherine it…" but before she could say more, Nick cut her off.

"Well Catherine, if you could stop being such a bitch for ones and think, you would know Sara would never say a bad thing, about our team. So please stop comment on things you obviously haven't heard the whole thing of" Nick half-hissed.

Catherine, who was unnerved even before coming to work, after she'd been fighting with Lindsay, went furious. "Well, aren't you the little bodyguard tonight?" she said to the Texan, "but let's see if you still are the next time she screws up!"

Greg had been standing in the doorway almost afraid to breathe. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in the middle of this, he liked his co-workers, and he hated to choose side, especially not knowing what it all was about.

Nick never got a chance to answer Catherine, before a voice sounded from the door, making Greg jump. "I think that's enough!" Grissom said, "You may not like each other that much, but you will all treat each other with respect. This is a workplace not a kindergarten! If anyone has a problem with what, I suggest you find another place to work," Grissom looked at them. "Are we clear?"

Nick looked down on the table, "crystal" he replied, Catherine didn't said anything she just sat down, Sara closed her eyes thinking, "_this is going to be a long night." _

Grissom sat down. "Well, back to work then. Nick, you have a robbery down town take Greg with you. Warrick and Sara, you two have a missing child; Curtis will meet you there and fill you in. Catherine, you're with me, we have a double DB on the Rampart and Brass is waiting so let's move." With what they all got up and left.

Sara put her kit in rear end of the Denali and jumped in to the driver seat, after a few minutes Warrick crawled in, and they took off.

Sara looked at Warrick, "where are we going?"

"Seven Hills, this is definitely in the high expensive area, we are talking millions for a house, so a kidnapping maybe?"

"Yeah maybe," the brunette groaned already feeling fatigued.

"Are you okay? Look, you can't let Catherine get to you. I know she was out of line but she's going through a rough time with Lindsay these days. You just got caught in the line of fire."

"Warrick, you don't have to apologize for her, if it isn't Lindsay it's something else, let's face it she hates me, have from the day I arrived, guess I just never have understood why. I could understand if it was you, thinking back how we first met." Sara said with a smirk, "but to hell with it guess you can't get along with every one!"

Warrick smiled, "it should be the house over there!"

Sara pulled over and killed the SUV, they both got out, Brown went over to talk with the Detective, and Sara went to get their kits.

Detective Curtis was waiting for the CSI to arrived, hoping that Sara would be one of the Investigators, in cases like that she was the best CSI you could get.

"Hello Detective, what do you have for us tonight?"

"A 6 year old girl have gone missing, when the limo driver went to pick her up after her ballet class, she wasn't there. The driver went back to the house, thinking that her mom, Mrs. Grant, had picked her up. When that wasn't the case Mrs. Grant called all her daughters friends, but none of them had seen Carrie, since school. Then Mrs. Grant called one of Carries ballet friends, who confirmed that Carrie had been to class, but she never came back after going to the bathroom. Then Mrs. Grant called us."

"Well, we better go talk to Mrs. Grant and see if we can figure out, if she has any ideas about who would get anything out of taking her daughter." The Investigator said walking towards the house, the Detective right beside him.

Sara was looking up at the house; she really didn't want to go in there already knowing what to expect. A brokenhearted woman who wanted answers they couldn't give and probably almost no evidence to collect. Sara leaned against the car and closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts and get her emotions in place. This was going to be another tough case, it always was then it involved kids. She almost jumped, when she heard Warrick call out for her.

"Hey Sidle, are you coming?" Warrick called, looking at Sara with concerned eyes.

"Is she alright?" The Detective asked, with just as much concern in her eyes.

"Yeah…, she just had a face to face with Catherine before we left, so she is probably just regrouping her emotions, a typical Sidle thing always a pro in her job."

After entering the home, Warrick and the Detective sat down on the couch with Mrs. Grant, while Sara went for the girl's room. After taking pictures and dusting the room for prints, there was nothing more for her to do, so she went to the bathroom and collected the girls brush and toothbrush for DNA. Since there wasn't more for her to look at inside, she went outside.

The Investigator knew she was supposed to bring the Detective along, but she didn't really care, since the kidnapping hadn't happened here, the changes for any danger wasn't that big. It wasn't that she expected to find anything outside, but anything was better than listened to the despairingly crying Mrs. Grant. The Investigator instinctively went for her gun, when she heard footstep behind her, a man was coming towards her, his clothes told her that it was the limo driver, so she relaxed.

"Hello, finding anything?" He asked.

Sara cocked her head as she watched him. "I'm afraid not, but since she wasn't taken from here, I didn't really expect to. Do you have any idea of who could have taking her?"

The limo driver looked down on the ground, his face turning pale. "Uh well.., I work here, so I don't think it would be very wise of me to say anything. Mrs. Grant is a very private person, and I do like my job," he said, shaking his head.

"I do understand that, but Mrs. Grant is also in chock, so there are a lot of things she can't remember right now, so anything you can tell can only be a help to bring Carrie home again. For right now, we don't have much to go with," the CSI pointed out.

"Well, you don't have it from me! But I think you should look at Mrs. Grant ex-husband, Mr. Jack Grant; his business just went bankrupt four months ago" the driver said after a momentary pause.

"Why do you think, he would take his own child?"

"Jack grew up with money, and I don't think he knows how to live without them. And the fact that he never liked Carrie, but knows that Mrs. Grant will pay anything to get her back. No… I wouldn't be surprised if he got her."

"He doesn't like his own child! Why?" Sara asked softly, watching him carefully.

The driver nodded his head, only willing to look at her briefly. "He was disappointed when she was born, he wanted a son. He never even asked for shared custody when they separated, and he have never visit her after he moved out of the house, which is over two years ago. But it's just my theory," the limo driver said.

Sara nodded, "yeah, but at least it's a place to start, thanks for talking to me, I'll do what I can, to keep your name out of this" she said honestly.

"Thanks," he said over his shoulder, walking away, from the Investigator.

Sara walked down to the car and put the kit and little evidence she had pick up in the back of the SUV, and then she lit up a cigarette and rested up against the car, waiting for the two others to come out.

After getting that little information, Mrs. Grant was able to give, the Detective rose and went down to the girl's room, wondering, why it took the Investigator so much time looking the room over. When she opened the door the room was empty, so she went to the bathroom but it was empty too. On her way back, she ran into one of the staff member, she asked him if he had seen the Investigator.

"Yeah, she went outside a while ago," he replied.

"Thanks," the detective said, she was furious.

_What the hell is Sara thinking? She knows, she isn't allowed going out, without any protection! _

The minute Sofia came back to the living room; Warrick could see that something was wrong. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Grant, we will do all we can to get your little girl home, and please call if you remember anything," he said. "We will see us self out." As, he cord up with the Detective he asked "What's up?"

"Sidle..!" The blonde answered. "She went outside without anyone to look after her back. Why the hell doesn't she ever listen? Or follow protocol? I swear, she is going to be my dead, if she not going to get herself killed first!"

Warrick couldn't help but smile, "she got to you to, huh..? You really care about her, don't you?" He quizzed grinning.

"Huh..? No..," The detectives face turned red, "how am I suppose to protect her, if she just run off whenever if fits her? 'Like' has nothing to do with this!" Sofia groused, trying to ignore Warrick's chuckles.

Warrick shrugged, "if you say so! But then you're the first person I have met; Sara hasn't mastered to get under the skin of, because she has done it to everyone else, without even trying. You can't stop caring for her, even if she doesn't want you too."

Sofia knew he was right, but right now she was mad and scared, most of all scared, knowing anything could happen to Sara outside.

When they got outside the Investigator pointed towards the car. "There she is, excuse me but is she smoking?"

"Yeah, she took that up when we were in Frisco. And now, if you will excuse me, I have someone to kill!" The detective said.

Warrick shook his head and smiled, but didn't say anything. "_Oh yeah, Sara is certainly, under the skin, of that Detective!" _He thoughtto himself.

Sofia narrowed her eyes and gave Sara a death glare, "what the hell do you think you are doing?" The detective shouted to the brunette. "You know better than to go outside by yourself. Have you ever thought about the police is here for a reason, and not just because we don't have anything better to do? Don't you ever, disrespect me like that ever again, or I swear, I will report you to your supervisor!" She said her tone deadly.

Sara was still leaning up against the car with her eyes closed, but she heard every word the blonde was saying. The brunette knew that most of the things Sofia was telling her were true, she had broken the rules by going out by herself, but she was a big girl, she could take care of herself, and for crying out loud, this wasn't even the crime scene.

Sara slowly opened her eyes, "Jeeze…why is it that every woman I meet today has to be so bitchy…" She groaned.

The detective, almost drop her jaw; she could not believe her own ears. Never ever before had she ever wanted to strangle someone as bad, as she wanted to strangle Sara right this minute! She had to get out of there.

Sofia turned to Warrick, "are we finish here?" She asked, pissed off.

"Yeah, he nodded, "I don't think we goner find anything else here, so we might as well go back to the lab and look at the evidence we have. See you later Curtis," he said, before getting into the car.

"Later..!" The detective said, crawling into her own car.

Sara was halfway in the car, before she called out to the detective. "Thanks for asking! And yes, I do have a suspect," and with what, the car door slammed and the Investigators took off, burning rubber halfway down the street.

Sofia leaned back in the car, and closed her eyes. _"Dammed..!" _She knew she'd gone too far, but Sara's little stunt had really scared her. Warrick was right, she did care about Sara. Care ha… Who the hell was she kidding? She was well aware of; she had fallen deeply in love, with this dark enigmatic angle known as, Sara Sidle. But she couldn't go down that path, no matter how much she wanted too.

Not so much because of her career, she knew that Brass would never hold it against her, and even if … She was ready to sacrifice that, for a life with Sara. No, the real problem was her family! They would never understand! Her mom would probably never talk to her again, and one thing was her own career.

_But what about my mother and brothers' career?_

No, as much as she wanted Sara in her life, she knew it could never happen; she would end up hurting too many people around her.

The detective put the car in drive, and started driving back to headquarters. Then she suddenly remembered what Sara had said. Isn't that typical, we go by the book and come up with nothing, Sidle breaks the rules and she comes up with a suspect. Sofia couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Damn girl, slow down, I want to get back to the lab in one piece" Warrick told her, trying his best to keep his cool.

Not that Warrick was afraid, Sara was the best driver he'd ever driven with she was pure talent behind the wheel. Whenever, they had to get to a scene fast, it was always Sidle who was driving. He and Nick had frequently talked about, where she had learned to drive like that, but both knew better than to ask.

"Where's the fire?" He asked stonily.

Sara exhaled. "No fire.., I just always speculated about, if this piece of shit actually could burn robber, guess it can," she grinned.

Brown knew she was lying, but he ignored it. "Sooo… You and Curtis, -ice and fire, except I would have expected you to be the fire," he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, looking into a pair of green eyes.

"Come on Sidle, the only one else you can make that mad, without even trying is Catherine. I could practical see the spark flying between the two of you, so what's the story?"

"Story? There is no story between us. I broke the rules, she got mad, end of story," Sara snorted. "Not that I know why, it's not like there was any danger out there," she murmured.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Warrick said frowning, "if anything had happen to you, it would fall right back on Sofia, she would be stamped the Detective who didn't do her job. But I think it goes deeper than that! She was really worried about you; I could see the fear in her eyes when she discovered you were gone. You know, she really do care about you, whatever you like it or not."

"_Yeah well, not the way, I would like for her to care," _Sara thought_. _"Look, I know I screw up, and I will apologize next time I see her, so can we drop the topic?"

Warrick raised his eyebrows. "Okay, but I do have one question? Where are we going; this is not the way back to the lab?"

"I thought we might take a look at the ballet room, to see if the kidnapper has left anything behind, for right now we don't have very much to go after" Sara explained.

"Okay and you don't think we should have brought Curtis along?" Warrick asked teasingly.

"No, the police are already there talking to the teacher and other staff members, so we should be alright. But if you got a problem with that, I can swing by the lab and let you off, I don't want to get you into any trouble." Sara clarified.

"No I'm cool; just want to know where we are going. So who is this suspect you have?"

Sara told him, what the limo driver had told her; "at least I think we should take a look at him."

"Guess so, it's not like we have much else to go by," Brown replied.

They arrived, talked to a policeman, and went into the ballet room but found nothing, so they went into the changing room. Sara dusted the room and Warrick went through the girl's locker. When there was nothing more for them to do, they went back to the car and drove back to the lab.

After checking in with Brass, the Detective went back to the lab searching for the Investigators to hear about the suspect, but they were nowhere to be found. So she went by Grissom's office. "Hey have you seen Brown and Sidle?"

Grissom looked up from the papers he was reading. "No, I don't think they are back yet, are everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just thought they would be back by now, since they left before me. Well, I'll come back a little later" Sofia retorted.

Warrick and Sara were walking down the hall when they saw The Detective coming out from Grissom's office.

"Fuck.., she wasn't kidding about talking to Grissom," Sara said. "Well, I actually have to talk to him, anyway, guess I'll better do it right away."

"Look Sara, she did say next time, this could be about something else!" Warrick pointed out.

Sara narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah I know, but I do have to talk to Grissom. So will you take care of the evidence while I go see him?"

"Sure, meet you in the layout room afterwards?"

"Okay thanks," Sara smiled.

Sara walked into Grissom's office, and closed the door. "Hey, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

Grissom looked up, "sure, did you talked to Detective Curtis? She just came by, asking for you and Warrick."

"No I haven't seen her; we just got back." Sara went over and sat in one of the chairs.

"Well, she said she would come back later. So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh..." Sara hesitated, drumming her finger on the armrest, not completely sure about, how to get started.

Grissom looked at her, "I think I know what this is about. I talked to Nick, and he explained what happen earlier. I talked to Catherine too, and told her, that I won't accept that kind of behavior, anymore. She promised, it won't happen again," Grissom said with a smile.

Sara looked at him, "what's all very fine Gil, but what's not why I'm here." The brunette took a deep breath and said, "Gil I'm here to give you my resignation, I'm leaving Vegas! I'll give you a two weeks' notice, or as soon after, we have solve this kidnapping case" she said, giving him a tired, half smile.

Grissom leaned back in his chair totally aback, not quite sure about what to say, finally he spoke up. "What is it this time? And what can I do, to make you changes your mind?"

"As you put it, - _this time_ - there is nothing you can do, a plant won't change my mind. Look Gil, this has nothing to do with my job, you know I love it, it's everything else or lack of it. I don't know if you did me a favor, when you send me to Frisco. But after meeting old friends, I realized how miserable my life has become. The only thing I do is work, and that's just not enough anymore. I want more out of my life!" Sara sighed.

Grissom closed his eyes, there was no doubt in his mind that Sara meant it this time, he could see it in her eyes. But he really didn't want to lose her, she was a damn good Investigator, slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sara I can't let you go, the lab needs you, hell we all need you. Don't you think you can find all these things you want here in Vegas?"

"No I don't, if I thought so I wouldn't leave. Sorry Gil, but this isn't your decision! I'm just tired, -tired of pretending, -tired of my life, -tired of myself, -simply just tired. I need to leave, need to start all over again somewhere else. Please Gil; don't make this any harder than it already is!"

"Okay Sara, I know I'm not goner be able to changes your mind. But does it have to be a resignation? Can't we make it, a leave of absence? At least you can come back then" Grissom argued half-heartedly.

"I don't know Griss, it will make it so easy, to come running back if the world gets to rough. Maybe I'll be better off if I just cut all strings!" Sara inferred.

"Come on Sara, I know you better than that, you are way too stubborn and proud to ever do that," Grissom told her quickly.

Sara was poised to make a sarcastic comment on that but instead she stayed silent for awhile, "if I agree to that, I want at least a six months leave, with the possibility to come back with a two weeks' notice."

"Done," Grissom replied.

"And one more thing, before I say yes to this agreement. I want you to promise me, that you won't tell anyone that I'm leaving, until I'm gone!" Sara insisted.

Grissom looked surprised at her, "you don't want to say goodbye?"

"No, not for a leave, so… do we have a deal?"

He nodded. "Yes we do, and Sara I hope you find what you're looking for."

Sara got up, "thanks Gil I'll miss you. Well, I better get back to work," and with those words she left his office, and went looking for Warrick.

Sara found him in one of layout room with Detective Curtis. She just stood in the doorway watching them, none of them consciously a wear of her presence. Sara turned and went to the break room, not quite ready to face them after her talk with Grissom. She picked up a mug of coffee, and went outside; she sat down back against the wall, and lit up a smoke.

In the layout room Warrick looked at his watch, "wondering, what's taking Sara so long?" He said out loud.

"If she's with Grissom, she's probably getting a lecture about bugs," the detective smirked.

Warrick shook his head. "No I don't think so, Grissom just walked by. Maybe, I should go find her it's not like her to be doing something else but work, especially when it's a case like this."

"Your right," the detective said, "come on, I'll help you look for her!"

They split up and went searching for the brunette, the detective finally found her outside. The blonde just stood for a moment looking at the Investigator, she seemed so lost in her thoughts the detective slowly went closer and rested up against the wall, beside Sara.

Sara eyes just looked in to space, her mind miles away, so she didn't hear the detective coming up beside her.

"A penny for your thoughts" …_nothing_… "A penny for your thoughts," the blonde said a little louder, making Sara jump a little.

Sara slowly lifted her head and locked gaze with the detective. "I don't think so!" She said looking away.

"Fair enough," Sofia said. "So, do you think you're ready to come inside, and take a look at our case?"

"No not really, but guess I don't have a choice," Sara said killing the smoke.

As she started to get up, she noticed the hand stretched out towards her, but she ignored it and pushed herself on her feet. Then she walked around the blonde and went inside.

As much, as it hurt Sara to treat Sofia this way, it was all she could do. She new, Sofia had made her choice about the two of them, and as much, as it sucked Sara could deal with that.

No, what really made it hurt was the fact, that Sofia never had explained why. Sara knew that Sofia's feelings towards her was much more than friendly, so something was obviously holding her back, but she didn't knew what.

_Well, I'm leaving, so does it really matter, anymore! _

Sofia turned and watched as Sara went inside. Sara's behavior had really hurt her, but there was nothing she could do. She knew just too well, that this was the Sidle way to handle things. _"Guess, I just have to live with it," _Sofia sighed as she walked inside.

After going over the little things they had, Sara went to see if the fingerprints had come up with any name, but it hadn't. Sofia had gone back to her office to see what she could dig up about the ex-husband, so for now there really wasn't more for them to do. And since the shift almost was over, Warrick and Sara decided to go home.

For the next ten days nothing happen, no ransom was demanded, and Jack Grant was nowhere to be found. But as they were about to give up, Mrs. Grant's lawyer called and told a letter had arrived.

Curtis and Brown went over to pick it up. The ransom was ten mill $, and there was a description where to leave the money, and that the girl would be released after the money was delivered.

When they came back to the lab, Sara started working on the letter, there was no print to be found, but she did find saliva on the envelope.

After Wendy had made a DNA profile and compared it to Carries, there was no doubt about that the saliva belonged to Jack Grant, so at least now they knew who had the girl. Mrs. Grant assured that Jack would never hurt the girl, so it was decided not to go after Jack before the girl was brought safely home again.

That happened two days later, and ten hours later Jack was brought in by the police; they'd picked him up at the airport, walking around with ten mill $ in a handbag.

Sara walked into the lab; it was her last night before her leave, so she knew Grissom wouldn't send her out in the field.

_Guess I'm in for a long night with old case files._

But finally the night came to an end; Sara went to the locker room. She put her gun in the locker and cleared out what didn't needed to be in there; she turned around and walked out of the room and out of the lab for maybe, the last time. Sara had almost made it to her car, when Greg's voice reached her.

"Heeey… Sidle, wanna go for some breakfast?"

Sara turned and faced him, "sorry Greg, but I'm really tired can I get a rain check? I really just want to go to bed."

"Sure," Greg smiled, "but I will hold you to it," he turned and walked to his own car, "later Sidle."

"Later," Sara replied with a little smile.

Sara really hated lying to Greg, but she simply couldn't face him right now, he was her best friend, and she hated doing this to him, but she also knew that he would understand.

Sara went into her car and drove home. When she got home she went straight to bed hoping to catch a couple of hours of sleep, before she went on her way. After two and a half hour, she woke up. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get more sleep, she got up and took a shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Her bags were already packed. Not that she was planning on bringing a lot with her, some sleeping clothes in case she needed to stop for a sleepover and her laptop. After going over her apartment one last time, she went out and locked the door. She had prearranged with her neighbor to look after her apartment while she was gone, so she threw her key in the mailbox.

Then Sara went down to the underground garage and there it stood, her pride and joy, a blue and white BMW K1200s motorcycle, - 167hp, from 0 - 63 miles in 2.8 sec, and 168 mph as top speed. - Oh yeah, it was a killer! For an inexperienced driver this machine would by horrifying to get on, but for Sara, this was the closest she could come to feel totally free. The feeling of raw power under her, the vibration through her legs, and all the way up her torso the minute she turned the throttle and accelerates. It was pure joy, hell in her mind it was better than sex! Not that that meant a lot, since most of her former lover ever had managed to impress her that much.

Sara put her helmet on, turned the key and switch on the ignition, as she turned the throttle a little bit a deep roar went through the garage. Sara couldn't help but smile, this was the sound of life, slowly she rolled out and hit the traffic of Vegas, she had one stop to make before Vegas was behind her. Sara reached the police headquarter and went inside; she walked directly to the front desk.

"Hey," Sara said to the woman behind the desk. "I have a letter for Detective Curtis; can you pass it on to her, if I leave it with you?"

"Sure," the woman said, "I'll give it to her, when she comes in tonight!"

"Thanks," Sara said. She went outside jumped on her bike, and soon Vegas were behind her."

**Tbc…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The night shift was about to start, when Grissom walked into the break room they all sat around the table, he sat down and started handing out assignments, Nick looked around wondering, where Sara was, he was pretty sure it wasn't her night off.

"Aren't we going to wait for Sara?" Nick asked.

Grissom looked at him; "No, she isn't coming in tonight!"

Greg had had a weird feeling all day. Ever since he split up with Sara on the parking lot after last night's shift, and suddenly it hit him hard what was wrong. His gaze locked with Grissom's, "she is gone, isn't she?" He asked with sadness in his eyes.

Grissom nodded, "I'm sorry Greg!"

"So am I," Greg said, "but I'm not surprised, she wasn't happy here, anymore."

Warrick was chocked, "but she didn't say goodbye?"

"No she didn't, Sara don't do goodbyes," Greg said, "You have never heard her said anything, but later."

"But she didn't say later either" Nick said, a bit breathless.

Greg's voice was almost a whisper now, "maybe there isn't a later?"

"Greg, for now, she is only on leave, so at least, there is still hope that she is coming back," Grissom said. "Well, we better get back to work; unfortunately, crime didn't leave Vegas too."

Sofia and Brass went into the police department together, talking, when a voice called out for Sofia.

Sofia turned her attention, to the woman behind the front desk, "what's up Jennifer?"

"I have a letter for you," Jennifer answered.

The blonde went over to the desk and pick up the letter, she recognizing the handwriting, instantly. Sofia's face went pale!

Brass had been standing watching Sofia; he went over by her side. Looking down on the letter, he also recognized the handwriting. He had suspected, something was going on between the two of them, but hadn't known for sure, until now. It was nothing visible, but still… something had change since their trip to Frisco.

He had a pretty good idea of what it was and what the problem might could be, but he truly had believed, that they would figuring it out. But with this letter, he wasn't so sure, anymore!

Brass laid his hand on the blonde's arm, "Sofia, are you alright?" he asked.

_Have it come to this now? That we can't even talk to each other, anymore? I know I was out of line, in the Grant case! I shouldn't have threatened her, to report her to Grissom, but why now? It's been two weeks! _

Sofia looked at Brass, "yeah, I'm okay! I'm just surprised, to get a letter from her," the blonde said. "We had a kind of angry exchange on the Grant case. Well, guess I had, but I thought we were past that, maybe we're not!"

"Yeah, she always knows how to tingle one's temper," Brass smiled.

He was so hoping that Curtis was right about the letter. But this little voice back in his head kept telling him, that the letter would be about something totally different, possibly, because he knew Sara better than most. So he decided to keep an extra eye, on the Detective.

"We better get to work; see you later," he said, on his way to his office.

Knowing, that the detective would sit down and read the letter when she got to her office, Brass made sure he was sitting so he could see her from his own office.

Sofia went into her office and sat down; she opened the letter, and slowly took out the paper inside, and started reading.

_Sofia_

_When you read this, I'll be on my way; I have decided to leave Vegas. First of all, I will like to apologize, for the way; things have been between us, after we got back from Frisco. I never meant for that to happen, but it did, and for that, I am truly sorry._

_I don't know, where I'm going, I just know, that I have to go. I need to get a life! I'm just so tired, -tired of, who I have become, -tired of, only having work, in my life, -tired of, not having fun, as I used to, but most of all, -I'm tired of, being alone. _

_I want someone to share my live with, -someone, who will hold me in my darkest hours, and someone, I can hold in hers! _

_I want someone, to hold my hand, and share all the good moments, in life with, _

_I guess I want someone, to love, and someone, to love me!_

_For a long time, I hoped that it would be you I could share all those things with. _

_I know your feelings towards me, are so much more, than friendly, but something are oblivious holding you back!_

_I'm not blaming you for that, I know, I'm not an easy person to be around, guess, it just hurts, that you don't trust me enough, to tell me that!_

_But with all that being said, I truly wish you all the happiness, in the world, I hope you one day, goner find, what it is, you are looking for._

_I don't know, if I ever goner come back, to Vegas!_

_But know this! You will always, have a special place in my heart, and I will never forget you. Be safe _

_Sara _

When Sofia laid down the letter Brass' heart broke. He had never seen his detective looking so devastated, her face had gone from pale to ash grey, her eyes were wet but she was fighting for the tears not to fall. Brass got up and went to her, he bent down to her and said in a low voice, "Sofia please comes with me," she looked at him but didn't move. He tried again, "Sofia please come with me, you need to get out of here, I'll take you home, or we can go somewhere for coffee."

"Coffee will be fine," she finally said, she stood and folded up the letter, and put it in her back pocket.

Brass led her out of the building and to his car. None of them spoke again, before they were seeded in the diner, with a cup of coffee in front of them.

Brass looked at the young detective, "Sofia I don't know what the letter said and I'm not going to ask, but if you want to talk I'll be here to listen, night or day it doesn't matter."

Sofia gave him a little smile, "thanks Jim, but there really isn't what much to talk about, Sara have left Vegas end of story!"

"Well, I'm not an Investigator for nothing, and I think there's a little more to the story than that. Did she say why she was leaving?" he asked.

Sofia looked at Brass frowning, "you don't seem particularly surprised by the fact that she has left, did you know she was leaving?"

"No, I didn't, but your right I'm not surprised, I think for a while now, she has been giving small signs that she was giving up on her life here. But as much, as I like to talk about Sara, she's not the one who worries me right now" he replied softly.

"I know Jim, but I don't know what to tell you, guess, I just didn't expect her to leave."

"Why not, what should make her stay in Vegas? Is there anything here that she can't find anywhere else?" Brass knew he was on a limb here.

Sofia thought about that for awhile, before her eyes met with Brass', "Her job, I know she loves her job and her coworkers, they are both her friends and family, and you, I know she like you very much, I think it's a lot to leave behind."

"Yeah maybe it is, but the things you just mentioned, is not something she can't go out and find somewhere else, I think it's going to take something more than that for her to stay!" Brass gave her a small, half smile and then went back to staring at his bagel.

Sofia knew, what he was getting at, but she just couldn't deal with it right now. She was so confused by her own feelings! She couldn't have a life with Sara, but at the same time, she didn't want a life without. It had been her own choice, not to engage in a relationship with the brunette.

_So why does Sara's disappearance, hurt like hell? Shouldn't it be easier not to want her, if she wasn't around? _

Sofia sighed. "Jim, I don't know what to say, it's just too complicated!"

Brass was a smart man, so he knew when to stop pushing. "I know sweetie, just remember, sooner or later you goner have to deal with, or it will end up eating you alive. So whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks Jim, that really means a lot. So do you think we can go back to work, so I can get my mind on something else?"

Brass stood and throw some bills on the table, "yeah, I think we can do that," he laughed, "come on; let's go catch some bad guys!"

Nine hours after leaving Vegas, Sara was now driving south down Lombard st., North Beach, San Francisco. When she reached the end of the road where it meets Montgomery st., she stopped and looked at the big building in front of her, _"home sweet home,"_ she said. She put the bike in gear and rolled in to the parking lot and killed the engine.

Sara got off of the bike, took her helmet off, and looked around; everything, looked like she remembered it. Some of the trees had grown bigger, and some of the herbaceous border was new, but except for that ever thing was as it used to be.

Well, it wasn't as if, there could be made a lot of modifications without her permission, since she owned fifteen of the apartments in the building. Brian also owned fifteen, and his dad's investment company owned the last fifteen in this wing. Another investment company owned the other wing.

It was a fifteen floors building with two, -three or four apartments, on each floor, depending on how big the flat was. As years had gone by, it had turned out to be quite a good investment her and Brian had made.

Brain's dad was the one, who had got them into investment in the first place. He and Brian's granddad had their own investment firm. The first time, Sara and Brian had made an investment; it had been from a tip from Brian's granddad, he had heard of this little new company, who was owned by a guy, called Bill Gates, who was making IT for computers.

From the day, Sara had started at Harvard; to the day she had finished at Berkley she had received full scholarship. But that had never prevented her, from working at least to jobs, plus being a tutor for other students, and on school vacations, she had often worked three jobs.

And since, she almost never used any money, and she on top of that, had inherited some money after her dad, Sara had managed to save close to 80.000$. So when she and Brian had invested, in Microsoft, Sara had put in almost everything she owned, Brian had done the same against his granddads advice, who thought it was too much, but they had been lucky and earned quite a fortune.

But instead of just having the money in the bank, Brian's dad had suggested to invest in the property market. Brian's dad had shown them some different buildings, but it hadn't been before they saw this one, they had decided to go for it. Both had felt in love with this place at once.

The building had been quite cheap, so they had put down all the cash to purchase the building. The construction of the house outside was strong and wall-established; it was all the apartments who needed work, so they had basically taking one apartment at the time. It took four years to renovate the entire building, mostly because back then neither of them was sure, if they wanted to be house owner for the rest of their life's. So every apartment was rebuild after the regulations for a condo, mainly out of two reasons, the first one was, that if one of them ever needed money, they could simply changes the papers on one or two of the apartments and sell them. The other reason was, that by selling the whole place, one condo at the time, would earn them much more, than selling to a new rental owner. But for now, Brian and Sara's apartments, was the only two that was written down as condos.

Over the years, the North Beach region, had become very popular place to live, the house prices had skyrocket especially in this area. The smallest, one bedroom apartments, who were about 750 Sq. Ft., would easy sell, for around 430.000$.

Every apartment came with, a balcony, and free access to an outdoor BBQ area, a garden, and an outdoor swimming pool, in the basement was a laundry room, a sauna, a fitness/aerobic room. The area was also under a twenty-four hour protection from a private security firm.

Sara could see the light was on in Brian's condo, he had chosen to live on the ground floor, because he wanted the private garden that came with the flat. Sara thought about going inside and say hello, but she was tired after the long drive. All she wanted was a long hot bath, and since Brian didn't know exactly when she was arriving, she decided it could wait.

Sara went inside and walked over to the elevator. She had chosen totally opposite of Brian! She had wanted the top floor abode because of the view, and because it was the only level with only one apartment, which had suited her just fine since she was a very private person. It was by far, the biggest flat in the building, almost 3000 Sq. Ft. it could easy have been rebuild into two apartments. But even, as Sara didn't need all that space, she had refused; she loved having the top floor to herself.

The elevator came to a stop and Sara stepped out to the corridor and walked to her front door, she opened it and entered the hall. A small two-seat sofa was standing up against the wall, Sara went over and put her bags down; she sat down and started taking her booths off.

The flat was all painted in Navajo White. Beside the sofa was a little table, a double closet to outdoors things stood up against another wall, and two big green plants was standing on the floor. One of the doors went into the extra toilet and the other to the living room.

When Sara had left she had hired a cleaning lady, Mona. She had come in once a week to water the plants and airing the place, and whatever she felt was needed. Twice a year, a professionally cleaning company had come in and cleaned the condo from top to bottom. Sara had talked with Mona a week ago, and asked her to call them, so right now the place was sparkling.

Sara went into the living room; it was kind of the centre of the abode, and was quite a big room. Over by the fireplace was a three-piece suit, two three-seat couch's, and a relax chair, all in Wheat colored leather. The room had four big floor to ceiling glass-wall windows, two on each side, and two glass-doors that lead out to the terrace. On the other side of the living room was the TV section, it was two Sandy Brown three-seat couch's, and in between was a white coffee table with a framed glass-plates with a drawer underneath, Sara had filled the drawer with beach sand and sea-shells, just for fun. On the wall, was hanging a 50`` flat-screen TV, a TiVo and a DVD player. The room was also filled with a lot of flowers and green plants.

Sara had chosen not to put any doors in the living room except out to the hall, so the living room kind of melted together with the two hallways. Sara went down the hallway to her left, and entered the kitchen; well, it was a kitchen and dining room in one.

There was a long kitchen table with the sink and the stove in it, which made it possible for people to sit around the table talking to whoever was cooking. Against one of the walls, was another table with a sink, over and under cupboards, a big fridge and a freezer with built-in ice maker, all kept in stainless steel! In the middle of the room was a long white dining table with eight chairs, there was also two white display cabinets with glass-doors. This room also had two floor to ceiling glass-wall windows, and a glass-door leading out to the terrace.

The next room down the hallway, was a larder, and with no windows to keep it dark, since it along with food also was used to store win. On the end of the hallway was the laundry room, and Mona also used it to her cleaning things.

Opposite the larder room, was a small guest room; one of the walls was painted in Slate Blue. There was a queen size bed, a wardrobe, a little table with a TV on, two armrest chairs, with a small coffee table between them. A door led into a bathroom with a shower.

Opposite the kitchen was Sara's office, this room also came with two floor to ceiling glass-wall windows, and a door outside, the rest of the walls, was covert with floor to ceiling shelves filled with all kinds of books. By one of the windows, was a relax chair with a small coffee table standing beside, there was also a big Mahoney desk with a computer on top, and a brown leather desk chair. On one of the walls, was a 42`` flat screen TV, and some green plants was standing around the room.

Sara took out a bottle of water and went back to the living room and down the other hallway towards the bathroom. The door to her right lead into the room, her friends called the 'party room'.

This room was painted in Light Steel Blue; at the end of the room was a home-bar that contained almost everything, six bar-stoles standing along the bar, after that came some free space, which people used as a dance floor. In the middle of the room was a big three ways couch with eighteen seats and a big coffee table in the middle. Further down was a pool table, and at the end stood a pinball machine. A shelf was hanging on one of the walls with quite a big stereo equipment, a loud speaker was hanging in every corner, lights in different colors, were hanging all around the room. This room had three floor to ceiling glass-wall windows, and a glass-door to the outside area.

Opposite the party room was another guest room, one of the walls in that room was painted in Salmon. It also had a queen size bed, a two-seat couch, a chair and a little coffee table, there was a double wardrobe and a 32`` flat screen TV was hanging on the wall. There was a glass-door, leading out to the terrace. This room also came with a bathroom, but it both had a shower and a bathtub.

After that room was the master bedroom, Sara had chosen to paint this room Medium Orchid, because it was a dark but warm color. A King size bed was standing against the wall, it was an elevation bed, it was adjustable to the neck, back and feet, and of course to a sitting or lying position, and all the adjustments could be saved. From the ceiling a 42`` flat screen TV could be lowered down. A Navajo white rocking chair was standing in the corner. This room came with two floors to ceiling glass-wall windows, and a door out to the terrace. In front of one of the windows, were standing two Navajo White chairs and a little table.

At the opposite end of the bed, was a door leading into a dressing room. Sara found it pretty funny, having a room like that; she didn't even have enough clothing to fill half the room. Another door was leading into the master bathroom; it was also the last room to enter, from the hallway.

This room was painted in Bisque and Coral, and it was quite a room, there were six skylight windows, all could be open and closed with a remote control. In the middle of the room, was a two-person white Jacuzzi with a Wenge wood border, it was 6"3 foot long and 3"7 wide, and could contain a bit more, than 97 gallons of water. The fittings and display panel was made in stainless steel, there was a built-in TV and underwater lightning. It had two chessmen of nozzles to massage shoulder/back and hip/legs, and the best part, it was self-cleansing. In the corner was a two-person shower cabinet, well, it was actually called a Jacuzzi shower-temple. In four minutes, it could turn into a steam bath. There was two built-in seats, sitting you could get you're scalp, neck, shoulder and back massaged, standing your whole body. - At a normal shower, you use about 5,2 gallons of water a minute. - But in this shower, you could make a little adjustment, turn the knob, and you would be standing under a waterfall, which meant 44,8 gallons of water a minute. There was a built-in Hi Fi stereo, and the fittings in here were also in stainless steel. A backless bench was standing up against the wall, there was a cabinet under the sink, and a large mirror above, a double closet filled with towels was standing up against another wall. The whole condo came with under floor heating and wood floors.

Sara entered the bathroom and started to fill the tub, she went into the dressing room to find some sleeping clothes. She got undressed and lowered herself in to the hot water; soon she could feel her muscles slowly starting to relax. When she finally got her herself out of the tub, she could really feel how tired she was, so she went straight to bed and was sleeping the minute her head hit the pillow.

**Tbc…**


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 3:**** Back and forth **

**Chapter 8**

Brian came out of his flat to start his morning run, he instantly recognized the blue and white bike standing on the parking lot and his face lit up in a big smile. It hadn't been before Sara came back for the seminar, he had realized how much he'd missed her. He was happy about her being back, but at the same time he couldn't stop wondering why. She had called to notify him that she was coming back, but typical to Sara there had been no explanation to why. On his way back he decided to pick up breakfast to them both; it had to be late last night when she got in, so she probably didn't have any food in her home.

Sara woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. At first, she almost panic, until she remembered where she was, she couldn't stop smiling she knew Brian was in the kitchen, they both had a key to each other home. She got out of bed and put on some more cloths and went down to the kitchen.

"Morning, something smells good in here," Sara yawned.

"Morning, thought I'd bring you breakfast, since you probably don't have any food in the house. When did you get here?"

"You're right, I think around 10pm. You were still up, but I was just too tired to come in" she said warmly.

Brian smiled, "its okay, I don't think I was awake anyway, I felt asleep in front of the TV, so ready to eat?"

"I'm starving," Sara said as she sat down.

"Good," Brian said sitting down, opposite of Sara. "Got any plans for today?"

"I have to go to the store for some groceries, but except for that, nope no plans."

"Great, I'm off tomorrow, so tonight we are going out celebrating your back. How is it to be back anyway?" He asked her.

Sara started laughing, "Brian I have been here for ten hours; slept for nine of them, don't you think it's a bit early to ask me that? But I have to admit, I missed my tub!"

"Okay," Brian grin, "I'll give you a day or two before asking again. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're back, but why are you back and are it for good?"

Sara stopped laughing, "I don't know Brian, for now I'm on a six months leave to figuring out what to do with my life." Sofia immediately filling her thoughts, "I just don't know what to do, anymore!" Tears was slowly falling down Sara's cheeks, "I just feel so tired, -so lost, -so alone, all I know is, I had to get away from Vegas!" Sara said, letting her voice drift off.

Brian got up and walked over to Sara and bent down beside her and embraced her; Sara leaned in against him, resting her head on his shoulder letting the tears flow. For a long time none of them spoke; finally Sara sat up giving Brian a little smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your morning; I don't know what's wrong with me" Sara sighed.

Brian smiled back, "I don't think there is anything wrong with you, and it's still a beautiful morning." he said emphatically. "So are we on tonight?"

"Sounds good, are you off so we can go get dinner first?"

"Yeah, I'm off around 5pm, but I have to go now, or I'll be late, will you be alright?"

"Yep I'll be fine; we'll meet at your place around 7pm. Now go and have a nice day, and be careful," Sara admonished.

Brian walked towards the door," see you later Sidle!"

"Later Brian, and thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime," he said closing the door behind him.

Sara got up, lit up a cigarette and went outside; the terrace was five yard wide and went all around the flat. From the west side of the terrace Sara had a view over the city, from east and north she could hear see and smell San Francisco Bay, looking to the south was Coit Tower surrounded by Pioneer Park, well, the park actually started at the end of her parking lot. At a very clear night, she could see the light from the Golden Gate Bridge, if she looked north/west. But the most magnificent view was at night looking south/west; there she could see the light in the two church tower of St. Peter & Paul Church. It was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen!

Different kind of garden furniture was standing around the terrace; in front of the kitchen area, was a dinner table with some chairs a parasol and an outdoor grill. By the living room area, was some other chairs and a smaller table and a couple of deck chairs. On the other side in front of the "party room" were another table, and some five step relaxing chairs and a hammock. In the space between the terrace and the guard rail was standing a pavilion, which made it possible to sit outside, even after the dew was falling or on nights when the fog came in from the bay. Flowerpots, in all different sizes was standing all over the roof, and flower boxes was hanging on the guard rail, but a lot of the pots could really use some new flowers.

Sara went back inside, cleaned the morning table and went for a shower, after getting dressed she sat down and wrote down what she needed, and then she went shopping. She came down and went over to her bike, but with all the things she had to purchase, the bike wouldn't be the smartest thing to be driving, so she drove it down to the underground garage and went for her car instead. It was an old Ford, she had been about to replace it with a newer model, even before she went to Vegas. So she decided to go looking for a new one.

Sara first stop was in china town, she knew there would be a big flower emporium there, and there were a lot of other stores down there she wanted to visit. After being through most of china town Sara decided it was time for lunch. After eating she drove home to unload all her groceries, before going out looking for a new car.

Two hours and four car dealers later she was about to give up, maybe it would be easier finding one on the internet. She didn't know exactly what she wanted, only that it didn't have to be a large car, and she wouldn't mind if it could go off-road.

Before she left, Sara had frequently gone out hiking or rock climbing in one of the national parks surrounding Frisco. On her way home she drove by another car dealer.

_Okay, absolutely last stop before I give up. _

She went into the parking lot and stopped her car. As she exit the car a young man approached her.

"Hello and welcome, can I help you?" the young man asked.

"I don't know," Sara said. "I'm looking for a new car, but I haven't decided yet, what I want."

The young man smiled, "well, if you could tell me a little bit about, what you need the car to do for you, and if there is a price limit, then maybe, I can come up with some suggestions."

Sara told him her requirement to the car, and that the price wouldn't be the thing holding her back if it was the right car, but she did have her limit to how much a car could be worth. The young man kept smiling, mostly because he was sure about; they had the right car for her. But also because he was pretty impressed by her knowledge about cars, there was no way he would be fooling her around, hell he had no doubts she knew more about cars than he did.

"You know, I think, we have just the right car for you," he said, "if you will follow me?"

"Sure," Sara said, following the man inside to the showroom, hoping he was right.

"Well here it is," the young man said smiling.

Sara was now looking at a Red Rock Crystal Pearl Coat WRANGLER 2.8 CRD SPORT JEEP.

"It has Command-Trac 4 WD, which you can switch on an off, depending on you're driving road or off-road. It also have a built-in Rubicon which means, when you go off-road you can lock the front and back wheel axle, you can also disconnect the kraening`s-stabilizer electronic, and after that," the young man said with sparkling eyes. "Well, it's all about having fun!"

Sara was trying to keep a straight face but she was sold it was really a cool car; she looked at the young man. "Guess we better take it for a test drive to see if you're right," she said.

The young man went to get the key and off they went. After forty-five minutes they came back. Both of them went inside and Sara put down her signature and left the shop in her brand-new car.

Sara considered, whether she should take the car for a serious off-road trip, but decided that it had to wait, with the small fortune she had used on plants she'd better go home and get them planted out.

It was late afternoon before Sara was finished with her garden project, and she really needed a bath, and if she was to meet Brian at 7pm she might as well forget the drive today. On the other hand, Brian was off the next day so it could be they could take a trip together.

After showering, Sara put on a tank top and a pair of shorts; it was still too hot to have more on. She went into the office and turned on the laptop, she sat down and wrote an msn to Greg, just to let him know that she was okay, and explain why she had left without saying anything. She promised that she would write on a regular basis, and hoped he would answer back, which he did ten minutes later. After talking to Greg for awhile Sara closed the laptop and got up, it was about time to get dressed and go meet Brian.

When Sara entered Brian's condo she could hear the shower running, a beer was standing on the kitchen table, so she went to the fridge and got one herself. Sara was sitting on the couch reading in a magazine, when Brian came out.

Sara looked up from the magazine; "hi, did you have a nice day?"

"Yep, it has actually been quite a slow day, I guess, the heat has made people lethargy. How has your day been?"

"Expensive," Sara groan, "I've spend a small fortune on plants, oh, and I bought a new car!"

Brian withdrew his eyebrows, "it wouldn't happen to be, the red Jeep which is parked outside?"

Sara smiled, "Er… yeah it is."

Brian started laughing, "How many plants did you buy?"

"Huh?" Sara said totally confused.

Brian could hardly speak from laughing, "I know that car isn't cheap, but it's the plants what cost a fortune, so I just thought, exactly, how many plants you bought?"

Sara just rolled her eyes, "glad to see you find the whole thing so funny, keep that up, and I'll never let you borrow the car," she smirked.

"Sorry," Brian said, really trying to stop laughing. "Have you thought about where you'd like to eat?"

"I thought we could take the cable car down town, and just see what we can find."

"Sounds like a plan, are you ready to go?"

Sara got up, "sure lets go."

When they were seated in the cable car Sara turned to Brian.

"What about eating at Pat's Café down on Taylor Street? They always made great food, and it could be nice sitting outside. Well, if it still exists?"

"It does, we could take a table in the courtyard, since the weather is still fine" Brian suggested.

They were lucky as they arrived at the café; there were still a few vacant tables outside. After ordering food and white wine, Sara looked at Brian.

"So Brian, what have you been up too, while I've been gone?"

"Not much," but he nevertheless, began to talk about work, family, his hiking trips, and what he had been veins to go with. When he stopped talking, Sara frowns.

"What..! No love life," she said, "whatever, happen with David?"

Brian sighed, "cheating, I found him, in _my _bed, yeah well… with someone else, than me. After that I kind of lost faith in relationships, so from there on, it have only been one night stands" he explained.

"Sorry to hear that Brian, but don't give up," Sara started chuckling, "I'm sure that there is one for you somewhere out there, and since we're done eating, maybe, we should start looking," Sara said wriggling her eyebrows.

Brian started laughing, "Sidle don't you even think of helping, I still have nightmares over Leroy!"

Sara put on a stone face, looking very innocent. "What..? How was I to know, he was lightly body fixated… even if he didn't drink, smoked and only ate organic health products, and liked looking a lot at himself in the mirror. I just thought, it was a gay thing," Sara said eyes almost wet, from trying holding back the laughter.

Brian snort, "yeah right Sidle, keep trying, no, do me a favor, stay the hell away from my love life, I'm getting to old for your help!"

Sara threw herself back into the chair clutching her stomach, and burst into laughter remembering Leroy, she wasn't sure if there existed a word that quite could describe him. When Sara caught her breath again, she looked at Brian. "Okay okay I'll stay out" she said, "so, wanna go somewhere else?"

"I thought we could go down to the Crow Bar, I kind of promised Diana that I would bring you by."

"Whoa… does she still work there?" Sara asked surprised.

"Yes and no, she's the co-owner; her and Erick got married a few years ago."

"Good for her, he's a sweet guy. Let's go then" Sara said getting up.

They'd hardly made it through the door, before a voice sounded across the room. "Sara you're back!" Diana almost came running towards them, pulling Sara into a big hug. Diana took a step back, "I'm so mad at you, taking off without saying anything!" But before Sara could say anything she was pulled into another hug. "God, it's good to see you girl," Diana said, finally letting go of Sara.

"Good to see you to Diana, and I hear a congratulations is in order. Guess you finally got his attention!" Sara chuckled.

"Oh yeah, it took four years, but boy, is he worth it. So, how was Vegas Miss Investigator?"

"Interesting, I'd learned a lot, but unfortunately there's a lot more crime in Vegas than here, so all I did was work" Sara complained with a laugh.

"So no fun," Diana smirked, "what about… what was his name, the one you had the school crush on, the reason you left?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "you mean Grissom, well, guess he was the reason I left. But as I got to know him better, I realized we never would be good for each other so nothing ever happened. But we are very good friends, and I think the world of him."

"Oh… I see," Diana said arching an eyebrow, "and he was the only living human being in Vegas?"

Sara scowled, "You're still impossible." She let out a chortle and shook her head self-deprecatingly. "So what does a girl have to do, to get a drink?"

Diana started laughing, "Follow me to the bar. Bet I can come up with something."

Brian and Sara sat down at the bar, and kept talking with Diana for a while. After a couple of hours Diana was so busy they decided to move on.

Brian looked at Sara, "Your turn to decide where we are going."

Sara thought about it for a moment, "I don't know where people hang out now a day, or if the places we used to go still exist?"

"Fuse and Mix are still up and running," Brian said.

"I don't care, but I guess you prefer Mix, so let's go there."

Brian nodded; they said their goodbyes to Diana promising to come back again and left.

After entering the Mix, Sara turned to Brian. "A booth or the bar?" She asked.

"Booth, that way, I don't have to wash drinks off my shirt when I come home," Brian grinned.

After sitting down and ordering their drinks, Sara asked Brian, "still seeing anyone I know?"

"Yeah, pretty much everyone, I think, you're the only one who disappeared. Oh, and just so you know it, many of your friends are still disappointed and surprised over the way you disappeared, without saying goodbye. But I think they'll forgive you in time," Brian's innocent look didn't cover his obvious teasing.

Sara looked down on her drink; "guess it wasn't the smartest way of leaving ...huh!"

Brian shook his head, "nay… But I think everyone knew why you left."

They locked gaze, and as in one voice they both said Grissom before bursting into laugher, therefore none of them ever saw her coming!

Jodie almost choked on her drink when her eyes spotted Sara Sidle sitting in a booth; she had to blink a few times before actually believing her own eyes. It was Sidle alright, sitting and talking to Brian; Jodie put her drink down on the bar and went over to the booth.

Before Sara knew what had happened, her upper body was lying on the bench, with a woman on top of her!

"Crazy geek" you're back, why haven't you called me? When did you come back? How were Vegas?" Bla bla… Jodie didn't stop asking questions before she had to breathe.

Sara quickly restored from the shock Jodie had given her, and she started laughing again.

"Well, if you get off me and let me get some air, then maybe I will answer some of your questions." Sara said with a wicked grin.

Jodie started grinning, "Get off you? No I don't think so, you probably just ran out on me again," but she got up anyway.

Sara got back in a sitting position. "Great to see you too, I just got back yesterday, Vegas was fine, hot as hell but fine. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just sitting home missing you terribly," Jodie said, trying to keep a straight face but failing big time.

Sara just rolled her eyes, "yeah right… And snow is green… try again!" She said expectantly, a playful grin spreading across her features.

Jodie shrugged, "still have the same job, living in the same flat, and feasts the same places, but it's true I have missed you, it hurt the way you just left without saying a word."

"Yeah, sorry about that, everything just happened so fast and before I knew it, so much time had passed, it just felt stupid trying to contact you," Sara said, dropping her eyes quickly.

Jodie flashed a full smile at her. "Guess, we all knew why you left, so was he worth it?"

"If we're talking work definitely, I don't think I could have learned so much anywhere else. But relationship material, no, we are way too similar. We would never be good for each other; it just took me a long time realizing it."

"Yooh… Sidle, when did you come back? Brian, have you been holding out on us?" Leo pulled Sara to her feet and gave her a big hug. "God, I'd missed you girl, it so good to see you again," he said, smiling when he gave her a puzzled look.

Sara hugged him right back, "missed you too Leo," and she had, in so many ways he reminded her so much of Greg. Leo, just like Greg, still had that innocence thing around him, and he was always in a good mood. They released each other and both sat down.

The booth was quietly being filled up with old friends, there was Anna, and old work colleague, Mary, one of Jodie's friends, Steven, Brian's kid brother, Helen, one of Sara's hiking friends, and Robert, Brian's oldest friend, they went all the way back to high-school. And two new faces, well at least, Sara didn't knew them, but everyone was having fun, drinking, -laughing, -dancing and some more drinking.

"So seeing anyone crazy geek?" Jodie asked, her fingers slowly making small circles up and down Sara's thigh.

Sara closed her eyes. An image of Sofia immediately flashed around Sara's retina, she shook her head and opened her eyes and looked into Jodie's very green eyes. "Nope, not seeing anyone, you?"

Jodie cleared her throat, taking a long sip of beer. "Nope, can't say I am."

Their eyes locked neither of them needed to speak; both of them knew what was going to happen there was nothing new to it. They both knew they would never be in a relationship together. But that had never prevented them for enjoying each other, whenever they both were available. The sex had always been good, and it had never interfered with their friendship, so none of them had ever found a reason not to do it.

When the club closed Brian was nowhere to be found, so Sara and Jodie took a cab back to Sara's condo. Well inside the apartment Jodie went straight to the bathroom, Sara just started laughing, she knew exactly what was going on; Jodie had always been crazy about the bathtub. Sara just stood waiting, and sure enough it didn't take long before a voice called out.

"Crazy geek, are you coming? I want some company in the tub."

Sara went down to the bathroom, the only light on was the ones in the tub, she slowly began to undress, Jodie following her every move.

"You are still a very beautiful woman Ms. Sidle," Jodie said, "but you have lost weight while being in Vegas!"

Sara didn't replied, she just bent down and kissed Jodie while lowering herself into the tub, they pulled back from the kiss to suck in a lungful of oxygen, as they opened their eyes Sara locked gaze with Jodie.

"I'm sorry I left without letting you know," Sara said, "You deserved better than that!"

Jodie smirked, "it's okay crazy geek, think I'd always known that if you ever left, that would be the way you do it, isn't it -what make us, -this work, no strings attached?"

"Yes, but you deserved better, as a friend," Sara sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, but you're here now, and my lips are starting to get very dry," Jodie growled impatiently.

A devilish smile formed around Sara's lips, she lowered her head and momentarily sucked on Jodie's lips, before she began to nibble a trail from Jodie's earlobe and down along the side of her neck. The sensation of Sara's lips wrapping around one of Jodie's nipples almost made her jump out of the tub; Sara slowly kissed her way across the chest to the other nipple, before kissing her way back up to Jodie's mouth.

Sara finally broke the kiss and leaned back, "wanna get out of here?"

Jodie just murmured something, but followed Sara out of the tub. Sara wrapped a towel around herself; afterwards she wrapped on around Jodie and began to dry her off while guiding her towards the bedroom.

As they reached the bed, Sara let both towels fall to the floor, and let her hands roam down Jodie's back and further down to caress her firm ass, while her mouth was kissing its way down Jodie's neck over the collarbone and further down, until her mouth closed over one nibble. Sucking lightly, earned her a deep moan from Jodie. Sara released the nibble only to pay attention to the other one, before kissing her way back up capturing Jodie's lips in a deep hungry kiss.

Sara slowly pulled back and pushed Jodie down on the bed, she lowered herself on top of her. Their thighs intermingled, and their hands finally touched one another simultaneously where they craved them the most. Trusting and gasping in desperate unison, they finally pushed each other over the edge. Sara rolled off Jodie and cuddled up beside her, and soon after both women was deep asleep.

Sara was the first to wake up; she eased herself out from under the covers, put some clothes on and went to the kitchen to make some coffee, soon after she could hear the shower running. Jodie entered the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down beside Sara.

"Morning" Jodie mumbled softly.

"Morning, slept well?" Sara asked smiling.

"Lovely, how long have you been up?"

Sara shrugged pleasantly. "Not long, still at my first cup. So are you working today?"

"Yeah, have to go when I finish my coffee, better go home and changes clothes first."

Jodie got up, put her mug into the sink, went over and gave Sara a light kiss.

"Guess, I'll see you later," she said walking towards the door.

"Sure later," Sara replied with a smile and a little hand wave.

Sara poured herself another cup of coffee, before she went outside to enjoy the sun.

**Tbc… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back in Vegas, it had turned out to be quite a struggle for Grissom, to find a replacement for Sara. In the three weeks she'd been gone, they had already tried three different people, but none of them had been even remotely close to fill out the position she had left behind.

For rest of the team it meant a lot more work, they had always known that Sara worked a lot, but it wasn't until she had left they realized exactly how much.

Greg was missing her terrible even if they wrote together, but the one falling apart, was a young blonde Detective. Everyone had notice that the detective had changed, her smile had disappeared she was pale and looked tired and had lost weight.

Brass was really getting worried, he had repeatedly tried to talk to her, but he had not managed to get though to her, even the threat of ending up behind a desk had not made any difference.

Greg had managed to lure her out for breakfast a couple of times, they had talked a bit, but the minute Sara had been mentioned the detective had shut down. Greg was maybe young but he wasn't stupid, and slowly he began putting the pieces together, it didn't take him long to figuring out what was tearing her apart, no… the problem was getting her to talk about it.

It was Sofia's day off, and she was on her way to her mother's house for dinner. Her brother Matt and his family would also be there. Sofia and Matt had always been close, but they both lived a busy life, which meant they didn't saw each other as often as they wanted to, so Sofia was looking forward to spend some time with him.

Captain Curtis was looking forward to have both her kids' home at the same time; it was gradually too rarely it happened anymore. Matt busy with his political careers and Sofia well on track to follow in the Captains own footsteps, no doubt, Captain Curtis was very proud of her children.

The Captain was sometimes wondering if it had been a mistake to encourage Sofia to join the police force, not that she wasn't doing a great job, but the job often meant long working hours and not much of a social life. She knew all too well how hard it could be, to find someone willing to understand and accept that kind of work, and the last thing she wanted was for her daughter to end up spending her life alone.

The Captain couldn't remember the last time, she had heard Sofia mentioned going out on a date, but she still hoped that one day her daughter would get married, and maybe get some children on her own.

When Sofia walked into the living room at her mother's house, the Captain almost stopped breathing; she hadn't seen her daughter for about a month.

_But what the hell have happened in that month! _

The Captain could barely stand looking at this shadow that used to be her daughter, but she knew better than to say anything, now would not be the time confronting Sofia, it would only ruin the rest of the day.

Matt on the other hand, had never been afraid of confronting his sister whenever he felt something was wrong, and something was indeed wrong, he couldn't remember Sofia ever looking like this, not even when their dad had passed away. But with two kids running around wanting to play with their aunt, this wasn't the place, so it would have to wait to after dinner, so he could talk to her alone.

"Glad you could make it Sofia," the Captain said, "there is way too much crime in Vegas; I don't get to see you enough!"

Sofa smiled at her mom's word, "happy to be here. Hey Matt, long times no seeing, how have you been?"

"Busy like always, but fine… you?" Matt asked in a friendly manner.

"Fine, but like mom said, there is too much crime and too little time" she said with a sigh.

Sofia was soon crawling around on the floor with her two nephews, and before long, they were called to the dinner table. When they were finish with dinner, Matt suggested Sofia to take a walk with him, Sofia agreed and they walked over to a park nearby.

"So, how is policy?" Sofia asked brightly.

"Sometimes dirty but mostly I like it. What about you, still love being a detective?"

"Yeah, can't picture me doing anything else, it was fun being a CSI, but this is what I wanted all my life."

"I know, so what I don't get is, what are making you so unhappy?"

Sofia gave him a hint of a smile, before scanning the locations. "I'm not unhappy just tired, I have worked a lot lately" Sofia sighed.

"Sof, it's me Matt your brother, so don't give me that bullshit, I know you as well as I know myself, and something is definitely not right. You can lie to yourself all that you want, but please don't do it to me. I can see, something is tearing you apart, and I really would like to know what it is, how else can I help you?" He asked softly.

Sofia didn't answer immediately. "Okay, so maybe everything isn't great, but it's not something you can help with. Matt, I really don't wanna talk about it; it's not that important, anyway," Sofia got up.

But Matt knew his sister, and before she could take a step he had forced her to sit back down. "Well, if it's not that big of a deal, it shouldn't be such a big problem to tell me, now should it?"

"Matt, you don't understand, I really don't wanna go there; can't you just trust me, and let me deal with it in my own way?" Sofia said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Your right Sof, I don't understand! You and I have always been able to tell each other everything, but these days are apparently over. I just don't get what can be so terrible, that you don't feel you can tell me, you know I would never judge you" he stated.

"Matt, it's not that I don't trust you, you know I do, it's just…" she repeated softly, dropping her hands to her side, she didn't know what to say.

_How can I tell him…?_

"It's just what Sofia?" Matt was thinking hard, he knew it wasn't her job, so it had to be something personally.

"Uh maybe… I think… I found out…" Sofia stuttered.

Matt couldn't help the little smile in the corner of his mouth, finally it all made sense. For at least ten years, Matt had suspected that Sofia was gay, but he had always feared the day when she found out herself, knowing, that she probably wouldn't handle it very well, looked like he was right. "So you're gay!" Matt said laughing.

Sofia's entire body went rigid, "Matthew John Curtis, that's not funny!"

"Yes it is," Matt couldn't stop laughing, "You're chasing bad guys with guns every day without being afraid, but a little thing like this have you totally freaking out."

Sofia could hardly believe her own ears, "How can you call this, a little thing?"

"Because it is, the world as we know it will not come to an end, just because you like a girl. So who is she, and when do I get to meet her?" Matt teased with an eyebrow wiggle.

"There isn't anyone, and there isn't going to be anyone, I just can't do it!" She answered automatically, giving her head a shake. Her mouth started to open, but she gave her head another shake without speaking.

Matt frowned, ignoring his sister's hurtful look, "why not?"

Sofia kept staring at him, her eyes opening wide in disbelief as her head tilted to one side. "Why not..? How can I?" She cried out, "It will destroy your and mom's careers, how am I supposed to live with what? And I don't think mom would ever speak to me again if she knew, or forgive me for not giving her grandchildren."

Matt just looked at Sofia for a very long time before speaking. "Do you really think my career is more imported than your happiness? If I can't be a good politician because my sister is gay, well, then they don't deserve me, anyway. I don't know about mom, maybe she is going to freak out, but eventually she will come around. And I can't see what it can do to her career, she's already were she want to be, and she is a pretty tough lady, I don't think anyone are going to give her, any crap." He looked thoughtful at her. "What about your own work colleagues, will they be able to handle it without giving you any shit?"

"Yeah, they are pretty cool people, but please don't tell mom! I don't think I'm ready to face her, just yet." She replied after a stunned moment of silence, her head shaking slightly.

"I won't, ready to go back; before they start thinking we're missing?" Matt grinned.

"Yeah guess so" she said, glancing up in time to see Matt's smug glare.

They got up, and started walking back, to the house.

Sara was really starting to get restless, three weeks without working was almost more than she could handle. She had been out hiking and rock climbing with Helen, and out surfing with Brian, but work was what Sidle did, so maybe, it was about time finding something to do. But it wouldn't be today, Brian had persuaded her to go on a picnic with him, but he wouldn't tell her were, just it was some place she'd always enjoyed coming. After half an hour of driving, Sara still hadn't any idea of where they were going.

"So, are you going to tell me, where we are going?" Sara quipped.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see," Brian chuckled.

After another fifteen minutes they finally reached their destination.

"Berkley," Sara laughed, "You're taking me back to school?"

"Yep," Brian said, "Thought we could have a picnic down at the Greek Theatre, you always loved to spend your free time there."

Sara couldn't argue against that, she had spent a lot of time reading there. "Let's go then, I'm starving I didn't get any breakfast."

While eating, Brian kept looking at Sara; it finally started annoying her.

"What?" She growled.

"I was just wondering, what happened with you and your lovely detective?" Brian asked warily, looking at her suspiciously.

Sara looked up, "Nothing!"

"Dah.., I kind of figured that much out on my own, why not?" Brian's eyes danced with mirth as he leaned back on the grass.

"How the hell should I know?" Sara said fiercely, "It's not like she ever gave me any explanation, she simply just avoided me."

Brian was about to ask another question, when they was interrupted.

"Sara Sidle, my favorite student! When did you come back to Frisco? I thought you were in Vegas?"

"Professor Goldsmith, how are you?" Sara asked cocking her head upwards.

"I'm fine Sara; I can see you and Brian are still friends, what's nice."

"Yeah well, we won't be for long, if he keeps prying into my private life," Sara insisted, as she pulled herself up to her full height.

The professor smiled, "So, how long are you going to be in town?"

"I'm not sure, but at least for a couple more months," Sara replied with a smile.

"How would you feel about, a four weeks teaching job here at Berkley?"

"Me teach? Oh no, I don't think so, that's not for me!" Sara replied, giving Brian a warning glare as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"You did it back when you were a student, so why not?" She said looking at her in confusion. "Look, we really need someone who knows science, please come by my office tomorrow and at least hear some more about the job, before you say no."

"Of course she'll come by, even if it means I'll have to bring her myself, what time?" Brian exclaimed, getting to his feet and wrapping his arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Tomorrow around 3pm" Goldsmith retorted.

"Fine, we'll be here," Brian promised.

"See you tomorrow then," the professor said walking away.

Sara turned to Brian angry as hell. "What the hell are you thinking? I don't know shit about teaching, there's no way in hell I'm going to show up, tomorrow."

Brian was laughing so hard he barely could speak, "Well, teacher Sidle, I think you should start thinking about your language, you can't talk to kids like that."

Before Brian knew what had happen, he was lying on the grass with a very fierce Sara on top of him, trying to strangle him, but eventually her temper cooled off.

"Brian this is really a bad idea!"

"Why? You have been an A student all your life, I don't think you can find ten people in the entire country who knows more about science than you do, so sorry sweetie, but I don't see the problem."

"You don't? First of all, I don't know anything about teaching, second, I don't think, I'll even like teaching, you know I'm not known for my big patience!"

"Look, go talk to Professor Goldsmith and hear her out, then make your decision, it's not like you have agreed to anything, yet." Brian insisted.

"Okay, but only because you already have promised her, I'll be there." Sara said, shrugging as she held a bottle of water to him.

Sara went back to Berkley the next day to talk to Goldsmith. It took the professor a very long conversation to convince Sara that she would be the right one for the job, but Sara had finally said yes. On her way home, Sara was still shocked about, that the professor had managed to talk her into taking a teacher position. When Sara got home she wrote a text message to Brian.

_I hate you for making me go._

Brian just smiled when he read it, he knew Sara had accepted.

The whole CSI team Brass and Curtis was gathered in the break room waiting for Grissom to show up, Greg was talking with Sofia, Warrick was teasing Nick about his latest date, and Catherine and Brass was discussing a case.

Grissom entered the room, "People, can I get your attention please?"

Everyone, stopped talking, and looked at Grissom.

"I just got off the phone with the undersheriff, seems he got his eyes on us for the moment, and to say the least, he is not happy about our solve rating is dropping, especially not since it's an election year!"

"Well, maybe he should start making some city improvements, to bring down the crime," Nick snorted.

"Did you tell him, we're one hand short?" Warrick asked.

"Yes I did, and Nick cut it out it won't do us any good. I know everyone is working under pressure, and it's not a criticism of your work, just have in mind that we're under the microscope," he stated emphatically. "Oh, before I forget it, Sara sent her regards. I talked to her earlier today, it seems she'd been employed as a teacher at Berkley, so I don't think; she is coming back, anytime soon.

"Have you found someone, to take her place?" Catherine wanted to know.

"No, not much luck in that department, she isn't the easiest person to replace" Grissom said patiently.

"How hard can it be?" She muttered, crossing her arms defiantly.

Grissom choose to ignore Catherine remark, "people, we have a job to do, so let's go."

It was Sara's last day at Berkley, she couldn't believe that four weeks already had gone, or that she'd actually had ended up loving teaching.

Professor Goldsmith on the other hand wasn't surprised at all. She had always known that Sara would be a great teacher, and Sara hadn't proved her wrong.

Sara went over to Goldsmith after the last class to say goodbye, and then she headed home to get ready to participate in Brian's garden party.

**Tbc…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Grissom was walking the corridors at the lab looking for Nick, when Mandy called out for him.

"Dr. Grissom, I have received a letter, but it only says CSI, so who do I give it to?"

Grissom went over to her, "You can give it to me."

Nick all forgotten, Grissom went back to his office and opened the letter, it was put together with words cut out from newspapers.

**To CSI**

DO _you_ know Where CSI Sanders IS _RIGHT_ **now?**

hang _Around_ and MayBe **more** information _will_ FOLLOW

Grissom picked up the phone and called Greg's number, but all he got was Greg's voice mail, then he called Brass, after quickly explaining him the situation, Grissom tried Greg's number again but with the same result.

Grissom left the letter with Hodges to see if he could get anything from it, and then he started gathering his team in the break room, a few minutes later Brass and Curtis joint them.

While Grissom was explaining to the team what was going on, Brass was on the phone, returning he looked at Grissom.

"Seems like we're missing two persons, it was a detective from the Northwest area, they are missing Detective Mark Underwood." Brass enlightened.

"Okay, who was the last one to see Greg and when?" Grissom asked.

"That would probably be me," the blonde detective said. "We had breakfast this morning after work. We went down to the usual diner and stayed there to around 9am, we walked out to the cars together and said our goodbyes and left." Sofia gazed at Brass, "and no, I didn't see anything unusual."

Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose. "Brass, can you send a squad car by Greg's apartment to see if his car is there, at least when we'll know if he'd ever made it home?"

At the same time Hodges walked in, "Sorry Grissom, no help on the letter they must have used gloves, and the glue is a water based children's glue, you can buy in every store."

"Thanks Hodges," Grissom said.

Brass had been on the phone again. "They'd found Greg's car a few blocks away from the diner," he exclaimed, "It's on its way back to the garage."

"Warrick… Nick, go down to the garage and wait for the car, and the minute it arrives start working on it. Since there is nothing more we can do right now, I suggest, the rest of us are going back to the cases we were working on before this" he stated with finality.

Everyone nodded, got up and left the room.

On his way to his office, Grissom ran into Ecklie.

"Any news?" Ecklie asked.

Grissom shook his head, "No not yet; I'll let you know the minute we find anything."

"Fine," Ecklie replied walking away.

Greg was slowly starting to come around, his head was throbbing and felt heavy, he didn't know how long he'd been out, and he had no idea of where he was. For a long time he just listened trying to find out whether he was alone. No, he could hear someone else breathing. He opened his eyes ajar but the room was only slightly illuminated, everything just seemed dimly to him, so he closed his eyes and dozed off again.

Greg felt a little better when he woke up again, his head had stopped throbbing and his eyes was able to focus in the dimly lighted room, and finally he saw the person who was in the room with him.

"Hey, are you awake and are you alright?" Greg asked.

"Hey, yeah except for a headache, I'm fine… You..?"

"I'm okay" Greg looked around, "Any idea where we are?"

"No, I was sitting in my car, when someone opened my door grabbed me and pressed a cloth probably with chloroform, over my face and when I'd woke up here."

"The same thing happened to me. Oh, I'm Greg, by the way."

"I'm Mark, nice to meet you, although, I'd wish the circumstances could have been better."

The room turned silent for awhile, Greg's brain was working on high speed, trying to make some sense of it all.

"Mark what do you do for a living?" Greg asked pensively.

Mark looked confused but answered, "I'm a police man, I work up in the Northwest area, why?"

"I think we might have been kidnapped! You're a police man; I work as a CSI down town, not two jobs that pays a lot, so I don't think this has anything to do with money, so political maybe?"

Mark's brow furrowed deeply. "I don't know Greg, but if you're right I just hope they don't want to exchange us for prisoners, the mayor will never go for that it's totally against his policy."

"Yeah tell me about it," Greg groaned "I just hope that with the whole law enforcement and CSI out looking for us, we don't have to find out!"

Both men felt into silence again.

Five hours after receiving the first letter, another one arrived; Grissom put on a pair of gloves and opened it.

To CSI

"Found them yet? No… We didn't think so! But I guess we got your attention on this one!

So, what do we want? For now… Nothing!

All, we ever wanted was for you to solve the crime that was committed against us, but you gave up, although, she was just a child, you put the case aside, left us, without any forms of justice!

Well, let's test your skills, shall we? Let's see if you're going to give up, when it's one of your own on the line, but be warned the clock is ticking!"

Once again, everyone was gathered in the break room!

After reading the letter aloud Grissom said. "We need to go over every cases involving small or young girls that haven't been solved, look especially after the parents' sensitivity. Oh, one last thing, don't waste time going over Sara's cases, there won't be anyone involving kids that haven't been solved. Okay, we'll meet back in here when you're through."

Two hours later, everyone was gathered again, seven cases was lying on the table, after going over them one by one three was dismissed, but they still had four cases.

"Did Greg work on any, of these cases?" Warrick asked.

Catherine looked at the dates, "No, they all go back before he started working in the field."

"Is there anything that links Greg, to any of the cases?" Nick asked.

"Don't forget they took Mark Underwood too, I don't think Greg has anything to do with it, they needed a CSI, so they just took one they could get to," Brass exclaimed.

Catherine looked at Grissom, "So where do we go from here? We can't just go knock on peoples doors, if they suspect we're on to them, only god knows what they'd going to do."

"I think you're right, we just have to wait, for the next letter to arrive," Grissom replied.

Sofia was sitting looking at her hands thinking, she really hoped Greg was alright, they had grown quite close over the last month he had turned out to be a very good friend. But if you say Greg you'd also had to say Sara, no doubt about she was Greg's Grissom, but she was also his best friend. Sofia looked up at Grissom, "Have anyone thought about calling Sara and let her know that Greg is missing?" She asked.

Everyone froze in their seat, the silence in the room was so thick you could cut into it with a knife; they all knew that Greg and Sara was each other's best friend, and yet, no one had thought about calling her.

Grissom finally spoke, "No one is going to call Sara, there is no reason to worry her before we know more than we do right now."

"I didn't know that you have such a big death wish!" Catherine said without preamble. "When, and I mean when, Sara finds out that you have detained this from her not to mention if… god forbid, anything happens to Greg, you will be a very lucky man if you die quickly and painlessly, but knowing Sara I don't see that happen," She warned.

"She's right Griss, and you know it," Warrick said, "Sara will kill you without hesitation if anything happens to Greg, and I can't say I would blame her!"

Brass looked at Grissom, he knew that Grissom only was trying to protect Sara, but he also knew that Warrick and Cath was right, if anything happened to Greg, there would be no telling what Sara would do, but he remained silent this was Grissom's decision.

Rubbing his beard, Grissom silently digested her comments. "I know you all mean well, but my decision stands, no one is to call Sara," Grissom said. "Nick anything on the car?"

"No, everything we found came back to Greg."

Grissom sighed, "Well the shift is over, I suggest, you all go home and try to get some sleep!"

They all started protesting, but Grissom cut them off.

"The minute I hear anything I'll call you back in, but you all need to rest, no one knows how long this is going to take."

Eight hours later, everyone was back at work but still not a word. Three hours later, the third letter arrived.

To CSI

Here you will find the two missing people. HAVE FUN!

(p x 5 -2) + (p x 5 -1) + (p x 6 -1) + (p x 6 + 1) + (p x 3 -1) + (p x 7 +1) + (p x 2 - 1) + (p x 6 ) + (p x 6 +1) =

(p x 1 +1) + (p x 2 - 1) + (p x 6 ) + (p x 2 -1) + (p x 6 -1) + (p x 6 +1) =

(p x 3 ) + (p x 5 -2) =

(p x 6 +1) + (p x 3 - 1) + (p x 2 - 1) =

(p x 7 -1) + (p x 4 +1) + (p x 1 +1) + (p x 2 -1) + (p x 6 -1) + (p x 2 +1) + (p x 6 -1) + ( p x 5 -1) + (p x 7 -1) + (p x 5 -2) + (p x 1 +1) =

(p x 1 - 2) + (p x 3 ) + (p x 6 - 1) + ( p x 6 -1) + (p x 1 - 2) + (p x 3 ) + (p x 1 +1) ~

(p x 6 ) + (p x 3 - 1) + (p x 2 -1) + (p x 4 -1) + (p x 6 +1) + (p x 2 -1) + (p x 6 -1) =

"What the hell is this?" Nick said, confusion written all over his face.

"Some kind of mathematical code," Warrick tried.

"Seems like it," Grissom granted.

A knock on the doorframe made everyone look up. A young police officer tall red/brown hair, dark blue eyes, quite a beautiful woman, was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, I'm Officer Ann Jones; I've been sent down from Northwest branch to follow the investigation. I'm looking for a Captain Jim Brass."

"That will be me," Brass said, "Captain Curtis called earlier and informed me that you were on your way, please come in and sit down."

Everyone introduced themselves, welcoming her and asked her a couple of question, but soon everyone's attention was back at the letter.

"I don't think this will help us finding the parents," Catherine said, "None of them seems to have anything to do with math."

The young officer was frowning, her head slightly tilted. "I got a degree in mathematics, and I don't recognize any of that I think it's homemade," she revealed.

"That's just fucking great!" Nick growled, "How the hell are we supposed to ever solve that?"

"Watch your language young man." The sheriff was standing in the door, with Ecklie right behind him. "It doesn't sound like we are doing too well Grissom, where are we with this case?"

Grissom looked at the sheriff, "we have just received this letter, with some kind of math code in it. Archie has put it in to the computer to see if the computer can break it, but so far it hasn't."

The sheriff looked at the people sitting around the table, "So who on this team is the math genius?"

The sound of 4 voices in perfect harmony echoed throughout the room "SIDLE."

The sheriff looked back at Grissom, "and where is she?"

"She's on leave!" Grissom said, giving the sheriff a pointed look.

"Is she now, and have it ever occurred to you to call her, and get her back?"

"No it hasn't, I …"

The sheriff disrespectfully cut Grissom off, "Well maybe it should! I got Mark Underwood's parents on the phone ten times a day threatening about talking to the press, to get help from the citizens of Vegas to find their son. But I really don't need that kind of publicity, and neither does this team. So get her back, I am indifferent to what it will cost, whatever she wants give it to her, but call her and get her back."

Grissom looked at the sheriff with a stone face, "No I won't I'm only her supervisor, technical she is employed by Ecklie, he should be the one to call her," he said, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

The sheriff turned to Ecklie, "He's right, you should be the one to call her, so better get on your phone."

"A bit of advice Ecklie, be nice and ask don't demand, or you will have her resignation first thing tomorrow morning," Grissom smirked.

"I think I know how to call someone," Ecklie growled.

"I surely hope so," the sheriff said, "Because, it's your job on the line. If I receive her resignation, I will expect yours too!" He said walking out the door, Ecklie right behind him.

"Wow," Warrick said.

"You can say that again," Nick said exhaling, "What was that about?"

"Politics, nothing more nothing less," Catherine stated.

"If anyone wants to give the code a try feel free too, otherwise, we just have to wait and see if the computer comes up with anything," Grissom said.

Sara struggled with the coves; she was having a nightmare, but not one of those she used to have. She woke up in the dark with sweat covering her whole body, her heart rate pretty elevated, she took some deep cleansing breath, trying to calm herself down. Slowly Sara's body began to relax, disturbing images slowly fading away; she couldn't make any sense of the dream. She didn't know where it was or who it was everything had been to dim, she had tried to follow the voice that kept calling out to her pleading for help, but she couldn't get close enough. Sara shook her head and jumped out of bed knowing she wouldn't get any more sleep. On her way to the kitchen her phone started ringing.

"Sidle."

"Hello Sidle, Conrad Ecklie from Vegas. Sorry to call you in the middle of the night. But we have a situation here, and were hoping that we might be able to persuade you, to come…"

Sara simply cut him off, "who is it?"

"Greg Sanders, he has been kidnapped."

"I'm on my way," and without any further explanation Sara shut the line off.

On her way to the shower she called the airline, but she couldn't get a ticket to a plane before six hours later, but there was no way she was going to wait that long so she decided to drive.

She showered and got dressed in ten minutes, on her way down to the garage, she sent a text massage to Brian, explaining what was going on, and once again she was on her way to Las Vegas.

**Tbc…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Although, everyone had tried their best, no one was closer to figuring the code out; unfortunately the computer didn't have any luck either.

Nick and Warrick had been sent to the diner to pick up some food, as they walked down the labs parking lot, a big blue and white motorcycle was rolling up and parked in front of the lab.

"What I wouldn't give, for a ride on that on," Nick said looking all childish.

"No thanks," Warrick said, "I'm not that, suicidal!"

"Sissy," Nick teased.

"I can live with that," Warrick smirked; "at least, I will be alive!"

Nick suddenly put the food to the ground and started running towards the bike, before Sara knew what was going on, someone grab her from behind and was swinging her round and round.

"Put me down," Sara cried out, "before I get seasick."

Nick put her down, "boy… am I glad to see you," he said hugging her.

"Glad to see you too, will you please let me breath now," Sara quipped.

The minute Nick let her go, Warrick was over her, pulling her into a big hug, "damn, it's good to see you girl, how have you been? You're looking good," he said releasing her.

Sara smiled; "I'm fine. So, what's up?"

The boys talked in the mouths of each other, to let her know what they knew.

"We better get the food inside, before it gets cold," Nick said.

The rest of the team was sitting in the break room waiting for the food to arrive when Sara walked in, she barely acknowledges any of them but went straight to Grissom.

But most of the others definitely noticed Sara; she was still wearing her black leather pants, which made her amazing long legs looking even longer. Her leather jacket was open but still following her soft curves, underneath she was wearing a soft firebrick colored button-down shirt, that made her dark chocolate brown eyes looking even darker, oh yeah, she was hot and sexy as hell.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest, blocking Grissom's view. After he looked up, she stared harshly at him. "Any news? Have you found him yet? And why the hell was it Ecklie and not you, who called me?" Sara asked sharply.

"Well, hello to you to Sidle, nice to have you back!" Grissom swallowed annoyed. He didn't like it when Sara was in this sort of mood.

"Just answer my god damn questions," she fumed, ignoring his warning look.

"We still don't know where he is, we received some kind of code a while ago. But neither of us or the computer have been able to break it," Grissom quickly answered, giving her a piece of paper, with the code on.

Sara took the paper turned around and left the room without saying another word. She went down to the copier and made some very big copies, and then she went into one of the small layout rooms and hung the copies on the wall.

She was pacing angrily around the room her temper still high, she was so pissed at Grissom; she knew she needed to calm down, -to focus, or she wouldn't be any help to Greg.

Sara closed her eyes and took some very deep breaths, and slowly her heart beats turned back to normal; she opened her eyes again, leaned up against the table, and started looking at the code hanging on the wall.

The door was being unlocked; Greg and Mark looked at each other, and then back at the door. Two people were entering the door, the first one with a gun in his hand, which he pointed at the two men sitting on the floor. A strong searchlight was turned on, making both men closing their eyes; a bag was put over their heads.

Greg was ordered to stand; someone walked over to him and put some kind of clothing on him. It felt like a vest, actually it felt like his own working vest, he was then ordered to sit back down again. Then a voice spoke.

"You two better start praying that your colleagues knows what they're doing, or you two will be going out with a big bang," he laughed, "None of you will remove the bags before we're gone."

Even through the bag, Greg could sense when the light was turned off, and soon after he could hear the door being locked again. Greg waited a little longer before removing the bag, the sight that met him made him wish he had kept the bag on. His vest had been turned into an explosive bomb!

Mark gazed at Greg; he could see the anxiety, but also anger in Greg's eyes. "Did you get a look of neither of them?"

"No," Greg replied, "but one of them is definitely a woman, her perfume gave her away!"

"CSI huh..?" Mark joked.

"Yeah, but right now I would have preferred working for the bomb squad," Greg sighed, shrugging his shoulders when Mark glared at him.

"Let's just hope their on to us," Mark said, "I really would like to get out of here alive."

"Yeah me too, not that it matters, when Sara hears about this, she is sooo going to kill me!"

"Sara… your girlfriend?" Mark asked curiously.

"I wish but no," Greg said with a lop-sided grin, "she's my best friend and one of the best CSI in the country, unfortunately she's also out of town."

The room turned silent again.

Sara was looking at the code, she knew her math and this was not something she had seen before, but somehow it seemed like basic high-school math. A homemade code, some high-school kids would invent so they could write secrets to each other without being caught.

Her eyes were beginning to sting from all of the intensive starring, so she decided to go and get a cup of coffee. Sara went into the break room and poured herself some coffee, turning to leave again a young woman came into the room.

"Hey" the young officer said when she entered the break room.

"Hello" Sara answered with a smile.

"So, I finally get to meet, the famous Sara Sidle!"

"Huh..? Sara yes, famous no I don't think so, and you are?" Sara deadpanned.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ann Jones, temporarily sent down here from the Northwest area since we're missing a guy to. So any luck with the code yet?"

Sara sat on the couch, nodding for Ann to join her. "Well, I think it's homemade, and I also think we have to go back to some kind of high- school math."

Ann sat and smiled to Sara, "I also concluded it had to be homemade, but the high-school math never occurred to me, but that would make sense."

"So you know math?"

Ann's eyes were sparkling, "yeah, got a degree from UNLV in math, my best friend don't get it, she don't understand how anyone can like math, but I love it."

Sara couldn't help but laugh; she really liked this young woman. "Maybe, you want to help me out? They do say two minds work better than one!"

Ann's mouth felt open, "really… Sara Sidle wants to work with me?"

Sara started laughing again, "what is it with you and my name?"

"Incredulous," Ann said gazing at Sara; "You really don't know do you? How famous you are? How much people are admiring you, all the dedication and passion you put into your work, always willing to go that extra mile to bring justice to the victims. You're my role model; I want to be as good in my job, as you are in yours," Ann looked down, suddenly feeling very shy.

Sara didn't quite know what to say; finally she brought her hand to Ann's chin and gently lifted her head up until their eyes met. "That's very sweet of you, but please don't go around thinking I'm superman ´cause I'm not, I have my faults too, think you already have seen one of them," Sara pause arching an eyebrow, "...temper..."

Ann busted into laughed, relieved that Sara had reacted so cool to the things she had been saying. "Okay, I'll try to stay cool around you and not let it shine through that you are my big hero," she smirked.

"Fine, I can live with that," Sara said, "now back to work!"

Ann rose and saluted Sara, "yes ma´am," she said.

Sara got up, "don't you never ever call me ma´am, or I swear, I will bend you over and spank you!"

Ann just grinned, and started running towards the layout room, with Sara right on her heels. Nick and Sofia were walking down the corridor, but both came to a full stop by the sight of Ann and Sara.

"They sure seem to be hitting it off," Nick said, he couldn't remember, ever seeing Sara playing around in the lab.

Sofia didn't know what to say, it would be a lie to say the least, that she wasn't jealous at Ann. Sighing she said, "maybe, they'd found out something."

"Well let's go find out, shall we?"

"So, how is it going in here, found out anything?" Nick asked.

Ann was trying to swallow a grin, she looked first at Sara, and then at Nick. "Sorry Sir, we haven't figured it out, yet," she smirked.

Nick was looking totally confused, "Uh… Ann we are not that formal down her, you don't have to Sir me."

Sara had moved while Nick was talking, now standing so close behind Ann, that a piece of paper couldn't come between them, saying, "You better watch it, play with fire, and you get burned!"

Ann was fighting so hard not to laugh, but she managed to groan out, "I'll be good!"

Sara looked at Nick, "We haven't broken it yet, but we have a theory, we're working on."

"Okay, then we better let you get on with it," and with what he left.

Sofia was looking at the wall, lost in her own world. Sara was looking at Sofia, she was so pale and she had lost weight Sara thought.

_Brass is letting her work way too much._

Sara couldn't help herself, even as she knew she was asking for trouble. She walked over and stood very close behind the detective, she leaned in making Sofia slightly jump and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me what you think?"

Sofia could feel the heat from Sara's body. She was so close. Not sure about what it was Sara was asking, Sofia those to play it safe. "I don't know Sara; math was never my strong side."

Sofia's phone started ringing, and Sara stepped away.

"Curtis.., yeah.., I'll be there in five.., bye."

"It was Brass! It seems my mom is here, so he wants me in his office." She flashed Sara a brief smile before looking at the young officer. "Ann I should bring you along. See you later Sara," the detective smiled.

"Later you two" Sara smiled back.

"I'll come back and help you, as soon as I can," Ann promised.

"Sure, you do that," Sara said kindly.

Captain Curtis knocked, and walked into Captain Brass office.

"Hello Jim, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Hello Dana, of course you can, come on in." Brass replied, cocking his head in puzzlement as she entered the room.

"So how is the case coming, any closer to find the guys?"

"Well, the CSI team is working hard on it right now; they are working on tracking down the family they think are behind the whole thing."

"Sounds good," Dana said. After a moment's hesitation she continued. "But there are some other things I want to talk to you about."

Brass smiled, "let me guess Sofia?"

"Yeah," Dana sighed, "I'm worried about her, she doesn't seem to be doing so well, I'd tried to persuade her to see a doctor, but she claims she's not sick. Jim, is she working too much?"

"No, this has nothing to do with work, but that's all I can tell you" Brass answered, fixing her with a pointed look.

"Please Jim, it's my daughter we're talking about, I need to know what's wrong with her, I can't stand seeing her like this." she said. Despite the softness of her voice, a hint of sadness crept into her tone, causing him to give her a sad look.

"I'm sorry Dana, but I can't help you, as a parent I can understand how you feel, but this is something you need to talk to Sofia about." Brass said, trying to keep his voice level.

They were interrupted, by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Brass said.

Sofia and Ann entered the room.

"Hello mom, what brings you down here?" Sofia asked with an honest curiosity.

"Well, since one of the guys who are missing is one of mine, I think it's only fair I'm checking up on the case. And I wanted to see how Ann is doing." Dana retorted a small smile forming as she shook her head lightly.

"I'm fine Captain Curtis, and now when Sara is back, we are going to solve the case for sure. She is so good at her work, maybe the best in the country, and I just know she is going to find Greg and Mark." Ann said enthusiastically.

Brass had to pinch himself, not to start laughing; Sara had indeed made quite an impression, one this young lady.

"That's fine Ann; I can hear your quite take, by this Sara person." Turning towards her daughter Captain Curtis asked, "And what do you think about, this Sara, Sofia?"

Brass simply held his breath and kept his humor in check, the annoyance clear in Sofia's body language.

Sofia looked down on the floor, afraid, her eyes would give her away, "I think, Sidle is a great CSI, I would rank her beside Grissom, and if anyone is going to crack the code it will be her. Guess, you could say, she like a bloodhound dog when she works a case. She won't stop before she fined what she is looking for. Guess, that's why her solve rating is sky-high" she replied honestly.

The Captain frown, "You seem to know a lot about Sara?" A surprised Dana sputtered.

"Mom," Sofia growled, "I used to work as a CSI remember, of course I know her, just like I know the rest of the team members" she replied, her voice equally calm as she watched her mother closely.

Just as Captain Curtis was about to speak again, all the pager started beeping.

"Okay, let's go," Brass said.

Everyone minus Sara was gathered in the A/V room.

"Okay Archie, tell me the computer have cracked the code?" Grissom asked.

"No sorry, but someone have locked themselves into our system and left this" Archie explained pointing at the computer screen.

A bunny was jumping across the screen, only to explode, after that a text saying: tic tack time is running, and then it all started over again.

"Archie, can you find the one who sent it?" Brass called out from the doorway.

"Maybe, but it's going to take some time," Archie confirmed, "if they know how to get in here they for sure knows how to cover themselves."

It was obvious the team was reaching the edge of what they could handle, they felt frustrated, angry and powerless, and all they could do was waiting.

"I want everyone in the break room on a five minutes coffee break," Grissom said. "I think we all need to calm down a bit. I don't think it's going to take long before we hear from them again!"

Brass and Captain Curtis, was sitting beside each other. "So, this Sidle isn't she suppose to take a break to?" the Captain asked.

Brass could hardly keep in the laugh, "Well, feel free to go and suggest it to her!"

"Nah, something in your voice tells me, that it would be a very bad idea," the Captain smirked.

"Grissom..!" Archie shouted out.

Everyone got up and ran to the A/V room, as they entered the room; a voice was coming out though the computer.

"Well CSI man, guess you haven't had better luck in finding your own guys, than you had in finding my daughter's killer. I will obviously need to tell you where they are, which is rather disappointing; I thought you were better at your job. You can find them…"

Mandy came in to the room, handed Grissom a piece of paper and left again.

Grissom read out loud: "Northwest desert, in the underground air-raid shelter?"

The line went silent for a moment. "You got thirty minutes before the whole thing explode, but don't worry, you're going to be able to hear it," and with that, the line went dead.

Captain Curtis looked ad Brass; "It's a 40 mile drive, that's impossible!"

Grissom ran out the door, and after Mandy, "where is Sara?"

Mandy turned around, "she left right after giving me the paper to give to you."

"Damn it," Grissom said entering the door, "Sara have gone after Greg!"

"She has what?" Was all, Nick could say suddenly feeling very dizzy.

Warrick and Sofia's faces had turned totally pale, Ann didn't know what to say, Catherine was trying to call Sara, but she knew she wouldn't be answering.

Grissom was the first to recover, "Brass, Captain Curtis, Sara is going to need all the help she can get, to get through traffic, can you get the squad cars to help?"

"Sure," Brass said, "Archie, can you connect us directly to the cars?"

"Yeah, give me a second… Okay, the line is ready!"

"This is Captain Jim Brass from LVPD; we need for you, to shut as much traffic down as possible, from down town to the Northwest city limit. A blue and white motorcycle will be driving in that direction, with only god knows what speed, she is to receive all the help you can give her to get through, and she is under no, and I mean no circumstances, to be stop, anyone who tries to do so will be out off a job tomorrow morning. Now go help her, and thank you!"

"This is Captain Curtis from the Northwest area; the same massage goes to all the cars serving under the Northwest area, do whatever you can to get her through, and thank you!"

After Archie closed the line, everyone, could suddenly hear Greg's voice.

"Oh shit Mark, this is not good, I think the bomb have been activated!"

"Fuck, I really hope the cavalry is on its way!"

"Maybe, you should try to get out of here," Greg suggested.

"Yeah well, I don't see myself walking through a steel door," Mark snorted, "So I think I'll stay!"

Catherine had been looking at the case files again. "I think I know, which family it is," she said, "Mr. Hunt is the only one working with computer. He is an IT consultant!"

"Brass, can you go with Catherine and check it out? And Archie is Gibson from bomb squad on his way?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Come on Catherine lets go," Brass said, heading out the door.

"He should be here any minute," Archie replied.

"Okay people, Captain Curtis is staying here to help me coordinate things, the rest of you go" Grissom said, trying to keep his voice level.

**Tbc…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

As Sara drove through down town she noticed that almost all traffic had disappeared, police cars was blocking almost every sideway, which made her speed up even more. As she crossed the city limit she pressed the bike to its max. Sara had never been driving that fast before, the speedometer was showing 165 mph, even for her it was a bit frightening, but she had to get to Greg before it was too late. Sara jumped off her bike in front of the shelter 22.56 minutes after the call to the lab. Sara walked into the shelter, flashlight in on hand gun in the other; she thought about calling Greg's name but didn't. If the kidnapper still were around, she didn't wanted them know she was here.

Sara walked down the hallway, letting the light flash over the doors; since only one of the doors had a key in it, she went over to that one and opened it. Pressing herself up against the wall she kicked the door wide open… nothing, she could see dim light coming out of the room, she took a deep breath and walked into the room, she could see two persons sitting on the floor; she pointed her gun at them:

"CSI Sidle, identify yourself!" Sara called out.

"Sara..? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Frisco!" Greg asked in confusion.

"Yeah well, it seems the minute I turn me back on you, you get yourself into troubles," Sara smirked, turning the light on in the room. "Mark, are you alright?" Sara asked as she walked to stand beside them.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mark whispered, turning to see Sara staring at him intently.

"Okay, then I want you to get the hell out of here, the minute you get outside you start running, and you don't stop until you're at least two miles down the road" she ordered him.

"But I..."

"Mark do as she say, get the fuck out of here before you start pissing her off, and bring hell down on yourself!" Greg growled tersely.

Mark got up and quickly left the room, murmuring "good luck."

Sara turned to Greg, "let's take a look at you, shall we?"

Warrick looked at Nick and chuckled, "still want a ride on that bike?"

Nick looked back, "hell no, not if Sara is driving!"

"I'll take a drive with her any day," Ann grinned.

"Bet you would," Sofia murmured.

Sara was talking with Gibson over the phone, she had taped the bomb with her phone, and sent it to the computer, and was now waiting for Gibson's verdict.

"It looks pretty simple! But there are some wires I'm not sure about, they could have a function, or they are just put there to confuse, I really can't tell over the computer," Gibson explained.

"Can I take the vest off him as long as I don't disconnect any of the wires?" Sara inquired.

"I should think so; the bomb is made with dynamite, so it needs a detonator to go off."

"Sara what does the time says?" Grissom asked.

"Four minutes," she answered. She was working on Greg's vest, when she suddenly raised, "shit," she cried out. "Gibson we got a problem! I'd found a heat device inside the vest."

"Well, that would explain the extra wires. Don't try to remove the vest; the minute the heater goes below body temperature, the whole thing will explode" Gibson explained.

Greg's face had gone from pale to ash grey. "Sara, please get out of here while you still can" he whispered.

"Greg there's no way in hell I'm leaving you so just forget it. Gibson, the heater will go off if it's get under body temperature, but what happens if it gets a lot warmer?"

"As long as you don't melt it, it shouldn't be a problem; it could even give you some more time, why?"

"I got an idea." Greg come on, we need to get out of here!

Greg licked his lips nervously. "Sara I …"

"Greg we're running out of time, so the last things I need right now is to have a quarrel with you, so get on your feet and move it!"

Greg got up and followed Sara outside; Sara went straight to her bike and turned it on.

"Okay Greg, get over here. Now hold on to your vest while I cut it open so we can pull it over your head." She said, trying to maintain her calm.

"Sara you heard Gibson, we can't remove my vest, we will blow up," Greg was really starting to panic now.

Sara could hear Greg was about to lose it, so she placed both her hands on each side of Greg's neck and forced him to look into her eyes. "Greg, you have to trust me, I will get us out of this, but I need your help, I need for you to do as I say. You're my best friend and I'm not going to lose you today, okay? Hell I might even kiss you, when all of this is over."

Despite the situation Warrick couldn't help laughing, "Damn girl, you can't say things like that, you're going to give the poor kid, a heart attack."

Greg started chuckling, "on the mouth, and I'll do whatever you say" he challenged.

"You gotta give him credit" Nick snickered "he's pushing it to the limit."

"Down boy, now get down on your knees," Sara said. "Now I want you to get as close to the exhaust pipe as possible, and hold on to your vest will I cut it."

Greg finally understood what Sara had in mind, "do you think it will work?"

"I sure hope so, ´cause it's the only thing I can come up with. Okay, let's try to get the vest off you."

After a few attempts, they finally managed to get the vest of Greg; Sara kept holding it close to the exhaust pipe.

"Okay, get on the bike Greg," Sara said, he did as he was told. Sara handed him the vest, "hold it while I get on the bike." Again, Greg did as told. Sara put on her helmet and turned her head to face Greg. "Okay, on the count of three, you let go of the vest!"

"Sara I …" Greg didn't know what to say how to explain.

Sara smiled; she knew exactly how Greg was feeling. "I know Greg me too. Let's get the hell out of here, huh? All or nothing..?"

"Yeah, all or nothing," Greg whispered.

"Three… Two… One…" Greg let the vest fall to the ground as Sara accelerated, and off they went Sara pressing the bike to its max.

Five miles before the cars reached their destination, a deafening explosion was heard a ball of red and yellow fire could be seen in the sky. They could taste the acrid smoke that filled the air, and as they got closer, the air was becoming so thick with dust, that they barely could see anything.

Everyone was holding their breath, waiting to hear either Sara or Greg's voice, but not a word was heard the line had turned silent.

Two miles further down the road, they were met by a totally fatigued Mark, Sofia pulled over and Ann jumped out of the car.

"God Mark, am I glad to see you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ann, just a little out of breath" Mark reassured.

"Greg, Sara have you seen them?" Nick asked.

Mark shook his head, "No, they didn't come this way."

Sofia's whole body was shivering; she walked back to the car and picked up the police radio and started talking." This is Detective Curtis, I need for all of the cars to spread out and start searching, for CSI Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders. They may be injured so work fast but thoroughly. Okay let's go find them..!"

Sara brought the bike to a stop and they both got off. Greg walked over and sat on a rock, his whole body was shaking. Sara went over to him and put her arms around him, and just held him for a long time. Finally he relaxed and Sara pulled away and sat right beside him.

"Wow, that was close," Greg said tersely, turning his head to the right to look at Sara.

"Yeah, too damn close, if you ask me!" Sara offered, as much for herself as for him.

Greg looked down, on his hands. "I thought I was going to die, and I guess I would have, if it hadn't been for you."

Sara didn't know what to say, "I don't know Greg, but the main thing is that you didn't."

"I know but…" Greg sighed, "but…why me..? Us..? What have we ever done, than to try helping people, it's not fair?" Tears were running down his cheeks now. "I don't think, I deserve to die for doing my job, and you could have lost your life too, because, you're too damn stubborn to stay away."

Sara put her arm around Greg, "you can't take it personally Greg. We work in a job where someone always will end up hating us. Be the victim's side, for not solving the case, or the criminal's side, for solving it. But you can't let it get to you, because, if you do? It will end up destroying you, and if that happen?" Sara pause, "not only, will the bad side win, but we will also be losing a very talented CSI."

Greg looked into Sara's eyes and saw nothing, but truth there. "I really missed you, I'm so glad that you came back to help finding me."

"Yeah," Sara smirked, "but answer me this? Is there anything you won't do, to get me back to have breakfast with you?"

Greg was laughing so much he fell down from the rock, laying on the ground he finally managed to stutter, "ap..pa..rent..ly not." Greg finally stop laughing and looked at Sara, "perhaps we should call someone, and let them know that we're okay."

Sara took out her phone, "sorry can't do Greggo there's no signal."

They both look down the road where a car was coming towards them; it came to a stop and a young police man walk over to them.

"Hello, are you Sara and Greg?"

"Yes we are," Greg answered friendly.

"Very glad to meet you, I'm Officer Moore, are you alright?"

"We're fine; can you call our team and let them know? I can't get a signal on my phone," Sara said.

"I'm right on it," he said walking back to the car. "This is Officer Moore, I've found the two missing CSI, both in fine condition," he told where they were, and went back to Greg and Sara.

"Quite a day the two of you have had!"

"Yeah, tell me about it, did Mark Underwood make it?" Greg asked.

"Yes he is fine, a little tired after all the running, but fine" the officer confirmed.

More cars began to show up. Sofia stopped the car and all four got out. Warrick and Nick ran over and jumped on Greg, and once again he was lying on the ground.

"Guys get off me," Greg cried out. "I didn't survive a bomb, only to be suffocated by you two," but he couldn't help laughing.

Ann ran over and hugged Sara; she took a step back and said. "Hate me, but from now on you truly are going to be my hero."

"Thank you Ann, that's sweet, but what I did was actually very foolish, so don't you ever go do a thing like that, you might not be as lucky as we were." Sara replied kindly but firm.

Sofia walked slowly towards the team, not quite sure about what to do, but before she figured it out Greg was pulling her in for a big hug; none of them spoke, holding each other was enough.

Warrick and Nick were getting ready to jump Sara, but she warned them not to get any ideas, so they just hugged her.

Mark was talking to Greg; he wanted to know how they had managed to get away without being blown up.

Sara looked ad Sofia, who was looking into the desert. _"She looks so tired, so fragile, so lost."_ Sara thought. Warrick came up standing beside Sara, he follow her gaze towards the young Detective.

"Have you talked to her, after you got back?" Warrick asked, exchanging an intense stare with Sara.

"Talked to whom?" Sara asked. Well aware of, whom Warrick was referring too.

"Gee… Sara, I don't know take a wild guess!"

"No I haven't, hell I haven't even talked to you, or Nick, or anyone else for that matter. Look Warrick, I know you mean well, but I really don't wanna have this conversation right now. I'm tired and all I want to do is go home and get some sleep, okay?"

Warrick smiled, "sure Sara, guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah later Warrick," Sara walked over to Greg. "Greg I'm leaving, I need to go home and get some sleep. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Sara; I'm driving back to town with the guys, so I'll see you later."

"Yes you will and Greg anything… call me." Sara walked over to her bike turned it on and left.

Sara was in the layout room taking all the copies down from the walls, when Captain

Curtis walked in.

"Miss Sidle..!"

Sara turned and faced the voice. "Captain Curtis, what can I do for you; I don't think Sofia is here, yet?"

"Oh, I'm not looking for Sofia, Miss Sidle. I just thought I would come by and thank you personally for getting Mark back in one piece."

"Oh.., uh thank you," Sara suddenly felt very shy. "But this was a team effort, I was just the one with the fastest wheels, and I do recall getting help from a lot of squad cars."

The Captain laughed, "Glad to help. Oh, Ann says hey, you have made quite a big impression on her."

Sara laughed, "yeah well, she's still very young, it didn't take that much."

"I don't know about that Miss Sidle, it takes quite a bit to impress my daughter, and just like Ann, she thinks very highly of you" Dana said cryptically.

Sara was starting to feel very embarrassed and uncomfortable; she could feel her head flush. "Oh! I like Sofia too. I think she is very good at her job, and she did a great job as a CSI. And just call me Sara."

"Okay Sara, so do you and Sofia see each other outside of work? I would imagine, the two of you having a lot in common." Dana asked lightly.

"No not really, we have had breakfast with the rest of the team, but except from that, no!"

"Why not?" The captain asked gravely, giving her an intense look.

"I don't know" Sara said shortly.

_What the hell can I say, sorry, but your daughter doesn't like me._

She shrugged, "We never really talked about anything else than work, so I wouldn't know if we have anything in common, and with our work schedules there's never much time for a private life."

The Captain looked pensive. "No I guess not," she said. "Well, I better let you get back to your work; it was nice meeting you Sara keep up the good work. Oh…" the Captain turned on her way out. "Say hey to Sofia for me, if you see her, will you?"

"Sure," Sara said, going back to her work.

The team was gathered in the break room going over the case, according to the evidence the Hunt family was the ones behind the kidnapping, but by the time Catherine and Brass had arrived at the house, the couple had been long gone.

"Well, every policeman in Nevada are looking for them, but my guess is, that they already have left the state," Brass concluded.

"They will turn up, eventually," Catherine said. "There is an arrest warrant out for them, in every data base in the country."

"Okay, guess we can't do nothing more than wait. Greg, you are going home on a sick leave, you can't work in the lab before you have been evaluated by a psychologist," Grissom stated.

"But I'm fine," Greg protested.

"Drop it Greg, its lab policy, might as well enjoy your days off," Catherine smiled.

Sara looked at Grissom, "I've finished my report and it's on your desk, so I guess I'm out of here" she exclaimed as she got up. "Well Greggo boy, since you're not allowed being here, what do you say? Want to get the breakfast I owe you?"

"You're on," Greg smirked. "And I want my kiss too!"

"Later," Sara chuckled on her way out the door. "Greg, I didn't promise I said might!"

Greg sighed; "Well it was worth a try."

After ordering breakfast and coffee, they went over and sat in a booth.

"So, you're leaving again?" Greg said, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, that was the plan."

"Two months isn't enough? You know, you don't have to use all six month."

Sara laughed, "I know Greg, but this has nothing to do with time."

Greg exhaled deeply, "I know." He leaned forward, elbows on the table head resting in his hands. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it about?"

Sara lit up a smoke, and for a long time she just looked out the window, Greg was beginning to think she wouldn't answer him, but she finally looked back at him. …_"My life!"_

"I don't know how to explain it Greg, hell I'm not even sure I understand it myself. I just for a while now have been feeling like my life has come to a stop, I work, -eat, -sleep, and that's all. I ran in to an old friend when Grissom sent me to Frisco for the seminar, and talking about old days made me realize…"

Sara paused searching for the right words… "How measly my life in Vegas is. It's not like I didn't worked a lot back when, because I did always have. But I actually managed to have hobbies beside work. I always liked hiking, -rock climbing and surfing, and believe it or not?" Sara wiggled her eyebrows, "I even went out now and when. The truth is, I want some of those things back in my life, but as long as I stay in Vegas I don't think that's going to happen. I'm afraid I'll just keep on working until I finally burnout." Sara sighed; "I don't know Greg, maybe if I had someone in my life to drag me away from work things would be different."

Greg stayed silent for a moment, Sofia crossing his mind. He knew what he wanted to say, but this was Sara and he didn't want to die today. But finally he spoke. "I know you gave up or grew out of your crush on Grissom a long time ago. But he isn't the only person in Vegas you know. I don't know if you have notice? But there are other people, who wouldn't mind being a part of your life!"

Sara snorted, "Greg stop torture yourself, it's not going to happen."

"A man can dream." Greg chuckled sardonically. "But I wasn't thinking about myself."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "then who?" She asked looking quite confused.

Greg shrugged, debating how much information to supply. "You really don't know?"

Sara started looking slightly irritated. "No I don't, if I did, I wouldn't ask."

"Boy, am I glad, you're an Investigator, and not a Detective," he said. – Hopping Sara would pick up on it.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sara growled. "Do you know something, I don't?"

Greg swallowed hard, not sure about what to say. It was not, like Sofia had admitted anything to him, and even if she had, she should be the one to tell Sara, not him.

Sara was getting impatient, "You better start talking Greg!"

"I'm sorry Sara, but I can't, I can't betray that confidence, it's just… I thought you knew."

"Yeah well I don't, but I respect your integrity, towards who ever." – Sara had indeed, picked up on Greg's comment, but it just didn't make any sense to her, so she choose to the Sidle thing, ignoring it. -

"Thanks," Greg whispered, glad he was off the hook.

Sara chuckled briefly, before turning to look out the window. "Well Greggo it's been fun, but I have quite a drive in front of me, so I better get on my way."

As they got up and walked towards the door, Nick, Sofia and Warrick walked in.

"Something personally," Nick smirked. "We walk in, and the two of you run out."

"Yep," Greg grin crushing his shoulder, into Nicks. "We don't like hanging out with the working man," he said, making everyone laugh.

Warrick gazed at Sara, "so, you're off again, when will you be back?"

Sara tried to keep the mood lightly. "In a week or so, when Greg gets himself into troubles again," she chortled friendly.

Warrick just smiled, knowing, he wasn't going to get an answer. "Well, see you, when I see you!"

Nick and Greg just hugged her, and demanded she kept in touch.

"See you all later," Sara said, walking out the door to her bike. She turned the motorcycle on, and bent over to get her helmet when the bike died out, turning around she came face to face with Sofia.

"Oh hi, did you kill my bike?" Sara asked curiously.

"Yeah" Sofia finally responded.

Sara looked inquisitively at Sofia, "why?"

Sofia gazed down on the asphalt. "Thought we might be able to talk a minute before you leave?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Sara was well aware she wasn't making it easy for Sofia, but she really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, it's just we haven't even talked while you have been back, jeeze… Sara, you're really making this hard" Sofia pointed out.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to say." Sara answered sheepishly.

"Are you coming back?" Sofia didn't look at Sara afraid about what she might see, but even more afraid of what she would be showing.

Sara stepped into Sofia's personal space, placed her hand under Sofia's chin, forcing her to finally look into her eyes. "Give me one good reason, and I won't leave at all!"

Eventually, she dropped her head in dejection and to hide her tears. "I can't Sara, as much as I want to, I just can't!"

Sara stepped back. "Well, then I guess it doesn't really matter if I come back or not." Sara got on her bike and put her helmet on; she turned towards Sofia again and with a sad smile she said: "Take care, okay?" And with that she left.

**Tbc…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sofia went over to her car; her tears began to flow as she closed the door. Her trembling hands started the ignition, and she pulled out of the parking lot.

– _She needed to go… Anywhere… But here - _

She drove aimlessly around Vegas. Stopping at a red light she realized that she wasn't even sure about where she was. Sofia decided at that point, it probably wasn't safe for her to be driving, considering she couldn't remember anything about the drive so far. She needed to get out of the car for a while.

Sofia drove for a while longer, finding herself at Lake Mead. She exited the car and started walking, where didn't matter. - _She just needed to be alone, she needed to think,_ _she needed… She wasn't really sure about what she needed anymore… - _

She sat down on a rock, the breeze had slightly picked up she shivered against the wind that was a little chilly. Sofia wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at the horizon behind her sunglasses, the wind gently whipping her hair around her face. Her head drooped, her chin resting on her knees still held by her arms.

Tears started flowing again, she felt like something heavy had been placed on her chest, making it hard to breathe. She wanted to scream all of her frustration,-her powerlessness, -the hurt out, making it all go away, but she knew she couldn't, all the creaming in the world couldn't make these feelings go away..!

Sofia ran a cold hand through her hair and glanced at her watch, she'd been sitting on a hard cold rock for over two hours no wonder she was numb.

She got up and started walking towards her car; she knew what she had to do. Matt was right, it was about time stopping being such a coward, and start doing what was right for her, even if it meant disappointing other people!

Sofia drove back to headquarters and went into her office, a folded piece of paper was lying on her desk she picked it up and read it.

_Sofia _

_To fear love, is to fear life…_

_And those, who fear life, are already three parts dead-_

_S _

Sofia couldn't help but smile, she's right Sofia thought, with a newfound determination, she picked up her phone and called her mother.

"Mom its Sofia, I need to talk to you… no, tonight… no, my place around seven… yeah, see you then bye."

Sofia drove home, took a shower and went to kitchen to grab a beer. She really needed something to calm her nerves, she knew it was time to confront her mother, but boy was she nervous.

She had no idea about how her mother was going to react. Halfway through her second beer the doorbell rang, Sofia took a deep breath. _"Well, here we go," _she said out loud and went to open the door.

"Hello Sofia" Dana said as the door opened.

"Hello mom, come on in."

Dana walked in and sat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything, a beer, coffee?"

"No thanks sweetie, I'm fine, so what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Sofia was standing back towards her mother looking out the window. "Mom… I have something I need to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it. I know you have hope and dreams for me, and I really wished I could fulfill them but I can't! I need to do what's right for me…" Sofia had started pacing around the living room. "I can't keep living on a lie…" Sofia stopped pacing took a deep breath and looked at her mother. "Mom I'm gay..!"

The room turned dead silent, after what for Sofia felt like an eternity, her mother finally spoke.

"Sofia please come over here and sits down, all that running around is starting to make me dizzy."

Sofia did as asked.

"You're right, this is not what I have hoped for you, and I can't say I'm thrilled about it. But seeing you as heartbroken and unhappy as you have been for the last couple of months haven't been fun either. I would be lying if I say I understand it. Not to mention, that your life is going to be so much harder from now on, not only at work/career but also generally speaking. But it's your live Sofia, I can't tell you how to live it, and if that means you're gay, then I guess I'll just have to learn to live with what."

Sofia turned on the couch and hugged her mother. "Thanks that mean a lot to me, I was so afraid you wouldn't have anything to do with me after I told you" she admitted.

"Sofia, you're my daughter, no matter what you do, I will always be there for you. Soo… Want to tell me who she is?" Dana asked with a mischievously smile.

"What is it with you and Matt, assuming that there is someone?" Sofia replied suspiciously.

Dana just rolled her eyes, "fine, so you won't tell me, well it doesn't really matter, I already know who it is!" Dana smirked.

"What..? How..? What..?" Sofia stuttered surprised.

Dana started laughing. "Ooh, so there is someone?"

Sofia's face was fiery. "Mom…" she groaned.

"Yeah… yeah… I should mind my own business, but I won't," Dana replied gravely, mollifying her statement with a grin. "Have you told Sara yet, how you feel about her?"

Sofia who in that exact moment had her mouth filled with beer almost suffocated, after some long minutes with cough and troublesome breathing, she finally was able to speak.

"How did you know? I mean…" Sofia sighed resigned. "How did you know?"

Dana raised an eyebrow; "You do know I'm a Detective… right?"

"No mother, actually I thought you were a Captain," Sofia smirked.

"Ha ha, well, that day in Brass office suddenly make much more sense. The fact that you started falling apart the day she left. Oh, and if that's not enough, I guess the way you reacted just now confirms it." Dana offered teasingly, turning in her seat to smile at her daughter. "So have you talked to her?"

Sofia's eyebrow rose at the joking tone. "Kind of, she knows I have feelings for her that's more than friendly, but I also told her that I couldn't act on them." Tears were in Sofia's eyes, "mom, I don't think she is coming back again… I really screw up big time!" The blonde sniffed.

Dana watched her with open curiosity, "and what about her, does she have feelings for you, or is that why she left?"

Sofia got up and went over to the shelter, she found Sara's letter and showed it to her mother. While Dana was reading the letter, Sofia went to the kitchen and made some coffee, and then went back to couch.

"Well," Dana said looking up from the letter. "It sure sounds like she's in love with you, do you love her?"

"I don't know if I love her, I don't think I know her well enough for that, but I am in love with her, and I don't know what to do?" Sofia said despairing.

"This maybe sounds crazy, but have you thought about going after her?"

Sofia looked in disbelieve at her mother. "Uh… No I haven't!" Closing her eyes resignedly, she leaned back in the seat.

"Well maybe you should, if she isn't coming back, but you want to be with her," Dana withdrew on the shoulders. "What is the alternative? Just remember to call me before you leave."

"Before I leave," Sofia responded softly, "but if I do, I will."

Dana put her cup down on the table and looked at her watch. "It's getting late Sofia, and I have a meeting early tomorrow, so I think I'll better start heading home, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine mom, and thanks for coming, and for being so cool about everything!"

"You're welcome sweetie, talk to you soon," Dana said hugging her daughter.

"Yes you will, drive safely!"

When Dana reached her car she turned towards her daughter. "Oh, one thing Sofia, I can live with almost everything but…" She paused… "_Don't_you ever jump on Sara's bike if she is driving, _that,_ I will never forgive you…"

Sofia was still laughing, when she closed the door.

Sara was starting to get worried, it had been twelve days since she had returned from Vegas, and except for the first two days, she hadn't been able to get in contact with Greg. He hadn't written back on her emails, and he hadn't answered any of the voicemails she had left on his phone. She picked up her phone and called Nick, knowing, him and Greg was pretty close.

"Hey Nick its Sara."

"Hey Sara, good to hear from you, how are you doing?" Nick asked warmly.

"I'm fine Nick, a little bored; I can't get use to not working." Sara replied with a chortled.

Nick was grinning, "Bet you can't, but you can always come back we have more than enough work!"

Sara laughed, "Getting in your way and steal your work? Nah, I can't do that to you, you know I like you to much," she smirked.

"With all the crime these days, trust me, I can learn to share pretty fast! But it doesn't sound like I'm going to persuade to come back. So, what's up?"

Sara voice turned seriously, "Greg is, he doesn't return my calls do you know if he's alright?"

Nick frowned a little, "I'm not sure, he has come back to work, but we can't get him to go out in the field, he won't leave the lab which is starting to drive Hodges nuts!"

Sara was quiet for a moment. "Nick, do you think you can get him on the phone for me?"

"Sure, hang on, I think his in the break room" Nick answered walking towards the break room.

"It's for you," Nick said handing the phone to Greg.

"Hello, this is Greg."

"Hello Greg it's Sara, you're not the easiest guy getting a hold on, been out dancing a lot lately?" She said trying to keep her tone light.

"No I haven't, and I'm sorry I haven't answered any of your mails, it's just I didn't know what to say!" Greg apologized.

"It's okay Greg, you just had me worried. How are you holding up?"

Greg's smile faded at her words, "I don't know Sara; I miss you, it's not the same without you!"

Sara pursed her lips thoughtfully then an idea hopped into her head. "Do you still have any vacation days left Greg?"

"Yeah, I think I have a week, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come and spend a week with me here in Frisco. You see, I miss hanging out with you too."

"Yeah, really..? You mean it?" Greg asked his voice sounding all childish.

"Yes, I mean it Greg," Sara laughed. "Why don't you go talk to Grissom? Then call me back and tell when you'll be coming" she coaxed softly.

"Okay, I'll call you back later today" he promised.

"Fine talk to you later then. Say hey to the others for me, will you?"

"Sure, later Sara."

"Later Greg."

Two days before Greg was coming to visit Sara he called her.

"Sidle speaking."

"Hey Sara, its Greg."

"Hey Greg what's up, you're not cancels on me are you?" Sara prompted after a moment.

"No, but I was wondering if you would mind, if I brought a friend along. Uh, well if you have enough room, for that? Or we can stay in a motel."

"My, my, have you been holding out on me Greggo?" Sara felt a smile coming on.

"No Sara," Greg moaned, "it's just a friend, you know you're the only one for me!"

"Yeah right Greg, so what? We just forget all you're dates?" Sara teased laughing.

"No, I just need all the practice I can get until you finally come around," Greg smirked.

Sara just snorted and rolled her eyes, "Sure, you can bring a friend, and you don't have to stay on a motel, I think I can make room for two visitors."

"Okay, see you in a few" Greg stated enthusiastically.

"Yeah, see you Greg" Sara snickered.

**Tbc… **


	14. Chapter 14

**PART 4:**** A trip out of town**

**Chapter 14**

Sara was on her way to the airport to pick Greg and his friend up, she was a little irritated at herself for not asking who this friend was but well, she was one her way to find out. Her heart almost stopped beating when she cached sight of Greg and his friend in the crowd.

_What the hell is going on?_

But before she could think another word, Greg and Sofia were standing in front of her. Greg threw his bags on the ground and hugged Sara who was still more or less in shock. Greg let her go and stepped back.

"It's good to see you Sara; you look great getting some sun, huh..?" He smiled.

"Good to see you to Greg," Sara had finally managed to get herself over the shock. "Nice to see you to Sofia," she said easily. "Oh, and welcome to Frisco."

"Nice to see you too Sara although it is pretty obvious, Greg forgot to mention who he was bringing," Sofia said, grinning.

"Oh, did I?" Greg said, looking very innocent.

"It's okay Sofia; you are as welcome as Greg is," Sara said flashing her a warm smile.

"See I told you so!" Greg smirked self-satisfied.

"Let's go before all the heavy traffic starts," Sara said walking towards the car.

"Whoa… is that your car?" Greg's eyes were sparkling.

Sara turned to him expectantly, a playful grin spreading across her features. "No, I stole it on my way out here Greg."

"Well you could have borrowed it" Greg was trying to look very insulted.

They made it back to Sara's condo without getting into too much traffic, when they walked into the living room, neither Greg nor Sofia knew what to say or think. Greg was the first one to recover.

"Please tell me, we haven't broken into someone else's home," Greg whispered, letting out a long whistle.

"Greg, I didn't start a criminal career the minute I left Vegas, and I don't think you normally have a key if you break in. I can ensure you it's my flat so just relax; you're not going to be picked up by the police." Sara quipped, shrugging at Greg. "So, are the two of you sleeping together, or do you want separate rooms?" She asked serenely.

Greg's mouth felt open. "What?"

"Separate rooms please," Sofia replied her eyes wide in terror.

"Okay. Greg, if you'll come with me?" Sara showed him down to the blue room. "You can sleep in here, the door over there leads into the bathroom. Okay Sofia, this way." Sara showed her into the other guestroom. "The same goes in here, that door over there leads into the bathroom. Well, I'll start making some lunch and let the two of you unpack, the door across Greg's room leads into the kitchen," Sara said. She turned around and walked down to the kitchen, leaving two astound people behind.

"Whoa… did you know?" Greg asked.

Sofia glanced back at Greg quizzically. "No, but it seems like Sidle have done quite alright for herself!"

"You can say that again," Greg growled, "she is so paying for breakfast for the rest of my live!"

Sofia started chuckling, "Right Greg, well let me know when you tell her that, I wouldn't miss that for the world" she challenged, laughing as her friend squirmed.

"Tell me what Greg?" Sara was standing right behind him, "feel free to speak up!"

Greg held his breath, "nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Oh, so Sofia won't miss '_nothing'_ for the world! Whatever you say Greg," Sara grinned. "Well, lunch is ready, if the two of you have finish squeal."

The rest of the day went quickly by, at midnight Greg gave up staying awake, he said goodnight and went to bed.

"How is he Sofia?" Sara asked concerned.

"I'm not really sure, in many ways he seems fine, he won't leave the lab but that's not it…" Sofia sighed… "I don't know Sara; I can't put my finger on it."

Sara smiled, "stop blaming yourself Fia; it's not your fault!"

Sofia looked incredulously at Sara; "did you just call me Fia?"

Sara gave her a half-smirk. "Yep, always wanted to, and if I can't do it in my own home, well, then I don't know where."

"You are living a very dangerous live Miss Sidle," Sofia growled.

"So I've been told," Sara smirked, "and yet, I'm still breathing."

Sofia narrowed her eyes. "Not for long if you keep that up!"

Sara was trying to keep a stone face. "Are you threading me Detective, or should I say Fia?"

"Keep it up and be prepared to live with the consequences!" Sofia threatened.

"Uh, I'm all scared now!"

Before Sara knew what had happened, she was lying on the couch with Sofia on top of her, pinning her hands down with one hand and tickling her with the other.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sofia was almost laughing, as much as Sara.

"Sofia stop," Sara laughed, almost out of breath; "You're so going to pay for this!"

"Oh, so you do remember my name," Sofia smirked self-satisfied, "and sorry sweetie, but I really don't think you're in a position to thread anyone."

Sara was struggling hard, and she finally managed to get one arm loose, she grabbed Sofia's arm and wrenches it on to her back. At this point, none of them was really wining and they both new it, and yet, none of them made any attempt to move.

Finally Sara released Sofia's arm, and Sofia slowly got up. As much as she was enjoying lying on top of Sara feeling her body heat, she knew she was in no position to do so; they needed to talk before anything else.

Sara never took her eyes of Sofia, while she removed herself from her; Sara could see, the turmoil, -the conflict, -the desire and… lust, showing in Sofia's eyes. But Sara wasn't going to put herself out there, if anything was to happen it had to come from Sofia.

"It's getting late," Sofia said yawning, "think I'll go to bed."

"Okay, sweet dreams then" Sara said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, the same to you see you in the morning" Sofia said flashing the brunette a gentle smile as she got up.

"Sure" Sara smiled back.

Greg and Sofia woke up to the smell of coffee, Sofia went for a shower, but Greg just put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went straight for coffee.

"Morning" Greg smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, slept well?" Sara replied looking up from the newspaper.

"Like a baby," Greg grin, "he sat down and poured himself some coffee."

"Hungry?" Sara asked as she put the paper aside.

"Nah, I'm fine" Greg yawned.

"Morning."

"Morning Sofia," said both Greg and Sara.

"How's your bed?" Greg chuckled. "I'm thinking about taking mine home with me, can't remember the last time I slept that good."

"Its fine," Sofia shook her head and snickered, "but I don't have the habit going around stealing people's furniture."

"Greg, maybe you could get your head away from the bed, and your butt into the shower, so we can go down town for some brunch?" Sara suggested grinning.

Greg wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you inviting me out Sidle?"

"Keep it up Greggo," Sara smirked, "and you will be picking up the bill."

Greg looked around, "hell no Sidle not to day," he got up and went to his room.

"Made any plans for today?" Sofia asked.

"No not really, I don't know what the two of you want to do, so I thought we just could go down town and see what happens."

"I'm ready ladies, let's go" Greg announced from the doorway.

They took the cable car, since Greg never had tried driving in one of those. They found a little café where they went in and got brunch, and Greg was lucky Sara paid the bill under Sofia's protest.

It was late afternoon when they came back to Sara's place. It was still great weather so they sat down out on the terrace with a cold beer in hand.

The atmosphere between them was great, there was a lot of banter, and Sofia couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Greg in such a good mood, which made her very happy. And Sara, Sofia couldn't remember ever seeing Sara so carefree, so different from the Sara she was so use to see in the lab. There was no doubt, getting away from Vegas had been good for Sara.

"Yooh… Sidle where are you?" Brian cried out.

"We're outside Brian," Sara called back.

Brian came outside; "hello, you must be Greg," he said shaking Greg's hand. "And hello _there_, if that isn't the beautiful Detective!" Brian sent an interrogative look, towards Sara.

"Hello Brian, nice to see you again," Sofia said, sending him a big smile.

Greg looked puzzled. "You two know each other? And you apparently know about me." Greg said looking at Brian. "But I have no idea about who you are."

"Well, Sofia and I have met before." Brian placed a hand over his heart and looked hurtful at Sara, "and so typically, you haven't even told Greg about your boyfriend."

Greg's mouth felt open, the sight made the others burst into laughter.

"Sorry Greg, just kidding! I'm Sara's oldest friend." Brian said laughing.

Sara rolled her eyes, "You better behave if you want to stay Brian."

Brian lifted his hands, "I'll be good!"

Sara ached a brow, "that'll be the first!" She said making everyone laugh; she got up, "better start making dinner."

Again Greg's mouth felt open. "You cook?"

Sara frown, "I found out it's the easiest way to get something to eat, but if you think you're better at it, feel free to make dinner." She said with a teasing smile.

"Nay..." Greg smirked, "Think I'll give your cooking a try!"

"Uh… Sidle, I kind of keep forgetting that your back, soo…"

Sara looked impatient at him, "how many Brian?"

"Well, eight maybe ten," Brian murmured.

"Fine, but you do the cleaning" Sara said walking inside.

Both Sofia and Greg looked like a question mark.

"Oh… I just invited some people over," Brian explained.

It wasn't long after dinner, before Brian and Sara's friends started to show up, and soon fifteen people were gathered in the "party room". Greg was playing on the pinball machine, Sofia was shooting pool with Brian, and Sara was talking with Leo.

"So what made you decide, to come to Frisco?" Brian inquired in a friendly tone.

"I think you know Brian," Sofia answered, biting her bottom lip.

Brian looked pensive at her before slowly nodding, "maybe I do, guess, what I want to know is, are you serious about her?"

"More than you'll ever know, I just don't know how to tell her!" Sofia stated, giving him a contrite smile.

"She's not stupid you know! I think she has a suspicion to why you're here. Just don't expect her to make the first move that'll be up to you" he said, staring at her intently.

"I know," Sofia sighed, "It's just not that easy, I really messed things up big time" she admitted reluctantly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're here that's a start!" Brian said softly, giving her a kind smile.

"Yeah I guess," Sofia said, touched by his concern.

Sara was playing at the pool table with Greg when Jodie arrived; she walked over to Sara, put her arms around Sara's waist, and rested her head on Sara's shoulder.

"Hey 'crazy geek" Jodie said, smiling sweetly.

Sara turned her head, "hey you," she smiled back.

Greg started laughing, "What did she call you?"

"Don't go there Greg!" Sara growled, exchanging an intense stare with him. "If you know what's good for you."

Jodie looked at Greg. "So that's Greggo-boy, heard a lot of good things about you."

"Well thanks, haven't heard a word about you, we didn't even think Sara had a life before Vegas," Greg teased.

"I'm Jodie, an old friend of the house, so enjoying Frisco?"

"So far so good, like the fresh air. The air in Vegas is so dry on account of the desert."

"Wouldn't know, never been to Vegas, yet." Jodie exclaimed with a grin. "So, who else is here?"

Sara shrugged, "ask Brian, he is the one who has invited people."

Sofia was turning away from the bar with a beer in her hand, when her eyes felt on Sara and Jodie. All the sudden she didn't knew what to do with herself coming here was obviously a big mistake. It was pretty clear that Sara had moved on. Sofia slowly started walking towards the door; there was no reason for her to be there, anymore.

The minute Sofia turned around and saw them; Sara picked up on her, she didn't even have to look at her, to sense Sofia's reaction. Since childhood, Sara had always had the ability to intercept the slightest mood change in people around her.

Some would call it a sixth sense, but Sara knew better, growing up in a hell hole, you pretty fast learn to keep your antenna up and working all the time.

Sara caught up with Sofia; she turned her around, took her hand and dragged her with her without saying a word, she just gave her a smile.

"Jodie, this is Sofia, another friend of mine from Vegas, she's a detective but used to work as a CSI with Greg and me." Sara introduced. "Sofia, this is Jodie, along with Brian, probably the oldest friend I have here in Frisco."

The two women looked at each other. "Nice to meet you," Sofia finally said.

"You can say that again!" Jodie smiled, eying Sofia from top to bottom and back again. "So, seeing anyone Sofia?"

"Excuse me, what?" Sofia could hardly believe her own ears.

Jodie suppressed a grin, "You know dating, boyfriend, girlfriend, married are you involved with anyone?"

Sofia didn't know what to say, she open her mouth, but not a single word came out.

Jodie could see the confusion in Sofia's eyes and started laughing. "Sweetie, for a CSI/Detective, it should be a very simple yes or no question."

Sara finally took pity on Sofia. "Yeah… or maybe, it's just none of your business!"

Jodie pursed, "fine 'crazy Geek', I'll back off for now no need to be so bitchy!" She looked at Sofia and smiled. "But I'll have my eyes on you honey!"

"Fine," Sofia murmured, tighten her grip on Sara's hand, "as long as you keep your hands in your pockets!"

"Ouch…" Jodie growled with a smile meanwhile trying to look hurt," playing hard to get, uh… I like that in a woman."

"Jodie, wasn't you on your way to find Brian?" Sara pointed out.

"Whoa… I think that was my keyword to move on," Jodie grinned walking away.

"Whoa..!" was all, Sofia could say.

"Yeah..!" Sara replied, letting out a long breath. "But she is actually a cool chick when you get to know her." Sara gazed into Sofia's eyes. "Come on, I have something I want to show you," she said dragging Sofia outside, with her. They walked down the south/west area of the roof, "this is why I wanted the top floor," Sara said and pointed, Sofia turned and let her eyes following the direction Sara's finger was pointing.

"Whoa…" Sofia almost lost her breath over the sight, her hands resting on the guard rail. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful view," she softly whispered.

Sara moved, she was standing right behind Sofia, and slowly she let her arms slide around Sofia's waist. Sofia didn't make any attempt to pull away; she rather leaned back against Sara. For awhile both women just stood there looking out over the city, enjoying each other's body heat. Sara finally brought her lips to Sofia's ear and whispered. "Why are you here Sof?"

Sofia in and exhaled deeply before turning in Sara's arms, she knew it was time to come clean. She just prayed to god, that Sara would understand. She looked up and their eyes locked. "The short version; because, I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you…" she paused…"but I don't think that will do," she sighed.

"I have lived most my adult life, trying to live up to my family's hopes and expectations, and the truth is I never question it. I'd always been proud of my mother and my brother, my mother for making it to Captain, and my brother for making a political career, and I wanted them to be proud of me too. I know my mother always have hoped that someday I would get married and get kids. So, I dated men, never even wondering why it didn't work. I just assumed it was because; I hadn't met the right one." She admitted lowly.

"And then I met you! The first time I began question myself was when I moved to Boulder city. It came as a chock realizing that I missed you! But I dismissed any feelings I had for you, thinking, it was our fights and the way you always seemed to challenge me I was missing. Coming back and seeing you again, made me feel like a teenager again, getting butterflies in my stomach and sweaty palms. But it also scared me; you scared me for making me feel like that! At that point, I hadn't realized or at least admitted to myself, that I might be able to have feelings towards another woman. Not to say, ever thought about the possibility, that you might be able to have any feelings towards me!" Sofia explained tilting her head as she leaned against the railing.

"Our seminar trip made everything even worse! Up till then, I could go on pretending that you were the one not interested. But when you told me about your feelings… Well, I felt, like I was sinking into a world beneath my feet with nothing to grab onto. You opened up for the one thing I couldn't hold/have in reality, so, I did the only thing I could do! I stayed as much away from you as I possibly could. I know it wasn't the smartest way of handling things, but yeah well…" Sofia smirked.

"_And then you left_!" Sofia took a deep breath… "And my world felt apart! I actually thought it would be easier not seeing you every day, but I was wrong! I felt, as though my heart was snapping in two, and at that point, I finally realized that the only one who could put the pieces together was you. Well, my heart kept on beating, and I kept on breathing, but it was thanks to Brass and Greg that I kept on function. I finally found the courageous to talk to my brother that was weird he already knew said he'd known for years he was just waiting for me to figuring it out, and he doesn't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy." Sofia smiled a little at that.

"Then you came back..! I don't know, maybe it was too unexpected or everything just went on to fast, the only thing I do know is that I chicken out that day on the parking lot. After you left, I just drove around ending at Lake Mead. I sat down by the water and reflected about my life, and for the first time, asked myself what I wanted? When I left I knew..! I knew it was time to stop pleasing anyone else, and start living my life the way I wanted to." She said softly, giving her head a slight shake.

"That evening I told my mom! If she was chocked, she managed to hide it very well. She doesn't understand it, but she will learn to live with it, if that's what it takes for me to be happy. So when Greg suggested that I came with him, and not knowing if you ever were coming back to Vegas, I knew this could be the only chance I got to see you! So here I am. So… why am I here? To find out if I messed up so bad, that you have chosen to move on or I still have a chance." Sofia stopped talking, she didn't know what else to say, but it didn't really matter..!

Sara placed a hand on Sofia's face; her thumb rubbing over her cheekbone, she leaned into Sofia and placed a timid kiss on her lips. She pulled back for a brief moment and gazed into Sofia's eyes, looking for any disapproval, seeing none; she pulled her into her arms and kissed her passionately. Sara pulled back and looked into Sofia's eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

"You're not too late," Sara said all breathless.

Sofia smiled while she pulled the brunette towards her, wanted to feel Sara lips again. Sara leaned in to kiss Sofia again; she parted her lips letting her tongue slid across Sofia's lower lip before begging for entrance.

Sofia hungrily opened her mouth inviting Sara's tongue inside; her entire body shuddered as her own tongue made contact.

Sara gently walked Sofia backwards, and pinned the blonde up against the railing with her own body. Sara let go of Sofia's mouth, she planted soft kisses from the blonde's cheek to her jaw line and further down her neck, then back up ending at Sofia's ear, she sucked her earlobe into her mouth and nipped it gently.

Sofia could feel her blood racing in her veins, her breath was ragged she could feel how arousal the brunette was making her.

As much as Sara wanted Sofia, she knew they had to stop before it got any further, she wanted so badly to make love with Sofia but not like this, Sara kissed Sofia softly before breaking contact.

"Sara..?" Confusing was written all over Sofia's face, uncertainty shining through in her voice, "what's wrong?"

Sara smiled, "nothing is wrong," she brushed Sofia's hair behind her ear, and let her hand rest on the side of her neck, she placed her mouth next to the blonde's ear and whispered softly. "I want you so much but not like this. I want you naked, beneath me, -beside me, -on top of me. I want to touch you, -to taste you, -to feel you." Sara pulled her head back and locked eyes with Sofia. "I want to make sweet love to you Sofia, not fuck you up against the railing!"

Sofia could hardly swallow; she had never felt more arousal than right this moment, her nipples hard under her bra, the wetness between her legs. She wanted, hell needed Sara's….

"Sara, Sofia, we're heading down town, are you two coming?"

Sara never took her eyes of Sofia. "No Brian not tonight, give Greg a key so he can lock himself in then he comes back, will you?"

"Sure thing," Brian grinned, "you two behave now!"

Sara turned to stare at him, an eyebrow raised, "Later Brian."

Brian took the hint and went back inside; soon they all left, leaving Sara and Sofia alone.

"What do you want Sofia?" Sara asked while kissing her lightly.

"You," Sofia groaned, "I want you so much," she said with a husky voice.

"Come on," Sara lead Sofia to her bedroom, never letting go of Sofia's hand.

Sofia stood in the middle of the room looking around, "whoa, it's a very nice room Sara."

Sara stood behind Sofia, her hands resting on the blondes hips, "thanks," she said, lowering her lips to Sofia's neck, her tongue tasting the skin where.

Sofia was suddenly very nervous, her body turned rigid not sure about what to do, so she just stood. Sara felt it immediately; she lifted her head and turned Sofia around.

"Second thoughts?" Sara looked into Sofia's eyes. "If you want me to stop, or if you're not sure, then please tell me!"

"I don't want you to stop, it's just…" Sofia hesitated.

Sara frown and then it hit her, "You haven't been with a woman before?"

Sofia looked down on the floor. "Well only once back in college, but I was so drunk I hardly remember it" she said shyly.

"It's okay Sofia, we just go slowly if you still want too, or we wait until you feel ready."

Sofia gazed into Sara's eyes, "I don't want to wait anymore," she whispered.

Sara closed the gap between them; she looked into dark blue eyes smoking with want. "Just promise me, you'll tell me if I do something you don't like" she insisted.

Soft lips met soft lips, gently at first, but Sofia quickly deepen it, mouths searching for more; Sofia let her tongue slide between Sara's teeth tasting the brunette. Sara smiled; she broke away and brushed her lips across a cheek, running them down to Sofia's neck.

The blonde tipped her head to the side; Sara pulled the collar of Sofia's shirt aside and nibbled her shoulder. She began unbutton Sofia's shirt, kissing the flesh there was revealed; she let the shirt slip down Sofia's arms, and let it drop to the floor.

Sara let her hands; roam over Sofia's upper body, up her back, over her shoulders, her fingers slid over the neck and throat. She stop for a brief moment to cup Sofia's breasts, making Sofia groan, then further down caressing the fine muscles on the blondes stomach, giving Sofia goose bumps all over.

Sara knelt down, and brought her lips to the soft skin, she let her tongue run along Sofia's pants, from one hip to the other, making Sofia quiver. Sara opened Sofia's pants, as she pulled them down; she could scents, how aroused the blonde were which turned Sara even more on. Sara kissed her way back up, standing; she led Sofia to the bed.

Sara reached behind the blonde and unclasped her bra and pulled it from her body. She gently pushed Sofia down against the mattress and leaned over her. She placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, before moving to her breast, Sofia moaned as Sara took her nipple into her mouth and sucked it gently. She released the nipple but only to kiss her way to the other breast. Sara let go of the nipple and rose, Sofia's eyes flew open with the lack of contact with the brunette.

Sofia looked at Sara, who slowly unbuttoned her own shirt, she let it fall to the floor she opened her pants and let them slide down her long legs before stepping out of them. Sofia smiled as her eyes roamed over Sara's body.

Sara walked back to the bed and kneeled down between Sofia's legs, her fingers glided over Sofia's thighs, she enjoyed the gentle quiver of the muscles underneath the flesh. Sara lifted both of Sofia's legs, and let them rest on the edge of the bed; she lowered her head and kissed her way up Sofia's left thigh, letting her tongue making small circles along the way. Instead of going where she knew Sofia wanted her, Sara kept kissing her way up to the blonde's hip, then along the waistband of Sofia's panties, to the other hip and down again to the right thigh.

Sofia was breathing hard; every nerve in her body was tingling. Right now she wanted Sara more, than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

Sara removed her head and placed her hands on Sofia's hips, two fingers slid under the waistband caressing the soft hair underneath, before she ever so slowly removed the panties from Sofia's body. She got up and leaned over Sofia, urging her to move further into the bed, before lowering herself on top of Sofia.

They both moaned aloud by the contact. Lips crashed together tongues dulled wild and passionately, Sofia started rocking her pelvis against Sara, she placed her hands on Sara's firm ass, trying to press Sara even closer, but Sara wasn't about to let her get away with it just yet.

Sara got up she leaned back resting on her heels, her slender fingers ran over Sofia's breasts teasing the nipples. Sofia almost cried out, when Sara's mouth closed around her nipple and sucked and licked it, she didn't know how much longer she could stand for this torture, Sara was putting her through.

Sara moved away, and rolled Sofia so she was lying on her stomach, then she bent over her again, and kissed her way from the neck and all the way down the blonde's spine. Sara's mouth found the small of Sofia's back, she slowly moved down until her teeth gently nipped at the beautiful flesh on her ass. Her tongue traced a path along both sides of the blonde's crack, before it went into the crevice. Sara softly flicked her tongue across the small orifice, hearing Sofia gasp and moan louder she flicked again, while her hand was caressing the inside of Sofia's thighs.

Sofia could feel she was dripping, never ever had she thought it was possible to get this wet. When Sara opened her mouth and bit her in the cheek she did cry out. Sara sat up and removed her own bra, before she bent over Sofia once more; she put her lips close to Sofia's ear and whispered.

"Do you know, how hot, -how sexy you are? Just looking at you make me so wet. Tell me what you want Sof?"

Sofia tried to rose, but Sara's body was only allowing her, to move up an inch. "God Sara, I want you I need you inside of me, please…" Sofia moaned desperately.

Sara let her hand slid under Sofia, and pinched the already erect nipples, her hand moved down over the blonde's stomach, and further down to Sofia's pussy, her hand gently caressing Sofia's labia.

Before Sofia knew what had happen; she was on her back her legs slightly spread. Sara was sitting on Sofia's thighs, with her own legs on the outside of the blonde's, preventing Sofia from spreading her legs very much. Sara leaned forward and placed her arm, so it was lying from hip to hip effectively pinning Sofia to the mattress.

Sara's hand once again caressed the blonde's labia, but this time she spread them and let her finger slide very lightly forth and back over her lover's clit. Sofia tried to lift her hips, she wanted Sara to increase the pressure, but she couldn't move and it was driving her insane.

Sara's finger slide down to Sofia's opening but she didn't penetrate, she let her finger circle around the opening, caressing the sensitive skin there. Sara couldn't resist anymore, she needed to taste her lover she bent down and pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked it passionately. She smiled as she tasted Sofia's juices on her tongue, at the same time she let a finger slide deep inside Sofia.

Sofia screamed, she had never screamed before during sex, but the sensation of what Sara was doing to her was just too much. She could feel tears running down the side of her face from pure want.

Sara glanced up to see Sofia's hands grasping the sheets tightly. Sara continued licking Sofia's clit; she let her finger circle around inside of Sofia, making her feel the pressure against her inner walls. Sara pulled half way out, before thrusting deep inside the blonde over and over again.

Sofia could hardly breathe, she was moaning loudly, and she was oh… so close. Sara could feel Sofia's muscles tighten around her finger, so she pulled her finger out of Sofia and let go of her clit. She licked her way up to the blonde's breast, taking one nipple into her mouth while her hand cupped the other breast, letting her fingers tease the nipple. Sofia took hold on Sara and pulled her up so she could look into her eyes.

"Please Sar, stop teasing, I need you so badly, don't stop now," Sofia begged.

Sara kissed her deep and passionately, before she sat up and changed her position. She released Sofia's legs and placed herself between them. Without any warning, Sara slide two fingers hard and deep inside of Sofia, making the blonde gasp.

Sara went as deep as possible with each stroke, but instead of just going forth and back, she parted her fingers, and pressed up against Sofia's inner walls, every time she slide back. Sara bent down and took Sofia's clit into her mouth, but instead of licking it, she let her tongue circle over it around it, letting her teeth very gently biting it.

Sofia was screaming in pure pleasure, her body was shaking she was so close, she placed her hands on Sara's skull holding the brunette in place, she wrapped her legs around Sara's back wanted her lover as deep inside her as possible.

Sara plunged her fingers into her lover's hot depths again and again, she groaned as she felt Sofia's walls clench around her fingers. The sensation of Sofia's body wildly bucking underneath her, and the sound of her moans and screams, was beginning to take a toll on Sara, she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to keep herself from coming with her lover.

When Sofia came it was hard and long. The second Sofia's orgasm hit Sara added a third finger, letting it stroke over Sofia's g-spot, that made the blonde's entire body explode. Sofia couldn't breathe, stars were dancing in front of her eyes she knew she was screaming her orgasm out aloud, but she couldn't hear it. Her body felt hot, blood was rushing through her veins ..._and then nothing_… all she could see and feel was a warm white light, she felt weightless like she was floating, she didn't know where she was and didn't really care it was nice.

Sara lifted her head and watches her lover through her orgasm, it was a gorgeous sight! Her eyes were closed and her skin was flushed, her head pressed against the pillow her back arched up, before her body collapsed on the mattress. Sara kept looking at Sofia, she gently removed her fingers making Sofia's body shiver. Small drops of sweat was rolling down between Sofas breasts, Sara bent down and licked them away, before lying down beside her lover, waiting for her to come around.

When Sofia opened her eyes, Sara was laying beside her caressing her stomach and watching her. Sara leaned over and gently kissed her. Sofia pulled the brunette on top of her; she needed to feel Sara's proximity.

Sara rested her torso on her elbows and forearms, her hands caressing the blonde's face; Sofia's hands were roaming lazy on the brunettes back. For a while they just laid there with their eyes locked on each other, only to be broken when they exchange sweet gentle kisses.

"Sof, are you okay?" Sara asked with a soft voice.

Sofia couldn't help but smile, "mmm… I'm fine!"

"You're sure; you're not just saying that?" Sara asked delicately.

Sofia slowly started rubbing against Sara. "Trust me, I'm more than fine!"

Things quickly escalated, both women could feel their arousal rise again; the kissing was getting more passionately and demanding. Sofia kissed and licked down Sara's throat, she could feel the brunettes pulse; she kissed along it letting her tongue lick the skin, which made Sara moan.

Sara let her hand slide down Sofia's body, she cupped her breast squeezing gently and tweaking the nipple with her thumb. Her hand went further down, over the blonde's ribs and to the hip and down her thigh. Sara let her fingernails; lightly scrape against the very soft skin, on Sofia's inner thigh, making the blonde grasp.

"You're so beautiful Sof, I love touching your soft skin," Sara groaned.

Before Sofia's could reply, Sara caught Sofia's lips and forced her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Sofia eagerly sucked on it. Sara released Sofia's lips, and looked her in her eyes. As she let two fingers slide inside Sofia, the blonde's eyes shut closed.

"Sofia, please open your eyes, I want to see you" Sara urged.

Sofia slowly opened her eyes, looking into dark brown eyes.

Sara increased the strokes, and added a little extra pressure. Sofia was moaning and gasping, and then Sara stopped and removed her hand.

Sofia sighed in frustration. "Sara, please don't stop now!"

Sara bent over the blonde and kissed her lightly. "I'm not sweetie; I just need my hand for a moment."

Sara removed her panties, then she placed herself between Sofia's legs once more, she let her tongue slide as deep as she could reach inside of Sofia, a deep growl escaped Sofia. Sara replaced her tongue with two fingers, her other hand spread Sofia's labia wide, she let her tongue circled teasingly slow around her lovers swelled clit, but instead of touching it she just blew. Sofia's body arch up, she so desperately wanted Sara the one place she kept avoiding.

"Christ Sara, you're killing me here!"

Sara got on her knees and hovered over Sofia. "Yeah…" she smirked, "but what a way to go!"

Sara reached for a pillow and placed it under Sofia's butt, she lowered herself on top of her lover she placed both of Sofia's legs on her own back.

Bracing both hands on the bed, Sara began to slowly move against her lover, their sensitive clits sliding and rubbing against one another. Sofia placed her hands on Sara's ass, pressing her as close as humanly possible.

Their bodies thrusting simultaneously against each other in a fast rhythm, effectively riding each other towards the edge, both moaning and gasping, sweat was running down on Sara's body dripping down on Sofia.

"Oh, Sar so…close…please…please don't stop" Sofia cried out.

"Sof you…god…Sof..." Sara growled.

Sofia started screaming as her orgasm hit her, bringing Sara right with her, two orgasms melting together becoming one.

Sara's head flew back, Sofia's body arched up, finally Sara collapsed, on top of Sofia. Both was struggling to catch their breath, after a couple of minutes Sara was finally able to roll off Sofia, she snuggled up against her lover, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Sara could suddenly feel, something dripping onto her hair; she looked up at Sofia, tears were running down the blonde's cheeks. Sara pushed up got her elbow underneath her, and leaned over Sofia and cupped her face.

"Sofia, what's wrong?" Sara asked worried.

But Sofia just snuggled into Sara, and hid her head in the hollow of Sara's throat.

_Shit it was too soon, she wasn't ready, we should have waited. _

Sara tried again, "Sof, sweetie please talk to me, did I hurt you?" She asked unable to stop the tremble in her voice.

Sofia finally gazed up at Sara. "No, you didn't," she whispered. "You make me feel things, I never have felt before, guess it just got a little…" Sofia sought for the word.

"Overwhelming?" Sara offered.

"Intense..!" Sofia smiled, "but in a good way."

Caressing her cheek again, Sara leaned forward to kiss the blonde softly, "Go to sleep baby."

Sofia snuggled up against Sara, and was soon fast asleep.

**Tbc…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Sara was still awake when Greg came back; she got up and put some close on and walked into the living room.

"Hello Greg, found your way back" Sara said with a slight grin.

Greg spun around, "shit Sara, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry didn't mean to. Did you have fun?" Sara asked, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, you have some pretty funny friends, well at least until one of Brian's friends started hitting on me" Greg said, shaking his head as images of the night flowed easily into his mind.

Sara started laughing, "Oh… You didn't bring him back with you?" She smirked.

Greg's eyes widen, "Sidle that is so not funny!"

Sara collapsed laughing on the couch, "yes it is Greg, I told you that hair soon or later would get you into trouble."

Greg sat down besides her pouting. "That's not fair it isn't my hair, it was the bar we were at."

"Let me guess, Brian dragged you down to Mix?"

Greg wrinkled his brows, "how did you know?"

"Because it's where Brian goes, it's a gay bar Greg!"

"Dah... Sara; I'm not totally stupid!" He stated unable to keep up a stern glare.

"No? And yet it seems that you always end up in troubles, whenever I'm not beside you" Sara grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, and since you know it, I'll say it's your fault, because you didn't came along and protected me. Say where did the two of you go?" Greg said, fixing her with a questioning look.

"We stayed home, we had some things to talk about" she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah… and?"

"We figured it out," Sara replied with a goofy smile.

"Whoa… So the two of you..? Well about time if you ask me!" Greg replied with a good-natured grin.

Sara blushed, "guess I owe you a thanks for persuading her to come along."

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you worked it out" Greg replied honestly.

"So… How are you Greg, and don't give me any bullshit, I want to know?"

Greg sighed, "Most of the time I'm fine, but sometimes I…" he stopped and glanced down at his hands.

"Get scared!" Sara offered, "Is that why you won't go out in the fields?"

"Yes, I get scared, I'm not proud of it but I do. But it's not only that! I miss you, -I miss working with you and you always had an eye on me. Perhaps other people would find it irritating, but it always made me feel safe and protected. It's not, that I don't trust the rest of the team; it's just not the same."

Sara regarded her friend carefully, "Greg. Let me ask you a hypothetical question, what's going to happen, if I decide not to come back?" She said hesitantly.

"Please don't say that," was the only response.

"Greg, I'm not saying anything, but you can't depend on for the rest of your life, that I'll be by your side. I'm not saying that I won't come back to Vegas, but even if I do, there isn't any guarantee that I'll stay forever. What did the counselor say?"

"Not much just that I had to accept that it was randomly that I was the one how had been taken, and that life goes one. I don't know Sara; maybe it will be better, if I just go back and become a lab tech again" Greg said, sighing in defeat.

"Perhaps, if what's what you truly want, but if you're doing it because you're scared, then it will be a big mistake, you will just end up hating yourself." Sara said, trying to keep her frustration from showing.

"What do you suggest? Because I don't know how to get over it and move on" Greg eventually asked.

"Isn't there another one you trust?" Her tone was clearly concerned.

Greg thought for a while. "Yeah… Sofia, but she can be called away in the middle of a scene, so that doesn't help a lot."

"I have one question for you Greg, and I want you to answer me truthfully, do you want to go out into the field again?" The brunette asked him bluntly.

"Yes I do, but I need to be able to do it without being scared, or I can't do my job, properly. Why?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"Well, Grissom likes you, and will go a long way to help you and so will Brass. I think we can persuade them, so you for a while only work scenes where Sofia is present, and that she won't be called away." Sara said, turning slightly to give him a wry smile.

Greg's eyes lit up, "You think it could be arranged?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, I think so" Sara repeated with a gentle smile.

"Okay," Greg smiled, "just as long, as you don't think it means that you don't have to come back." Greg suddenly frowned.

"What?"

"I don't get it, I thought you and Sofia… you know… kind of was together?"

"We're working on it, so what is it you don't get?"

"Well, it sounds like you are going to stay here for a while longer, and I guess Sofia is going back to Vegas when her vacation is over, so where does that leave the two of you?" Greg asked, his tone was quiet but serious.

Sara sighed deeply, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know Greg, we haven't really talked about it yet, guess we'll just have to see what happen while you're here, and just take it from there."

"Okay, I just hope it works out between the two of you, I think you'll be good for each other. "Well…" he smirked rolling his eyes at the obviousness of the statement, "at least when I can't have you."

Sara rose laughing, "Goodnight Greg, I think, you just got very tired."

Greg got up to chuckling, "Goodnight Sara. Sweet dreams!"

"You to Greg, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, night" Greg replied leaving the room.

The rest of the week went by way too fast for Greg, but soon it was time for him to go back to Vegas. Sofia had called in for two weeks, so she was staying another week.

Sara had done as promised and called Grissom and Brass, they both had agreed to Sara's idea. So Greg would be in the lab until Sofia was back, and then slowly begin to go out and work scenes again.

Sara and Sofia drove Greg to the airport, he hugged them both goodbye. As he disappeared into the gate, Sara turned to Sofia.

"So what do you want to do?"

Sofia wrapped her arms around Sara and kissed her passionately.

Sara smiled, "let me guess, home?"

Sofia just nodded, before kissing her again.

The elevator had barely closed before Sofia had Sara pressed up against the wall, kissing the hell out of her, hands roaming up Sara's torso cupping her breasts. Sara grabbed Sofia's hands and twisted them onto her back; the brunette spun them around and pinned the blonde against the wall. She placed her leg between Sofia's, her thigh pressing against Sofia's groin to hold her in place, she let go of the blonde's hands and placed her own on Sofia's neck, and locked gaze with her.

"Slow down babe, we're not the only one using the elevator!"

Sofia rested her head on Sara's shoulder, "sorry," she murmured, "but I really want you."

"Mmm…" Sara smiled, brushing her lips lightly across Sofia's. "I want you too."

They just made it through the front door before Sofia had Sara pressed up against the door, the blonde pressed her thigh between the brunette's legs while kissing her passionately. A deep groan escaped from Sara's throat.

Sofia let go of Sara's lips to give the sweet neck and throat some attention. Sara tilted her head to give Sofia better access. Sofia let her hands slip under the hem, fingers caressing their way up over the stomach and up to Sara's breasts, her thumbs sliding teasingly slow over the nipples. Sara was slowly rocking against Sofia's thigh; Sofia let her but made sure to keep the pressure light.

Sofia let go of Sara's breasts and removed the brunettes top and bra, she leaned in to kiss Sara again, one hand tormenting her already hard nipple. Sara almost went over the edge, when the blonde replaced her hand with her mouth.

Sofia's hands went under the waistband on Sara's shorts; she untied them before letting them fall to the floor. Her hand gently caressed the brunette's inner thighs. Sofia could feel her arousal getting even higher, when she felt how wet Sara was. She removed Sara's panties along with her own top and bra; she needed to feel Sara's skin against her own. Sara was moaning now.

"Please babe, stop teasing," Sara purred.

"What do you want honey?"

"Sweetie, you know what I want!"

Sofia licked Sara's lower lip, "mmm… tell me anyway," she growled.

"You babe, please."

Sofia let her finger stroke over Sara's swollen clit, which made Sara's hips buck against her hand for more contact. Sofia was so lost in the intensely feeling of Sara's hot body, that she never registered Sara's hand, before two fingers; slide deep inside of her, making her cry out.

Sara bent her hand so her palm was stroking the blonde's clit; Sofia leaned into Sara, her hips working in a steady rhythm against Sara's hand, her own hand all forgotten. Sara put her other hand on top of Sofia's, she started to move their hands forth and back stroking her own clit, she moved their hands further down, and pushed one of Sofia's finger inside of her with one of her own. After a while Sara replaced her finger with one more of the blonde's, she let her hand roam up Sofia's body, until she cupped her breast.

Sara alternately caressed and pinched Sofia's nipples. The pace soon got faster, as both got closer and closer to the edge, both bodies trembling with the need to come. Sara caught her lover's lips; she kissed her hard and deep, making them both groan.

They were thrusting and gasping desperately, both at their breaking points; they finally pushed each other over the edge in perfect harmony, screaming each other's names out aloud.

For a couple of minutes they just hung on to each other, none of them able to stand on their own, their breath was ragged muscles were trembling. But finally they got so much body control; they could grapple to the couch and collapse.

Sara brushed a damp strand of hair behind Sofia's ear, and kissed her gently. "Are you okay?"

Sofia swallowed nervously and raised her hand to Sara's cheek, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just not use to lose my self-control the way I do when I'm with you!"

"And you don't like that?" She asked cautiously.

"No, please don't think that Sara! I love the way you make me feel, it's.., it's..." Sofia closed her eyes. She didn't know how to explain it.

"Honey, please look at me, it's what?"

Sofia opened her eyes, "please Sara, I don't know how to explain it!"

Sara wrapped her arms around Sofia. "Sof, please try honey?"

Sofia sighed, "It's afterwards, -I feel so embarrassed for… -for the things I say..! For the things I beg for… I'd never done that before" she said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Sara kissed Sofia, she sucked in her lower lip and nipped on it, letting go she said. "So it would be better, if we don't talk?"

Sofia pulled Sara on top of her, "No! The truth is it turns me even more on." Sofia slowly started thrusting against Sara; "guess, I just have to get use to, that I'm with someone who makes me feel so much, that I want more!" She admitted with a shrug.

Sara gazed into Sofia's eyes. "Sof, you're so sexy when you talk, you make me want you even more, so please don't stop doing it."

"I won't" Sofia groan, "I don't think I could even if I wanted too."

Sara got up on her knees, "turn around baby."

"Huh..?" Sofia just looked confused.

"On your stomach woman," Sara growled.

Sofia turned around slowly, "Uh.., so bitchy," she chuckled.

Sara bent over down with fierceness, and bit the blonde on the shoulder before capturing her ear whispering. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Sofia snickered.

Sara's hand roamed up and down against Sofia's thighs, making the blonde gasping. She tried to move, getting closer to her lovers hand. But Sara had already seen it coming, so she pressed the blonde further down on the couch.

"Oh no baby, you should have thought about what, before being a smart-ass!"

"Come on honey, you asked for it" Sofia defended herself.

Sara let her hand slide over Sofia's ass, "hmm… maybe I should spank you for that remark?"

Sofia swallowed hard, "you wouldn't..?"

Sara bent down and licked Sofia's ear. "Wouldn't I?" She lifted her hand, and very gently let it fall across her lover's ass.

Sofia gasped, "Fuck Sara!"

Sara kissed and licked the skin; before she playfully let her hand fall one more time which made Sofia moan. Sara kissed the blonde's ass again, and let a finger slide deep inside her. Sofia could feel the arousal burn inside her body.

Sara sat up resting on her heels between her lovers legs, she removed her finger and pulled Sofia up so she was sitting on Sara's thighs, her back resting against Sara front, and her legs outside of the brunettes.

Sara let her hands run up Sofia's torso, her palms brushed teasingly over Sofia's nipples. Sofia's hands covered Sara's, pressing them harder against her breasts. Sara sucked her lover's earlobe into her mouth, nipping on it; she let her mouth and tongue run down Sofia's neck, biting lightly on her way.

Sofia leaned up against her lover and pushed their hands down her body, she needed to feel Sara between her legs.

Sara very slowly let a finger slide inside her lover; she let it slide all the way outside again before repeating her moves. Sofia was moving against Sara's hand, trying to speed up the pace, but Sara kept it teasingly slow.

"Sara, please…"

"What?" Sara smiled against Sofia's neck.

"I need more, baby."

Sara, slide another finger inside but kept going slow. She spread her legs apart forcing Sofia to do the same, making it possible for her to go deeper. "You feel so good," Sara growled, "so hot and wet."

Sofia cried out, "Christ baby, feel so good…"

Sara pulled her fingers out and lightly stroked them over her lover's clit. "You like it?"

"Sara, please stop teasing and fuck me!"

Sara stopped breathing for a moment, "Sof, are you sure?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Yes Sara, please fuck me" Sofia turned her head to give her a shy smile.

Sara bent Sofia over, so she was standing on her knees and hands; she got up on her own knees. Sara roughly slid two fingers deep inside her lover, the other hand was stroking evenly over her lovers clit, making Sofia's breathing growing erratic as Sara pushed against her. Sara's mouth slid across the sweat-covered skin on Sofia's back, leaving love bites on her way, her stroke was hard deep and fast now.

"God, I'm so close, Sar, please more."

"I'm goner make you come so hard," Sara growled adding a third finger.

As Sara felt Sofia's walls clench around her fingers, she curled them and twisted her hand, and it was all it took. Sofia slammed her body into the brunette's hand, and screamed out her name as her orgasm crashed over her. Her whole body was on fire, ever muscle in her body tremor her breath ragged.

Sofia cried out, a low wild sound of sheer pleasure as she rose up on the wave of hot undulating spasms rocking through her.

Sara kept thrusting ruthless into her lover, her hand cover in her lover's fluids; she increased the pressure on the blonde's g-spot, making the orgasm start all over again.

"Sof, come for me." Sara gasped.

Sofia felt her body surge again, the tension growing with every deep stroke Sara pushed into her.

"Sara, baby oh God you feel so good…" Sofia cooed against the cushion, thrilled when her words brought a deep groan from the brunette.

Sara lowered the pace as Sofia ride her orgasm out. Sofia finally fell forward taking Sara with her in the movement. Both collapsed on the couch. It took a while before both was able to breathe normally again, Sofia finally managed to roll around so she was facing Sara.

"Thanks," she said, capturing her hand to bring it to her lips for a kiss.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "for what?"

"For… fucking me," Sofia said looking very shy. "I know you didn't want to!"

Sara leaned over her to watch her face. Pulling her hand free she wiped away some of the sweat, before moving in to kiss her. "It's not that I didn't wanted to Sof, it's just… we are still new and don't know each other's bodies that well, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Sofia kissed Sara very gently. "I know, but I also trust you! I know you would never hurt me."

Sara pulled Sofia closer "I hope not!" She said sweetly, kissing her.

Soon after, they felt asleep in each other's arms.

Sara was the first one to wake up, for a while she just watched Sofia sleep. Just lying there with the blonde, seemed more than Sara's heart could bear without beating faster. Sara kissed her lover gently, before she got up and walked to the bathroom. She started filling the Jacuzzi. She went back to the living room where Sofia had woken up.

"Where did you go? I woke up, lonely!"

Sara hovered over Sofia, "sorry, I just went to the bathroom."

"Mmm… kiss me!" Smiling, she pulled her close for another kiss, running her hands over her body.

Sara bent down over Sofia, but stopped an inch before reaching her lips. "Are we demanding now?" She purred.

Sofia put her hands around her lover's neck, and smiled, "maybe."

Sara let her lips brush lightly across Sofia's before deepen the kiss, making them both moan; she got up and pulled Sofia up to, "come."

Sofia looked confused, "come? Come where?"

Sara took her hand and started walking. "Take a bath with me?"

Sofia smiled, "sure honey, love too."

They lowered themselves into the hot water in opposite direction, resting their heads on the headrest eyes closed; enjoying the massage they were receiving. Suddenly Sofia started giggling.

"What?" Sara kept her eyes shut, but arched a brow as a faint smile formed.

"I was just thinking about Greg, and his bed talk. Now this tub! _That,_ I definitely could bring back to Vegas."

Sara laughed, "Yeah, know what you mean. It was the thing I missed most after moving to Vegas." She opened her eyes as she smiled at their private joke and stretched contentedly. "Sof?"

"Mmm… sweetie" she said, with a gentle smile.

"We need to talk!"

Sofia opened her eyes suddenly very nervous. "Something wrong?" Her voice trembled slightly.

Sara sighed, "I don't know if something is wrong, but I think we need to talk about us, and what's going to happen when you go home, on Sunday."

"Sara, are you ending this? Sofia asked her voice barely a whisper her lips trembling, as she struggled with the tears in her eyes.

Sara quickly took Sofia's hand and pulled her to her. She placed her between her legs and possessively her. "No honey, don't think that! I'm in love with you, and want to be with you! I just can't go back to Vegas right now, and you can't stay. You have to go back to work!"

Sofia snuggled up against Sara; she moved her hand to rest on top of the brunette's, giving it a squeeze. "I know why I can't stay, but why can't you come back with me?"

Sara smiled, "because, I start a teaching job on Monday. Professor Goldsmith called me two days before you and Greg arrived, and since I didn't know then what I know now, I accepted" she explained.

Sofia looked at her, "how long?"

Sara closed her eyes briefly. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Sofia. "Four weeks!"

Sofia sighed softly and gave her a smile, "You're really starting to enjoy teaching, aren't you?"

Sara leaned in and kissed her, "yeah, I really am."

"Four weeks," Sofia whimpered, "I don't think I can survive that long without you!"

Sara was kissing and nipping along Sofia's throat. "No..? I can always call Greg and ask him to entertain you."

Sara's work was starting to get to Sofia; she pressed her body, further into Sara's. "I don't think he has you skills," she moaned.

Sara's hands were roaming over her lover's body, palms teasing nipples. "Perhaps, I should get out of here and start dinner?" She suggested with obvious amusement.

Letting out a small growl and shaking her head Sofia said, "You're not going, anywhere!"

Sara chuckled lightly as she watched Sofia's reaction; her hand went further down and disappeared into the blonde's pussy. "What..? You're not hungry?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm hungry alright," Sofia's head flew back as Sara's finger penetrated her.

Sara chuckled, "You're hungry, but you don't want me to cook?" She added one more finger. "Feel free to explain?"

Sofia groaned," hon… you… know what I… mean."

Sara stopped all movement. "Babe, are you saying, you don't like my cooking?"

"Fuck Sara, please don't stop!"

Sara's other hand roughly pinched Sofia's nipples. "You didn't answer me?"

"Christ baby, I'm hungry for you, not food!"

Sara took her lovers earlobe into her mouth and sucked it. "Then dinner is served!" she purred.

Sara increased her pace and it didn't take long, before Sofia went over the edge. After catch her breath Sofia turned and got up on her knees and gazed into Sara's eyes.

"You are such a fucking tease!" Sofia declared with a low growl.

"Sara snickered, planting an innocent look on her face as she returned Sofia's stare at her. "Honey, I wasn't teasing, I just asked you a question."

"Sure baby!" Sofia's hand went straight to Sara's pussy, where she let two fingers slide deep inside her lover, she lowered her head and sucked in a nipple and let her tongue flick over it.

Sara leaned back, resting on the headrest. "Oh… Sof, feel so good," the brunette moaned.

Sofia let her tongue slide across her lover's lips. "You're so wet!" She said, giving the brunette a knowing wink.

"You're fault!" Sara slurred, looking at the blonde lewdly. "Please Sof, faster."

Sofia smiled, but she continued with her agonizingly slow deep thrusts.

Sara grabbed Sofia's face and forced her to look into her eyes. "Honey, you're driving me insane here, I need you hard and fast so please stop teasing."

Sofia kissed her passionately, and started thrusting hard, deep, and fast, into her lover.

In minutes Sara went over the edge; crying her lover's name out loud. After recovering they got out of the bath; they dried each other off and got dressed. Sara cooked them dinner, before they ended up on the couch watching TV.

"Sof?"

"Mmm... sweetie" Sofia said, under her breath.

"You never told me, how you feel about this separation thing?"

Sofia chuckled, "I blame that on you!"

Sara giggled, "yeah.., but how do you feel about it? Are you okay with it?" She sighed, forcing her mind back to the cold reality.

Sofia gazed at Sara. "No I'm not! I want you in my life every day. But we can't changes the way things are. You can't bail out now, and I can't stay away from work, so we really don't have a choice" she said grudgingly.

Sara pondered, "Well, I'm off every weekend, and maybe if you can persuade Brass to change your schedule, so you could get a weekend off I could come to Vegas or you could come out here. What do you think?"

Sofia kissed her, "I think it sounds like a plan. I would like that."

Sara leaned over and deepened the kiss, she let go of Sofia's lips. "It's still early sweetie; do you want to go out? Or if there are other things, you want to see while you're here?"

"Going out sounds fine, where are we going?"

"I have a friend who owns a bar; she would love to meet you."

"Sounds good, like to meet your friends, they are so funny."

They got redressed and went down to the Crow Bar. Diana came over the minute they walked inside, and hugged Sara.

"Hi Miss Investigator nice to see you again" Diana greeted them.

"Hello Diana, nice to see you too, this is Sofia," Sara smiled. "She's from Vegas!"

"Hello Sofia and welcome, so guess, there were other people in Vegas than Grissom, and definitely better looking" Diana smiled humorously.

"Hello Diana, nice to meet you," Sofia smiled affectionately before gazed at Sara, "want to explain?"

Sara rolled her eyes, but she gave her a good-natured smile of her own, "nah.., she's just stupid." She placed her hand on Sofia's back, and led her to the bar. "What do you want to drink?"

"Just a beer," Sofia replied.

"Two beers, and whatever you want," Sara ordered.

They stayed at the bar for a couple of hours talking with Diana. When they came outside, Sara asked.

"So, want to go somewhere else? Or do you want to go home?"

Sofia intertwined her fingers with Sara's. "If you're not too tired I want to go some place where I can dance with you."

Sara smiled. "I'm not, and I would love to dance with you too. Let's go to the Mix then."

**Tbc…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

As they walked into the Mix, they ran into Brian and Leo. They sat down in the booth with them. Soon Jodie and Helen joined them.

"So.., Detective," Jodie smirked, "found out if you're in a relationship?"

Sofia grin, "yes I have, and sorry but you're too late" she said with finality.

"Damn girl, I had such great plans for you! But guess, I can stand losing as long it's to "crazy geek" Jodie said with a teasing voice.

Sofia laughed, "Why do you call her what?"

Jodie huffed out a breath, cocking her head to the side. "Lose her, come with me, and I'll tell you."

Sara leaned in, "some kind of friend, you are" she understated.

"Love and war Sidle, in love and war!" Jodie smirked.

Sofia gazed at Jodie," then you can be war, but I'm staying with love, I'm not that curious," she growled.

"Ouch… You're a hard cold woman Sofia" Jodie smiled, "but cool, you don't take any crap I like that, you're just what Sara need."

"Thanks," Sofia grinned, "You're pretty cool yourself! I begin to understand why Sara like hanging out with you" she replied with a gentle look.

Sara rose and took Sofia's hand. "Dance with me?"

Sofia got up, "love too."

As they walked to the dance floor, Jodie looked at Brian and Leo.

"I don't think I ever seen Sara so happy!" Jodie said, smiling affectionately.

Brian nodded his head in agreement, "No, she is definitely in love!"

"I think Sofia is the right one for her," Leo said honestly; "They seem to make each other whole."

Sara and Sofia went into the middle of the dance floor; the music was fast they started dancing separately, eyes locked on each other. Sara was enthralled as she watched Sofia move. As the song changed, the tempo became slower, and soon they danced in tandem.

The blonde's hot breath was tickling Sara's ear, as Sofia rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. Sara let her hand slide up, Sofia's back. Sofia's hands slide over Sara's hips and down to her perfect rounded ass. She gently squeezed it when she felt Sara's mouth on her neck.

Sara pulled the blonde's face to her own, and brought her mouth to Sofia's, and kissed her with a passionate openmouthed kiss. She let her tight slide in between Sofia's legs, pressing lightly against the blonde's now aching centre.

Sofia could feel her arousal rise, she was breathing hard and she leaned against Sara. Her hips were moving, making her centre rubbing over the brunette's thigh. Sara's mouth was attacking Sofia's neck and throat. Nipping and sucking. She let her hands slide down and cupped the blonde's ass, applying just the right amount of pressure to her lovers centre.

The music speeded up again and so did Sofia's rocking. She was so close; she was moaning and groaning into Sara's throat. Sara increased the pressure, urging her lover to come. It was so hot having her in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by people not knowing what was going on.

Sofia was forfeit in the sensation, she bite her lovers shoulder, and cried out as she climaxed. Her face was flushed her body trembling her breath ragged. She only kept standing up because Sara was holding her. But her body finally slowed down again.

"Shit Sara," Sofia hissed, her forehead resting on Sara's shoulder.

Sara lips found Sofia ear. "That was so hot babe!"

Sofia's shook her head, "No, it's sheepishly! I can't even control my body out in public. I'm sorry Sara; I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends."

Sara lifted Sofia's head and looked her in the eyes. "Honey, please don't do that to yourself! I think it was a fucking amazing experience. I love pleasuring you, and quite frankly? I couldn't give a fuck about, where we are. I wanted it as much as you did!"

Sofia was totally aback. "Whoa… now that was hot" she grinned.

Sara pulled Sofia in and embraced her; "You're so damn sexy" She growled, before kissing her deep and passionately.

They went back to the table and sat down with the others. Rest of the evening went by quickly, and before they knew it the Club closed. They shared a cap home with Brian, Sara invited him up but he refused, he had to meet early next morning, so they just said goodnight. The woman took a shower together, and they actually managed to do so with only a little making out, they went to bed and both was soon fast asleep.

The days went by all too fast and soon it was Saturday. Brian had called up to hear if they wanted to go out. But they had declined; they wanted to spend the last night alone. Sofia was lying on the couch, only wearing shorts and a top since it was a warm night. Sara entered the living room. She had just taking a shower and was only wrapped in a towel. She went over to the couch and looked a Sofia.

"You look hot babe."

"Yeah," Sofia replied, "didn't think the nights I Frisco was this warm."

"It happens, especially when the wind doesn't come in from the bay" Sara explained.

Sofia began to rise up, "think I need a cold shower!"

Sara pressed her back on the couch, "stay there," she said with a grin, "I think I know a way to cool you down."

Sofia looked puzzled at her and shrugged, but leaned back. "Okay, if you say so!"

Sara turned and walked to the kitchen, but was soon back again. "Babe, take your top off!"

Sofia chuckled, her head dropped back dramatically, and she rolled her eyes. "Honey, I don't think, I'm goner get much cooler, by removing my top."

Sara kept her hands on her back. "No, but humor me and do it anyway."

Sofia removed her top, and leaned back on the couch again. Sara walked over and stood at the end of the couch, where the blonde's head was resting. She bent down and placed a cup on the floor, before she leaned in and gave her lover a long hot kiss. She got up and leaned over her lover, her hand went down to the cup, and she picked up an ice cube. She placed it on her lover's thorax, and slowly let I slide up her throat onto her neck and back.

Sofia quivered by the cold sensation; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of ice sliding over her body. Sara took a new piece. She let it slide from the thorax between the blonde's breasts and down to her stomach. She let a drop fall down into Sofia's navel; she bent down and let her mouth suck up the water. Sofia was breathing a little harder now; her body was starting to get warmer instead of colder.

Sara took another ice cube, and put it into her mouth. She took one of her lover's nipples into her mouth, and let the ice circle over it, making it cold and hard. She let go of the nipple, and went over to the other, giving it the same treatment. Sofia was breathing hard, there was no way she could hid her arousal anymore, the ice sliding across her body was just too hot.

Sofia reached up and let her hands slide up and down on Sara's inner tights. Sara spread her legs slightly, making room for the blonde's hands; she could feel her own arousal rise. Sofia grabbed the towel and let it fall to the floor, her hands pressed on the back of Sara's tights, urging her to climb on to the couch. Sara looked down on Sofia.

"Come on babe, I want to taste you!" Sofia whimpered.

Sara just smiled, but did as her lover asked; she crawled onto the couch and posed herself over the blonde, her knees on either side of her lovers head, facing the opposite direction. Sofia could smell her lover's heat, and it was driving her crazy. She reached above her and grabbed the brunette's hips, and gently pulled her down to her.

Sara leaned forward and removed Sofia's shorts and panties; she bent over her lover's pussy, and parted her labia and blew cold drops of water over her lover's clit, from the ice she was holding between her teeth. A shiver ran through Sofia's entire body, and she groaned out loudly. She let her tongue slide deep inside her lover, and started fucking her with her mouth.

Sara moaned aloud, when Sofia's tongue went inside of her. She pressed the ice down on her tongue, making it as cold as possible, before, she let it stroke over the blonde's clit. Both were moaning and breathing hard, their bodies were quivering.

Sara let two fingers slide deep inside the blonde, and sucked her clit into her mouth and licked it hard. Sofia replaced her tongue with two fingers, and quickly pulled the brunettes clit into her mouth and sucked it passionately.

When both of them added a third finger, they almost came instantly. Sara collapsed on top of Sofia too tired to move. The blonde was able to; reposition the brunette so that they were lying side by side.

Sofia started giggling, "hon?"

Sara twisted on the couch so she was facing her, "Mmm babe."

"It didn't work!" Sofia said, flashing her an affectionate grin.

"Huh? What didn't work?" Sara replied, looking at her in confusion.

Sofia's tongue peeked from her lips playfully. "Ice..! It didn't cool me."

Sara started laughing, "Oh, sorry babe, thought it would" she said innocently.

Sofia chuckled, "No, you didn't! You knew exactly what you were doing."

Sara opened her eyes and pulled Sofia closer. "Are you complaining, sweetie?"

Sofia snuggled into Sara, "nay… I liked it, I like the way, you taste!"

Sara kissed her slow and deep, letting her tongue slide around her lover's mouth. As she pulled back she giggled. "Like the way I taste on you!" Sara got up, "wanna go outside to cool down?"

"Yeah," Sofia, put her shorts and top on.

Sara just wrapped the towel around her; she went to the kitchen and picked up two beers before she went outside. Sofia was sitting on one of the deck chairs, Sara went over and placed herself between her legs and gave her a beer.

"Do you start work tomorrow night?"

Sofia shook her head. "No first Monday. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if I should let you sleep tomorrow" Sara replied, chuckling happily as she nestled into the blonde's chest.

"No, I want to get up so I can spend as much time as possible, with you."

Sofia got up and went over by the railing. Sara watched her for a while before walking over to her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"I goner miss this view" Sofia stated.

"Is that the only thing you're goner miss?" Sara asked, the corners of her lips lifting slightly.

Sofia let out an abashed chortle, and she rolled her eyes before facing her again, "You know it ain't," she sighed.

Sara captured Sofia's mouth and didn't let go, before both their lungs screamed for air.

"Whoa…" Sofia was struggling to catch her breath. "Hon, you don't do anything half?"

Sara smiled her mouth busy working on Sofia's neck and throat. "Do you what me to stop, halfway?" She cooed.

The blonde tilted her head. "No..! Please keep going."

Sara chuckled as she walked the blonde backwards until she was pressed up against the railing. "Sof, do you remember the first time we stood here?"

"Yeah" Sofia answered after a moment's consideration.

"Do you remember what I said?"

Sofia swallowed hard and blushed, "Sara, what are you saying?"

Sara let her fingernails scratch gently over the blonde's stomach. "Babe, I think you know what I'm saying!"

Sofia gasp, "Honey, we're outside!"

Sara's hands cupped Sofia's breasts, thumbs teasing nipples. "Yeah… And? Before the blonde could answer, Sara captured her mouth once again; forcing her tongue inside, inviting the blonde's to play.

Sofia lost all her willpower to protest, when Sara pressed her thigh in between her legs, letting it stroke over her centre. Sofia slowly rocked against Sara's thigh, her hands cupped the brunette's breasts, but her hands were stopped by Sara's. The brunette placed Sofia's hands on the railing.

Sara let her hands roam over Sofia's body, before pulling Sofia's top over her head. She bent down and licked the whole breast, before taking the nipple into her mouth; she gently bit and sucked on it. Sofia groaned, she let her hands run down Sara's back and cupped her ass, but again Sara took her hands and placed them on the railing.

Sara shook her head, and looked at Sofia. "No..!"

Sara bent her head again, and took the other nipple into her mouth teasing it. The blonde pressed into the touch wanted more contact. But Sara kept it light.

Sara let her tongue slide up Sofia's body, until she caught her mouth; she kissed her deep and passionately. Sofia wrapped her arms around the brunette but again, Sara removed her hands and put them on the railing.

"Sara..?" So many questions in one word.

Sara regarded her carefully, "because sweetie, this is about _you_. Just feel honey!"

Sara hands went around the blonde and into her shorts, where she caressed her lover's ass; she took a firm grip on the cheeks, and pushed her lover forth and back over her thigh. Sara let go of Sofia, and kneeled down.

She pulled Sofia's shorts down and let her tongue roam all over the blonde's thighs; she could scents her arousal. Sara lifted; the blonde's left leg and let her thigh rest on her shoulder. Sofia looked down on Sara; it was so hot and sexy, watching her lover going down on her. Sara slowly let her tongue stroke around the blonde's clit, and up and down her labia.

Sofia was panting and whimpering heavily, she tried to move, getting the brunette to stroke over her clit. She wanted to place her hand on the back of her lovers head, making her lick her. But she feared that Sara would stop if she did so.

Sara kept teasing, she ruthlessly kept avoiding her lovers clit, she let her tongue slide down to the blonde's opening, but she only let the tip of her tongue slip inside, before she withdraw it again. Sofia was going out of her mind; she was about ready to scream out in pure frustration! Sara could feel Sofia's body shudder; she let her tongue slide a few times over the blonde's clit, before sucking it into her mouth and licking it intensely.

Sofia cried out in pure pleasure, she rocked her groin against her lover's mouth. Sara took a strong steady hold on her lover's hips, and pressed her firmly up against the railing. She wanted to keep the control; she wasn't about to let her lover come just yet. Sara let go of the clit and let her tongue slide deep inside her lover. Sara could feel Sofia was close, after only a few strokes her lover's muscles started to tighten, so she removed her tongue.

Sara put Sofia leg down on the ground and got up, losing her towel on the way. She let her mouth kiss its way up to the blonde's breasts; she spent some time licking and sucking on the nipples. Sara's head went further up, her mouth licked and kissed around on Sofia's throat and neck.

Once again, Sara lifted Sofia's leg and placed her own underneath it; she lifted her own leg and let her foot rest on one of the horizontal pipe in the railing. She kissed the blonde deep and demanding, as two of her fingers slide inside her lover. She held her hand still, witch made Sofia growl. Sara licked her lover's ear before she whispered.

"Sof honey, I'm going to fuck you now, right here up against the railing!"

A shiver ran through Sofia's body and she moaned aloud. "Please honey, no more teasing!"

Sara started moving her hand forth and back in deep hard strokes. "Honey?"

"Mmm…" Sofia gasped.

"Touch me..!"

Now, that was a request that didn't needed to be repeated. Sofia's hands were everywhere, roaming up and down her lover's body. Sara slowed her hand down.

"Sofia, please open your eyes."

Sofia slowly opened her eyes and looked into, dark intense eyes.

"You're so beautiful! Do you know how much in love with you, I am?"

Sofia leaned forward, and kissed her, "Hopefully as much as I'm in love, with you?"

Sara picked up the pace, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Sofia placed her hand on top of Sara's and stopped it. "Sara, make love to me!" She whispered.

Sara lead them into the bedroom, she placed Sofia gently on the bed and lowered herself on top of her. They made slow sweet love. Insuring each other that everything would be alright despite they had to be apart for a while. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other arms.

Sunday, they barely lost physical contact! They woke up together and made love. They ate together holding hands. They took a bath together, well, bath and some more love making. They took a nap together on the couch intertwining into each other. But time kept ticking! And soon it was time for Sara to drive Sofia to the airport. Sofia picked up her bag and started walking towards the door, Sara right behind her. Sofia opened the door but closed it again. She threw her bag on the floor, turned around and pulled Sara to her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her intensely!

"I'm not going!" Sofia said very firmly.

Sara put her hands on Sofia's cheeks, her thumbs slowly caressing the cheekbones. "Sof..!"

"No..! I can't! I already miss you" she stated softly.

"Sof.., I would love for you to stay, but we both know that's not possible. What about your job?" She said, making a point to keep her voice calm.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving!"

Sara had to bit her lip to keep the laugh inside. Sofia was really sounding like a resentfully four year old child. She had to shift tactics.

"Honey, you are going to end up hating us, if you do that. Perhaps not, tomorrow! But sooner or later your goner regrets it, and I'm afraid that will destroy us. Do you want that to happen?"

Sofia blinked at the sudden statement, leaning against the door as she faced her. "No, of course not, but I can work out here."

"Mmm..." Sara smiled, "and who will hire a runaway love sick puppy? And on top of that give her a gun?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Sofia paused… then she sighed. "Well, I wouldn't!"

"You also have a two weeks' notice on your resignation" Sara went on.

"Guess, I have to go back, huh?"

Sara chuckled, "as much as I hate it, yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Hmm… then at least kiss me, and pretend that you never are letting me go."

Sara leaned in, "_that_, I'm more than happy to do."

And she did, up against the door and all the way down in the elevator, and as much as she could on their walk to the car. Sofia was totally breathless when she climbed into the car.

"I said before, and I'll say it again. _Sara Sidle_, you don't do anything, half!" Sofia giggled.

"When it comes to you, _Sofia Curtis_, no I don't." Sara grinned.

They arrived at the airport. After checking in, they just stood holding each other and kissing until Sofia was called out.

"Guess, this is it; I'll miss you," she sighed, her lips still attached to Sara's.

"Miss you too! Call, when the plane lands."

"Mmm…" she muttered deepened the kiss.

The final call out sounded, and they had to let go. Sara stood watching Sofia disappearing into the gate. She slowly turned around and walked to her car. Sofia called as promised, and again when she got home. Sara called to say goodnight, but she didn't call to say good morning, knowing Sofia needed her sleep, but she did text her.

Even if it sometimes didn't felt like it, the next couple of weeks went by fast. Sara taught in several subjects, this time, -basic physics, -mathematical physics and forensic science. It still impressed her how motivated the young student was to learn new things. Sofia was working a murder case with Warrick and Greg. A young man had been tied up and beaten and lashed to dead. So once again, the team had been back at Lady Heather's mansion, after it had turned out that the young man was a regular customer there. Sofia had both been curious and expectant to meet the Lady, not at least because of all the rumors floating around the lab. And the Lady hadn't disappointed she was quite something, but unfortunately she hadn't been able to help with the case. Greg was doing much better, and it had been thanks to him they finally had resolved the case.

Sofia and Sara had talked about where to meet. Sofia had insisted on Sara's placed, because that way it would be much harder for Brass, to call her back into work. Sara had agreed, but only if she paid for the plane ticket or she would come to Vegas. It had almost led to their first quarrel, but finally they agreed on paying one way each.

Finally Friday arrived and so did Sofia; she barely made it through the door, before they were all over each other. No sweet hello kisses or small talk. Only a deep desire of gratification so raw and awesome, and yet, so pure and sweet in it's desperately requirement of fulfillment!

"Hi" Sofia said with a knowing smile.

"Hi yourself" Sara replied with a lopsided grin.

"Sar?"

"Mmm… sweetie."

"It's not that I'm jealous, but I really don't hope that everyone who walks through that door get the same, hallo."

Sara laughed; "I don't think you have anything to fear there. Wanna come inside?"

"Yeah, I could use something cold to drink, and maybe a shower."

Well, Sofia didn't get a shower; she was soon caught up in other activities with her lover. When they woke up, they took a shower together, before making dinner. Afterwards, they went out on the terrace and enjoyed the mild weather. That night Sara did take her lover up against the railing, and Sofia returned the favor by getting down on her knees and licked her lover half to dead.

They went to bed totally exhausted, but nothing prevented them from making love one more time before falling asleep. Saturday, they managed to be a little more civilized. Well, they did make love in the morning, but they spent the afternoon with Brian in his yard. Before making love in the shower, and before Sara took Sofia out to dinner. After coming back home, they actually managed to watch some TV before making love once more. But they both slept like babies.

Sunday… Sunday, was the day… their sexual relationship forever changed, well, perhaps it didn't changed there already had been small indications to what was going on. But maybe for the first time they both realized it, and _no one, _could have been more unprepared than those two!

**Tbc… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Sara woke up to gentle hands rubbing her nipples, and soft lips against hers. The brunette smiled against her lover's lips briefly. She shifted her body, so she could pull Sofia on top of her, and deepened the kiss.

Sofia took Sara's mouth with deliberate force. She pressed her tongue deeply into Sara's mouth, in a loving power play. Sara was pretty aroused by now; her pelvis started stroking against the blondes. Sofia let her hand run down her lover's body; her fingers slowly started stroking over Sara's swollen clit. The brunette was gasping now.

Sofia let a finger slide down to her lovers opening, but only to let it slide back up to her clit. Her mouth sucked in one of the brunette's nipples, making her groan. Once again, she let her fingers slide down to the brunettes opening. She pressed the tip of her index finger into her, toying ever so lightly. She pushed the finger deeper in a slow stroke and then withdrew it. Sara was moaning now, Sofia's slow pace was driving her crazy.

"Sof, please honey, I need you now, enough with the teasing!"

Sofia, slide two fingers in and fasten the pace, she let her palm stroke over her lover's clit, and soon Sara was crying out.

"More baby, need more" Sara cooed.

Sofia added a third finger, and kept plunging into her lovers hot depths, until she felt her walls clench around her fingers. Sara cried out loud as she went over the edge, her body was trembling, her blood was rushing in her veins, and she almost forgot to breath. But she finally calmed down enough to breathe normally again after a few minutes.

Sara rolled onto her side facing Sofia, "morning," she smiled.

"Morning, slept well?"

Sara reached out to brush her lips against the blonde's, "mmm… you?"

"Like a baby," Sofia smiled.

Sara could feel her strength had returned. She rolled Sofia onto her back; she got up on her knees, and placed them between her lover's legs. She lifted Sofia's legs and used her own tights to press the blonde's legs towards her own stomach. Her hands slide up to the blondes, fingers interweaving with hers. With a ruthless gentleness, Sara pinned her hands over her head, holding them there as she stared into her eyes.

"Someone has been a very naughty girl this morning, waking innocent people up and then torture and tease them. I think someone needs to be punished." Sara cooed.

"No, I'm innocent," Sofia whispered huskily, aware of Sara's game was starting to get her quite aroused.

Sara bent down and bit into Sofia's lower lip. "Detective, there's nothing innocent about you, and I will punish you!" She said, hand sliding from one breast to the other. "But I think you goner like it!"

"Yes, please honey, please punish me." Sofia encouraged as pleasure from the brunette's lips and hand sent spirals of slinky heat down her spine.

Sara smiled as her mouth kissed it way down to the blonde's breasts; she loved having her lover underneath her like that. She took a nipple into her mouth and bit it gently, before letting her tongue flick over it.

Sofia was extremely aroused now. She could feel how wet she was, it was a really turn on being trapped under her lover not being able to do anything but receive.

Sara's hand was caressing its way down Sofia's body; she was surprised when she felt how wet the blonde was. But she liked it! She let a finger lightly stroke over her lover's clit, making her groan deep in her throat.

"You're so wet, babe! I think someone has some very dirty thoughts, or perhaps, it was a dirty dream that woke you up. Do you have dirty dreams, baby?" Sara growled in a hot squeak.

"Christ Sar stop teasing, please I need you" came her sultry whisper.

Sara pinched Sofia's clit and the blonde's eyes flew opened. "Answer my question?" The brunette demanded, sliding two fingers deep inside Sofia.

Sofia was breathing hard; she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Yes honey, I have dreams about you!"

Sara slowly kept thrusting in and out, of her lover. "Tell me, Sof? Tell me, what I'm doing to you in your dreams?"

Sofia was moaning now," honey, stop teasing I want you." She pleaded, her voice shaking a little.

Sara ignored Sofia's plead, and bent down and kissed her lover passionately. "Do you like this position baby?" She increased her strokes slightly, "Do you like being pinned under me? Do you dream about that?" She purred.

Sofia was about to lose it; she was so aroused that she hardly could breath. "Yes Sar, I like it! I like it when you take control!"

Sara took the other nipple into her mouth, and let her tongue play with it, making Sofia cry out. "What do you what, honey?"

"You baby, please I can't wait anymore" Sofia snapped impatiently.

But Sara knew better, she slid a bit deeper and harder into her lover, making all her muscles quiver. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Sofia swallowed hard, "yes honey, I do!"

Sara increased the pace, and went as deep and hard as she could. She bent her hand, letting her palm stroke hard over the clit; she pressed her tights a little harder against Sofia's legs, making sure they stayed where she wanted them.

Sofia was beyond pleasure, the whole experience the fact that she couldn't move. It was so erotic! She had never been hornier in her life. Sara leaned forward and let as much of her upper body as possible rest on Sofia's body; she caught her lover's mouth and kissed her with a demanding fierceness. Sara added a third finger; she bit her way up the blonde's throat licking on her earlobe before whispering.

"Do you like it, Sof?"

"Yes," Sofia whimpered. "I love the way, you're fucking me" she gasped, feeling the hot spiral of erotic tension tighten relentlessly through her muscles.

Sofia screamed out as her orgasm rolled over her. Her body covered in sweat, her head pressed down on the pillow, her upper body flew up pressing against Sara's, before she dropped onto the mattress.

Sara let go of Sofia's wrists, and gathered her thighs so her lover could lower her legs. She bent over her and kissed her gently, before lying down beside her.

When Sofia had caught her breath, she rolled onto her side and snuggled into Sara, who wrapped her arms around her, they kissed a bit before falling into sleep again.

When Sara woke up she couldn't get out of the bed fast enough, she slide out from under the covers got dressed and left the room. She made coffee took her smokes and went out on the terrace. Her body was lightly shaking she felt sick about herself, there was a big knot in her stomach and she was totally appalled about her own behavior.

_Of all the people in the world, with my_ _background_, _I should have known better._ _How the hell am I ever going to be able to look_ _Sofia in the eyes, again!_

Never ever had she felt so disgusted and atrociously about herself. But what made everything even _worse_, and _scared_ the hell out of her, was the fact that she actually had enjoyed the whole thing.

Sofia wasn't sleeping when Sara got up. But she didn't make any indication of being awake, she just couldn't face the brunette right now, she needed to process what had happened. She didn't understand it! She didn't understand herself.

_I am __not __the type, who let people dominate me!_ _Hell I am used to be the one who ordered other people around, and yet._ _I never asked Sara,_ _to stop!_

The truth was: She could have stopped it any time she wanted to. It was not like Sara was stronger than her and even if? She had no doubt about; Sara would have stopped the minute she had asked her to. Well, if she was honest about it, she hadn't wanted Sara to stop, as much as she hated herself for it; she actually had enjoyed the whole thing.

Sofia slowly got up knowing she couldn't hide out in bed for the rest of the day. She went into the shower. Hell, maybe she could wash the whole thing away!

Sara could hear the shower running and knew it was only a matter of time before she would be facing the blonde, which absolutely didn't make her stomach feel any better; she closed her eyes and took some very deep breath.

Sofia got dressed and took a deep breath, she knew she couldn't expose facing the brunette anymore; she went into the living room and saw Sara sitting on the terrace with her eyes closed. Sofia got herself a cup of coffee and went outside.

"Hi," she said after a beat. Her voice was normal, but the tension in her posture was just noticeable.

"Hi," Sara answered as she crossed her arms protectively over her midsection, slept well?"

"Yeah fine" Sofia offered weakly, looking over the city.

They kept on the small talk for a while; they both so desperately wanted to talk about what had happened, but neither of them knew how, so they didn't. The time arrived when Sofia had to go. Sara offered to drive her to the airport but Sofia declined. She thought it was more important that Sara got started with all the home work she had lying. They both knew it was a lie but no one called it! They went downstairs and outside when the cab arrived.

Sara took Sofia's hand. "Sof?" Her voice carried mixed emotions.

Sofia looked up at her with a mix of uncertainty and awkwardness. "Yeah…" she sighed. "Call you, when I get home."

Both almost in panic, but they knew it was too late, they leaned in and kissed each other so lightly, they actually didn't know if their lips even touch. Sofia got into the cab and waved as she drove away. She never called; she just sent a text message. They kept sending each other small text message, saying good morning and goodnight! But none of them called, they didn't know what to say!

After three days not seeing or hearing from Sara, Brian was starting to wonder what was going on; it was so unlike Sara not checking up on him. After two more days, he went up to her flat he knew she was home, but she didn't answer her phone, and she hadn't returned any of his calls. She was sitting outside; he went out to her and sat down.

"Hey, how's it going stranger?"

"Hey Brian, fine" she replied in a low voice.

Brian smiled gently as his head gave a brief bob. "O...kay, so you just don't want to talk, to me?"

Sara arched a brow, "meaning?"

"Well, you haven't returned any of my calls" he answered offhandedly.

Sara tossed her head, but she gave him a determined look. "Oh… well, I have had a lot on my mind!"

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" she said in explanation.

"Did something happen, between you and Sofia?"

"Brian, I'm not talking to you about this" she said vaguely.

"Sara, you didn't break up with her?"

Sara looked scared, "I really don't hope so." The hesitation in her voice was clear.

"Sara, what did you do or say?"

"Brian, please don't, I can't tell you."

Brian gazed at her for a long time. "Fine Sara, but you're going to talk to someone about this, before it's tearing you apart" he exclaimed, sighing when Sara frowned.

"I don't know who to talk to, not about this!" Sara asserted truthfully.

"Then you better find out and fast" he insisted.

Sinking into her chair, Sara let out a sigh, "okay, I will."

They talked a bit more before Brian went down to himself; he picked up his phone:

"_Hey Jodie it's Brian, I need your help.., something is eating Sara, alive. I need someone who can talk to her.., I don't know she won't talk to me, about it.., No, I think something has happened, between her and Sofia, she was here last weekend.., Okay thanks, and let me know if there is anything I can do.., yeah, okay bye."_

That evening Jodie showed up at Sara door.

"Hey Sara" Jodie smiled affectionately when the brunette opened her door.

"Sara it is?" Sara snapped defensively, "guess Brian called you."

"Yes he did. Can I come in?" Jodie answered in all seriousness.

Sara raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Wow, since when have you started asking?"

"Sara..!"

Sara didn't answer immediately, but when she did it was without any rancor. "Sure, come in."

They went into the living room. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure, if you are." Sara got the beers and went back to couch, and sat down beside Jodie.

"What's going on Sara? Brian sounded pretty worried."

"Not much, I just have some things I need to figure out" Sara said softly, her voice quivering with pent-up emotions.

"Yeah, like what?" Jodie demanded.

"Nothing I want to talk about" she said acerbically.

"Come on Sara! I know it has something to do with you and Sofia. It's been five days since she went home, and quite frankly, you don't look like you're any closer to finding an answer. Maybe talking about it will help."

"I can't it's just too personally!" Sara said evasively.

Jodie couldn't recall ever seeing her friend so tense. Whatever was bothering her was serious. "Sara, I work as a psychological therapist! I don't think there's much you can tell me that I haven't heard before" she said, making sure to keep her voice level.

Sara gave a semi-abashed shrug, "I know but this is different because I know you."

"Okay, so it was something, you did!" The statement was one of fact, rather than an accusation.

"Huh..?" Sara squinted at her, nonplussed. "You don't know that, it can be something, I said!"

"No it can't!" Jodie chuckled; "I have known you and you're mouth way too long to know, that anything that comes out of it you would repeat without any hesitation!"

Sara eyed her with coolness, "I really don't think I like you!"

Jodie just grinned, "Yes you do, now talk…"

"Jodie, I mean it I'm not going to talk about it!" Sara said firmly.

But Jodie wasn't backing off, she knew Sara far too well. "Hmm… knowing you I'll guess, this has something to do with sex?"

Sara's face went dark red, "Jodie, I'm warning you don't go there!"

Jodie started laughing, "So what happened? And don't tell me you couldn't perform, that I won't believe!"

_If eyes could kill!_

Jodie just ignored it, "Sara, am I going to guess it all, or do you want to help me out here?"

Sara's look was slightly malicious, "I'm not helping; I told you I don't want to talk about it."

Jodie was thinking. "_What the hell can have freaked her out, like that?"_ And then it hit her. "So you finally realized your true sexual nature."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sara growled.

"Cut the crap Sara, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sara countered, ignoring the first part of her statement. "Like hell I don't!"

"You don't..? You're so fucking full of it! But okay then, let me spell it out for you! Sexually, you like to have the control and dominate the one you're with! Not all the time, but it is a big turn on for you" Jodie said directly.

Sara could hardly swallow, "no, don't say that," she whispered. "It can't be true."

"Yes it is Sara! What I don't get is what the problem is? Well, unless you did something to Sofia she didn't like. But knowing you I don't think that happen. You are very observant towards the one you're with."

"Christ Jodie, how can you say that knowing my background history, I'm just like my parents it's not right being turned on by violence." Sara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Wow… Wow… Sara, stop..! You're not like you're parents; this has nothing to do with violence. Did you hurt her?"

Sara gave her a serious look. "I… I don't think so. Not physical, but I don't know mental. We haven't talked about what happen."

"Look Sara, I don't know Sofia that well, but she doesn't strike me like someone who takes any crap from anyone. If you had done anything that made her uncomfortable, I'm pretty sure that she would have stopped you. Well, it's no secret, that you and I have slept together, and I can ensure you that you have never ever made me feel uncomfortable in any way rather the opposite.

"Yeah, but it's not the same you know me" Sara declared harshly.

"So does Sofia, or she wouldn't be able to trust you!"

"Trust me?" Sara said, sighing in defeat.

"Yes Sara, it's what it's all about, _trust and needs"_Jodie said, smiling at the shocked look that crossed Sara's face.

"Huh..? How..? What..?" Sara replied in surprise.

"This has nothing to do with violence! I don't think you're capable of being violent towards another human being. They could beg and scream and truly want it but it wouldn't help, they could never persuade you into harming them. When I said control and dominance I bet you instinctively thought about sadist/masochist = s/m. But for you that couldn't be more far away from the truth. You have no desire to dominate to cause any pain or humiliation to your partner, no matter how much she would want it. You want to dominate her to give her maximum enjoyment! The more she enjoys it, the more it turns you on! You like being in control, but you will _never_ take it; you need/depend on your partner to give it to you. But given the opportunity to control, and you automatically becomes the domineering part. But that also mean a _huge_ responsibility! It's yours responsibility and yours alone! To make sure that no harm is done towards her, and that you don't do anything other than what she wants! And that's where the _trust_ comes in. You need to trust her! That she will tell you, if you are doing something, she doesn't like or will hurt her. That she trust you enough, to know that you will never hurt her. And you need to trust _yourself! _That you will never cross that invisible line, between trust and betray!" Jodie explained patiently.

Sara was silent for a long time. "I don't know Jodie, I think I understand what you're trying to say, but I still don't think it's right to want to control another human. It's not me! It's not, who I am!"

Jodie sighed, "Sara.., Sara.., how the hell am I going to get through to you? Well, let's see! Okay, you said the word yourself, "_right_". Do you like sleeping with women?" She asked, trying to keep her frustration from showing.

"Huh..? What kind of question is that?"

"Do you?" Jodie repeated with a gentle smile.

"You know I do!" She said with an odd expression.

"And how many people in this building do you think; mean that's _"right?" _

"I don't know but that's not the same" Sara insisted.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Sara, please don't go _three years old, _on me!" Jodie said sarcastically.

Cocking her head, Sara frowned at Jodie's insistent tone. "I'm not, but you can't compare people's thoughts to what people do."

"Yes I can, right and wrong is in the eye of the beholder, as long as you stay on the right side of the law" Jodie said forcefully.

"So, what are you saying?"

"That you are a perfectly normal human being."

"You just say that because you're my friend!"

"Yes of course dear, you don't know me better than that" Jodie replied, waggling her eyebrows salaciously.

"I'm sorry Jodie, it's just…" Sara said, giving her a half-hearted smile.

"Okay sweetie, for you I'll give it one more try. You say that this isn't you not who you are, well let's find out, shall we?" Jodie shot Sara a challengingly stare. "I'll give you a line of words that describe and define erotic dominance, and then you can tell me how many of those don't fit on you. Trust, security, love, play, sensuality, proximity, lust, passion, equality, respect, curiosity, - dominance is to give….and to receive." Jodie said with a smile, waggling her eyebrows playfully, "and asking me, I think a lot of those words fit you just fine."

"Yeah sure, if you take them one by one. But that's not the case here" she said, chewing her lip before letting out a sigh.

"Yes it is you're just scared by some words."

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes you are. You see yourself as some scary monster, that should be locked away, and for what? Wanting to give your partner maximum sexual gratification?"

"I don't think that's what I'm doing!"

Jodie chuckled, "how can you be so smart, and yet, so stupid at the same time?"

Sara looked defiant, "I'm not stupid!"

"You're not? And yet, you think you're violent" Jodie pointed out with a friendly smile, chuckling softly at Sara's stunned look.

"I pinned her down and held her, what the hell do you call that?"

"Knowing you? Playing a game" Jodie said, an eyebrow rising slowly. "But answer me this; did you rape her?"

Sara dropped her beer bottle, "Christ Jodie, how the hell can you even ask me that? Of course I didn't!" She said, looking at her in shock.

"Then what you disregarded her, when she asked you to stop?" Jodie pushed on.

"NO ..! She didn't ask me, to stop."

Jodie was having a hard time not laughing. "Okay, let me get this straight! You pinned her down with her permission and accept. Knowing you, you probably gave her one hell of orgasm, and that makes you violent? Uh… how?"

Sara sighed, "You just don't get it something happened, I don't know what, but something has changed."

"Well Sara, I think I do get it! Listen, like I said earlier, I don't know Sofia that well, but since neither of you two have had the courage to address it, I think it's fair to say that both of you are deeply shocked about your experience, and the fact that you liked it!"

"Shocked…! That's a very mild word, but it's not going to happen again that's for sure!"

"It's not?" Jodie asked in confusion.

"No it's not, this is a side of me I'm going to bury I can live without" Sara stated disdain dripping from her voice.

"Yes you can, I just don't understand why you would want too it's a part of who you are" Jodie said her tone becoming professional, though her expression was compassionate as she glanced at Sara.

"You don't? Excuse me, but have you even been listening to the conversation we have had?" Sara asked, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

"Yes, the question is, have you?" Jodie pointed out.

"Yes I have, and my mind is made up" Sara replied firmly.

"Good for you! But thank god you're in a relationship, that way I don't goner end up sleeping with you, because if you mean what you're saying, that's goner be a huge boring experience!"

"Jeeze thanks! What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly, what I said!"

"Dah… I'm not that stupid, care to explain?"

"Nope not really, is there a point to do so if your mind is made up?"

"Yes, I like to know!"

Jodie glanced back at Sara quizzically, "why?"

"Just because…"

"No Sara, that's not good enough tell me why you want to know?"

"You know why" Sara huffed out.

"Maybe, but I'm not playing that game with you, if you want to know then tell me, why."

"Look, you know better than most that I'm not the easiest person to be around. I really like Sofia, and the last thing I want to do is to bore her out of my life."

"Fair enough, if you goner start bury parts of yourself, you will end up living your live on a lie, and you will not only cheat yourself but as much Sofia, for things that should be a natural thing between the two of you" Jodie responded softly.

"Well, guess I'm already living me life on a lie then!" Sara replied simply.

"No you don't! There's a big different between lying to yourself, and putting a period of time behind you. You don't go around imaging that your past didn't happen. You have just chosen to put it behind you and not letting it control your life."

"Okay, so perhaps there's a different. But I still don't get what the problem is just because I choose to put some things aside. I won't be lying I know it's there. I just don't act, on it" Sara said defensively.

"Because, you will pack away a part of the whole, which is Sara Sidle, it will correspond to going to court and testify without having examined all the evidence first, and that's one thing you would never do."

"No I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean that I can't put this behind me, like I have chosen to do with me past."

"No it doesn't, but it will still be there, and it will burn inside of you, and you will be using a lot of energy to keep it suppressed."

"Well, then it could well be for once, that my stubbornness can be an advantage" Sara said dryly.

"Have you truly thought about what to do, if Sofia doesn't want you to hide it away?"

"No" Sara said hesitantly.

"Maybe, you should" Jodie pointed out.

Sara raised an eyebrow, silently conceding her point. "Yeah, at least we need to talk about what happen I just don't know how."

Jodie gave her a half-shrug before answering. "You will figure it out, you're a smart girl!"

They talked for a while longer before Jodie left.

**Tbc…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

In Vegas Sofia had an equally difficult time as Sara; to come to terms with what had happened. Greg had pretty fast picked up that something was wrong, and had tried to talk to Sofia, but she had refused to talk about it.

But she needed to speak with someone, who could explain to her, why she had acted the way she had, when it usually was a behavior that was so far from who she was. She needed some answers, but she had no desire to talk to her friends about it. It was too personally! It had to be one; she could be reasonably anonymous too.

Deep down she knew well who she could talk to, she just didn't like to admit it. It was not a place she really wanted to go, but she missed Sara and burning wanted to get it all talked through with her. So there was no alternative but to swallow her pride, and seek out some answers. When the shifted ended she got to her car, and started driving towards her destination.

"Hello Detective, how's your murder case going?"

"Lady Heather, fine, we found the guilty one." Sofia admitted as she leaned back on her heals.

"So it's not the case that brings you by then?"

Sofia gave her an embarrassing smile. "No it's not!"

"Would you like to come in?" Heather asked, giving her a friendly smile.

Sofia hesitated, "Uh… Well… Guess so!" Sofia stammered, brushing a hand through her hair as she looked to the side.

"So Detective, what can I do for you?" Lady Heather asked with an inquisitive stare. The detective seemed uncomfortable.

"I need some answers, some… personal answers!"

Lady Heather smiled, "let me guess sex related?"

Sofia blushed, "Uh… yes."

"Well Detective, let's go into my private room, think we both could use a cup of tea."

"Thanks" Sofia replied as she followed Heather into a big room.

"What is it you need me to answer for you?"

Sofia took a deep breath and told her the whole thing, not only the specific episode, but the whole coming out thing, and it was the first time she was with a woman. Lady Heather listened to Sofia without interrupting her.

"If I understand you correctly the problem is, that you don't understand how you voluntarily could lean back and be the passive part?"

"Yes, I don't recognize myself" Sofia said, with a brief nod.

"I can see several reasons for this, but first I want to know, how you feel with the whole experience?"

"Embarrassed.., amazed.., chocked.., confused..," the blonde admitted softly.

"I think it's fair to say, that the last months of your emotional life, has been somewhat a roller coaster ride. But it's not the reason why it happened! It is a natural part of you, who have always remained deeply in you" Heather concluded.

Sofia looked skeptical at Lady Heather, "I don't think so" she replied dismissively.

Lady Heather chuckled, "Oh Detective, trust me it has!"

"I know it have never happened before, so why now?"

"That I believe! So what's different between Sara, and anyone else you have been with?"

Sofia thought for a while, "I think it's that I'm in love with her."

"I think that's a big part of it. How does she make you feel during sex?"

Sofia's brow furrowed, "Uh…Good!"

"I surely would hope so! But perhaps you could put a few more words to it?" Heather asked, raising an amused eyebrow when the detective looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, she makes me feel safe, -loved, -taken care of, she makes me feel, as if I'm the only one in the whole universe" Sofia conceded.

Lady Heater nodded, "and that my dear… Is why you don't have any problem in giving her the control! You have finally met someone you trust, and feel confidential enough with to just let go of yourself."

"I can understand why I don't have any problem in giving her control, but that still don't explain why I urge/want her to dominate me."

"First of all, you need to get to terms with the word dominance! It's not a bad thing; it's simply just mean to let someone else take over. Unless it's in all aspects of your life, but I don't think that's the case here." Heather explained when Sofia gave her a puzzled look.

"There is not a straightforward answer to, why some wants to be dominated, and others like to dominate. But I think the answer often can be found in people's daily life. You have a job which requires a lot of control and dominations, you have got to have great self-control when you work on a crime scene for things not to run riot. In the interrogation room you have to be the dominating part, to prevent the criminal to gain the upper hand. So the fact that you need to let go of yourself in other situations of your life doesn't surprise me." Heather said, pausing long enough to take a sip of her tea.

"But letting her dominate you, doesn't mean that you give up the power. - _You can always say no._ - Dominance/subordination is often a game that's played, and it will always be the subordination part that's controlling the game even if she doesn't know it. If the dominator knows what she's doing, and from what you been telling me I think she does, her primary mission will be to force you to what you will preferably. And quite frankly, I don't think that's such a bad thing!" Heather explained, fixing the detective with a pointed look.

"Guess there is some kind of logic to what you're saying." Sofia said with a slight nod of her head.

"Yes there is, and hopefully it made you a little wiser too" Heather said, flashing Sofia a knowing grin.

Sofia got up, "yeah I think so."

"Well Detective, it's been nice talking to you, and do feel free to come back again if you got more questions." Heather said as she walked the detective to the front door.

"Thank you, and thanks for your time." And with that Sofia left again.

For the next couple of days, Sofia spent a lot of time thinking about what Lady Heater had said, and the more she thought about it the more sense it gave.

Sara knew she couldn't keep going on like this; she needed to talk to Sofia. So she called Greg.

"Hey Greg, its Sara."

"Hey Sara, how's school?"

"Its fine a lot of fun, how are you hanging?"

"Good, I'm getting there!" Greg said succinctly, seeing this wasn't a casual conversation.

"Good to hear. Greg, I need you to do me favor?"

"Sure, anything Sara" he offered lightly.

"I need you to find out when Sofia has a day off from work."

"What's going on between you two?"

"That's Private Greg" she said noncommittally.

"Yeah, that's what Sofia said. Look, give me a couple of hours and I'll call you back."

"Okay, talk to you later then."

"Later."

Greg called an hour later.

"Hello again" Greg said.

"Hey, so…" Sara asked impatiently.

"Well, she's off Monday morning, and doesn't come back before Tuesday evening."

"Okay, then I goner need another favor from you" she said, letting out a long breath.

"O..kay, and that would be?" Greg said hesitantly.

"You know the little diner outside of town where we sometimes go; I need for you to bring Sofia out there Monday morning."

Greg stated laughing, "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Greg, I don't care how you do it, just make it happen."

"Yeah right Sara, that's pretty easy for you to say!"

"Listen Greg, use your puppy eyes. Weep if you have to. Please, just get her out there."

"Okay Sara, I'll kidnap her if I have to, but that one you will owe me for" Greg sighed in resignation.

"Fine Greg, I can live with that, but no matter what you do, don't tell her that you have talked to me!" Sara insisted.

"I won't, guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Sure, see you Monday. And Greg thanks" Sara said softly before hanging up.

It took Greg a lot of persuasion to make Sofia agree to come along and eat breakfast with him, but they finally rolled up in front of the diner. Greg couldn't see Sara anywhere, so he decided to bring Sofia inside. As they walked towards the door, Sara walked up behind them and took Sofia's hand.

"Sorry Greg, but she's with me" Sara said with a grin.

Sofia was not only shocked about that someone had taken her hand from behind, but as much to see Sara in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She looked at Greg, "what is going on here?"

Greg looked very innocent, "sorry Sofia, I only parries order!"

Sara didn't say anything; she just dragged Sofia over to the car and held the door as Sofia got in. Walking around the car she waved at Greg. "Thanks Greg, see you later" she said before getting into the driver's seat.

Sofia was not a bit pleased with Sara's behavior, "Sara, what are you doing here?"

Sara smiled; "guess, you could say that I'm kidnapping you."

Sofia regarded her calmly, "that's not funny Sara, please stop the car."

"Nope," Sara said, trying another smile, "you can't tell your kidnapper what to do."

Sofia was really starting to get pissed off, "Sara, are you stopping the car, or do I have to jump out while you're driving?"

Before Sofia knew what had happen, Sara had handcuffed her left hand to the car, and all the sudden she had turned very serious.

"Sofia, I need to talk to you about what happened the last time we were together. I have rented a cabin because I think we need to be some place neutral. But it's actually very simple; you're the one holding the key! If you don't want to come along then un-cuff yourself and tell me to drive you home, and I will."

Sara's symbolic words weren't lost on Sofia. "Yeah well, I need to talk to you too so I want to come along. But I am going to un-cuff myself; I will like to think that I'm going on my own free will. So where are we going?" She asked, un-cuffing herself.

Sara smiled, "I have rented a cabin at Lake Mead."

"Can you please pull over for a minute, Sara?"

"Sure something wrong?" She asked bringing the car to a stop.

Sofia unbuckled her seatbelt and moved over to Sara and kissed her very passionately whispering "missed you!"

Sara pulled her in and kissed her again, "missed you too."

Sofia got back in her seat, "okay, you can drive now."

Sara just laughed, and started driving.

"So, shouldn't you be in school right now?" Sofia asked, flashing a smile at her. Sara responded by shaking her head.

"Nope, the whole school is on a field trip today."

"Are you going back tonight?"

"Already tired of me, are you?" Sara joked.

"Nah… Not quite" Sofia quipped, laughing at the evil look Sara directed towards her.

"I'm going back tomorrow" Sara replied.

They kept small talking until they got to the cabin. They took a long walk along the lake to stretch their bodies, before heading down to a little diner where they got brunch. Then they went back to the cabin.

"So… Guess we should talk?" Sofia said.

"Guess, but we're not right now."

"Huh?"

"Sof, you just got off shift. You're barely able to keep your eyes open, so we're going to sleep first and talk later."

"Okay" Sofia sighed, "Well, it's not like I brought any clothes."

Sara smirked, "mmm-hmm," eyes laughing.

Sofia looked at the brunette in surprise but caught the teasing look in her eye. "Sara, you're so not funny!"

Sara grinned, "Sof, I brought all you goner need. You forgot a pair of pants in Frisco, and for t-shirt, underwear and pajamas, you goner have to live with wearing mine."

Sofia chuckled, "I can live with that!"

"Damn!"

"What?"

"I was hoping you were going for nude," she laughed, running out of the living room towards the bedroom."

Sofia turned and went straight after her. When she caught up with Sara, she tackled her onto the bed, causing them both to lose their breath.

"Sof that wasn't a very romantic way getting me into bed" Sara pouted.

"It wasn't?" Sofia asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No!"

"Hmm… guess, I better see if I can make it up to you then," she faced Sara and kissed her slow and gently, "better?"

"Yeah," Sara pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "go to sleep," she whispered.

"I'm not that tired," Sofia muttered, but she was already halfway in dream world.

Sara was the first to wake up, she watched Sofia sleep for a while. She truly was a very beautiful woman, just looking at her was enough for Sara's pulse to quicken a little and her heart to aches, she still couldn't believe that Sofia had chosen to be with her. She leaned in and kissed the blonde lightly on her forehead, before getting out of bed; she went down to the small store further down the road, and picked up a few groceries. When she came back the shower was running. She made coffee before going outside, watching the view over the lake and waiting for Sofia.

Sofia came out and put her arms around Sara. "Hey, you were gone when I woke up."

"Yeah, I went shopping, thought you could use some coffee when you woke up."

"Thanks, that was sweet of you."

"You're welcome," Sara turned in her arms and kissed her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, guess I did need the sleep" Sofia confided.

"So… Are you hungry, or do you want to talk?"

"With that brunch..? I don't think I can eat again, let's go inside."

They refilled their mugs and sat down on the couch, and just gazed at each other.

"Guess, I should go first," Sara finally said, "since this was my idea. Listen Sofia, I don't know what happen…" Sara blushed. "Uh… well, I do know what happen! I just don't know how it could happen. I'm so embarrassed about my behavior; I never meant to put you in a situation like that. I can't take it back but I can promise you that it will never happen again!" Sara exclaimed seriously.

"Why?"

Sara looked totally confused, "why what?"

Sofia tilted her head to stare inquisitively at Sara. "Why won't it happen again?"

"Because… because, I won't do anything that could either hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable" she stated emphatically.

"Did I seem uncomfortable to you?"

Sara sighed, "Sof, that's beyond the point. So maybe you didn't this time, but who knows next time? That's just a chance I can't take, I don't think I could live with myself, if I did something that hurt you."

"Look Sara, I would be lying saying I wasn't chocked about my own behavior at the time, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I actually had enjoyed it. I don't know why and I really don't care."

"Well, maybe you should!"

"No I don't think so! I have no intentions of analyzing this to dead. I liked it and I'm fine with it and deep down I think you are too. You're just scared!"

Sara grimaced, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Yes I am! I'm scared of that side of myself that's not who I am. But most of all I'm scared that I will end up doing something that makes you leave."

Sofia pulled her in and kissed her. "Not a chance! But I think you're missing the point here, this is a two way thing. You should know and trust me enough, to know that I will tell you if you do something I don't like."

"Sof, I do trust you that's not a problem! The problem is that I simply can't accept this side of me. I can't do..m… I just can't!" She trailed off.

Sofia knew there was more to this than Sara was telling, just not what. But she knew better than to ask or keep on pushing, so for now she just accepted.

Sofia smiled, and laced her fingers with the brunette's. "Okay Sara, it's not that important that I'm going to try to press you into something that you don't want. I just want to be with you, the rest we can take as it comes."

Sara leaned back on the couch, bringing Sofia with her, "I want to be with you too."

After some making out, Sofia pulled back and looked at the brunette.

"How early are you leaving tomorrow? Guess, you have school?"

Sara rubbed Sofia's back in soothing circles. "Yes I have but I'm truant, so I'm not leave before tomorrow afternoon" she said reassuringly, savoring the warmth of the blonde pressed against her.

Sofia pulled back a little, her hands rising to Sara's shoulders, and regarded her, gaze roving over her face as though she were committing it to memory. "Whoa… Sara Sidle truant, I'm impressed!"

Sara shrugged, her lips curling up, "guess, someone was more important!" Her smile widened into a grin.

"Sara, what's going to happen?"

"Hmm?" Sara asked, not following her question.

"Well, you're in Frisco and I'm in Vegas that are not exactly being together?"

"No it's not, and I'm just been offered a two months extension" Sara said simply.

Sofia's smile faded at her words. "Listen, I know you love teaching and I would never ask you to say no, but if you're going to accept, I'm going on a leave and come to Frisco. I'm not living the next two months apart from you!"

Sara looked shocked, "you will do that?"

Sofia wrinkled her brows, "yes of course I will, why? You don't want me to?"

Sara caught Sofia's lips and kissed her so passionately, that the blonde forgot everything around her. Sara finally let go and gazed into Sofia's eyes.

"That's so sweet Sof, but it won't be necessary. I told them _no_! Told them I had to go back to this hot sexy thing!" Sara said, looking pleased.

"Sara you did not?" Sofia was taken aback by the statement.

Sara threw Sofia a cheeky grin, "yes, I did."

Sofia shook her head, baffled, "I'm not those things!"

Sara threw her a challenging glance, "who said I was talking about you?"

Sofia grabbed Sara's wrists and started tickling her. "Sidle, you better take that back!"

Sara just laughed, "or else?"

"I swear I'll tickle you until you pee your pants."

But Sara wasn't about to give in, "but hon, I can't!"

Sofia gave her characteristic smirk, "don't you hon me, why can't you take it back?"

Sara was struggling pretty hard to get lose, "because you told me so…"

Sara finally managed to get an arm lose, she put her foot down on the floor and used it to push her body up against Sofia's making her lose her balance, which was Sara's changes to spin them around so she was on top. She caught the blonde's arms and used her own body weight to pin Sofia to the couch.

At Sofia's incredulous look, Sara shrugged. "Okay sweetie, I'll meet you halfway. Of course I was talking about you, but for the rest, _that_ I won't take back. You are one hot sexy lady, and that you can't change my mind about!"

Sofia gazed up at the brunette, "Sara?"

"Mmm."

"Will you please shut up, and make love to me?"

Sara felt the smile start, and didn't try to rein it in, "that I will love to do," and she did.

Afterwards they took a shower, before taking another walk by the lake watching the sunset. They went out for dinner.

Sofia lit up the fireplace when they came back, and for a long time they just sat on the floor looking into the fire and talked, when the fire burned out they went to bed. They made love half the night, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Sara was the first to wake up, she knew Sofia would want for her to wake her up, but Sara didn't knowing Sofia had to work the entire night. Sara cleaned up the cabin, while she waited for Sofia to wake up; Sofia got a shower and some coffee before they went back to Vegas.

After dropping Sofia off at her car. Sara drove by the lab leaving a two week notice of her return on Grissom's desk. She went over to Sofia's place to spend the rest of the afternoon with her, before going back to Frisco.

This time Sara didn't just disappear from Frisco. She invited her closest friends over for dinner, to say a proper goodbye. She had every intention of keeping contact this time. Actually she was hoping that Sofia would want to spend their vacations in Frisco, but it was not something they had talked about, yet.

**Tbc…**


	19. Chapter 19

**PART 5:**** Going home… Or back..!**

**Chapter 19**

Sara finally went back to Vegas; Sofia picked her up at the airport and drove her home, before she had to go to work.

Sara used the evening to clean up her apartment, and went shopping to fill up her refrigerator. She went to bed but got up again, she just couldn't get use to the bed, so she ended up sleeping on the sofa.

Sofia came by when her shift ended, and they used the morning talking about how to make their relationship work. They knew they were not prepared to live together just yet, so they exchanged keys and settled on a simple routine – whoever left the lab first went to their respective home, and the other showed up when they got off work. That way they would be together, but still have the freedom to be alone if they needed too.

They talked about telling their co-worker but decided not to, not that they were ashamed or expected any problems about their relationship, but because they like the idea of having it for themselves.

The CSI team was happy to have Sara back, even Catherine had to admit, that with Sara's return the team once again was whole, and soon everything went back to normal.

The first time Sara delivered evidence to Hodges, she was filled in on all the lab gossip, not that it interested her well except for one rumor. After she left Hodges she went searching for Greg, she found him in the break room drinking coffee.

"Hello Greggo, my man!" Sara exclaimed lightly.

Something in Sara's voice made Greg look up, "hello Sara."

"Some interesting things I hear." Sara said, her eyebrow going up slightly.

Greg gave her a forced smile. "Yeah, and what would what be?"

Keeping her humor in check, Sara went over and got a bottle of water from the fridge. "That you have been messing around with my girlfriend."

Greg's cheeks went red, "yeah… like she would ever be interested."

"I should hope, not!" She said, enjoying the startled look from Greg.

"Come on Sara, people started talking when she went to Frisco with me that's not my fault."

Sara was having a hard time not laughing, "And of course you did anything to stop the rumor, right?" She said, raising her eyebrows dramatically as she looked at him.

"Uh…" Greg swallowed, "maybe not as much as I could have."

Sara finally started laughing, "Its okay Greg."

Greg exhaled, "shouldn't Sofia have been the one to stop the rumor?"

"What rumor?" Sofia asked walking through the door.

"That you are dating, Greg" Sara ventured with a smirk.

"I am?" Sofia look confused, "since when?" She replied giving Sara a sharp look at her reply.

"Well my dear, since you went on vacation with him" Sara said with a friendly smile.

"Oh… Did you know, Greg?" Sofia said in disbelief.

Greg gave her a puzzled look before he started chuckling softly. "Yeah, I heard it when I got back from Frisco."

"Well, guess I better leave you two love birds to each other," Sara chuckled walking out the door.

Sofia just looked after her, Greg's face just turned even redder.

"Think I'm getting out of here before people starts talking even more," Sofia said walking out the door.

Things were going pretty fine, Sara and Sofia's arrangement was working fine they more or less spent all their off time together. But now and then Sofia was getting a little frustrated about their sex life. Sara was still holding back, and Sofia didn't have a clue about why, she knew what Sara had said but she still needed a why.

One night when they were off, she finally gathered her courage and confronted Sara. At first the brunette tried to avoid the subject, but Sofia didn't let go she needed some answers. Sara knew she owed it to Sofia to answer her questions; it just wasn't that easy, her childhood wasn't a thing she liked talking about but she did. She didn't go into the deep dark horror, but told enough to hope that Sofia would accept and understand, why she couldn't go down that path.

Sofia listened and a lot of things suddenly made sense to her, but most of it was work related. She still couldn't understand how the sweetest gentle person in the world, ever could look at herself and think that she could ever be violent towards another human being. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get through to Sara and convince her otherwise.

The team was sitting in the break room, waiting for Grissom to show up with the night's assignments, he came in but didn't sit down.

"We only have one case tonight, a foster home gone badly; seven dead children; Brass and Curtis are already there so let's go."

As the cars pulled up, everyone got the feeling that this was going to be really bad. As they ducked under the tape, they could feel it in the air. Death and destruction turning stomachs and bringing tears to even the most jaded police officer, no one could have prepared the team for the sight that met them it was a pure slaughterhouse. Grissom looked around.

"Okay, Warrick and Greg, you two take the outside the rest inside."

For the first time a CSI member asked to be exempt from the scene, Nick simply couldn't handle it, he would work the evidence in the lab but that would be it.

Tears was in Catherine's eyes, all she wanted to do was run to her daughter and hug her, the sight of so many young people laying lifeless, had brought tears to her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

For the first time since he was a rookie, Brass throw up, and stayed outside the rest of the night, he thought he'd seen it all but he was wrong.

Grissom was not shaken by many things, but seeing this house made him sick. He could feel a migraine growing, he was holding it together, but his eyes gave him away, they were filled with sorrow and hurt for the kids.

It was beyond Sofia's comprehension what had happened, she was devastated, she just stood, couldn't believe what her eyes was showing her. A human couldn't have done _that_! Sofia's so normally clear deep blue sea eyes was frozen. She wanted so badly to get out of there but her body wouldn't move it wasn't until Sara took her arm and guide her she was able to go outside.

When Greg saw Sara bringing Sofia outside he knew it was bad, he just thanked god that he didn't had to go inside, he went over and wrapped his arm around Sofia knowing that Sara had to go inside again.

Warrick was divided, parts of him wanted to be inside helping collecting evidence, but the faces of those how had been inside, told him he was lucky to be on the outside.

And Sara, the one everyone expected to fall apart, was actually the one who kept the hold thing together, when she walked through the front door a smell of iron greeted her. The sight as she walked further into the house, all too familiar. Empty bottles and full ashtrays, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke in the air. An old feeling rushed back and hit her like a fist to the jaw; she shook herself, now was not the time to go down memory lane.

They all stood in the living room, just trying to adapt to the sight in front of them. Blood spattered walls, the furniture were spattered with scarlet red blood, young blood just too young. Seven bodies lying around the room, it was a horrifying sight, kids with their whole lives ahead of them, just lying there lifeless.

Sara's hands clenched into fists, her mouth set in a thin hard line, it was a god-awful mess but they had to work it. When Grissom didn't do anything Sara took over and got everyone started working.

Grissom was dusting for prints, Willows was gathering blood samples, David was working on the bodies, and Sara was taking pictures, first at the room before moving from body to body taking notes and some more pictures.

David had managed to make a time line in what order the kids had been killed. David looked at Sara as she knelt down beside him.

David's lips were parted with dismay, "Hey, Sara."

"Hey David, can you tell me anything?"

David shot her a wry look. "They have fresh bruises on their back and chest areas. They all have tape around their wrists and ankles. I think they all were beaten to death, but I can't tell you more before I get them back to the morgue."

Without looking up, Sara spoke. "Okay David, thanks, I'll come by later."

"See you then" David replied softly.

David left with the bodies. When Willows was done with the samples, Grissom let her go back to the lab knowing she wouldn't be worth much in the house. He and Sara went on processing the house.

Sara went back to the wall with the camera, something had caught her eye, she looked for a while before it finally hit her what it was she was looking at. It was a body impression of a child; someone had thrown at least one child up against the wall.

She left the living room and walked down the hall to look at the kids rooms. There wasn't much to look at, some mattress on the floors and not much else. She took some samples from the mattress, already knowing they would be positive for semen's.

She walked back towards the living room but stopped as she reached the hall closet; a padlock was hanging on the door and she knew all too well what it meant. Sara felt the bile rise in her stomach, she knew without opening the door what lay behind the scarred door of the hallway closet. She shouldn't know what to expect, but she did. She met with Grissom in the living room; he gazed at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, Sara?"

Sara hung her head, giving it an aggravated shake. "No, I'm not Griss, and neither are you, how could anyone be with a case like this?"

Grissom sighed, "You're right, are you ready to go back to the lab?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Sara answered, without looking up at him.

When they came back to the lab Sara went straight to the morgue where Doc Robbins was waiting for her.

"Hey Sara, how are you doing?" Robbins said in a concerned tone.

"Hey Doc," Sara shrugged her shoulders, "I've been better," she told him, "Have you looked at them?"

"Yes, let's go over them. All of them have signs of long time abuse, several healed broken bones, bruises on their fronts and backs. This one, Doc brought Sara over to a little five year old boy. Looks like he deliberately and with big force, have been thrown into a wall.

"Yeah, I saw the impression on the wall" Sara said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"They all have been exposed for starvation, and there are also signs of repeated sexual molestation. Rape..!"

Sara closed her eyes for a moment; "these kids lived through hell, they were kept in a line of fear and fists" she said, sighing in defeat.

Doc looked at her but didn't say anything, something in her voice told him not to. "All of them were taped up, but I don't know why?"

"Probably so they couldn't get away, while he was killing them one by one." Sara sighed. Well, thanks Doc, see you later."

"Yeah, hope you find the one who did this" he said, giving her a kind smile.

Sara looked back over her shoulder, "yeah, me too."

After leaving the morgue Sara went outside, she just needed a moment alone, she was so angry; she took a deep breath of cool air before lighting up a smoke. She felt sick, but she knew she couldn't make this case personally, because if she did this would be the case that would break her down.

After cooling down she went back inside; there was still a lot of work to do. She was in need of some coffee so she went to the break room, Greg and Sofia was sitting on the sofa, when Greg saw Sara his eyes screamed for help. Sofia looked totally lost for the world.

Greg got up and Sara took his seat. She pulled Sofia onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her; she couldn't care if anyone walked in and saw them all that matters were her girlfriend. Sofia nestled into Sara's embrace and rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. Sara gently let her hand stroke the soft blonde hair; they were just sitting like that for a while.

Sara finally whispered, "Sof, you need to go home, I'll get Greg to drive you."

"No Sara, please I don't want to be alone." Sofia pleaded.

"I'm sure Greg will love to stay with you." Sara said in a concerned voice.

"No, I want to stay here" she finally said in a voice so quiet she barely heard her.

Sara lifted Sofia's head and looked, into her eyes. "Okay sweetie, but I have some things I need to do before we can go, but Greg will stay with you until I get back, okay?"

Sofia just nodded.

Sara gave her a sweet kiss before she got up; Greg went back to the sofa and sat down. He put his arm around Sofia; she placed her head on his shoulder but didn't say anything. She didn't own words to describe what she had seen this night.

Sara worked for a couple of hours with the evidence and talked to her co-worker about their findings, but she finally reached the end of what more she could do, so she decided it was time to go home. She went back to the break room to pick Sofia up.

Sara took Sofia's hand, "C'mon honey time to go home."

Sofia stood and followed Sara, never letting go of her hand. They didn't talk on the drive home. Sofia just looked out the window.

They entered the door to Sofia's condo. Sara was half way towards the den before she realized that Sofia wasn't behind her. She turned around and saw Sofia leaning up against the door, tears running down her cheeks. Sara walked back to her.

Sara gave her a concerned look, "Sof hon?"

Sofia looked into her lovers eyes. "Sara, please make me forget make me feel again!" Her voice was so low Sara could barely hear her.

Sara swallowed hard; they both knew what Sofia was asking. Sara looked into Sofia's eyes and her brain just shut down when her lips crashed down on her lovers, her body was working on pure instinct, at this point she needed and wanted it as much as Sofia did.

So caught up in each other, they didn't even knew how they ended up in the bedroom. Hunger and desires was in their breath, both of them focusing on just how good it felt to be so intimately attached.

They didn't talk didn't need it, both knew what they wanted. Right now they were just two people in love fighting for survival. It wasn't about love making that could come later. It was about devouring each other, and there would be no holding back. Both desperately needed, -to escape from a world capable of producing so much evil, -to block out everything but each other, to escape into each other far away from a world neither of them could handle right now.

Both were crying the first time they went over the edge. They screamed their pleasure out loud; releasing the horror and pain, there was bottled up inside of them. It was rough and it was raw, they were ripping their hurt, the pain, out of each other's bodies, it was what they needed to feel alive.

They fucked each other hard, and they liked it, needed it, there was scratching and biting, too hard to feel good too soft to be pain, but just the right pressure for marking putting down their ownership on each other's skin.

Every single muscle in their bodies was screaming and begging them to stop, but they didn't, they weren't done they still needed and wanted more, bodies still craving for release. It was about giving and taking, they needed each other more than neither one of them ever thought possible. They didn't need to justify it; it was just the way it was. They were tearing themselves apart building each other up, both was crying several times just letting go of it all.

But not once, did they let go of each other! They protected each other as much as they served. Never letting the other one slip by and hit the bottom. When they finally collapsed and drifted into sleep, their bodies was so exhausted, that not even their sub-consciousness was able to produce any images of the night's event, they just drifted into an unconscious similar sleep.

They woke up at the same time. They locked eyes and both knew they were far from done, they still needed more, but this time would be different, it would be slow deep and intense.

Sara pulled Sofia on top of her, their eyes locked, and neither one of them would close them this time. They needed to see as much as to feel. It was love making on such a deep level, that it could only be done by two people emotionally attached, and truly in love with each other.

Each time they climaxed, they would scream each other's names out loud, but there would be no more pain left in their voices. When there was no more strength left in their bodies they drifted off to sleep again, Sofia still lying on top of her lover.

Sofia was the first to wake up. She tried to roll off her lover, but found that she couldn't, Sara arms was holding her so tight preventing her from falling off. It made Sofia smile and feel very safe!

Sara slowly woke up to the feeling of her girlfriend still lying on top of her, and it made her smile, she just loved the way her lover's body felt against her own. Sara opened her eyes and looked directly into clear blue eyes.

"Morning sweetie."

Sofia giggled, "I think we have to go for late afternoon."

Sara kissed her softly; "mmm… you're probably right."

Sofia pushed herself up to a sitting position; Sara almost stopped breathing when she saw all the marks on her lover's body.

"Shit Sofia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Sofia said, waving off her startled expression, her eyes roamed down Sara's body, "are you?"

Sara followed Sofia's eyes, "oh… whoa… Yeah, I'm fine" she offered reassuringly, "but I think showering is going to be interesting!"

Sofia started laughing, but she soon turned earnest again, she wanted to ask Sara a question, but didn't know how. But Sara could read her like an open book.

"It's okay Sof, you can ask, I don't want to have any secrets from you."

"You know, don't you?" Sofia asked lightly, but she remained concerned.

Sara took a deep breath, "yes, I know: I know about, -the beating, -and the pain that will follow, - about the starvation, not to be eating for several days. I know about, -the closet, to be locked in for days, not knowing if the world had forgotten all about me. I know about, -hospital visits, and the lies to cover up what was going on, and I know about, -the fear, not of those things, no, -fear of never knowing what was going to happen the next time. But unlike those poor kids I got out alive. But when a case like this comes along, my past comes right back to me as if it had happen only yesterday."

Sofia had silently listen and dried away the tears there was running down Sara's cheeks, she bent down and kissed her lover before she spoke.

"Sara, I think you're the most amazing person I have ever met, you have lived through hell and yet, you have managed to become this incredible woman who cares so much about other people. I don't care about your past, it's a part of you, and it's one of the reasons for who you have become today. You're smart, intelligence, stubborn as hell, passionately, and so damn sexy. Sofia hesitated for a brief moment, Sara Sidle, _I love you!_ …Past and all!"

Sara stopped breathing she could not believe what she just, had heard. "Sofia you can't… I don't…

Sofia silent her with her hand, "Sara, I'm not going to leave you, I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. You don't have to say anything; I'm not going anywhere I can wait."

Sara did the only thing she could do, she kissed the hell out of her lover, pouring all her heart and soul into that one kiss, and Sofia understood.

"So, ready to get up and face the world?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sofia said happily.

It was two sore and well used bodies that crawled out of bed, but it was okay, they were both ready to go back to work.

As the team worked through the evidence, it became pretty clear, that the only one who could have killed the seven children, was the foster dad; the only problem was that the police couldn't find him.

Three days later the police did find him; he had shot himself with a shotgun out in the desert. So no matter how much they wanted some answers to what had gone wrong, they knew that they would never get them, which was frustrating but they had to let it go.

**Tbc… **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Work went on, crime never seemed to be sleeping in Vegas, and so did Sara and Sofia's life, when it was possible they went out of town just to get away from it all.

Several of their co-workers had started to notice, that Sara almost never used her overtime anymore.

Warrick and Nick had talked about it and they knew something was going on, just not what, and none of them had the courage to ask Sara, they had tried Greg but he didn't seem to notice anything.

Grissom was handing out assignments, Sara was giving a case about a woman who had been brought into the hospital brutally beaten up and raped. Catherine closed her eyes; sometimes she really didn't understood Grissom's way of thinking. The rest of the team just held their breath.

Sara went to the hospital to talk to the woman, but she wouldn't say anything. That fact and that she was found only one street away from where she lived, told Sara what she needed to know. This was no random assaults, it was done by someone she knew, the woman refused to let Sara examine her, and there was no way she would let Sara go into her home.

When Sara left the hospital, she was frustrated and angry, she knew the boyfriend was behind it, but there was no way she could get to him unless the woman voluntary would report him to the police, and Sara knew what was never going to happen. The woman was simply too scared and broken down to ever do a thing like that.

Sara was pissed at the system for not allowing her to help a woman like her, a system that protected the criminal's rights more than the victims' rights. When she came back to the lab, everyone stayed as far away from her as possible.

Except for Grissom, he called her into his office; he wanted to have a talk with her, which turned out to be a very bad idea. It ended up in the biggest dispute; they had ever had yet. Sara told him what she thought he could go do to himself, and he ended up sending her home for three days. She left his office and slammed the door behind her and every other door she met on her way out of the lab.

Greg finally got in contact with Sofia and told her what had happened, she instantly called Sara, but she wasn't answering her phone. Sofia drove by both apartments, but only to find them both empty. Sara was nowhere to be found, and for the next thirty hours, no one saw or heard from her.

Greg was worried sick, Sofia was about to panic, she had called Brian to hear if Sara maybe had turned up in Frisco. But he hadn't seen or heard from her, but he had told Sofia not to worry, it wasn't the first time Sara had disappeared when she needed to think some things over. But Sofia couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things that could have happened to her girlfriend.

When Sara turned up again she went straight to the lab, she walked in a cool resolved way her steps was determined as she walked into Grissom's office, she threw a piece of paper on his desk and looked at him. "I'm done!" Was all she said before she left his office and drove home.

Grissom didn't need to look at the paper he knew what it was. Greg saw her as she pulled out of the parking lot; he picked up his phone and called Sofia. She went straight to her car and drove over to Sara's apartment and found Sara sitting on the couch staring out the window. Sofia couldn't help but being pissed, she didn't think she deserved to be treated that way.

"Sara, where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick" Sofia asked sharply, casting a hurt look at Sara.

Sara kept gazing out the window, "out thinking!"

"That's just fucking great, and you never thought about calling to let me know that you were alright?" Sofia said shortly, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I forgot my phone in the lab." Sara sighed after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh… And that of course," Sofia's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "justify, the fact, what you just shot me out of your life. Christ, do I really mean that little to you, Sara?"

Getting up, Sara walked around the couch and stood in front for Sofia, "please don't think that you mean everything to me. _I love you_ Sofia, and I'm sor…"

"Sara, stop… what?" Sofia said, shaking her head in disbelief at the brunette's words.

Sara looked, into Sofia's eyes, "Sofia Curtis, I love you, with every beat of my heart!"

All the anger left Sofia, and the biggest smile showed up on her face, "yeah?"

"Yes!" Sara stated softly.

"I love you too, but don't you ever do a thing like that to me again."

"I won't, things just got out of hand, guess I didn't handle it very well." Sara admitted, twitching her lips slightly.

"No you didn't, Sara, we're a team, which means that no matter how rough things get, we always have each other to lean on instead of running away."

"Yeah, I know I'm just not use to having someone in my life that care," she said, nodding her head in earnest.

Sofia kissed her, "yeah well, you do now so please don't run away from me."

Sara encircled her arms around Sofia, "I won't," she said kissing her, "I promise."

Sofia leaned in and deepened the kiss, "okay, then I'll forgive you this time, but only because you love me."

That I do Sara gasped, "And if you keep kissing me like that, it will be with more than words!"

Sofia pressed her body harder up against her lovers, "I hope so," she groaned.

Clothes were disappearing as they kissed and fumbled towards the bedroom. Sofia was lying on her back, Sara was hovering over her kissing ever inch of her body. It was not that Sofia didn't enjoy it; she just wished that Sara would stop thinking.

"Sara, please stop holding back!" Sofia groused.

Sara kept kissing, "I'm not" she said dismissively.

"Yes, you are, I can hear your brain all the way up here" Sofia said softly, watching her carefully.

Sara stopped kissing and lay down beside her lover, "Sof, please!"

"No Sara, you know I love that genius brain of yours, but I really would wish that you kept it out of the bedroom."

Sara rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling; "can't you just let it go?"

"No, I can't and neither can you, sometimes it seems like you're so worried of doing something wrong, that you almost choose to do nothing."

Sofia paused to fix Sara with an intent stare. They held the pose for a moment, before Sara sighed in defeat. "It's just safer that way."

Sofia rolled onto her side and gazed at Sara, "maybe, but I don't want safe, I want the fire that burns deep down inside of you, I want the real you, the woman who brings me to places I didn't even knew existed, before I met you."

Sara blinked at the undisguised emotion in the blonde's voice and expression. "Sofia, why won't you understand why I can't do it?"

"Because, you haven't giving me a reason that makes sense."

Sara shortly looked at her in disbelieve, "you don't think my past is reason enough?" Sara darted her eyes to the side quickly. Sofia was watching her intently, her eyes dark with emotion.

"No, I don't Sara. I know you went through hell, and some of the things I can't even begin to imaging, but right now you're doing the thing you hate the most, you're letting your past controlling your life. You say that you don't want to be in control, but that's exactly what you are by denying the both of us what we truly want, you and you alone decides what goes and don't go in this room. Well, maybe you should think a bit about it, because there's one thing you can be damn sure about honey, I'm not letting this go."

Sofia got out of bed and put some clothes on; she went back to the bed and bent over Sara.

"I love you honey, all of you, and now I'm going to make dinner," she kissed her and left the room.

Sara just laid there not sure about what to think, Sofia had definitely opened her eyes for some things she never had realized before, there was no doubt about that Sofia was right about some of the things she had said, but… Sara shook her head; she didn't really know what to think about anything anymore. She got out of bed and took a shower, before joining Sofia in the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Just some pasta and vegetables, so for how long did Grissom sent you home?" Sofia said, smiling kindly at her.

"Three days, so I'm not going in tonight" Sara huffed out.

They sat down and started eating; Sara just poked her fork around her food.

"Sara, you're not eating, something wrong with it?"

Sara looked up, "no it's fine."

"So, why aren't you eating, then?"

Sara put her fork down, "I have something, I need to tell you."

Sofia stopped eating and gazed back at her, "what is it Sara?"

"Before I came home today I went by the lab I…" Sara began tentatively.

"What Sara? Just tell me."

Sara looked at her, "I turned in my resignation!"

"You did what, why?"

"I just can't do it anymore; I can't keep working for a system that's more concerned about the criminal's rights than the victim's." Sara answered stiffly.

Sofia leaned back in her chair; she couldn't claim that she was that surprised, Sara hadn't seemed happy at work for quite some time. Hell she hadn't seen her as happy in Vegas, as she had been in Frisco.

"Sara, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am, I'm not happy going to work anymore." Sara said firmly, a facial muscle flinching before she took a calming breath. "In the beginning I thought it was because of you, that I would rather stay home with you than go to work," she smiled. "Well, I do like being home with you, but it wasn't only that, I just for a while now felt empty at work, it's like I have nothing more to give." She sighed, "I don't know if that make any sense to you, I just know I don't want it anymore."

"Sara, I do understand, and if you don't want to work as a CSI anymore that's fine with me, I just want you to be sure before you quit your job." Sofia said, smiling kindly.

"I am" Sara stated firmly.

"So, have you thought about what you want to work with then? I know economic you don't have to work, but I can't see Sidle not working."

"You don't?" Sara replied with a self-satisfied smirk. "Well, I'm not sure yet, almost anything else I guess."

Sofia pouted and half-closed her eyes, then she started giggling, "Nah Sara, I think you already know what you want to do" she said with a knowing smile.

"Do you now, please tell?" Sara said, winking at her.

Sofia gave her a sagacious nod, "I think you found the answer to that question in Frisco."

"Maybe you're right; it's actually one of the things I'd been thinking about" Sara offered with a smile.

Sofia looked at her watch, "well honey, I have to get out of here, or I'm going to be late at work."

"Yeah okay, say hey to Greg for me" Sara said warmly.

"Sure, see you in the morning," she said while kissing Sara.

"Mmm… Be careful to night."

"Always" Sofia raised an eyebrow in quiet confirmation, "sweet dreams."

"Yeah, like I'm going to sleep before you're back" Sara intoned dryly.

"Nay, probably not, but I do like waking you up" Sofia replied with a wry grin.

Sara giggled, "go woman, out now, or you are going to be very late!"

Sofia laughed, "Okay hon, see you later."

"Yeah, later sweetie."

Later that night Sara's phone rang, "Sidle."

"Hello, "crazy geek" so, your back in the land of the living."

"Hi Jodie, and what are you talking about?"

"I heard from Brian, that you had gone missing!"

"And how does he know?"

"I think Sofia called him, to hear if you had turned up here."

"I just took a trip out in the desert."

"Yeah… yeah.., One of your thinking trips, but next time please remember to tell Sofia before disappearing." Jodie pointed out, deliberately keeping her tone light.

"Yeah I know, but if that's why you're calling you're too late, we already talked about it."

"Good for you. So, how are things going in Vegas?"

"Just fine," Sara laughed, "I'd been sent home because of a bad temper, but Sof is working tonight."

Jodie sighed, "jeeze… Sara, don't they have any angry courses in Vegas, I really think you could use one" she said in a tone that mixed humor with an equal measure of exasperation.

"Nah… It won't be necessary; I just resigned from my job."

"What? You what? Come again, there is a very bad line here" Jodie exclaimed loudly.

Sara laughed, "You heard me, Jodie."

"No seriously why?"

"I just don't have what it takes anymore; maybe, I'm just burned out" Sara clarified.

"Well, it sounds like you have given it some thorough thoughts, trip to the desert, huh..?"

"Nope, I think I knew even before, it just cleared it up" Sara told her truthfully.

"So, how are you and Sofia? Sex life any good?"

"Jodie, I really don't think that's any of you business." Sara choked out.

Jodie's tone was laden with amusement, "So, still holding back, are we?"

"What the hell makes you think, that?" Sara snapped.

This just made Jodie laughing even more, "Because if you didn't, your answer to the question would have been, 'great'."

Right now Sara really hated the way Jodie always looked right through her, "look Jodie, we're fine, okay?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that Sara, I just don't understand, why you're willing to settle for fine, when you can have great, so what does Sofia think about it?"

Sara didn't answer.

Jodie chuckled, "oh… I bet she's on my side on this one."

"In a matter of fact yes she is, and I don't get it, I even told her about my past" Sara answered dryly.

"You don't! Sara, you don't have any idea of how intense you can be in bed, do you? You got this special gift, to make the one you're with, to forget everything and just get lost in the feeling of your touch." Jodie said, a little challengingly.

Sara grunted in frustration, working her fingers into a knot and back out again. "Bullshit Jodie, if that was the truth there wouldn't be any reason to pin them down."

Jodie breathed out a low, ironic laugh. "Christ Sara, please tell me, that you're not that fucking stupid you still haven't figured out that this has nothing to do with physics, it's a mentally game, hell Sara, you can walk into a room and just by your presence alone, make people feel like you have pinned them up against the wall."

Sara grimaced, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I don't think I have that kind of power over people."

"Then think again because you do, but against the sentence to many other people, you're just too sweet to ever use that power against them."

Sara was totally confused now, "Jodie, you lost me, I got the power to dominate people, but I'm too sweet to do it, and yet, at the same time you're yelling at me, and want me to be more dominating in the bedroom."

Jodie sighed, "Look Sara, I'm not going to use more of my time to talk to you about this. I really can't tell, if you're not getting it, or it's about you being too stubborn to admit it, and I really don't think I care anymore. At the end of the day it's between you and Sofia, I just hope, that she will be able to live with your decision, because if not, it will end up ruin your relationship. Whatever you like to hear it or not Sara, I think it's about time you get your head out off your ass, and start living your life with all it has to offer."

Sara didn't speak for awhile, "it's just not that easy Jodie, but I think I get what it is you're saying."

"I hope so, no reason to deny one the good things in live" Jodie smirked a little.

Sara laughed, "About that, why are you home tonight?"

"I'm not; I'm actually, on my way out of the door." Jodie returned her voice rich with amusement.

"Okay then, guess, I'll talk to you later, says hey to the gang for me, will you?"

"Sure, later Sara."

Sara was dozing off on the couch when her phone started ringing, "Sidle."

"Hey Sara, its Greg, hope I didn't wake you?" He asked, his voice soft, but carrying his seriousness.

"No, its okay, what's up?"

"It's Sofia" Greg said hesitantly.

Sara flew up from the couch, and her heart stopped beating, "Greg, what happened, is she alright?"

"Sara, calm down she's fine, nothing has happen to her she just lost her temper."

Sara's heart started beating again, "what do you mean lost her temper?" She said uneasily.

"Well, I wasn't there, but as Nick explained it, she got pretty rough towards the suspect they were picking up."

"How rough Greg?" Sara insisted.

"I don't know Sara, but he probably going to have some bruises tomorrow. Look he's not dying, and knowing Sofia he probably deserved it."

"Where is she now?" Sara pressed ahead.

"Brass have brought her in for a conversation, and if the rumor is true, she's going to have to face the undersheriff as well, but I don't know that much." Greg said darkly.

"It's okay Greg; it's not your fault."

"Yeah well, what is it with the two of you and temper these days, anyway? If I didn't know better I would think it was a way to get some free vacation" he replied flippantly.

"Yeah, right Greg, but don't tell anyone," Sara grinned, feeling some of the tension leave her body.

Greg chuckled, "I better get back to work, just thought you wanted to know."

"Yeah, thanks Greg, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, later, Sidle" Greg said, disconnecting the line.

**Tbc… **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sofia was sitting in Brass' office trying to explain what had happen, but it wasn't that easy since she didn't really knew.

She knew that the suspect really had managed to get to her, she just didn't knew why; she had always been able to stay cool no matter how much a suspect was trying to push her. Honest to herself, she knew that Sara's remark about the system had something to do with it, but except from that she couldn't explain what had gone wrong.

Brass couldn't make sense out of it, he wasn't blind to the fact that every officer had a limit, he just never expected Sofia to cross the line over some words, but he did believe her when she said that she couldn't explain what had happen.

Brass told her to go home for the rest of the shift, and then he would go talk to the undersheriff, and see if he could smooth things out.

Sofia went into her office and locked her gun away; she leaned up against the desk and closed her eyes. For a brief moment she thought about doing like Sara and just quit her job, but she dismissed it, she really loved being a detective, perhaps it was about time leaving Vegas. She liked her co-worker, but she was really beginning to hate Vegas.

She thought about driving home until her shift was over before driving over to Sara, but she had this little suspicion, that Greg probably already had called Sara, and that she knew what had happen.

After talking to Greg, Sara had spent a lot of time thinking. She was a little worried about Sofia; it was so unlike her to act like that she was probably one of the coolest and professional persons Sara had ever met.

But it wasn't the only thing she had been thinking about, her talk with Jodie and Sofia had actually made her take a deep look inside of herself, and maybe they were right that it was about time to come to peace with her, and who she was.

Sofia locked herself in. After taking the jacket off she turned and took one step before stopping, Sara was standing in the hall with her arms crossed looking at her. Sofia took a step back and rested up against the door.

Sofia let out a quiet sigh. "You heard!"

Sara didn't say anything; she uncrossed her arms and very slowly started to walk towards Sofia never taking her eyes away from her.

Sofia looked at her, and all the sudden she felt like bait. Sara's way of walking looked just like a lion stalking its prey. Sofia gazed into Sara's eyes and swallowed hard, never before had she seen Sara's eyes burn with such a deep dark fire filled with so much intense passion and desire, and she just knew that the waiting days was over.

Sara placed her hands on the door, one on either side of Sofia head, but she didn't touch her, she just locked eyes with Sofia.

"Well Detective, heard what?"

"That I kind of lost my temper" Sofia said trying to inject some levity into the conversation.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "kind of?"

A shiver ran down Sofia's spine, she had never heard Sara's voice as deep and husky as it was right now. "Okay, perhaps a bit more but he really had it coming."

"Oh… and of course makes it alright then" Sara indicated. "Well Detective, another question then, do I look like a nanny to you?" Sara's voice carried a hint of a challenge.

Sofia was quite surprised about that question. "Uh… What?"

Sara hid a laugh at Sofia's stunned expression. "Just answer the question, young Lady!"

"Uh… No, you don't."

"No? And yet, every time I turn my back on either you or Greg, you two end up getting yourself into troubles."

Sofia thought about asking why Sara was home tonight, but something told her, that _that_ probably wouldn't be such a smart thing to do so she didn't. "I don't think that's fair!"

Sara pushed herself off the door. "No, you're right; Greg was kidnapped that wasn't his fault, but you Detective, running around losing your temper."

Sofia quickly looked away from Sara's face, "Yeah, well it won't happen again," she said, taking a step to the side and walked around Sara.

Sara reached her arm out and wrapped it around Sofia bringing her back except this time Sofia was facing the door. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I thought…"

Sara cut her off, "you see, that's the problem, when you were supposed to think you didn't, and now… No Detective, thinking is over; it's time for you, to learn!"

Sofia pressed her body against Sara's and whispered, "Learn what?"

Sara lowered her lips to Sofia's ear, "to control yourself, and do as you're told, from now on I'll be your teacher and you will do as I say."

Sofia was breathing a bit harder now, "and if I, don't?"

"Oh Detective, trust me, one way or another you will, how hard it's going to be is entirely up to you, but be warned you will learn. Now, hands on the door and spread your legs."

Shaking her head, Sofia pursed her lips, her tongue protruding silently, trying to figure out how to respond. If there was one thing she didn't wanted right now, it would be for Sara to stop, Sofia was way too interested to see where Sara was going with this. But she couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty about whether Sara was willing to play the game to its end, or if she might would get cold feet because she all the sudden would start thinking about what she was doing. So even if she didn't wanted too, she decided to test Sara.

"No, I won't," Sofia said, with a very firm voice.

Sara regarded Sofia carefully well aware of what she was doing. "No..? Are you absolutely sure about that answer Detective? I'm not a teacher who takes disobedience very lightly!" One of Sara's fingers was lightly roaming up and down Sofia's torso.

Sofia could feel the arousal running though her body; she placed her hands on the door but didn't spread her legs.

Sara put her mouth on Sofia's shoulder and bit, not hard but enough to make Sofia flinch, "legs" she growled.

In pure surprise Sofia spread her legs. Sara pressed her thigh in between them and started trusting against the blonde's centre, making her breathing harder, while her mouth attacked her lover's neck. Sofia started rocking against Sara's leg to get more contact, but Sara grabbed her by the hips and stopped her.

"Don't move!" Sara demanded.

Sofia let out a groan, "Sara, please."

"No, you move, and I'll stop."

For a while Sofia kept still but it was getting harder and harder because Sara kept her thrusting light, finally Sofia couldn't help herself and started moving again, but true to her word the brunette instantly stopped and removed her leg.

"Come on honey, you can't do that" came her strangled accusation.

Sara started unbutton Sofia's pants, "yes I can, I told you that I don't accept any disobedience, how fast you want to learn is entirely up to you."

Sara let her hand slide inside of Sofia's pants. She carefully made sure not to touch her lover's clit, she went further down and let a finger slide inside Sofia and slowly started trusting forth and back, making Sofia moaning.

Sofia was biting her lip, she wanted so badly to move against Sara's hand, but she kept still. Sara loomed over her shoulder, an arm slipping around her waist.

"Feel so good baby, but you want to move so badly, don't you?"

Sofia swallowed hard, forcing the bittersweet words out, "Yes, honey please."

"No," Sara added another finger and increased her trusting.

"Sofia was groaning and moaning out loud, "hon, come on, you can't expect me to keep standing still."

"Detective, we're way past expecting, I'm demanding!" Sara countered saucily into her ear, her hot breath sending quivers down the blonde's spine.

Sofia drew in a shaky breath, not sure she could contain herself much longer she was really struggling to stand still as she got closer to the edge, but she knew the second she moved Sara wouldn't hesitate to stop.

Sara leaned in again, "Sof, tell me your word!"

At first Sofia was totally lost, "huh?"

"Tell me your word, honey" Sara muttered against her skin.

It finally hit Sofia what Sara meant, "Crocodile."

"Good girl, now as a reward I'm going to bring you over the edge."

And she did, but after only a few contractions Sara removed her hand from Sofia's pants, making the blonde whimper.

"Christ Sar, I wasn't done!" Sofia ventured, her voice quaking a little.

Sara turned her around and kissed her deep and thoroughly; she pressed the blonde up against the door and gazed into her eyes.

"Oh, but honey, I'm just only getting started with you!"

Sara got down on her knees and removed Sofia's pants and panties; she placed her hands on the blonde's hips holding her up against the door, before letting her tongue slide over her lover's clit. When Sara's mouth closed around it, Sofia cried out.

Sara sucked the clit into her mouth and let her tongue play and teasing the clit. Sofia's whole body was shaking a shiver ran down her spine when Sara gently nibbled on it. Sara's tongue was working fast, and it only took a couple of minutes before Sofia went over the edge. But again Sara stopped and released the clit the second Sofia's started climaxing.

Sofia was really starting to get frustrated, she couldn't figuring out what was going on with her body, Sara had actually brought her body to a climax twice, but yet her whole body felt unsatisfied. It was like a jolt kept running through her body, every muscle was quivering, and the only thing she wanted, was to feel Sara's hands on her body.

Sara got up and kissed Sofia; she took her hand and started walking down the hallway, when they reached the bedroom door Sofia walk in, but only to be dragged out again.

"And where do you think you're going, Detective?" Sara growled in a hot squeak.

"Uh… the bedroom…" Sofia blurted.

"So I notice, are you tired, detective? Do you need a nap?"

"Sofia sighed, "No, I just thought…" she hoarsely whispered.

Sara slowly shook her head while her thumb stroked the blonde's lower lip, teasing it, "there we go again, you thinking..! Still not learning Detective? That's very disappointing, well, guess I'll have to shift tactics then. Now, get your butt into the shower!"

Sofia looked at her and was about to open her mouth.

Sara cough slightly, "shower now!"

Sofia walked into the bathroom and opened the water; both got undressed and went under the water. Sara took some shampoo and started washing Sofia with her hands. The hot water and Sara hands, was almost more than Sofia could handle. Her skin was tingling under Sara's touch, every nerve was in high alert, her pulse was pounding, and all she wanted was to feel Sara's body on top of her.

They got out of the shower; Sara took a towel and lightly dried Sofia and herself off. Sofia was learning, she just stood and waited for Sara's next move. Sara observed with a perfectly straight face.

"Well Detective, seems like you are learning, after all!"

Sofia smiled at her, "guess, I have a good teacher."

Sara smiled back, "perhaps I should dismiss you for today as a reward?"

"Maybe," Sofia strode over to her, "but I would like to be an A student!"

Sara wrapped her arms around Sofia and kissed her, "would you now, well, you do know to become an A student, you'll have to do what I say without question it?"

Sofia felt hot and cold all at once, teetering on the edge of sweet anticipation, "I can do that," she whispered.

Sara brought Sofia into the bedroom and placed her on the bed, "lie down on your stomach, I'll be right back."

Sofia looked at Sara but did as she was told. Sara came back with a tub of massage oil; she got on the bed and placed herself astride on Sofia. When the oil dribbled down on Sofia's back, a shiver rinsed through her whole body.

Sara slowly started massage Sofia's back, then further down to her ass and finally her legs. Sara got off the blonde and turned her around; she got back on top of her and started all over with the massage.

When Sara began massaging the blonde's breasts, Sofia was really having a hard time relaxing every nerve in her body was trembling, Sara bent down and kissed her.

"Relax honey, you're so tense" Sara roughly purred.

Sara pushed herself further down massaging Sofia's stomach, when she teasingly let her fingers run along the blonde's hairline Sofia grabbed the sheets, Sara was really pushing her to her limit, it took Sofia all of her self-control to prevent herself from throwing the brunette on her back and just take her.

Sara went further down and massaged Sofia's legs using a lot of time on her inner thighs. She crawled back up and placed herself on her lover's hips, hands lightly playing with the blonde's breasts.

"Baby, you look so hot when your body is shimmering like that, it make me so wet just looking at you."

Sofia was about to explode, her body was screaming for redemption, she was so aroused and wet that she could feel her fluid running out of her. She was seriously thinking about using her safe word, just to get her hand on the brunette sitting on top of her. But things were about to get even harder on Sofia's self-control.

Sara removed her hands from Sofia's body, and in a very seductive way let them roam over her own body; her centre was slowly rubbing against Sofia's stomach her mouth slightly open.

Sofia watched Sara with a hypnotize look, she had never seen a more sexy sight. When Sara let two of her fingers slide inside of herself, Sofia's hands was pinching the sheets so hard that her knuckles had turned white.

"Like, what you're seeing, baby?"

Sofia's wasn't able to speak so she just nodded; this was beyond teasing, it was torture!

Sara got up on her knees and placed a hand beside Sofia's shoulder, "do you want to help, baby?"

Sofia's gaze was openly hungry now, hard lust in her eyes, no finesse about what she wanted, "yes" she groaned.

"Yeah, tell me what you like to do?"

Sofia swallowed," to let me hands caressing your breasts."

"Mmm… Sounds nice honey, show me" Sara instructed her hoarsely.

Sofia let her hands cup the brunette's breasts fingers teasing the nipples, making the brunette groaning.

"But that's not the only thing you want to do, is it baby?" Sara asked in a husky tone, her eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"No" came her throaty voice, contended and slow.

"You want your hand were mine is. Do you think you can do it better?" Sara asked, smiling sweetly into Sofia's wild eyes, her face tight and hungry.

"I don't think honey; I just wanna feel you, please" came her husky confession.

Sara couldn't help but smile on the inside; she bent down and kissed her lover very passionately. She removed her hand and replaced it with her lovers. Sofia slowly started thrusting in and out of her lover, she let her other hand slide down to the brunette's clit and let her finger gently stroke it, making the brunette moaning and groaning.

"You feel so good honey, so hot and wet" came the blonde's harsh grunt, a note of needy heat that sent a shiver through the brunette.

Sara bent down and kissed Sofia's throat, "faster baby, please."

Sofia added another finger and increased the thrusting, and it didn't take long before Sara went over the edges, her body was trembling as she cried out loud.

Sara rested her body on top of Sofia for a few minutes before she got up on her knees, she placed herself between the blonde's legs; she bent down and kissed Sofia for a very long time.

She let go of Sofia's mouth and let her lips kiss it way down the blonde's throat, and all the way down to her breasts. She licked and sucked both nipples until they was standing hard and proud, she went further down and very lightly let her tongue stroke over her lovers hard swollen clit, making Sofia quiver.

When she let her tongue slide inside, Sofia buckled up against her. Sara placed her arm across Sofia's stomach and pressed her down on the mattress.

"Honey please, I can't keep lying still!" Sofia pleaded, her face burning. Sara bent and pressed a kiss to her navel, her hot tongue flicking into the soft hollow teasingly.

"Do you want me to stop, Detective?" Sara murmured against her belly. Sofia squirmed.

"No" she quavered softly, "but Christ Sara, you can't keep torturing me like that."

Sara got up and bent over Sofia. "Sof…" came her slow tone, patient and hungry, "you can stop this at any time you may want to, but until you do I can do whatever I want." Sara lowered herself on top of Sofia, "do you want me to stop, honey?"

Sofia reached up and caught her chin in her hand, caressing it, "no baby, I just really need you."

Sara kissed her and got back between Sofia's legs, she let two fingers slide deep inside her lover. She began to build a hard rhythm as she let her tongue stroke over the clit, before sucking it into her mouth. Sofia was moaning loudly but wasn't moving. Sara let go of the clit and removed her hand, she got up and sat back on her lower legs spreading them slightly.

"Sof, get up here!" Sara requested firmly.

Sofia placed herself on Sara's lap, one leg on either side of her lovers; Sara let two fingers slide inside Sofia but kept her hand still.

Sara looked into Sofia's eyes, "move baby!"

Sofia slowly started thrusting against Sara's hand; Sara kept her hand still, letting Sofia setting the pace. Sofia soon increased the pace.

"You're so beautiful Sof, like a Greek Goddess."

Sofia caught Sara's mouth and kissed her hard and deep," hon, please."

"Baby, put your hands behind you and lean back."

Sofia braced her hands behind her, fighting her tremble at her lover's delicate touch. Sara spread her legs a bit more and placed her hand under Sofia's ass pressing it a bit up, she started thrusting into her lover in a medium-strong pace, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to one hard nipple, then the other.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

"Yes…, God Sara…, please…," she said with a wild needy voice.

Sara added one more finger and increased the pace and went as hard and deep into her lover as possible, Sofia was breathing erratic, and when Sara started stroking against her g-spot she cried out loud.

Sara's other hand was caressing the blonde's ass, Sara middle finger was slowly massaging the skin around her lovers anus, the brunette very gently let the tip of her finger slide inside. Sara very slowly worked her way further in, giving Sofia's muscles time to adjust to the pressure, when she couldn't reach any further, she just kept her finger still for a while.

Sofia was so lost in the feeling of Sara's hand thrusting into her, that her brain in the beginning didn't even registered what the brunette was doing, it wasn't until her lover let her finger slide forth and back Sofia suddenly got very aware about were Sara's finger was. Every muscle in Sofia's body went very tense.

"Christ, what the hell are you doing, Sara?"

"Baby, stop thinking and feel."

Sara took Sofia's mouth with deliberate force to prevent the blonde from protesting, and she didn't release her lips before she could feel her lover began to relax. Sara smiled and let her hand move faster, her touch wickedly arousing. She kissed her and shifted her hand; Sofia groaned with unexpected pleasure as the brunette's thumb lightly pressed against the damp rosebud.

"Come for me baby, let me hear you scream" Sara growled in her ear, then dropped her head to lick the nearest rock hard nipple. Sofia let out a hissing sigh of pleasure.

"More, God, please…" Sofia squealed, stiffening, gripping her moving finger tightly.

Sara spread Sofia's legs a bit further making room to go even deeper, Sara could feel Sofia's walls clench around her fingers. When the orgasm rushed through Sofia's body, she screamed her lovers name out loud.

Sara removed her finger from the blonde's ass but kept thrusting deep into her lover, letting her ride her orgasm out.

When Sofia was about to collapse, Sara wrapped her arms around her and pulled her up and towards her own body, letting Sofia lean up against her.

Sofia rested her head on Sara's shoulder, trying to get her breathing under control. Sara's hands was gently sliding up and down on the blonde's back, Sara turn her head as much as possible and looked at Sofia.

"Sof, I love you."

Sofia leaned back and looked into Sara's eyes, "love you too, honey."

Sara laid them both down and rolled them around so Sofia was lying on top of her, she stroked her hair gently for long minutes, saying nothing and letting Sofia catch her breath again. When she was calmer in the warm cocoon of her arms she placed her hands on her lover's cheeks, her thumb kneading the blonde's cheekbones.

"Sof, what happened tonight?"

Sofia let out a resigned sigh, "I don't know Sara, he just really got to me, it's no excuse for losing my temper but I did."

"Stop punishing yourself" Sara said firmly but kindly, "he really has had to be something for making you lose your temper; you're one of the coolest people I ever met."

"Thanks honey, but it doesn't justify what I did" she insisted.

Sara kissed her, "no it doesn't but you're only human sweetie, you're not the first one this has happened too, I'm actually very proud of you, that it never have happened before, thinking about the people we sometimes meet" she said profoundly.

Sofia leaned down and kissed Sara very passionately, "thanks baby that means a lot to me."

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Brass will try to smooth things out with the undersheriff, but until I hear from Brass I just don't know."

"You know I talk to Greg, right?" Sara asked softly, giving her an openly affectionate look.

"Yeah, I kind of figured, since you already knew when I got home."

"Do you know what he thinks?"

"No" Sofia said, failing to scowl convincingly after she noticed Sara's amusement.

"That we are losing our temper deliberately to get free vacation time."

Sofia's eyebrows rose at the statement, but she made no effort to disguise her amused smile, "Yeah… Bet he does!"

Sara looked at the watch hanging on the wall, "so honey, want to sleep or are you hungry?"

"I actually could eat before sleeping."

Sara nodded her consent, and then smiled sweetly at her, "okay, what would you like?"

"I don't know just something light."

"Okay, I'll go see what we got then you can take a shower if you want too."

"No, I'll help you, we can shower later."

Sara hugged and kissed Sofia, "I would like that."

They got up and went to the kitchen; they helped each other making breakfast and sat down to eat. Sofia soon got lost in thoughts Sara took her hand.

"Honey, where are you?"

Sofia looked confused at her, "huh..?"

"Sof, you totally disappeared on me, where did you go?" Sara said with a gentle teasing.

"Oh… Just thinking" Sofia muttered distractedly.

"Yeah, about what?" Sara replied, feeling strangely off-balance from the conversation.

Sofia rested her head in her hands, and looked at Sara, "honey, are you happy?"

Sara swallowed hard not knowing where Sofia was going with that question, "yes I am Sofia, you make me happy."

Sofia considered this silently for a long moment, "I hope so but that's not what I mean, are you happy with your life?"

"Sof, I don't think I understand your question, are you unhappy with your life?" Sofia saw the brief panic before Sara closed her eyes and hesitantly continued "Sofia, are you breaking up with me?"

Sofia quickly got up and around the table and pulled Sara to her feet and into a big hug. "Like hell I'm not, you never goner get me out of your life, I love you Sara" she said in deadly seriousness.

"I love you too baby, so please stop scaring me like that" Sara said lowly, her eyes focusing on hers.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean too, come on lets go back to bed."

After getting under the covers Sara looked at Sofia," hon, please tell me what you're thinking."

"It's just you have resigned from your job, and the happy carefree woman I met in Frisco, well, Sara she ain't here in Vegas."

Sara thought about that for a while, "maybe that's true Sof, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy here with you."

"No it doesn't Sara, but I want the woman who is happy on every level of her life, and not only when she's with me. Sara what would you say to moving back to Frisco? ´Cause quite frankly, I'm just as sick and tired of Vegas as you are."

Sara looked at Sofia in disbelieve, "Sofia, are you serious?"

Sofia held her gaze, swallowing slightly before continuing, "Yes I am honey; I have had enough of Vegas!"

Chewing the inside of her lip, Sara considered her statement carefully, "but… but all of your friends and family are living here. Sof, you can't let what happened tonight chase you out of town."

"I'm not Sara, I have been thinking about this for a while now, Frisco isn't that far away, we can come visit here, and they can come to Frisco."

"Sofia, I don't know what to say?"

Sofia rolled Sara to her back and placed herself on top of her and kissed her deeply. "Say yes Sara, I'm tired of this, I want to live with you, I want to see you happy, I want to be happy, I love you so much, please Sara, say yes."

When Sara looked into Sofia's eyes her heart just melted, "yes Sofia, I'll move to the end of the world with you."

Sofia stared at her, her head tilting as if trying to understand what she was saying, "yes?"

"Yes, I love you, but there is one condition!"

"Name it, and I'll do it."

"You'll be the one to tell Greg" Sara said jokingly.

"Oh… Hon, can't we do it together?"

"Yes we can," Sara said with a reassuring smile before kissing her.

Sofia moved her mouth down on Sara's throat.

"Sof, you're supposed to go to sleep."

Sofia gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Honey, that's most definitely not sleep!"

"Mmm…" Sofia said, bending down to kiss the brunette's stomach, smiling when she felt her intake of breath.

"Hon…"

"Sara, shut up!"

And she did, soon the only sounds that was heard in the room, was the sound of two people making love, afterwards they both went to sleep.

Since Brass didn't call and Sara's three days was up, they both went back to work.

Sofia went talking with Brass, he had managed to talk the undersheriff down so there wouldn't be done more about that. Sofia asked Brass to write her up for a transfer to SFPD, which he promised to do, and he promised not to say anything to anyone before something had come up.

Sara and Sofia brought Greg out for breakfast after shift and told him about their decision, he was glad for them but sad for himself, but they promised him that he always would be welcome to come and spent his vacation with them, and all of them knew that he would.

When they got back to Sofia's condo Sara called Professor Goldsmith and told that she was moving back to Frisco, and that she would be very interested if a position came up at Berkley. The professor promised to call the minute she heard anything.

Sofia called a real estate agent and asked him to put her condo up for sale. Sara thought it was a bad idea, she couldn't understand why they couldn't keep it, that way they would have a place to stay when they came to Vegas, plus they would have a place to live if they ended up regretting moving to Frisco.

It only took two days from it was put out for sale until it was sold, but the new owner had agreed to, that they could keep it for two months before moving out.

They were both off work for the weekend, so they had invited Sofia's family out to dinner to tell them that they were moving to Frisco, it was also the first time Matt and Sara met.

They had both liked each other, but Matt was not happy about Sara running away with his sister. Sara had shot right back at him, teasing him about it was because of Sofia's brother that she had agreed to run away with her. The Captain just hoped that they was sure about what they were doing, and they had insured her about it was the right thing for them, so she just wished them good luck.

About a month later Brass called Sofia into his office and told her that a position had come up in Frisco; he wished her and Sara all the luck in the world. She told him that he always would be welcome in their home, since both of them looked at him like a kind of a father, and he promised to look them up if he ever came to Frisco.

Sofia would be starting in her new job three weeks later, but Brass would make sure that the department was having a goodbye party for her and Sara. Sofia told him not to but Brass insisted.

Sara had already stopped working, and it had been quite a bomb on the CSI team, but they still had the biggest surprise coming. No one was surprised about that the department had chosen to have a common going away party for Sara and Sofia to save money. No, what made half their co-worker dropping their jaw, was the fact that Sara and Sofia arrived to the party holding hands.

Warrick had for some time suspected that the two of them was a couple, but Nick, Catherine and Grissom had never suspected anything and they were pretty shocked.

Catherine was actually pretty pissed for not knowing. Grissom didn't mind he was just happy for Sara, that she had found someone who made her happy.

Nick couldn't help laughing and thinking.

_Some CSI I am for not finding out._

But both he and Warrick knew they would have to kill Greg for not telling.

**Tbc… **


	22. Chapter 22

**PART 6:**** Leaving Vegas**

**Chapter 22**

The day finally arrived when the moving truck picked up the things they had decided to bring with them to Frisco.

Greg came by and drove them to the airport; he was taking over Sara's apartment which suited him just fine, since Sara wasn't taking any furniture with her. Greg hugged them both goodbye and got the keys from Sara, he watch them as they disappeared through the gate, before driving to his new home.

Brian picked them up in Frisco and drove them home, the truck arrived five hours later, they just put all the stuff into the "party room" to go over later, it was two very tired woman that went to bed that night.

Sofia liked her new job, especially when she was working with Brian or Leo and the fact what she was mostly working days, that way she could be home with Sara at night.

The professor had called Sara and offered her a position for the rest of the year, so Sara was back in school.

They both made sure of keeping in contact with their friends back in Vegas, Sara and Greg wrote over msn almost every day.

One evening they were lying on the couch Sara suddenly looked at Sofia and smiled.

"What honey?"

"Sof, tell me a fantasy" came her slow tease.

"What kind of fantasy?" Sofia blinked, warmed and startled at the same time.

"Babe, you know what I mean."

Sofia leaned in and kissed her, "mmm… I just don't know if I have one."

Sara made a little encouraging noise, "none, at all?"

"Well, I don't know if it's a fantasy, but there is one thing I been thinking about."

Sara hand was roaming around on Sofia's back, "want to tell me?"

Sofia hesitated, biting her lower lip, "I'm not sure about how you're going to react to it!"

"Hon, you can tell me, I do know how to say no" Sara insisted softly, cocking her head in a playful manner.

"I think I would like it if you tied me up" Sofia said in a slightly dreamy tone.

Sara leaned in and kissed her, "I think what could be arranged, but I won't do it until you're sure."

"But I am sure, honey!" Sofia implored in a low voice.

"No, you're not babe, you just said it yourself, _you think_."

Sofia sighed, "hon, it's just a way of speaking."

"I know sweetie, but if you had been sure, you would have said want instead of think."

Sofia leaned back and closed her eyes, as much as she hated to admit it, she knew Sara was right.

Sara leaned over her, "Sof, its okay, if it's really something you want, you will know it in time, and I will still be here."

"I know, now tell me one of yours" came the muffled response.

Sara face lit up in a big smile, "oh honey, I can do better than that I'll show you. Sof, do you want to play a game with me?"

Sofia looked at Sara's expectant face. "Depends… what kinda game?"

Sara kissed her, "I would like to blindfold you and make you feel!"

Sofia simply stared at her, surprised and inwardly thrilled at her suggestion, "yes I'll play."

Sara studied her face and her expression for a moment before smiling, "okay then come on, baby."

Sara got up from the couch and over her shoulder, she flashed a smile at Sofia that she couldn't quite interpret, but it was piercingly sweet. Sofia as well got up and stepped up behind her, arms encircling the brunette's waist.

Sara turned in the blonde's grasp and launched herself at her, catching Sofia firmly in her arms, hungrily sucking at her mouth. Gratified and just as eagerly the blonde kissed her back while her fingers wove into her hair to hold her close. Sofia felt her tension dissolve in the quicksilver lust that rose up in a syrupy tide between her thighs. Sara growled into her mouth as they swayed in the doorway and into the bedroom.

Sara asked Sofia to get undressed while she went into the dressing room to find a scarf; she pulled out a long, wide, scarlet velvet ribbon edged in delicate black lace. When she came back Sofia was lying on the bed. Sara walked over to her and dangled it gently in front of her face, Sofia eyes followed the swaying ribbon and she swallowed hard. Sara got into the bed and sat down facing Sofia, she lightly laid it over her thighs, sighing happily.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetie?"

"Yes Sara, if I don't like it I'll just take it off" Sofia responded quickly.

Sara kissed the blonde for a long time before letting the scarf slide around her lovers head.

"Honey, lie back and relax I just goner leave the room for a brief moment."

Sofia leaned back, "mmm…" she said, "don't be long."

Sara went into the kitchen, one her way home from school she had gone by the marked to pick up some pineapples and strawberries, knowing it were two of Sofia's favorite fruit. She had already slide one of the pineapples into pieces and washed the strawberries, meant for them to eat later that night; she took the plate and brought it back to the bedroom with her.

Sara crawled back into the bed and bent down and kissed the blonde. Sara took a piece of pineapple and let it slide across her lover lips, a shiver ran through Sofia's body when she felt the cold fruit on her lips.

"Open that sweet mouth of yours, honey" Sara urged.

Sofia opened her mouth and took the fruit, "um… that's nice, sweetie."

Sara hand was lightly roaming over Sofia's body, "you're so beautiful honey, you are about ninety seven percent legs," came her delighted observation.

Sara took a strawberry and put it between her teeth; she bent down and let Sofia take a bite of it, after swallowing Sara deepened the kiss, letting her tongue tasting the fruit in her lover's mouth. She took another piece of pineapple and let it circle around a nipple, before letting it slide across the blonde's skin to the other nipple.

Sara took another strawberry and lightly let it roam up and down her lover's thigh, with two fingers she spread the blonde's labia, and let the strawberry gently stroke over her clit and all the way up her body until she reached her mouth. Another piece of fruit followed and another until the plate was empty.

Sofia was so lost in the feeling of the fruit and Sara's hands and mouth, it all felt so familiar and yet so different, she knew Sara's touch knew her hands as well as she knew her own. But the fact that she couldn't see but only feel made it so much more intense, not knowing were Sara's hands would touch her, what her lovers next move would be, just made it so much more a turn on. And she was definitely turned on by now, her nerves was on fire, her pulse was speeding, every muscle was tingling, she was breathing hard, all she wanted was to feel her lovers hands on her body.

Sara looked at Sofia and smiled, there was no doubt about her lover was way past thinking, the way her body was reacting to even the slightest touch told Sara, that there was nothing back in Sofia than feeling and wanting. Sara got undressed and lowered herself on top of her lover.

"Still hungry, honey?"

"Oh yeah, baby."

"Mmm... want some more fruit?"

"Honey, you know exactly what I want and it's not fruit!"

Sara branched herself on her hands, and slowly started rubbing her own swollen clit against her lovers, Sofia wrapped her legs around Sara's waist; she placed her hands on her lovers ass to press her even closer. The pace quickly went up, both women moaning and groaning.

"Oh oh Jesus, Sofia! Yes YES oh fuuucckk…" Sara hissed almost helplessly.

Sofia lifted her face to hers, savoring the taste of their deep hungry kisses, "fuck babe not...hold… much…longer…"

And neither of them did, a few strokes more and they both went over the edge, Sara collapsed on top of Sofia, both fighting to catch their breath, Sara rolled off Sofia and removed the scarf.

Sara put her arm around Sofia, "are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yes honey, I'm fine it was just more intense than I thought it would be" Sofia confirmed.

"Too intense?" Sara asked affectionately.

Sofia kissed her lover; "no, I don't think things can be that with you!"

Sara pulled Sofia on top of her, "but what, honey?"

Sofia sighed, "I don't know."

"Yes you do sweetie, what is it?" Came her soft question.

"It's just… well; when things get this intense… it just could have been nice… it's just…"

Sara rolled them around so she was lying on top of Sofia, "this," she said.

"Huh..? What?"

"This," Sara smiled, "Sof, I think what you're trying to say is, that it would have been nice if I had been lying fully on top of you."

"Yeah, that could have been nice" Sofia replied in a hoarse little whisper.

Sara looked at her steadily, a hint of a smile around her mouth, "Honey, you do know that it is possible, right? It of course depends on how you feel about using toys?" She announced in as serious a tone as she could, but it was a losing battle in the face of Sofia's sweet, familiar smirk.

"Huh..? Oh..!" Sofia blinked, surprised, "Well, can't say it's something I been thinking about, it's not like I have been missing anything" she added hastily.

Sara kissed her; "you're just so sweet, baby."

Sofia chuckled; "no not really, you're just so damn hot in bed, honey."

Sara blushed, "well, it's because you're in it with me."

"I love you, Sara."

"Love you too, and now we better get some sleep, we both have work tomorrow."

Life went on and Thanksgiving was coming up, Matt, Karen and the boys had agreed to come to Frisco for the holiday, and Sofia had finally persuaded her mom to come as well. After seeing the condo Matt indeed understood why his sister had wanted to move to Frisco.

"Quite some place you have here sis, are you sure you still work in law enforcement? I didn't know it paid that well, or are the house prices very cheap out here?"

Sofia shook her head, "its Sara's condo and yes I'm still a Detective."

The two of them kept teasing each other until Matt finally sat down to watch football; Sara came in and joint him, Matt couldn't help but tease her, so in one of the breaks he looked at her and asked.

"So Sara, which one of the cheerleader do you think is the hottest?"

Sofia was just walking into the room.

Sara looked at Matt with a big grin on her face, "well Matt, you won't be seeing her on the TV, I already have that one here in the house."

Sofia walked over to Sara and bent down, "very good answer, Sidle."

Matt looked at Sofia, "I think this one likes you, sis," he said pointing at Sara.

Sofia placed her hands on Sara shoulder, "she better, course I'm not going anywhere."

Sara placed her hands on top of Sofia's, "I should hope not."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Boy, are the two of you to in love..!"

The dinner went fine it was a traditional meal, Sara just didn't eat the meat, they had a nice evening, playing games with the boys until it was their sleeping time, the adults stayed up a while longer, but they all turned in early, the guests was tired after a long trip.

The next day Sofia took Matt, Karen and the kids to the circus, leaving the Captain and Sara alone in the condo.

"Can I get you anything, Captain?"

"No thanks Sara, I'm fine but I would like if you would call me Dana" she commented cheerfully.

Sara smiled; "I think I can do that."

"Well Sara, it seems like you have done quite well for yourself."

"Guess I have been lucky."

"With that brain, I'm not so sure that luck had much to with it."

"Thanks, perhaps a bit of both" Sara tried to protest, but she blushed and fought the urge to squirm.

"So, how are you and Sofia doing?"

"We're doing fine; none of us have regretted moving out here."

Dana fixed her gaze on her and Sara felt her face flush a little under her scrutiny. "I don't remember ever seeing Sofia looking as happy as she do right now."

"I really hope that I'm making her happy."

Dana nodded, as if this was the answer she'd expected all along. "I thing you do Sara, is she making you happy?"

"More than you will ever understand, I have never been happier than I am with Sofia. Dana, I was wondering if I could ask you about something, it's not that I don't think that Sofia wouldn't answer me if I ask her, my problem is that I don't know what the question is."

Dana smiled, "sure you can ask then I'll see if I can answer it."

"I guess you know Sofia have told me how she lost her father, but it's not so much about that, but whenever she talks about it, she get this sad look in her eyes, which of course is understandable, it's just I'm getting feeling that there is more to the story, than the lost of her father."

Dana looked at Sara, "you are a very observant woman when it comes to my daughter, not many would have notice that" came her tender observation.

Sara spoke in a soft voice of ruthless sincerity, "Well, I really do like Sofia and I don't like to see her sad."

Dana chuckled; "I think we're way beyond like for you to notice a thing like that. But to get back to your question, you're right there is more to it than the lost of her father. I don't know if Sofia told you this, but her dad died early in the morning as she was suppose to go to her first prom later that night. Knowing that her father would have wanted her to go I used the day urging her to attend but she wouldn't hear about it, and she never went. For a long time Sofia was so angry with me for suggesting her to go to the dance, and I think she also was angry at her dad for dying that day. Later she started to feel guilty for allowing herself to get angry at her father, and I think it took her about ten years, before she forgave me for wanting her to go to her prom. It was first as she got older she finally understood that I was right, and I think that made her regret that she never went, well that and then of course the fact, that her best friend got her heart broken that night. Guess, you have met Andrea, right?"

"Yes, she's a very sweet woman" Sara replied.

"Yes she is. She and Sofia have been best friends since they started in school. Well, the school had hired this local band to play at the prom, Sofia liked some of their music, but poor Andrea had this hugs crush on one of the band member, but they were all college boys, and had no interest in a high-school girl, which of course brook the girls heart and made her go home from the prom crying. Sometimes I think that's the hardest part for Sofia, that she wasn't by her friend's side to comfort her that night. Andrea of course never held it against Sofia, and only a week later she began dating a boy from their class, and the band member was long forgotten. But I think Sofia has had a hard time letting it go."

Sara demurely nodded, "guess things make more sense now, thanks for telling me, Dana."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

The two of them kept talking until the rest of the family came back; Sofia was much relived seeing her mom and Sara having a good time. She had been quite nervous about leaving them alone, knowing that her mom could put anyone under a third degree interrogation, on the other hand knowing Sara, she would probably be the only one that could turn the table and do the same thing towards her mom.

The holiday came to an end and Sofia's family went back to Vegas, but first after the girls had promised to come to Vegas for Christmas, if Sofia could get some days off from work.

It was some time after Thanksgiving; Sara was standing looking out the window thinking, something had been nagging her since Sofia's family had been visiting. She knew she needed to talk to Sofia about it, she just wasn't sure about how Sofia would react to what she had to say, but guess she was about to find out. Sofia came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sara turned in her arms, "Sof, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, let's sit down, so what's up?"

Sara looked at her, "Sof, how are you feeling about living here?"

"Please don't tell me you want to go back to Vegas, Sara?"

Sara smiled, "no that's not what I meant, I mean here in this flat?"

Sofia frowned, "fine… Why are you asking me about that?"

"Because we never really talked about it, we just moved in here when we got to Frisco, I just wonder if you even consider this as your home" Sara explained with a sigh.

"Of course I do what makes you think differently?"

"It's just that you kind of moved in with me, and I think that maybe it would have been better if we had purchased some place together, a place what would be ours."

"Sara, where is this coming from? You know I love this place" Sofia pointed out levelly.

"From the talk you had with Matt" Sara responded softly.

"Sara, I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"Sof, when he asked you about this place you told him it was mine, not ours!" Sara replied simply.

"Oh… Well, technical it is, but I don't care I'm happy here."

"Well, I do care Sof, and I think it's about time to put this place up for sale, and find something that's new to both of us, a place that will be yours as much as mine!"

"Are you nuts or just plain stupid, Sara?"

Sara looked at Sofia with hurtful eyes, "Sof, please don't call me stupid, just…"

Sofia pulled Sara to her and put her arms around her, "Christ Sara, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just I don't get it, I know you love this place, hell I think I love it just as much, Sara, I'm not going to let you sell this condo!"

"Honey, do you really mean that?"

Sofia pressed Sara down on the couch and placed herself on top of her, "yes I really mean that, Sara, I love living here with you."

Sara looked deep into Sofia's eyes before kissing her, "I truly hope you mean that, honey, cause from today you own half the condo."

Sofia sat up and blinked several times before shaking her head, "what? Sara you can't… what..?"

"I went by my lawyer the other day and got him to put your name on the papers as well, they just came back today."

"Sara, you can't do that, I won't let…" Sofia protested.

Sara placed her thumb on Sofia's lips to silence her, "yes I can Sof, it's either that or I will sell this place, I want to secure you in any way I can, I want you to feel safe in your own home, knowing that I just can't kick you out on day just because I lose my temper, I want this place to be just as much yours as it is mine, is that so hard to understand?"

Sofia bent down and kissed her, "no it's not it's just… Sara it's just too much!"

"I love you, and quite frankly, when it comes to you I don't think that word exist."

Sofia didn't know what to say.

Sara closed her eyes and sighed, this was exactly what she had feared, what Sofia wouldn't understand.

"Sara, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do because I do, but knowing what my small condo went for back in Vegas, I can only begin to imagine how much this place is worth. Look Sara, I really don't care about money or whose name there's on a piece of paper, I just want to be with you."

Sara gently pushed Sofia off and got up and started pacing around. "Don't you think I know that, Sofia? That you don't care about money! I know the only reason why you're here is because you love me, that's exactly why I did as I did." Sara explained, giving Sofia a brief, measured look before continuing.

"Sofia, this has nothing to do with money, it's about I love you and want to secure you in any way I can, you should know that money doesn't mean more to me than they do to you, hell you saw how I lived in Vegas." Sara looked around nervously before wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

"Sofia" Sara said after a moment's consideration, "when I got back from my desert trip, you told me that we are a team that we are in this together, when did that change?"

Sofia got up and stopped Sara, "honey, that hasn't changes; it's just really one hell of a present."

Sara rested her forehead on Sofia's, "no sweetie, not really," she said, a hint of a smile forming, "because it also means that you have to pay for half the expenditure."

"Oh, Sidle you're a very smart woman" Sofia said with a chuckle.

"I know," she said kissing Sofia. "Sof?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"Mmm" she exhaled softly.

"Is it a problem for you?"

Sofia was quiet for a second, "no Sara, it just goner take some time to get use to."

Sara released herself and went back to the couch and looked out the window.

"Sara?"

Sara looked at Sofia for a brief moment but didn't say anything.

"Sara, is there more to this that you haven't told?" Sofia surmised, cocking her head to stare at her.

Sara's brow furrowed, and after a beat she shrugged and nodded.

Sofia went over and bent down in front of Sara, "want to tell?"

Sara shook her head; "I don't think you goner like it!"

"Maybe not, but I think you should tell me anyway" Sofia offered reassuringly.

"The condo wasn't the only thing I got the lawyer to changes that day, I also changed my wills, well, some of it…"

"Sara, I don't think you want to stop now!" Sofia said, immediately wincing as the words came out sharply.

"Some of the money goes to the Breast cancer foundation, others goes to the Animal rights foundation, but the rest…" Sara stammered, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

When Sara didn't continue, Sofia leaned down to kiss her reassuringly, her fingers stroking her face lovingly, "and the rest?"

"Goes to you" she replied honestly.

"Why, Sara?"

"Because… Because we never know what tomorrow brings, for all I know, I can end up in a car accident on my way to school and not make it out alive, and if that should happen, that I wouldn't be around to take care of you, then I at least will know, that I have secure you for the rest of your life. Because that way you don't have to move out of here ´cause you can't pay the rent. Because you're all the family I got. Because I love you and I don't want you to miss a single thing for the rest of your life. Because…"

Sofia's lips prevented Sara from saying anything else, she slowly pressed Sara down on the couch so she could lie on top of her and answered with a kiss, and Sara's eyes opened in surprise as the blonde deepened it.

"Honey, I love you too, I'm pretty speechless about all of this, but from now on, I'll drive you to school every day, just to make sure that you don't end up in any car accident, because I don't think I will survive without you" Sofia said softly giving her a kind smile.

Sofia put on a stone face, well aware she was about to get herself into troubles, "oh and honey, we're so going to sell the bike" she joked, giving her a grin.

Before Sofia knew what had happen, Sara was lying on top of her, "don't push your luck young lady, the bike stays," she exclaimed with a low growl.

"Okay," Sofia laughed, she rolled them around and sat up looking at the wall, she just couldn't help but pushing it a bit further, "well, if I own half of it perhaps I should start painting the walls green?"

Sara pulled her down to her, "you do that and one of us is definitely moving."

Sofia sat up again, "yeah… well, it won't be me."

Sara started grinned, "thank god that I own four-teen more apartments in this building, ´cause green walls honey and I'm out of here!"

"Do you own fifteen apartments?" Sofia asked incredulously.

Fixing Sofia with a steady look, Sara replied, "Yes, the other fifteen is Brian's."

"Sara?"

"Mmm" she replied tersely.

"Just how much are you worth?"

Sara pulled Sofia down again and kissed her, "the truth?" She asked, letting out a long breath.

"Yes of course" she said, giving Sara a pointed look.

"I don't know and I don't really care, but we should be able to get something to eat ever day for the rest of our live" Sara offered reassuringly.

They just laid there for a while kissing.

"Sof, anything you want to do today?"

Sofia sat up, "hell yeah, I'm rich lets go shopping."

Sara started grinning, "Sof, I did that on my way home yesterday."

Sofia bent down and winked her brows, "so you did but I don't think you got what I have in mind."

Sara cocked her head, and darted her eyes to the blonde, "and just what exactly do you have in mind?"

Sofia chuckled, "toys!" She offered in explanation.

Sara raised a brow, "toys, do the boys birthday come up soon?"

"Hon, not that kind of toys" Sofia said, her voice dropping to a near-whisper.

"Oh…" Sara slowly let her hips move up and down, "something especially?"

Sofia leaned down and kissed her, "mmm… wanna come with me?"

"Always" Sara replied lightly.

They drove down town and went to a few different stores. Sara had a lot of fun watching Sofia who several times acted liked she never had been in a store like that, which Sara knew for a fact she had, since they more that once had worked places like that as a crime scene.

They ended up using a small asset. Sara knew that half the stuff probably never would get out of the boxes it was in, but what the hell she thought, whatever it takes to keep the woman happy. Since they already were out they went for dinner so they didn't have to make it when they got home.

Sofia persuaded Sara to go see this new movie that just had come out, but after only ten minutes, Sara had found the movie so boring that her hands _all by themselves _had stated wandering all over Sofia's body, which in the end had let to that Sofia didn't saw much of the movie either, but that didn't made her an unsatisfied woman when they finally went home.

After they got home Sofia started unpacking the things they had bought and soon after she couldn't see the coffee table, she looked at Sara.

"Do you think we went a little overboard, hon?"

Sara looked at the table, "guess you could say that," she chuckled.

Sofia giggled; "wanna try some of it out?"

Sara kept a very neutral face, "nope," she said getting up, "I just want a beer, do you want one?"

They locked gazes for a long moment before Sara broke contact without giving anything away; she just stood waiting for Sofia's answer.

"Um… Sure" Sofia finally responded, but not until she fixed Sara with a steely glare.

Sara came back, sat down and took a sip of her beer, before faking a yawn.

"Think I goner take a shower before I'm getting too tired unless you want to go first," she said looking at Sofia.

"No that's okay, you can go first" Sofia replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Sara went to the bathroom. Sofia sighed and started putting the things back in the bags, she couldn't help but being a little confused about the way Sara was acting. It was not that Sara had said no, well, she was a bit surprised since that never had happened before, but it was okay, but she couldn't help that weird feeling in her stomach, that something wasn't right.

Sara was chuckling in the bathroom knowing that Sofia was pretty confused right now about her behavior, and that was exactly what she had hoped for.

"Hon, I'm done, so when you're done thinking the shower is all yours."

"Okay," murmuring to herself, "_how the hell does she do that?" _

Sofia took the bags and went in and placed them in the dressing room. She went into the bathroom and came to a stop, the whole room was lit up with candles, and the tub was filled with steaming hot water.

Sara came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her; she didn't say anything she just held Sofia, letting her take in the sight. Sofia leaned back against Sara.

"It's beautiful, honey."

"No, you're beautiful, this is just pretty." Sara insisted.

She unbutton Sofia's shirt and took it off before removing her bra, she let her hands roam down the body opening the pants and let them slid to the floor, Sofa stepped out of them, Sara let her towel fall to the floor before taking Sofia's panties off.

"Wanna take a bath with me?" Sara asked softly as he pushed her towards the tub.

Sofia turned in her arms, "always baby."

They got down in the tub; Sofia placed herself between Sara's legs and snuggled up against her body.

"You do know you're spoiling me, right?" Sofia said lightly, giving her a gentle smile.

Sara nodded, her grin widening when Sofia shook her head and started chuckling. "Maybe, but I like doing it."

"Mmm," Sofia was lightly kissing Sara throat.

Sara leaned back enjoying Sofia's lips, "feels good, babe."

Sofia's lips went further down; "I thought you were tired, hon," she snickered.

"Did you now well babe, I don't think I could ever be too tired for you" Sara replied letting out a long contented breath.

Sofia's lips went back to Sara's, teasingly kissing her, "No..!" She smirked.

Sara's lips caught Sofia's lower lip holding her, "No," she said releasing it.

Sofia's lips were once again strolling around Sara's body.

"Sof, what do you want for Christmas?"

Sofia sucked a nipple into her mouth letting her tongue flick over it, making Sara gasping; "sure you want to talk about that now?" She asked without stopping.

"No," Sara groaned, "but, please think about it."

Sofia smiled on her way to the other breast, "sure hon, you do the same."

Sara body buckled up against her lovers hand as it slowly slide over her clit, "I already know what I want," she breathe.

Sofia's finger slowly entered Sara, her lips lightly brushing over her lover lips, "yeah, and what would that be?"

Sara was moaning now, "so good, baby."

Sofia added another finger, "honey, you didn't answer me."

Sara was thrusting against Sofia's hand, "you baby, just you!"

Sofia let her tongue slide across Sara's lower lip, "honey, you already got me."

"Hon, please faster," Sara cried out, "with you I got all I could ever want."

Sofia kissed her passionately and increased the pace, and it didn't take long before Sara went over the edge, crying her lovers name out. When she was able to breathe normally again, Sara pulled Sofia in for a long deep kiss.

Breaking the kiss Sofia started chuckling, "hon, I can't wrap myself in, so you have to come up with something better."

"Better than you doesn't exist, but guess I could use a new pair of pants or a t-shirt."

Sofia rolled her eyes, biting back her first comment, "hon, you're impossible!"

"Yeah? Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I don't need anything…" Sofia said, pausing when Sara raised a challenging eyebrow.

Sara took a deep breath before blowing it out softly. "Sweetie, I didn't ask what you needed, I asked what you want!"

Sofia looked at her with a devilishly smile, "you right now" she offered as a compromise.

Sara got out of the tub taking Sofia with her; she sat the blonde down on the bench and knelt down between her legs. She let her tongue roam over one breast before taking the nipple into her mouth sucking on it, when she did the same to the other nipple Sofia was breathing hard.

When Sara's mouth went further down Sofia leaned back resting her torso on her elbows, Sara stretch her tongue out as far as possible, letting her lover watch as she was playing with her clit.

"Oh…. So good, honey," Sofia groaned, her groin rocking against Sara mouth.

Sara took the clit into her mouth letting her lips lightly nipping on it.

"Fuck baby, goner come if you keep doing that."

Sara let two fingers slide inside of Sofia, smiling she let go of the clit and looked at her lover, "and you don't what that, babe?"

"Oh baby, you know what I want!"

Sara started thrusting a bit harder and deeper; "hon, put your legs up on my shoulders."

"Feel so good, hon… Please baby, faster."

Sara increased the pace and once again her mouth closed over the clit.

Sofia was moaning and groaning, "Need more… so… close…"

Sara added one more finger, thrusting a bit harder and deeper making Sofia cry out, and soon after she went over the edge screaming.

After Sofia caught her breath she sat up and for a while they just sat there kissing, they blew all the candles out before going into the bedroom.

They did try some of the things they had purchased, but for more of the things, none of them had any ideas what they were suppose to do with them, but they just got creative and if nothings else, at least they had a lot of fun.

**Tbc…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

Sara was walking down the hallway; it was her last working day before the Christmas vacation, just as she was on her way out the door Professor Goldsmith called out for her.

"Sara, are you in a hurry? Or could I just talk to you for a minute before you leave?"

Sara turned, "no, it's okay I got a minute."

They walk into the professor's office.

"So, how are things going Sara, do you like your job?"

Sara smiled, "yeah, I do I like working with young people."

The professor smiled, "good, the student most definitely like you too, everyone I have talked too is glad to have you as their teacher."

"Nice to hear, hopefully it means I'm doing something right" she said with a fleeting smile.

The professor chuckled, "yeah, but the reason I wanted to talk to you is, you know that Mrs. Jansen is going on retirement from today?"

"Yes I do, but please don't ask me to make a goodbye party for her; I'm no good at things like that" Sara said, holding up her hands defensively.

The professor laughed, "No that's already taken care of, but she wasn't only a teacher she also worked as a youth counselor, and the school was wondering if you could be interested in that job?"

"Oh… no I don't think so, I don't know much about what's going on in young people's life these days," Sara said, flashing her a grin, "hell, I didn't even know what was going on when I was that age!"

The professor smiled, "no, you weren't the easiest getting away from the books, but you won't be alone in this. We have a counselor for every year group, and all of you are working together, and you can always go to one of them if you have any questions, and you will of course attend a course to learn how to work with young people with problems."

"Guess it could be exciting, but wouldn't it be more sensible to give the job to one of the employed on a permanent basis instead of me?" Sara stare at her, an eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Actually that's the schools Christmas present to you; we would like to hire you on a permanent basis" the professor answered, giving her a smile.

Sara's mouth felt open, "you would?" She asked with a baffled expression.

"Yes Sara, the student's likes you, the other staff members like you; you're doing a good job teaching, so why wouldn't we want to hire you?"

"I don't know; guess I'm just quite surprised" she said, letting out a long breath.

The professor chortled, "Yes, I can see that, so can you answer me now, or do you need your vacation to think about it?" She asked, fixing her with a questioning look.

Sara smiled, "I think it's going to be a yes, but I better talk it over with Sofia first, before I say anything."

Goldsmith raised her eyebrows in understanding, "fine, but call me when you have so I can sign you up for a course, and now get out of here and have a good Christmas" she stated emphatically.

Sara got up; "thank you, and the same to you and your family." she said, heading towards to the door.

Sara walked into the condo with a big smile on her face; Sofia had already made it home and was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hi hon, you're late today, was there a lot of traffic?"

Sara gave her a half-shrug, "no, not more than usual," she said kissing Sofia.

Sofia smiled to her, "what's with that big smile, honey?"

Sara smiled as she finally dropped onto a chair and poured herself some coffee before telling about her talk with the professor.

"That's great honey, what did you answer her?"

"Nothing, said I needed to talk to you first."

Sofia got up and went over and kissed Sara, "that's very sweet and thoughtful of you, but it's your choice so choose whichever you prefer" she said, brushing a lock of hair away from Sara's face with infinite tenderness. "The counselor job sounds interesting, and I'm sure the students will be very lucky having you by their side" she said cordially.

Sara gazed at her with uncertainty in her eyes, "I don't know Sof, I'm not sure I'll be good in a job like that" she answered after a moment's consideration.

Sofia grinned and gave her a wink, "neither do I;" she said before kissing her, "you'll be great, honey."

Sara deepened the kiss, "thanks baby, love you."

"Love you too, now go call the professor and say yes" Sofia said, giving her a smile.

Sara called. Afterwards they started packing; Sofia had been lucky and got four days off from work, so as they had promised, they would be spending Christmas in Vegas with Sofia's mother.

They had talked about driving, but to save time they had agreed to fly instead. Since there wasn't much in the fridge they went out for dinner. Afterwards they went to the Mix, everyone had promised to show up wishing happy Christmas and exchange gifts.

The couple went home early since their tickets were to an early flied and soon after they were both asleep. Brian drove them to the airport; Sofia entered the Mile High Club on their way to Vegas. Sofia's mother picked them up at the airport in Vegas.

"Hello girls, how were the flied?"

Sofia blushed, "hey mom, it was fine."

Sara just giggled and said hello.

They borrowed Dana's car and went by the lab to wish Brass and the team a happy Christmas, before going over to Greg who was off work that night, they stayed with him for the rest of the evening. Andrea came by too, and hanged out with them. Dana had gone to bed by the time they got back, so they decided to do the same.

The next day December 24 Matt and his family came home as well; neighbors came by wishing a merry Christmas. Sofia and Sara took the boys to the park in the afternoon to give Matt and Karen a little peace.

Dinner went fine, and the evening went by fast, everyone went to bed early, knowing that the boys would be up very early, and they were. At eight, everyone was gathered in the living room, the boys hardly able to wait for their gifts, all the adults just wanted coffee.

But they finally got to it, the gifts was distributed one at the time so everyone had a changes to see what each other got. When all the gifts was distributed Matt, Karen and Dana looked at each other, they were all pretty sure about that they hadn't seen any gift from Sara to Sofia, but none of them asked.

Smiling, Sofia leaned into the soft leather, "I do have one more gift for you, but you won't get it before we get home."

Taking a deep sip of her coffee, Sara slid over, settling comfortably against Sofia's side, smiling when she gently draped an arm over her shoulders. "Sof, you have given me more than enough."

"Maybe, but I still have one more" Sofia snickered, prompting the brunette to look up and flash her a grin.

A broad smile formed as Sara looked at Sofia, "I only have one gift for you, and it hasn't been easy since you didn't wish for anything. Even asking our friends didn't help much but several of them mention the same thing." Sara paused for a brief moment.

"Hon, I know we agreed on how much we were allowed to spent, but I had to go a little bit over that amount to buy your present, so please don't be mad." Sara continued after some hesitation.

Sofia shook her head, a smile forming "it's okay Sara; I used a little bit more too."

"Well, out of account to your mom, and the smell, and that it probably would be impractical to bring it inside; you have to go outside to look at it."

Sofia wrinkled her brows trying to figure out what Sara was implying, "honey, that day we talked about horses; you do know that I was kidding, right?"

Sara tilted her head in fake confusion, "you were?" She asked softly, giving the blonde's arm a gentle squeeze after she nodded.

"Sara, you have not…"

"Sweetie, just take a look outside, okay?" Sara said lightly, raising an amused eyebrow when she saw Sofia's upset look.

Sofia went still for an instant, all expression vanishing into blankness as she opened the door and looked outside, and Sara steeled herself for the surprise that would inevitably follow.

"Sara…!" Sofia gasped not taking her eyes off what she was seeing.

Sara got up and went to her and wrapped her arms around Sofia, "merry Christmas honey."

"Sara?"

"Hon, I know we agreed but will you please accept it, and go take a look at it" Sara countered mildly.

Sofia turned her head and locked eyes with Sara, one corner of her mouth curled up, "come with me?"

Sara nodded her own head in acknowledgment, "sure," she said with a smile, following the blonde outside.

Matt looked at his mom but she just shook her head, the rest of the family got up and went to the door, Danas jaw felt open when she looked outside.

"No fucking way," Matt drawled, and Dana had to grin.

Karen hit him on his shoulder, "Matt, not in front of the boys."

"Sorry sweetheart, but please, come on" Matt said, a little more seriously.

Karen gave him an amused look, "Matt, you're such a boy, it's just a car."

Matt looked in disbelieve at his wife, "Karen let me tell you about this "it's just a car" what you are looking at right now my dear, is the bran new venom red Dodge Viper SRT 10 roadster, it got a 8,4 liter V10 engine, which means 0-60mph in 4 sec, to control that power it comes with bremo breaks, an enlarged center hood scoop to provide true ram-air capability, and on top of the hood large cool-air intake louvers for enhanced performance. In this, the transmission has been upgraded with a rear-wheel-drive layout with six-speed to increases the shift quality and to rev things up, and of course in the front you have the crosshair grille which is Dodges signature. In the inside you have leather-trimmed preferred suede seats for ultimate comfort and lateral support. So excuse me honey, but no, this is not just a car, this is _the car." _

After Matt's impressive speech, Karen smiled, "let me guess Matt, you want one too?"

Matt started grinning, "Oh yes dear, so do you mind if the boys don't go to college?"

Karen glanced at Dana shaking her head, "do you want him back?"

Dana just chuckled, "no thanks, you can keep him."

Sara let her palm glide reverently down the curve of her shoulder to her waist and hip, "please, please hon don't be mad."

Sofia took a deep breath, and then another, before looking into the brunette's eyes, "I'm not mad honey it's just," she turned and looked at the car... "Whoa…"

Sara leaned forward a bit and whispered, "you goner look so hot in it!"

Sofia gave her that full-on grin, and slipped into her willing arms, "well hon, it is a cool car."

To be true Sofia didn't know what to think or be. She knew Sara meant well, but a smaller car would have been more than enough. But she decided not to bring it up before they got home; she didn't want to ruin their first vacation together.

Matt came over to them, "hey sis, I need a favor from you."

Sofia grinned, "No Matt, you're not driving the car before me" she told him, and Matt grimaced.

"No, that's not it, I need you to dump Sara, I want her" he replied and cocked a brow at Sara.

"No can't do, she's mine." Sofia turned sparkling eyes back to Sara, who was still grinning.

"Jeeze… thanks, for asking me." Sara repeated. Her face, as she glanced at Matt was amused.

Amused he raised his brows, "so?"

Sara smirked, one brow arching in return, "sorry Matt, hope you don't mind losing to your sister."

"Well, Karen probably wouldn't understand anyway," Matt snorted.

"Wanna take it for a spin?" Sara asked, and Sofia brows went up.

"Sara, we're in our pajamas" Sofia said with a grin.

Sara opened the door with a giggle, "yeah, so let's just hope it won't be Jim who pulls us over."

Sofia laughed and got into the car, "hon, you're paying the fine if we get pulled over."

"Okay, I can live with that" Sara replied cheerfully.

Sofia leaned over and kissed Sara, "thank you very much, honey."

"You're welcome baby," Sara collapsed into a seat, looking pleased, "and now woman drive!"

When they came back Karen and Dana had made breakfast, they all sat down and started eating, Sara kept looking at the twins, Chris was in a great mood, but Billy looked both happy and a little disappointed.

"Billy, are you happy about your gifts?" Sara asked.

Billy looked up; "yeah, it was all things I wished for."

"Yeah, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Billy assured her.

"Hmpf… I don't know," Billy stared back, caught in her gaze. Sara raised one brow, and looked at Chris, "what about you?"

"I'm good," he grinned.

"Yeah, green still your favored color? I think all you got was green."

"Yep, and Billy still likes blue."

A grin finally formed as Sara cocked her head at them, "well boys, your aunt and I still have one more gift for you."

Sofia cock her head in confusion, she leaned in and whispered very low, "we do?"

Billy looked at Sara with very hopeful eyes, "yeah?"

Sara winked to Billy, well, if the two of you get your butts off the chairs, and go outside through the terrace door, I think you goner find something out there."

The boys flew up from their chairs and went outside, Billy's jubilation scream went all the way into the kitchen, and everyone well except Sara looked like a question mark. Billy came running in and threw his arms around Sara neck.

"Thank you Sara," he said before hugging Sofia.

"You're welcome kid-o" Sara replied still grinning.

Chris called from the outside, "dad, come take a look!"

They all got up and went outside, two four-wheel crosser one green and one blue was standing on the ground, a leather dress and a helmet was lying on each crosser.

Matt couldn't stop laughing.

Karen looked at him with an annoyed frown, "Matt, that's not funny, we agreed on that they weren't old enough to have one of these yet."

"Karen, they are six years old they are not babies anymore," Matt insisted.

Sara looked totally confused; "I don't understand the crosser was on both boys wish list."

Matt started laughing again, "of course it was, they knew we wasn't buying it for them, so of course they tried you two."

"Oh sorry, I thought we were allowed to buy anything that was on the list."

Karen looked at Sara, "its okay Sara, you were, we just didn't know that they had written a crosser on their list."

"Guess you haven't been around kids much Sara?" Dana said with a delaying grin.

"No I didn't even considered to call Matt and Karen and hear if it was okay to buy the crosser for the boys, never thought a couple of six years old kids would pull a stunt like that" Sara said, blushing when the others stared at her with amused expressions.

"Hon, when did you buy them?" Sofia asked softly, her eyes locking with hers.

"When I went by the car shop to tell them where to deliver the car, the crosser was standing in their showroom, so I just told them to send two along with the car" Sara shot out quickly. "But it was on my way to school so I had forgotten all about it by the time I got home, which is why I didn't tell you, I actually didn't remember it until this morning when it was delivered."

"Its okay hon, you were pretty stressed up due to all of the exams before your vacation" Sofia said, giving Sara a quick, trusting look before giving her a light kiss.

Sara twisted her head to give Matt a smile, "I'm really sorry Matt I never meant to disrespect you and Karen's wishes."

Matt lightly put his arm around Sara's shoulders, "its fine Sara," he lowered his voice so only Sara could hear it, "I think it's great, I wanted the boys to have them, but Karen still thinks they are two years old, so actually you did me a favor."

Sara chuckled, "so no hard feeling?"

"No Sara, we're cool, but I still think that I was the one to get the car," Matt said, grinning as he went over to join the boys.

**Tbc…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The two women left Vegas later that afternoon. Sara had ordered a hotel room half way between Vegas and Frisco, where they could sleep for the night; they were back in Frisco the next afternoon. Sofia pulled into the parking lot but didn't stop the car, Sara looked at her.

"Are you going somewhere, honey?"

Sofia smiled, "um… I promised you one more gift, but I have to go pick it up first."

Sara returned the smile, "Babe, I told you that you didn't have to give me anything else."

Sofia kissed her, "I know hon, but I'm going to anyway."

Sara snickered, "Okay sweetie, I'll just go up and start unpacking then, see you when you get back, and drive carefully."

"Sure babe, see you in a while" Sofia smiled, giving her a playful wink.

Sara went inside, just as Sofia started to pull out of the lot Brian drove into the lot and blocked the way for Sofia, they both got out of their cars.

"Hey, marry Christmas, Sofia" Brian said with a broad grin.

"Hey Brian, and the same to you, have you been working?"

"Yeah" Brian said, his head nodding automatically, "so do you like your new cool car?"

"Well, cool it is, but it's just way too much, a smaller car would have been fine."

"Of course it would," Brian smiled, "but don't tell me that that day we worked on one just like yours in the lab garage, that you didn't wish to drive it, think most of us did."

Sofia smiled, "yes I did, and I think I know who gave Sara the idea to buy it."

Brian head tilted to the side laughing, "it took me and Leo about a week to persuade Sara into buying it; she was so scared that you would either kill her or get very mad at her for buying it." Brian looked around, "you haven't killed her right?"

Sofia shook her head, "of course I haven't."

"Did you get mad at her?" He asked rapidly.

Sofia sighed, "No I didn't, but I really don't like that she is spending so much money on me, it's just too much, it's not like I can do something like that for her!"

Brian gazed into Sofia's eyes, "in some ways I think I can understand how you feel and what it is you're trying to say, but if you make this about money, then you are either very stupid or you don't know Sara at all" he started to explain.

Sofia answered by crossing her arms defiantly over her chest, raising an eyebrow knowingly, but Brian just continued.

"If we had told Sara that you wanted a t-shirt to 10$ she would have bought it. She doesn't care about what it costs as long as it's something you want and it will make you happy, hell if you ask her she probably doesn't even know what the car cost" Brian said with a twinkle in his eye.

Cocking her head, Sofia frowned.

"Sofia… Sara loves you so much that there isn't a thing in the world that she won't do, to make you happy, if that means to cook you a meal or buy you a car that doesn't matter. All she wants is to see that beautiful smile on your face. So maybe you can't buy her a car, but don't you ever think that you can't do anything for her; you are doing it every day" he pointed out with a friendly smile.

Unable to speak, Sofia just swung her head from side to side slowly.

"You Sofia are the only one who has ever managed to get under the skin of Sara, to convince her that she is worth loving, that someone wants her and love her just the way she is with all that comes with that. Every day you remove another little piece of that wall she has built around herself, simply by loving her, and if you ask me, that's a hell of a lot more worth than any car you can buy."

Sofia's arms fell limply to her sides, as she stared at Brian incredulously.

Brian's head tilted to the side, "Sofia I neither can nor will tell you what to feel or think, but there are a few things I would hope that you will think about.

Sofia fixed him with a questioning look.

He held up a hand as she opened her mouth. "Let me finish. It gives her a great deal of pleasure to spend money on you… not in any expectation of something in return, but because it makes her happy to see you pleased. You can tell her not to buy you anything, and out of respect for you she probably will, but then just have in mind that every time she can see that there is something you want, you will hurt her, for not allowing her to give it to you" Sofia raised an eyebrow slowly, and he pursed his lips a moment before continuing.

"Look you know her family history. Sara has never in her life had anyone to be something for or to do things for until now, and I think that's one of the reasons why she loves to spoil you. But I guess that at the end of the day, it gets down to what you can learn to live with, but don't ever think, that Sara thinks you are the luckiest one of the two of you."

Giving him an evil glare, Sofia smiled broadly, "Brian I really don't like being called stupid, have your mom never told you, that it's not very wise to insult a woman who carries a gun? Listen, I know what you are saying and I know you're right, but that doesn't mean that it won't take time to get use to."

Brian grinned, "I know but you actually brought the car down on yourself!"

"Right and how did I do that?" Sofia asked vaguely.

"If you had wished for something, Sara wouldn't have asked us what to buy you," he smirked.

"I don't think I like you" Sofia accused, with obvious amusement.

"Yes you do," he said with a grin. "So where are you going?"

"Out to fetch Sara's Christmas gift."

"What is she getting?"

"Come up tonight and see for yourself" she invited.

"Okay, see you later."

"Sure later, and now move that piece of crap, you call a car," Sofia said with a smug look.

"Oh Detective, you love your car," he said before moving his car.

Sofia went and came back, when she entered the condo she called out for Sara.

"Hon, where are you?"

"In the office" Sara replied.

"Can you please come into the living room and sit down, and close your eyes."

Sara did as asked, "babe, what are you up too?"

Sofia went over to Sara and placed her gift in her lovers lap, "merry Christmas, honey."

Sara opened her eyes and looked down on the cutest little boxer puppy, then she looked up at Sofia and back down at the puppy.

Her mouth pursed, and then she gave Sofia that blinding smile, "what's that?"

Sofia chuckled, "um… Honey, it's a dog!"

"Dah…" Sara paused a moment, admiring, "I can see that, but are we ready for a dog?"

Sofia bent down and kissed Sara, "yes we are!"

Slowly, carefully, Sara slid to her knees beside the couch with the puppy and started playing with him, Sofia sat down and watch them, after a while she went down on the floor and joint them.

"Do you like him, honey?"

Sara crawled over and pressed Sofia to the floor, "I love him how did you know I wanted a dog?"

Sofia laughed, "We can't walk by people with a dog without you have to talk to it."

The puppy came over and helped Sara attacking Sofia.

That's a good boy let's take her," Sara took the lips and the dog the hand, I love you Sof, thanks for the dog."

"Love you too, but maybe you should take him outside, he hasn't peed for a while, and perhaps you should come up with a name."

"Yes mom," Sara grinned before kissing her again.

They went outside but it didn't seem like the puppy had to do anything, after a while they went back inside, about a minute later the puppy looked straight into Sara eyes while he peed on the floor looking very proud of himself. Sofia couldn't help laughing. Sara went over and picked the dog up and looked into his eyes.

"Guess I know what to call you," she smiled, "Sofia, say hello to Mr. Cool!"

"Hon, you're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I goner call him Mr. Cool and I promise you, he is going to live up to that name."

"Okay honey, Mr. Cool it is," she chuckled.

Sara cleaned up and found a blanket to the puppy and soon after he was sleeping, Sara and Sofia laid down on the couch.

Sara leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, "this is the best Christmas I'd ever had."

"Sofia pulled Sara on top of her, "mmm… me too."

Sara's sigh was exaggerated, "so when are you going to yell at me?"

Sofia cupped Sara's face; "I'm not honey, why do you think that?"

Sara let her voice soften slightly, "because I know you're mad about the car, you just didn't want to say anything in Vegas."

"Hon, I wasn't mad just pretty shocked" Sofia said, smiling sweetly to show Sara she'd committed no foul.

Sara glanced back at her, her eyes wide and dark and loving, "and now?"

Sofia smiled, "now… um… Now I just love you and like the car."

Sara dipped her head, tilting it slightly and gave the blonde a quick kiss, "sure?"

"Um… I like the car."

Sara braced her hands by her shoulders, "babe?"

"Oh…" Sofia laughed a little, looking up at her, "and I love you."

Sara dipped her head again and this time, she took her time. Sofia's arms tensed under hers then relaxed, even as her mouth softened and gave in to hers. For a long, slow moment they kissed, sweet and wet on the couch. Eventually they parted again; just enough to look at each other "love you too" Sara said.

Brian came up later and just like the women he felt in love with the puppy, he made Sara promise that he could look after him if they had to go anywhere.

Next day they went shopping, anything a dog could ever need Mr. Cool own when they went home. Sofia couldn't help smiling and think about what Brian had said the day before, he really was right; Sara didn't care about how much money she spent on the dog, as long as he was wagging his tail and looked happy.

"_Guess I might as well get use to it!" _

"What are you thinking about, babe?"

Sofia wrapped her arms around Sara, "that you are going to spoil the dog as much as you are spoiling me."

"Sweetie, I'm not spoiling him, I only got the things he needs."

Sofia really tried not to laugh, "sure baby, of course you did, a dog most definitely can't live without three dogs basket, or two bags filled with toys, or the 75$ collars that won't fit in about two months."

Sara gazed into Sofia's eyes, "too much?"

Sofia hugged her briefly, "no babe its fine, I know you had fun buying it, and it look likes Mr. Cool, knows his own worth."

Sara looked at the puppy and smiled, "yeah… he's a very smart dog."

Sara was still on vacation but Sofia went back to work. Sara spent a lot of time working with the puppy and he was a fast learner.

New Year's Day came up. Sofia had to go to work, but at least she only had to work until the afternoon. They were suppose to celebrate new year at Leos placed, but Sara refused to leave Mr. Cool home alone on that night, so the party had been moved to Sofia and Sara's condo.

Brian came up and helped with dinner. When Sofia came home Sara put her to bed since she had been up early. They were ten to dinner, and later on about twenty-five people were gathered in the condo, Sara wasn't even sure if she knew all of them. Sofia was sitting in the "party room" beside Jodie looking at Sara and Leo who was discussing something.

"Hello Detective, where are you?" Jodie asked, giving her a half-wink.

"Oh sorry Jodie just thinking, am I the only one who ever have notice how much Leo and Sara look alike, same dark hair and brown eyes and nose, and both tall and the way they both use their hands when they are talking" Sofia pointed out with a smile.

Jodie looked at them, "wow, you're actually right, but I can promise you that they are not related."

"I know," Sofia smiled, "but I don't think anyone would question it, if they said they were."

Jodie chuckled, "no, probably not."

It became midnight and everyone was toasting, kissing and hugging and wishing a happy new year. Mr. Cool sat on Sara's arm during the fireworks, and he fully lived up to his name and stayed cool under the whole thing.

The vacation ended and life went on. Mr. Cool wasn't a boxer for nothing he just loved driving, and of course it ended up with that he went to school with Sara every day, he waited in the car and she would walk him in her lunch break.

There was no doubt that he was Sara's dog, not that he didn't loved Sofia because he did, but where ever Sara went he went. The first time they parted for more than a couple of hours was then Sara was sent on a three day counselor course.

Mr. Cool took it very hard, on the second day Sofia took pity on him, even if she had sworn that he would never get into her car he did. On the drive to visit Sara they almost crashed, Sofia was laughing so much about the way Mr. Cool was behaving, he definitely knew he was looking good in the car and deserved nothing less.

April came along and so did Sofia's birthday, Sara kept it small, she gave the blonde a pair of earrings and Mr. Cool gave her a new pair of boots. They had a few friends over for dinner and that was that.

A thing had for a very long time been spinning around in Sara brain, and no matter how much she had tried she couldn't get it out, she had spent a lot of time thinking about what to do, and she had finally made her mind up. The only thing was, that she didn't knew if she just had come up with a very great idea, or if the whole thing would ended up with a crash and burn, but she was about to find out.

It was a late Saturday morning, Sofia had just returned from a run with Brian. She entered the flat but only to find it empty, there was no sight of Sara or Mr. Cool. Sofia went for a shower thinking that Sara had taken the dog out for a walk.

After her shower she got into the kitchen for some coffee, she sat down and waited for Sara to come back. She heard the front door open, but to her surprise it was Jodie and not Sara who entered the kitchen.

"Hello Detective" Jodie smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh hi Jodie, Sara isn't back yet."

Jodie looked sideways at her, an eyebrow raised pointedly, "well, I'm not here for Sara I have come to pick you up."

"You… What?"

Jodie bit her lip to stop from laughing when Sofia sputtered on her coffee, looking at her in disbelief. "Well, it seems I'm your chaperone for the day."

"Jodie, what the hell are you talking about, and where is Sara?"

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not allowed to say anything, but we will be going whenever you're ready."

Letting out a sigh, she rested her head in her hands for a moment, then snapped back up quickly, "and if I refuse to go anywhere?"

"Then you not goner find out what's going on" Jodie answered, wondering if the situation could get any more awkward.

Sofia sighed; "okay, give me a sec and we can go, anything I need to bring?"

"Nope, everything is taken care of" Jodie replied, smiling broadly.

As they drove off Sofia looked at Jodie, "so, do you wanna tell me where we're going?"

"First we're going someplace to get you relaxed" Jodie said teasingly.

Sofia frown her brows, "jeeze… Jodie that helps a lot" she said with a smirk.

Soon after they pulled up in front of the Mark Twain Hotel, they got out of the car and went inside, Jodie went over to counter.

"Hello, I have a reservation for Sofia Curtis."

"Hello and welcome to Mark Twain, yes I have it right here, if you just wait over there, and I will have someone to come pick you up."

The women waited and it didn't take long before a woman approached them.

"Hello and welcome, I'm Laura, if you please will come with me."

They walked into the new built Spa.

"So, which one of you is Sofia?"

"I am" Sofia exclaimed emphatically, causing Jodie to smile.

"Well Sofia, we are too give you any treatment, you may want."

"I didn't even know I was coming here today, so I have no idea to what treatment you're having here" Sofia said, giving her an apologetic look.

"I could come up with a proposal, if you want me too?"

"Sure" Sofia insisted.

"I would start with the "wet" treatment in the Tropical Rain forest room, then a manicure and pedicure, and then maybe lunch before a facial treatment, and then finally a body massage, of course we could put in a wax and peels as well."

"I don't like pain, so everything except wax and peels" Sofia replied with a small smile.

"Okay, then let's get started" Laura said softly, giving Sofia a pointed look.

Sofia looked at Jodie, "are you coming?"

"No, this is for you, but I'll be waiting in the lounge, then we can eat lunch together."

Sofia nodded, "okay, see you later."

Jodie chuckled, "have fun."

It was late afternoon before Sofia was done; she met up with Jodie in the lobby.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine it was fun, but I'm a little tired, so do you mind driving me home?"

"Sorry sweetie can't do that," Jodie repeated slowly, frowning when Sofia raised a challenging eyebrow, "but I think I can help you out" she added, leading the blonde towards the elevator.

They got off the elevator and Jodie lead her to a door.

"This room is yours, if you need anything press button nine on the phone, its room service and they will bring you anything. You can take a nap if you want to; I won't come and get you before, well…" She looked at her watch "about three hours," and with that she turned around and walked away.

Sofia unlocked the door and went inside; all over the room vases was standing with all kinds of flowers in every one was a card with Sara's handwriting, love you. Sofia took a rose and dropped onto the bed, and it didn't take long before she felt asleep. Three hours later Jodie knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hi, slept well?"

"Hi, yeah… So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Jodie shrugged apologetically, "Sofia there is one thing you need to understand, just because Sara doesn't work as a CSI anymore doesn't mean that she not still have the skills to kill me and then make me disappear and on top of that get away with it, and that's exactly what she is going to do if I tell you anything, so sorry sweetie, but no, I'm not going to tell you anything."

Sofia looked over to see Jodie giving her a playful look, "you do know that I have worked both as a CSI and a Detective?"

"Yeah, and still you don't scare me half as much as Sara does" Jodie said innocently, smiling when Sofia turned to give her an amused look.

"Fair enough Jodie, so what happens now?"

Jodie grinned as she walked towards the door, "now I'm going to bring you down to the hairdresser."

"Okay, lead the way," Sofia smirked as she hopped out of bed.

After a while they came back to the room.

"Well Detective, I think it's about time you get dressed."

Sofia arched a brow, "Er, it's not like I brought anything."

Jodie smiled, "I'm sure you goner find anything you need in the bathroom."

A black skirt and a matching top was hanging on the wall, along all the seams was put a lace in a blue violet color, which made Sofia's eyes look even bluer.

Sofia couldn't help but feel that the dress looked familiar. She got dressed and went back to Jodie. Her mouth simply felt open when she saw the Detective.

Sofia looked at her and then down at herself, and back to Jodie, "what? Is something wrong?"

Noticing Sofia's odd expression, Jodie gave her a reassuring look. "Whoa… Sara might hate me now, but Detective, you look very beautiful."

Sofia looked down feeling very shy, "well, thank you Jodie."

"Guess, you just need one more thing," Jodie said, handing Sofia a box.

Sofia opened it, inside was a necklace with a small diamond in and matching earrings, she put it on and looked at Jodie.

"Detective, I will be most honored to escort you downstairs if you are ready to go" she said softly, moving to stand beside her.

Sofia took a deep breath, "well Jodie let's go."

Everyone turned and looked after the very beautiful blonde, as they walked through the lobby. Jodie stopped in front of a door and gazed at Sofia.

"Guess my job is done; just stay here until the door opens" Jodie told smiling at her.

"I think I can manage that on my own" Sofia answered immediately, causing Jodie to laugh.

"Okay then, see you later, Sofia."

The door opened and Sofia went inside and came to a full stop and just looked around. She was so sure she had seen this room before, and yet she hadn't been there, it wasn't until she read the date and year on the banner on the wall she finally understood why everything seemed so familiar.

Sara came up beside her dressed in a black suit with a button down shirt in the same color as the lace on Sofia's dress; she turned Sofia so they were face to face and locked eyes with her.

"You look so beautiful; will you be my prom date tonight?"

Sofia could hardly believe what she was seeing, "how did you know Sara?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Your mother told me!" Sara admitted. "Sofia I don't want you to miss anything in your life, and I don't like the sad look you get in your eyes then you think back on this day. If I could I would, but I can't turn back time, but that doesn't mean that we can't go to your first prom, we're just a little late" she said, her smile not completely diluting the seriousness in her voice.

Sofia leaned in and kissed Sara, "I love you so much honey, and yes, I will go with you."

"I love you too" Sara replied, smiling that Sofia was willing to attend. "Better open the door to the rest for the company," she nodded to the men standing by the doors.

The doors opened and people started walking in. Brian came in with Jodie, Leo came with Helen, but what brought the biggest smile on Sofia's face was then she saw Greg walking in holding Andreas hand, a lot of other people came in some they knew and others they didn't. Andrea and Greg came over, and both hugged Sofia.

"Glad to see that you decided to show up this time," Andrea said teasingly.

Sofia raised an eyebrow playfully before scanning the room quickly, "well, it wasn't like I knew where I was going" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Whoa… Sofia you look very beautiful," said Greg.

"Thank you Greg, you're quite something yourself tonight" she stated softly, nodding when he looked at her surprise.

"Thanks, well I did get help from Andrea" Greg said with a chuckle.

"Wow Greg, I think you forgot to tell me that the two of you are dating," Sara said, turning her attention to Sofia and giving her a wink.

Both blushed," well, it's still very new" Andrea said, giving Greg a loving look as she patted his arm.

Sofia smiled. "Good for you, I think you two makes a cute couple" Sara said happily, turning to Sofia. "Sweetie, I think it's time to sit down; they have started to put the dinner on the tables."

They went over to their table and sat down, both Leo and Brian had a hard time taking their eyes away from Sofia, she indeed looked beautiful. A string quartet was playing under the whole dinner. Sofia looked at Andrea.

"So, Andrea, any ideas how Sara seems to know how the room looked, back then?" Sofia chuckled as she smiled appreciatively.

"I'm not sure, but of course the fact that I sent her some pictures could have something to do with it" Andrea pointed out with a grin.

"You do know that this puts me in a very bad light" Sofia whispered, leaning in close enough that her breath tickled Sara's chin.

Sara frowned," how's that?"

"Sweetie, I'm a detective, and yet I had no idea of that you were up too."

Sara kissed her, "maybe it's because I did all the work in school so you wouldn't find out" she retorted half-jokingly.

"Remind me again why I want a smart girlfriend?"

Sara flashed her a toothy grin, "didn't know you were seeing someone else."

"Oh, I'm not honey; the one I got is more than a handful!" Sofia said, her eyes twinkling with hidden laughter.

"And yet you love her, what does that say about you?" Sara replied, giving her a wink.

"That I'm just as smart as she is" Sofia said happily.

Dinner went on and it seemed like everyone was having a good time, afterwards people started mingle and do whatever people do at a prom, well except smuggle alcohol into their drinks since it already was there.

A new band took over and started playing, and again Sofia got this feeling that it was something she had heard before, but she didn't recognized any of the band member. It wasn't until later in the evening when one from the band started talking, Sofia found out what Sara had done.

"Good evening everyone, nice to be back at a prom. The next song we're going to play is probably the oldest one we still are singing, this one goes out to Sofia Curtis since it use to be one of her favorite." - Mad about you -

Sara took Sofia's hand, "dance with me?"

Sofia looked at Sara in disbelieve, "Sara this isn't?" She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Dance with me, babe?" Sara asked nodding her head as the music started.

They walked to the dance floor and started dancing, Sofia pulled Sara close and whispered.

"You never do anything half way do you?"

"Baby, when it comes to you, no way, so are you having fun?"

"It's great honey, and do you know what the best part is?"

"No" Sara said, with an impish smile.

Sofia snickered; "I don't have to come up with some excuse if you get me home to late."

"Oh baby, I have no plans of bringing you home tonight, I have any intentions of getting you to sleep with me!" Sara warned, but it became more of a whimper as Sofia started nibbling her earlobe.

Sofia gasped a little and pressed herself closer to Sara, "I think you might be able to persuade me to do that."

"Oh I hope so, because so beautiful you look tonight, you most certainly are driving me crazy!"

Sofia exhaled slowly, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder, gladly soaking in the warmth from her body. "You look quite beautiful yourself, honey."

Sara just kissed her for a long time; they danced on for a while before sitting down. Andrea came over and sat down beside Sofia.

"Hi, having fun?"

"Yeah, it's nice of you and Greg to come out here and be a part of it" Sofia admitted, turning to give her a smile.

"Loved too who can say they went to the same prom twice?" Andrea asked with a happy grin.

"I guess not many" she said with a pleased smile.

Andrea looked up at the band and then back at Sofia, "you know what? I actually think you did me an enormous favor, by not coming that night."

Sofia frowned, "why?"

"Already back then you could persuade anyone to do anything, so you properly could have talked the band member into going out with me" Andrea said matter-of-factly.

Sofia's grin was reluctant, but there, "yeah, and?"

"Sofia, take a look at him and then tell me, would you want to end up with that?" Andrea commented as they gazed back on the stage.

Sofia considered that a moment, and gave in to her grin, "Um… well… no."

"No… well, me neither, I'm quite happy with Greg" Andrea replied with satisfaction.

"You're happy with me, well thank you, I like you too" Greg threw Andrea a cheeky grin. "Whoa, if this is the way your school organized a dance, I definitely went to the wrong school."

"It was except for the alcohol" the women confirmed.

**Tbc… **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

The night went on Sofia and Sara was once again on the dance floor, Leo came by and said goodnight, he had to go home and get some sleep, due to work the next day.

"Thanks honey for all of this, it must have been quite a task to put all of this together?"

Sara smiled back, genuinely pleased for a moment, "it was but if you are having a good night, it's all been worth it."

"It's been a great night hon, and thanks for getting Andrea and Greg to come as well" Sofia said cheerfully.

Sara chuckled; "it wasn't that hard, they virtually invited themselves."

Sara's lips were slowly making a path between Sofia's earlobe and her collarbone. Sofia tilted her head slightly enjoying the brunette's lips. Sara lips lightly brushed over the blonde's, before she deepen the kiss letting her tongue slide into her lovers mouth and teasingly played with her tongue, making both of them gasping.

Sara's kissing was beginning to make Sofia feel quite aroused, and Sara's hand caressing her ass while the other one slowly draw small circles up and down her back, didn't do much to slow that feeling down rather the opposite.

Sofia licked her lips as fire leapt into Sara's eyes, "hon, how long do we have to stay?"

"That's up to you babe," Sara chuckled, pulling back enough to smile at her, "in a hurry?"

"Mmm-hmm…" Sofia's voice replied, sounding a little breathless, "especially if you keep that up."

"I could stop," said Sara pressing her a bit closer, "but I don't really want to."

Sofia rolled her eyes at Sara's gentle tease, "don't stop babe just get us out of here."

They managed to reach the room Sofia had used earlier in the day away without running into anyone who wanted to talk. Sara leaned up against the door and put her arms around Sofia. For a while they just stood there eyes locked talking without saying a word. Sara's hand finally came to a rest on Sofia's neck; she gently pulled her in for a kiss.

"You are a very dangerous woman Detective, from the minute you walked through the door tonight I have wanted you. You were by far the most beautiful woman in that room."

Sofia was breathing hard, "are you just going to talk, or do you want to show me how much?"

Sara spun them around and a smile lit her face at the expression of bliss that spread over Sofia's, and the blonde thought that the hint of smugness there was quite justified. "Oh babe, I'm going to show you that for the rest of the night."

Sara hands slowly roamed down Sofia's body, she unbutton the top Sofia was wearing before letting it slide to the floor. Her hands gently cupped the blonde's breasts, her thumbs lightly rubbing the nipples.

Sara's lips found her lovers, she sucked her lower lip into her mouth and nipped on it, before she let her tongue slide into the blonde's, inviting her tongue to come and play. Sofia was groaning into the brunette's mouth, enjoying what her lover was doing to her.

Sara let go of Sofia's mouth and kneeled down, her hands disappeared up under the blonde's skirt, fingers lightly caressing her lover's inner thighs. Her hands came back down and grabbed the skirt; she pushed it up until Sofia's panties were visible. She leaned in and let her tongue slide over the fabric, she gently stroked a couple of times over her lovers clit before pulling back and letting the skirt fall down again.

Sara's hands went down Sofia's legs, she removed her shoes. Her hands went up again and around to the blonde's back, she unbuttoned the skirt and pulled down the zipper and let the skirt fall to the floor.

Sara got up and kissed Sofia very passionately before leading her to the bed, Sofia got into the bed and laid down watching the brunette.

Sara kicked off her shoes; she lifted a leg and let her knee rest on the edge of the bed. She took off her jacket, and slowly began unbutton her shirt except the one in the middle; her eyes never stopped roaming over Sofia's body.

She unbutton her pants and pulled the zipper down, she removed her leg from the bed and let the pants slide to the floor and stepped out of them. Her eyes found the blonde's. Sofia got onto her knees and went to the edge of the bed.

Sofia laughed a little breathlessly, eyes brilliant with feeling, "You are such a tease" she accused, unbutton the last button.

"Um… and you like it," Sara said, she reached to cup her face in her hands and kissed her.

Sofia's arms came around her hard, pulling the brunette off-balance and into her. Sara let herself fall against her, her hands leaving her jaw to brace against her shoulders, but she couldn't bear to lift her mouth from hers, not yet. One of Sofa's arms wrapped around her waist and the other hand slid into her hair, and she kissed her hungrily. They shared one long, intoxicating kiss, two, three, then broke apart for air.

Sara gently pushed Sofia down on the mattress; she lowered herself atop of her, and once again found her mouth. She left her lovers mouth and kissed and nipped her way down Sofia's throat to her thorax, and further until she reached a breast.

She sucked and licked the already erect nipple before moving to the other breast giving it the same treatment. She kissed her way back to Sofia's mouth; she pulled back and looked into Sofia's eyes.

"You have no idea how many times I've wondered about your body, what it looked like, felt like under your clothes, to have you under me like this. It still amazes me how soft you are how perfectly your body fits mine" Sara told her softly.

Sofia made a sound halfway to a chuckle, and pulled her closer, "oh, I do have an idea, at least if you thought about it as much as I did."

Sara let her hand roam down between Sofas legs and lightly let a finger stroke over her swollen clit.

"Baby, tonight I'll give you an experience I don't think you have tried before!"

Sara got up and removed Sofia's and her own underwear before she jumped out of bed and went over to her bag, she found what she was looking for and went back to the bed. Sofia started giggling when she saw the strap-on in Sara's hand, she watched as the brunette put it on.

Sofia grinned, her best innocent look, "Babe you look very sexy, but it's not like we haven't used it before."

Sara hovered over Sofia, "no it's not, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a trick or two back to show you." She told her in a throaty voice pitched only for her ears. Sofia drew in a breath and tried to pretend the brunette's words weren't affecting her, but Sara felt her spine arch a little under her tickling fingers.

Sofia quickly pulled her down for a kiss, "feel free to show me at any time you're ready" she said a little breathlessly.

"Oh babe, I will" Sara growled lowly, her gaze swept over the blonde with definite possessiveness.

Sara let her tongue slide down Sofia's body until she reached her lovers clit, she slowly let her tongue circle around it while a finger slid inside the blonde. A gasp escaped Sofia as she pressed her hips up against Sara's tongue, for more contact.

Sara sucked the clit into her mouth and added another finger letting them thrust deep inside her lover in a steady rhythm. Sofia wriggled; looping one long leg around her lover's hip to keep as much contact between them as possible as she devoured her.

"Honey please, I want you up here" Sofia groaned, rubbing herself against her.

Sara removed her fingers and let go of the clit, she lowered herself on top of Sofia then brought her hand back and stroked her again, her fingers slid between the blonde's thighs, raking the fluffy curls as she laughed in a low soft way.

"You look, and taste and feel so hot, Sofia…" Sara groaned, she rocked her hips forward, deeply burying the dildo in the blonde with a groan of satisfaction. Sofia let out a soft wail, caught between pleasure and surprise at the heft of the dildo in all its demanding arrogance.

Sofia gave a happy little groan and rocked her hips up against Sara's, giving into the flare up of animal heat running through her now.

Sara started thrusting into her lover slow and deep, she soon changes her position and movement a little bit. She kept thrusting but at the same thing she made some kind of circles and a few other things, making Sofia gasping, moaning and groaning out loud.

Sofia was beyond pleasure, she was in the bed and yet she was floating away. It was like she was being kept on the top of an orgasm, she never wanted that feeling to ever go away. She had never experience anything like that before, she was afraid to move; afraid that if she did this wonderful feeling would go away.

Sara slowed down a bit, "Sof… Honey, you need to breath."

Sofia gasped in some air, "Christ…Sara what are…you doing…feels soo…good..."

"I know you like it babe, but you need to keep breathing."

"Honey, please whatever you do please… don't stop" Sofia hissed when she could speak.

Sara increased the pace again, "I won't, baby."

Sara kept thrusting, every muscle in Sofia's body was tingling she still had a hard time breathing but did just so Sara wouldn't stop.

"Sof, put your legs around my waist" came her voice; soft, but a tone of utter command.

"No hon, can't…move…so good" came Sofia's protest.

"Please baby, I promise it will feel even better" came her throaty reply.

Sofia hesitated, "promise?"

"Yes baby, trust me" came her croaky response.

And Sofia did trust Sara so she did as asked, and Sara wasn't lying. Sofia would have sworn it couldn't get any better but it did. Sofia cried out loud, tears were running down her face, she didn't know why but couldn't control it. Her arms on the brunettes back, hands pinched down on the skin, nails pressing into the flesh.

Sara thrust again, beginning a relentless rhythm so powerful that Sofia had to cling tightly to her. Shock waves rushed through Sofia's body, she felt like her blood ignited and then exploded in her veins, she was gasping for air, she didn't know what was up or down, or where she was. The only thing she could sense was Sara, her closeness, her scent, her breath, her hands, one on her neck the other around her lower back holding her close making sure she wouldn't get out of place.

Sara moved an inch and thrust a bit harder. Explosively Sofia arched, her orgasm slamming so hard and fast she couldn't breathe through the searing pleasure flaring in an almost atomic wave from between her legs and up her torso. She felt like her entire body exploded, every muscle went into contraction her whole body was shaking. She bit down on her lovers shoulder and screamed, just screamed not even able to form a single word.

Sara kept moving kept the orgasm going, both women was covered in sweat, small drops were rolling down their bodies, Sofia was literally fighting to breath. Sara slowly started riding her lover down again, and finally Sofia collapsed on the mattress, Sara gently slid out of her, but kept lying on top of her.

Small jolts kept rolling through Sofia's body, her muscles were quivering, but she finally found the strength to let her legs slide down on the mattress. For a while she just laid there sucking in a lot of air. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked directly into a set of dark brown eyes smiling to her, she didn't say anything, still wasn't able too, or maybe she just didn't know what to say. Sara leaned down and kissed her very gently.

"Hon, are you okay?"

Sofia looked at her in disbelieve, "honey, awesome good wouldn't even be close to describe how I feel right now."

"Glad you liked it, baby."

"Oh I liked, where have you learned to do that? I don't think it's something you can read about."

Sara chuckled and rolled off of her, "hon, will you believe me if I say I learned it by coincidence?"

Sofia frowned, "ah… babe, I don't think that's something you learn by coincidence."

Sara shot her a flirtatious look, "well baby, it happens to be the truth."

Sofia giggled and sighed with a bemused expression. Giving a shake, she turned to look at Sara, the faintest of smiles touching the corner of her mouth. "I think I need to hear that story to believe it."

Sara pushed herself up resting her upper body on her elbow, her other hand resting on Sofia's stomach, "guess I'll better tell you then. It goes back to my days at Harvard; I was kind of dating this girl."

Sofia chuckled, "kind of?"

Sara bent over her, "do you want to hear the story or not?"

Sofia kissed her, "sure babe, I won't say another word."

"Good, the reason why I said kind of is, thinking back I don't think she was that much into girls, I was just an opportunity for her to try out. I don't think we ever were together without her insisting on me using a strap-on." Slightly grim but still smiling, Sara managed a chuckle.

"On my second year the school had these three days Olympics in the weirdest games. By day three I don't think I had a muscle in my body that wasn't screaming in pain. That evening we were lying on my bed, without thinking about it my hand was roaming around on her body. Of course it ended up with me getting her turned on, and guess if you say A, you have to say B. But it wasn't much fun, no matter how I tried laying my body hurt like hell." Sara flashed her teeth in a soft smile at her.

Sofia shook herself lightly, giving her a slightly dazed smile.

"She was starting to get irritated, and I just wanted to do anything else but that. But finally I managed to find a position I could work with, and guess what, I didn't heard a single word from her until she started screaming." Slowly, naughtily, Sara grinned at her.

"The next time we were together I decided to try it out one more time, to see if I had been lucky or if there really was something to it, and I guess there was, after we were done it took me ten minutes, before I could get in contact with her."

Sofia stifled a giggle as delicious possibilities flooded her mind. Sara watched her warily.

"Eventually we outplayed ourselves, probably because I refused to do the same thing every time, and the strap-on came off. I know she never forgave me for that," Sara smirked, "probably because none of the boys she subsequently dated knew how to do it." Sara looked at her companion, who gave a slow knowing nod.

"Honey, I believe you, no one can come up with such a crazy story if it isn't the truth." Sofia elucidated with a laugh.

Sara bent over her again, "oh, you better baby, because it is the truth and nothing but the truth so help me god."

"Well honey, it was quite an experience, but that doesn't mean that I want you to do it every time we're together."

"I know baby, because if I just for a minute thought that, I wouldn't have done it, there is way too many other things I like to do to you as well."

Sofia got up and removed the strap-on before lowering herself on top of Sara, "yeah… Anything you want to show me?"

Sara pulled her down for a kiss; "I think I could be persuaded."

"Oh, but honey, I don't have too" came Sofia's insolent taunt. Sara grinned at her with amusement.

"You don't?"

"No, you already promised me the rest of the night."

"So I did," Sara chuckled, rolling them around, "so, what do you want, babe?"

Sofia pressed her body up against Sara's, "honey, why don't you just keep on surprising me?"

Sara lowered her mouth to the blonde's throat kissing the sensitive skin there, before moving down her body, she let her thumb and forefinger play with one nipple taking the other one into her mouth.

She moved further down letting her tongue run over Sofia's lower lips but avoiding the clit, her tongue went down to the opening but she didn't enter. She just let her tongue stroke up and down over the sensitive skin between the clit and the opening, driving her lover insane.

Sofia pushed herself onto her elbows and looked at her lover, "Sara, please you're killing me here."

Sara let her tongue slide over the clit, Sofia's hips bucked up towards the brunette's mouth as her body felt back on the mattress, after a few strokes Sara got up and went out of bed. Sofia opened her eyes and gazed at her.

"Where are you going, honey?"

"Downstairs I have to talk to Greg!"

"What?"

"Bet that would surprise you" Sara deduced, smiling crookedly.

"Sara, get your ass back to bed right now!" Sofia demanded softly. Sara grinned, blinking.

She walked over to her jacket and took a box of Altoids curiously strong peppermints out and opened it, she put one into her mouth and one in her hand, before she went back to bed. Sofia looked at her.

"Hon, what are you up too?"

"I could tell you, but then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" It came out sounding suspiciously suggestive, and Sofia smothered a giggle.

Sara bent over Sofia and let her tongue slide over her body. Sofia could feel the heat of the mint on her skin as the brunette kissed, licked and nibbled on her flesh. When Sara took a nipple into her mouth; it set Sofia's body on fire.

Sara sucked in some air; it instantly dropped ten degree as it got in contact with the mint. She slowly blow the cold air over the blonde's nipple making Sofia body shiver, she moved over and did the same to the other nipple.

Sara put the other mint into her mouth before moving further down Sofia's body, she plunged her tongue deep inside her lover. Sofia draped her legs over the brunette's shoulders as her tongue entered her, she was moaning and groaning, Sara's hot tongue and breath just felt so good.

Sara moved her tongue up to her lover's clit and let two fingers slide deep inside her lover's hot wet opening and started thrusting in a slow rhythm, she positioned the mint on her tongue and sucked the clit into her mouth, her fingers moved quicker inside of her lover now.

Sofia moved her legs back on the mattress, she got up on one elbow her hand took a grip in Sara hair and gently forced her head up so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Hon, I want to touch you too" Sofia said, the sound husky and sweet, tinged with sex.

Sara smiled and narrowed her eyes, "something particularly in mind?"

"Get your butt up here, babe" Sofia whispered, her eyes hot with lust.

"Guess you do," Sara snickered while turning her body.

Sara slowly started rocking against Sofia as the blonde's tongue began stroking over her clit.

"Your tongue feel so good, baby," Sara choked, her hips moving with every touch.

"Like it, honey? You're so hot and wet."

"Yes…please…baby…" came her husky plea.

Sofia let a finger slide inside her lover and sucked her clit into her mouth letting her tongue flick teasingly over it. Sara was moaning and gasping by now, she bent down and let her own tongue play with the blonde's clit as she thrust two fingers deep inside of her, Sofia rocked her hips up to meet her gently thrusts, both bodies damped from sweat.

The pace gradually increased as both got closer the edge. Sofia felt her lover's body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her washing over the blonde's face. Sara screamed her lovers name out loud, a scream emanating from the blonde's throat as her orgasm forcefully overtook her, both was gasping and breathing hard but slowly they calmed. Sara turned and laid down beside Sofia, she leaned over and kissed her lover very passionately.

Sofia smiled at her; "I never liked peppermints, well until today."

Sara kissed her teasingly, "so, you liked it?"

"I don't think you can do anything I won't like."

Sara locked eyes with her, "but you will tell me if I do, right?"

Sofia pursed her mouth thoughtfully, "yes honey, I will tell you."

Sara pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her, "good, because I don't want to do anything you don't like."

"I know sweetie, that's why I love you so much" Sofia deduced.

"I love you too, do you want to sleep?"

"Mmm… Maybe a little bit," Sofia murmured half in sleep.

Sara smiled and held her a little tighter, "sweet dreams, baby."

For a while Sara just laid there looking at her lover sleep, until sleep finally found her too.

Both woke up early, they decided to go home so they could spend some time with Greg and Andrea who was sleeping in the condo, before they had to go back to Vegas. Sara went into Brian and picked up Mr. Cool on their up.

Greg and Andrea were up so they all ate breakfast together, before Greg was crawling around on the floor playing with the dog.

Sara took a long walk with Mr. Cool while Sofia drove their guests to the airport; actually Greg had insisted on that Sofia drove them, after he found out that the Viper was hers.

Later that night the women were lying together on the couch watching TV. Actually Sofia was thinking more than she was watching TV.

"What are you thinking about, Sof?"

"I don't know, everything, nothing!"

Sara knew it wasn't true but she wasn't going to press her, "that's a lot, baby," she sweetly teased her. Sofia lifted her gaze from her chest to her eyes, one eyebrow arching up her lips twisting into a reluctant smile.

"Mmm…" Sofia sighed. After a moment, she spoke in a faintly strained voice, "Sara, what would make you happy?"

"What do you mean, Sof?" Sara amended, whispering into her hair, "I thought I was happy!"

Sofia sighed, "I don't know, just forget that I asked" she trailed off.

"I don't think so," Sara turned Sofia around, "why do you think I'm not happy?"

"It's not that I don't think you're happy, it's just you do all these things for me to make me even more happy, and I have no idea what so ever, how to make you even more happy."

"Maybe you don't know it Sof, but I can ensure you, you are making me happier every day! When I wake up and see that you're still here I sometimes have to pinch myself just to convince myself that I'm not dreaming." Sara told her with a smile, catching one of her hands in hers, and kissing it.

"To this day I still don't understand of all the people in the world why you want to be with me, knowing that you could do so much better. Listen, if it will make you feel any better, I can invent a thing or two for you to do for me if you want to, but the truth is that just having you here by my side, is what makes me the happiest woman in the country."

Sofia opened her mouth, but didn't have a chance to say anything for a moment as Sara pressed her lips to hers, tongue sliding against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she kissed her back with serious sensuality.

Sara cupped her face, as she pulled away, licked her lips and kissed her once more.

Sofia looked deep into Sara's eyes and saw nothing but truth in them, "I love waking up with you, and you can stop pinching yourself, you're not dreaming," she smiled, so sweetly her dimples showed. "If you are… I'm having the same dream, and what are the odds of that? Sara I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Sara shot her a speculative look. "I hope not, but I'm not blind to the fact that I'm the first woman you're with, and I can't stop wondering if maybe one day you will start asking yourself what else is out there, or how it would feel to be with another woman."

"You can't sweetie, just as I don't know whether you'll meet someone else or not. But I don't need to go out and be with someone else to know, that you are the right one for me."

Sofia closed her eyes for a moment; she knew exactly what Sara was getting at, and knew she had to be very carefully about how to explain it to her.

"I have been in love before, but I have never loved anyone the way I love you and that is more than enough proof for me to know, that I'm with the right one. I don't need to sleep with another woman to find out what my feelings already are telling me" Sofia explained softly.

Sofia got up and sat astride Sara's thighs and began unbuttoning her shirt. Sara watched her, brown eyes following her long fingers.

"I love you Sofia and you make me very happy" Sara told her with a smile.

Sofia's fingers had reached the last button of the brunette's shirt and were now opening it to expose her chest. Slowly, she splayed her fingers across her pectoral muscles, feeling her heartbeat, strong and a little quick.

Sara smiled crookedly and shifted a little and leaned back on the couch, propping her left arm behind her head, and letting her right hand stroke her stomach. The sight of her bare shoulders, her silky underarm made Sofia tingle.

Sofia flushed, feeling a pang between her legs. Sitting astride the brunette's thighs, just looking at Sara lying back half naked and relaxed, aroused her fiercely. She shifted, damply. "I hope so because it's all I want to do."

Sara gazed at her with a very naughty look and a little smile in the corner of her mouth, "that's all, huh?"

"Of course not, sweetie," Sofia tried to sound light, but her entire body quivered, and the pulsing between her own thighs was driving her insane, "tonight I will walk the dog for you" she added slowly getting up.

Sara reached for her, settling Sofia down to straddle her thigh, one hand sliding with sensual grace under her pants and between her legs, the other braced around her shoulders, "he's just fine," she said before kissing the blonde deeply as her fingers brushed the hot slick folds of her sex. Sofia writhed, clutching Sara's thigh tightly between her own, tongue dueling hers with lovely slurps and pressure.

Sofia rocked, rubbing herself against her fingers, seeking pressure and pleasure, losing herself in Sara's powerful kisses. Within minutes, her wriggles grew frantic, and she ground herself against the brunette's thigh as Sara's fingers tugged very, very gently on her fur, spreading the hot slick folds of her sex to slide wetly against her palm.

Sofia came, rocking hard on Sara's thigh, riding out the shudders that wracked her long frame while the brunette sucked lightly on her tongue as she braced her against her chest. When she finally pulled her mouth from her lover's, Sara cradled her head down against her neck. Sofia felt her throbbing pulse under her cheek as she spun in the hazy afterglow of her orgasm, replete, glutted on pleasure.

**Tbc…**


	26. Chapter 26

**PART 7:**** A cry out for help**

**Chapter 26**

One afternoon Sara was sitting in her office a very nervous young boy walked in; Sara looked up from her papers and smiled to the boy.

"Hey, you must be Bruce?"

The boy looked confused, "no, I'm Marco."

Sara looked back down on her papers, "I'm sorry Marco, but I think you walked into the wrong counselor, and it's not that I don't want to talk to you, but my calendar says that I'm suppose to talk to a Bruce."

Marcos glance was roving around the room, "yeah, well I need to talk to someone, isn't that's why you're here?"

"Yes it is, but you need to get an appointment like everyone else." Sara looked down on her calendar, "I do have a time tomorrow at three if that can fit you?" She said looking back up and directly into the barrel of a gun.

Marcos hand was lightly shaking, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I don't think so."

Sara swallowed hard as she slowly leaned back in her chair; "Marco, please put the gun away!"

"No.., and stop telling me what to do, I'm the one in control here."

Bruce was running down the hallway, knowing he was late for his appointment with the counselor; he knocked and opened the door at the same time. The only thing he saw was the gun before he turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

"Shit, shit, shit..," Marco cried out as he ran over and locked the door, "this was not suppose to happen."

Sara's pulse was pounding. It wasn't so much the gun that scared her as the panic-stricken look in the boy's eyes, she needed to calm him down and fast or this could end up really bad, she took a deep breath and gazed at the boy.

"Marco, why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong?"

Marco shook his head, "it doesn't matter anymore I really messed up," he looked at Sara, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well, I can't tell you it's alright ´cause it's not, but since we already are in here, why don't you tell me what brought all of this up?" Sara urged softly.

Marco looked at her puzzlement written on his features, "you still want to talk to me?"

Sara gave him a little smile, "yes I do I can't help you out of this mess, if I don't know what's going on."

Bruce had reached the staff room; he ran in and grabbed the first teacher he saw.

"Some boy is holding Mr. Sidle hostage in her office with a gun," he gasped.

"Calm down boy," Mr. Johnson said, "and tell me what you saw."

After Bruce had told him it all, he went to the phone and called the police. Then he went down to Sara's office while the rest of the staff started to get all of the students outside.

Marco went over and stood opposite of Sara, "I don't know where to start, it's just I can't take it anymore!" He said, giving a half-apologetic shrug when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can't take what, Marco?"

"The beating, I love my mom but I just can't…" Marco finally answered the muscles in his jaw working.

"Marco, does your mother beat you?"

"No! My mom loves me, she would never hurt me" the boy said dismissively.

After a moment, Sara looked at him in confusion.…

A knock on the door disturbed them; Marco flew out of the chair and once again pointed the gun at Sara.

"Go away," Marco shouted, rounding the corner of the desk angrily.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Sidle?"

"Yes I'm fine, please just leave us alone" Sara replied shortly.

Mr. Johnson walked outside joining the rest of the staff, most of the students had been sent home. It didn't take long before the police arrived and soon after the whole school was surrounded. A Captain came over and talked to Bruce and Mr. Johnson before he went back to his car and ordered the swat team to come.

Both Sara and Marco could hear the police sirens, Marco went over by the window and looked out.

"Shit I'm so fucked; my mom is so going to kill me for this."

Sara looked at him; "I thought you said your mom wasn't the one, who is beating you?"

Marco let out an angry huff anger burning in his eyes as he stared at Sara, "she not, and don't you ever think that about her, she loves me."

Sara raised an eyebrow slowly. Marco met her gaze for a moment before dropping his head. "Sorry Marco, I don't mean to insult you or your mother I just don't get it, why don't you sit down and help me out here."

Marco gazed at her but finally he sat down again, "it's not my mom it's Brad that beats me."

Sara stared at him, one eyebrow raised, "Marco, who is Brad?"

"It's my mom's fiancée" Marco groused, letting out a disgusted sigh.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but does your mother knows, Marco?" Sara asked, hoping she sounded convincing.

Marco locked eyes with Sara but didn't see anything else but concern in them, he sighed, "no, and I don't want her to know."

"Why not, don't you think she will believe you?"

Marco looked down on the gun in his hand, "I know she will believe me, and even if she didn't she could just take a look at my back."

"Why not tell her then? Are you afraid he will start beating her too?" Sara asked softly after being quiet for a moment.

Marco shook his head, "no…"

The phone on Sara's desk started ringing, they looked at each other.

"Do you want to answer it?" Sara ventured.

"No, you do it."

Sara picked up the phone, "Sidle."

"Hello, this is Swat Team leader Wills, how are you holding up in there?"

"We're fine" Sara stated firmly, her attention focused on Marco.

"Good, I've been informed that you have a background as a CSI, is that correct?"

"Yes it is, why?"

"Then you know what to do, and where to get him."

"What the hell are you saying?" She asked with a forced calmness.

"You know, we're taking him out" Wills said after a moment's pause.

"Like hell you're not!" Sara said in a harsh voice.

Marco had gotten up and was walking towards the window, the minute Sara realized what he was doing she throw the phone on the desk and flew up from the chair and ran towards the young boy scramming to him.

"Marco, get the hell away from the window!"

The boy just froze up seeing Sara coming towards him; Sara jumped and tackled the boy to the floor in the same second a bullet went through the window.

Both were lying on the floor in a pile of arms and legs, Sara were the first to recover. Marco had dropped the gun and Sara quickly picked it up. Marco slowly sat up and looked at Sara with a defeated glance; Sara bent down and looked him over.

"Are you hurt, Marco?"

Marco's eyes widen, "no, but you are," he said looking at her arm.

Sara gazed at her arm, her shirt was starting to get soaked, "shit, come on I goner need your help."

She got on her feet and pulled Marco up, both walked into the toilet. Marco cut the sleeve off; Sara cleaned the wound as good as possible, and Marco helped her putting a bandage on. Tears were running down Marcos face.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sidle, I never meant for anyone to get shot."

"Well, you didn't shot me, and please call me Sara" she answered, sighing when he gave her a questioning look.

"Why ain't you angry at me?"

Sara shrugged, "I don't think that would help or change very much."

"And because it's over since you have the gun" Marco agreed softly, giving her an apologetic look.

"Do you still want to talk, Marco?"

Marco looked at her not sure if she was serious.

Sara could see that the boy was confused, "look Marco, I'll make you a deal," she said as she emptied the gun. "You keep the gun, and I hold on to the bullets, that way none of us have the upper hand. So, why don't you tell what's going on? And afterwards we goner find out how to clean up this mess."

Marco looked at her in disbelieve, "guess, my friends wasn't kidding when they said that I should go talk to you if I wanted help."

"Well, I don't know if I can help you, but at least I can listen to you" she answered with a forced lightness. Stepping out of the bathroom, she turned back to the desk.

They sat down on the floor back resting up against Sara's desk, when the phone went on again, Sara answered it.

"What?" Sara said hotly.

"Wills again, are you alright in there?"

"Like hell we're not, your guy shot me; if one more shot is fired into this room I swear I'm going to sue the whole department" Sara hissed. "Now we want two pizzas and some sodas, coke, just get Mr. Johnson to place them outside my door," and with that she hung up.

"Now talk to me Marco, why won't you tell your mother?"

"Because she's happy" a baffled Marco replied.

"I think you need to explain that a bit more" Sara said, her voice professional but friendly.

Marco looked down on the floor, "my dad died five years ago, and for about two years after that my mom cried herself to sleep every night, then she met Brad and she stopped crying" he began, frowning briefly.

"He was friendly towards me and I liked him for making my mom stop crying. For the first year everything was fine. He never tried to be my dad, just an adult friend, and then he moved in and everything changed." Marco murmured, biting his lip before looking away as he composed herself.

"Nothing I ever do or did is ever good enough; it's like he always is looking for a reason to get his hands on me. He even beat me once while my friends was there, he threatened them that he would do the same to them if they told anyone, they are so scared of him that they never comes over anymore, but I made them promise me that they wouldn't tell anyone" Marco said harshly.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Want some pizza before we go on?"

Marco gave her a little smile, "yeah, that would be nice."

Done eating Sara spoke up, "so why now what has changed?"

"I don't know I just know something has" Marco sighed, wondering how to proceed.

"It's like his voice has changed, and he gets this weird look in his eyes almost dream-like." A shiver ran through his body before he continued.

"Like… I don't know… like he's thinking about doing something else. I can't explain it I just know it scares the hell out of me!" Marco said lowly and pointedly.

Sara had been clenching her teeth hard together while Marco had tried to explain, she knew exactly what Brads next move would be.

"Does he beat you every day?"

It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, his voice was full of pain. "No, never when my mom is around. He only uses the belt on my back and never twice in succession. If he spanks me on my butt it's always with his hands, I actually prefer when he hits me on my ass, because he never hits as hard there as he does on the rest of my body. I think he's afraid people will find out if I can't sit down."

Sara closed her eyes for a brief moment, "_if only that was the reason" _she thought. "Marco, as much as you don't like it, I think we have to talk to your mother."

"Yeah, the school has probably already called her" Marco said with a sigh.

"Marco, you know Professor Goldsmith as well, right?"

"Yeah" Marco replied simply.

"What would you say if I ask her to come in here as well? I don't know what the school policy is then a thing like this happens, and she is the one who runs the school?"

"I don't know do you trust her?"

"Yes I do Marco, and so can you; she always wants what's best for the students" Sara responded softly.

"Okay, but no one else" Marco said after a moment's consideration.

Sara smiled, "okay, deal."

She picked up her phone and called the professor, and asked her to come and to bring Marco's mother. Soon the two women walked in. Mrs. Foster went straight to her son and embraced him.

"Marco, what have you done?"

In his mother's arms the boy finally broke down and started crying.

"I'm so sorry mom, I never meant for this to happen."

"I know but what on earth could make you do a thing like this?" She asked in confusion.

Sara interrupted them, "why don't we all sit down?" When all was seated Sara looked at Marco, "do you want to tell your mother why we're here?"

Marco shook his head, "please, you do it."

Sara quickly told the professor and Mrs. Foster what was going on and what had let to this situation. As Sara spoke Mrs. Fosters face went more and more pale, she in contrast to her son, exactly like Sara knew what was going to happen to her son, and so did the professor. It was pretty clear that Mrs. Foster had no idea of what had been going on in her own home.

Mrs. Foster looked at her son, "Marco, why didn't you come to me; we have always been able to talk about everything?"

Marco looked down, "I just couldn't, mom."

"Why not Marco, did he threaten you to keep quiet?"

Marco shook his head slowly, "no."

Mrs. Foster sighed, "then why son?"

Again Sara took over and told her what Marco had been telling her previously.

Mrs. Forster was pretty shaken, "so you took the beating because I was happy?"

Marco very low whispered, "Yes."

Mrs. Foster embraced her son. "Marco, I could never be unhappy as long as I have you in my life. It's true I cried at night when your father died, but that didn't meant that I was unhappy, I just missed him because he always used to hold me until I felt asleep." Mrs. Foster stated simply.

"Perhaps we made a failure back then by not telling you that your father was dying, but he was ill for a long time, so I'd already had come to peace with the fact that we were going to lose him, even before he died."

Mrs. Foster looked away from her son and gazed at Sara and the professor, "what's going to happen now?"

Sara was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, "the police are going to take him in to custody and question him." She took a deep breath, "afterwards they probably want to talk to me to get my side of the story. Since he's still very young, I think they goner place him in a childcare institution, until pending a decision on whether he should be prosecuted."

Sara closed her eyes for a minute the room had started spinning around but she kept talking. "The good news is, that his allowed to stay in school if there can be found a guardian who will pick him up and bring him to school and take full responsibility for him until his brought back after school, unfortunately it can't be a parents."

Sara slowly turned in her chair and looked at Goldsmith, "that's why I wanted you in here, ´cause I don't know how the school policy is, when a thing like this happens."

The professor smiled to Sara before looking at Mrs. Foster. "Usually we would expel a student, but I don't think there's much usually about this case." She looked at Marco, "not that I encourages what you did."

The professor's look went back to Sara. "You on the other hand could have stopped this the minute you gained control over the gun but you didn't, and I don't think I can blame Marco for that."

Goldsmith looked back at Marco. "You are a very intelligent student Marco who never has been in trouble with anyone, and I would hate to see all of that going to waist." She chuckled at little, "actually you remind me a lot about Sara when she was a student here. If we can find a guardian to you, I'm willing to give you a six month probation time, and then we will make an evaluation about your opportunity to continue your schooling here."

Sara was really struggling to keep her eyes open; "I'll be his guardian," she murmured before she passed out.

Mrs. Foster got up and went over to Sara; she started to untie the bandage. "I'm a nurse," she said looking at the professor, "it's quite a deep wound. Marco how many times have you changed the bandage?"

Marco narrowed his eyes, concerned, "twice it wouldn't stop bleeding."

Sara slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mrs. Foster, "what are you doing?"

"Mrs. Sidle I'm a nurse" she assured Sara, "you really need to get to the hospital, cause right know you're losing way to much blood, it's quite a deep wound you got there."

The room started turning again, "I can't my dog is setting in my car."

The professor got up from the chair, "Sara, give me your car key, then I'll fetch him and drive him home."

"Okay, Brian lives on the ground floor; you can just hand him over to him" Sara informed her.

Goldsmith picked up her phone, "we need the paramedic in here right now, and I want the Captain in here as well, to pick up Mrs. Foster and her son up."

Sara was soon put on a stretcher and rolled out to a waiting ambulance.

**Tbc…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sofia had spent all afternoon in the local jail. Earlier in the day a gang who was working with stolen car parts had been arrested so all the involved police officers had spent most of the day to get all the suspects statements. So she was happily ignorant to that was going on ad Berkley. The minute she stepped outside Leo bleeped her from his car.

"Hey what's up, Leo?"

"Get in Sofia, I'll explain on the way" he told her through the open window.

"Leo, what's going on?" Sofia asked again as she got into the car.

Leo turned to her as she moved to buckle her seatbelt. "It's Sara; some young boy has taken her hostage."

Sofia's jaw dropped as realization hit her, "but she's alright?"

"I don't know much someone reported in about some shooting, but the radio has been kept very silent" he confessed quickly.

Fear seemed to grip the Detective along her entire body, encasing her until she could scarcely eek out a response, "this can't be happening" she said, nervous and scared. "Leo I can't lose her!"

"I know sweetie, but we still don't know if anything has happen to her" he replied softly.

They arrived at Berkley; they got out of the car and walked toward the building, but came to a full stop as they heard to young women talking.

"I really hope she's going to make it, she's the best teacher I ever have had."

"Yeah, I like her too, did you see her?"

"Yeah, I was standing over there, when the paramedic rolled her out to the ambulance, and I tell you she didn't look good, I don't even think she was awake" the young woman replied bleary.

Leo just in time got his arm around Sofia or she would have fallen to the ground.

"Easy now can you walk?"

Sofia nodded.

"Okay, let's get back to the car and get to the hospital" Leo inferred.

They walked in and over to the counter where a nurse was setting.

"Hello, where can we find Sara Sidle?" Leo asked quickly, trying to smile.

"Hello and you are?"

Leo stared at her a beat and then answered her, "this is her partner, and I'm her brother."

The nurse looked up, "yeah, I can see that, she's in trauma room three, you can go down there and wait outside until the doctor comes and talk to you."

"Thanks." As they walked down the hallway Sofia looked at Leo, "you have done this siblings thing before haven't you?"

"Yes" Leo confirmed, "especially when we were younger. A lot of clothes stores often offered sibling's discount, so…" he shrugged.

"And you are a police man" Sofia said interrupting him, her eyes steely locked on Leo's.

Leo fought hard not to roll his eyes, "it wasn't like we lied or anything, no one ever asked."

After waiting for two minutes for the doctor Sofia got impatient and was pacing around, "where the hell is he? Why doesn't anyone tell us anything?"

"Sofia calm down, I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can" Leo assured her.

Sofia crossed her arms, "calm down? Oh Leo, this is very calm, but I want someone to tell me what the hell is going on with Sara, I want someone to tell me that she is okay."

A young doctor knocked on the door softly to get Sofia's attention, "I have no doubt in my mind that you are Sofia. Sara is fine, she is asking for you, and boy does she have the same temper as you."

Relief began to flood Sofia's body. Her stomach loosened and she managed to exhale, "she's fine?"

"Yes, she has lost a lot of blood, but except for that she's fine" the doctor clarified. "Well at least fine enough to yell at me from the moment they brought her in" he said with a chortle.

Leo and Sofia both lit up in a big smile, "can we see her?"

"Sure, come with me."

Sofia flew over by the bed and wrapped her arms around Sara, "god you scared me. Are you alright, sweetie?"

Sara smiled at her, "yes I'm fine, the bullet only grazed my upper arm."

Leo winked at her, "hi sis."

"Hi Leo" Sara snickered, "will you please call Brian and let him know I'm fine?"

Both Sofia and Leo sighed, relieved, when they heard Sara's voice, "sure sweetie" Leo replied.

"Sofia will you please talk with the doctor and explain that it's okay for me to go home, he won't discharge me" Sara complained.

"Honey, don't you think it would be better if you stayed until tomorrow?" Sofia asked hesitantly.

"No" Sara exclaimed.

Sofia gave her a kiss on the forehead "No?"

"No, I think it would be better if I was home with you," Sara caught Sofia's lips and slowly let her tongue teasingly slide around Sofia's.

Lips still attached," hon, you're playing dirty."

Sara smiled into the kiss, "no, I just wanna go home, babe."

Sofia pulled away and sighed, "Okay sweetie, I'll talk to him."

Sofia left and came back. "Sweetie, I can bring you home when they are through filling you up with blood."

"Thanks babe" Sara said warmly. "Sof, will you please do me another favor?"

"Sure sweetie, what do you need?"

Sara locked eyes with her, "I need for you to go back and make sure that they don't place Marco in a prison cell with any adults."

"Sara, I'm sure they know not to do that, I'm not leaving you!" Sofia argued half-heartedly.

"Sof please, I'm not going anywhere for the next couple of hours anyway, please baby, for me? I don't trust anyone else down there, please."

Sofia gently kissed her; "you do know that sometimes you're impossible?"

"Maybe, but I love you" Sara sighed, closing her eyes.

Sofia tilted her head and smiled, "oh, you're good baby, I love you too, now stay out of trouble and I'll come pick you up in a little while."

"Okay," Sara muttered drifting into sleep.

Sofia turned and looked at Leo; "can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, let's go."

They arrived at the precinct and went inside and over to the policeman standing at the counter.

"Hey James, the young boy from Berkley do you know where he is?"

"Hey Curtis, yeah, I think his down in one of the cells, child service couldn't pick him up before tomorrow."

"But he is in a cell by himself?"

"Um… No, I don't think so; we didn't have a free one."

Leo's eyes widened, "have you put a sixteen year old boy into a cell filled with adults?"

"I think so, but it isn't my case, you need to talk to the Captain" he retorted, defensively.

Sofia and Leo found the Captain. "Is it true that you have put the Berkley boy into a cell with adults?" Sofia asked hotly.

The captain pressed his lips together and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Yes! I don't like it but we don't have anywhere else to put him, oh, and his name is Marco."

Sofia gazed at Leo; "Sara is going to rip this department apart if he stays there."

"Yeah, I know" Leo said emphatically.

"If it's Ms. Sidle you're talking about then she already threatened to sue us" the captain replied, annoyed.

They looked at the Captain, "why?"

The captain stared at them for several long seconds, "because it was one of the guys from Swat Team that shot her!"

"Come again, what?" Leo exclaimed, his jaw dropping slightly.

The Captain explained the whole thing. "Look, I really don't want to have her breathing down my neck. Is it possible for you two to drive the boy to one of child services houses? I don't have anyone else who can do it right now."

Leo and Sofia looked at each other before Leo nodded, "yeah, we'll drive him."

"Okay, I'll have the boy brought up and finds out where to bring him," the Captain said before walking into his office.

Leo looked at Sofia, "I swear sometimes Sara scares the hell out of me! It's like she has a six sense of knowing things in advance."

Sofia raised her eyebrows, "yeah, know that you mean, why you think I went down here tonight?"

They went on their way Leo looked into the rear view mirror and saw a very sad looking boy. "Are you alright, Marco?"

The boy shook his head, "no, I'm not."

Sofia looked at him, "did anything happen in the cell?"

"No, I wasn't in there very long."

Leo frowned, "then what?"

Marco looked down on his hands resting in his lap, "I almost got a teacher killed today, and I don't know how I'm supposed to live with that."

Sofia and Leo looked at each other, "she didn't die Marco she is going to be fine."

Marco cleared his throat "maybe, but it's still my fault, and she got shot saving my life."

"What do you mean, Marco?"

"She jumped me and tackled me to the floor when they started shooting, that's how she got shot, she even got the gun ´cause I dropped it in the fall, and still she stayed in the room with me instead of going to the hospital" the boy explained.

"Did you get the gun back?" Sofia asked, confused.

"Yes and no, she emptied the gun and gave it back to me before putting the bullets in her pocket, she said that way we were depending on each other, and then she asked me if I still wanted to talk."

Leo blinked and considered, "didn't she know she had gotten shot?"

"Sure, she made me cut her sleeve and help her put a bandage on the wound. Then someone called and she got really pissed, she threatened to sue someone," Marco answered back quickly, his voice low, "and then she ordered pizza."

Sofia couldn't help but chuckled a little, "that's sounds like Sara alright. Listen Marco, we just left the hospital and Sara is fine, actually she's the one who sent us back to check up on you."

For the first time Marco looked up, "it was?"

"Yes it was, I think she likes you" Sofia informed him.

"Yeah, I like her too, she even got Professor Goldsmith into the room and made her promise that I could stay in school."

Leo grinned, "I bet she did, school has always been important to Sara."

They arrived at the house and Sofia walked him to the door, "look Marco, I don't know what to tell you but my advice is, just take one day at the time and things will get better."

"I'll try" Marco said simply to Sofia's relief. "If you see Sara, will you tell her that I'm sorry?"

Sofia considered his question. "No, she already knows that, what about I just say, hi?"

Marco smiled, "okay, and thank you for driving me."

"You're welcome, take care now okay?" Sofia said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Marco nodded and opened the front door, "yeah, bye."

Sofia got back into the car, "I really want to hate that boy for what he put Sara through, but…" She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and I think Sara saw it too, or she wouldn't have stayed with him. Do you have a car somewhere or shall I drive the two of you home?"

"If you'll just drive me back to the station my car is parked there."

Sofia went by the hospital and picked Sara up, when they got home Sofia persuaded Sara to go to bed and it didn't take long before she was sleeping. Sofia got a bite to eat and a shower before she went to bed as well. Sofia was brutally wakened the next morning by Sara who was shaking her.

"Sof, wake up we goner be late!"

Sofia sat up pretty confused, "huh? Hon? Late for what?"

"Work! You know the thing we go too almost every day.., Sofia wake up."

Sofia threw herself back on the bed, "sweetie, you're not going today."

"I'm not?" Sara was thinking, "It's not the weekend, Sof, have I forgot something?"

Sofia made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh and pulled Sara down to her, "yes, you have baby, you got shot yesterday."

Sara let Sofia draw her down next to her, "silly head I do remember that, but I need for you to drive me, since my car is still at Berkley."

Sofia opened her eyes, "honey, what you need is to stay home and relax."

Sara tried to get up by Sofia didn't let go, "Sof, really I'm fine."

"Of course you are, but I promised the doctor that you would stay home today, it was either what or he wouldn't let you go" Sofia answered, loosening her arm so she could straighten.

"You didn't mention that last night" Sara said slightly muffled by the blonde's shoulder.

Sofia narrowed her eyes and pouted, "I didn't… jeeze… wonder why?"

"I think you know me to well" Sara said, eyes crinkling in pleasure.

"Mmm-hmm… so, want to go back to sleep?"

Sara nestled up against Sofia, "okay."

Sara went back to school the next day. Marco was let off easy especially thanks to Sara, he had to stay at the childcare institution for six month, but if he could stay out of trouble in that time, he could go back home and live with his mother.

It took some work but Sara was finally approved to be Marcos guardian. The school board approved Professor Goldsmith's recommendation of letting the boy stay in school.

Brad was found guilty in child abuse and sent two years to prison; afterwards he would be extradited to Texas, where he was wanted for the same thing.

Summer came along and so did vacation. The women spent a week in the High Sierra region where they rented a summer house at Lake Huntington with Greg and Andrea. Brian and Jodie came by and spent a couple of days with them. Sofia only had a two weeks' vacation, so the other week they just spent at home.

**Tbc… **


	28. Chapter 28

**PART 8:**** Once a CSI**

**Chapter 28**

Leo was driving down Fitch St. on his way to the South Basin area. A call had come in that a young woman had been found dead there, when he arrived a few patrol car was already there, a few cops had started to shut down the area.

He slipped under the tape and went over to where the woman was lying to take a look. But there wasn't much he could do until the CSI team and the coroner arrived, so he went talking to the guy who had called it in.

Brian showed up a little later, he was the CSI that was put on the case; it was clearly that the woman's throat had been slashed, but except for that the coroner couldn't say anything else until he had looked closer at her.

Brian was slowly working the perimeter when Leo came over to him.

"So… what do you think?"

Brian stood up, "I think she was murdered elsewhere and then dumped here."

Leo looked thoughtfully, "yeah…"

"What's on your mind, Leo?"

Leo lifted his head to meet his eyes, "two weeks ago when you were out of town, I had another one just like this, and then again last week."

Brian shot him a sharp look, but then shrugged, "meaning?"

"Both young red-haired women tied up with a rope, gagged, raped and throat slashed, and like this one, they also weighed close to two hundred pounds, oh, and all three had a rabbit foot in their pocket."

"So what… you think it's the same guy?"

Leo sighed internally, "Yes I do! But it's getting even worse; do you remember our first year in the force?"

"Yeah, some of it," Brian thought for a moment, looking back into memory, "shit… You think his back, don't you?"

Leo considered him for a second before nodding, "same type of women, killed the same way and then dumped."

"If it's him and he follows the same pattern as last time, then we only have five weeks left until his gone again, well, if this is his third Vic."

"I think we need to talk to the Captain," Leo sighed, "and I'm afraid we're going to need help!"

Brian looked at him in disbelieve, "you can't be seriously Leo, don't even go there."

"Listen Brian, I hate it as much as you do, but she is our best chance, and you know it." Leo took a deep breath, "she was so close last time. If we hadn't been so young that no one else trusted us, we would have gotten him" he added, "but I don't think they goner make the same mistake this time."

"Leo that case almost destroyed her, what do you think happens if he gets away again?" Brian replied firmly.

"I don't know Brian, and I really don't want to think about it, but have it even occurred to you, that maybe Sara would want a second chance to get him?"

"No it hasn't, fuck… I really don't like this Leo…" Brian said finally, sounding resigned, "if we're going to do this we better make damn sure that we catch him!"

Leo cocked his head and regarded him, "Yes! And this time we have one extra force."

Brian looked inquisitively at him, "like what?"

Leo smiled, "Sofia, she's not only a damn fine detective, she also knows how to handle Sara."

When they got back they went straight to the morgue to hear what the doc had found, and there was nothing surprising in it.

Afterwards they went to talk to Brian's supervisor, they told him their theory, and he agreed to the possibility that it could be the same guy.

Kane had always been fond of Sara, and it had really annoyed him when Grissom had persuaded her to come to Vegas. He knew she was good at her job, and he had no problems letting her come back for this case, if Leo and Brian could convince her to do so.

Brian went back to the lab and started working on the little things he had found. Leo got into his car and drove over to Sara's place; she was sitting outside enjoying the great weather when he arrived.

"Hi, someone is enjoying her vacation" Leo said, exchanging smiles with Sara.

"Hi, what are you doing here; I thought you were working today?"

Leo gave Sara a quirky grin as he sat down, "I am."

Sara chuckled, "okay, so what I'm a suspect?"

"Nope," Leo sighed and looked at her, "Sara, I have this case and I…" he hesitated, "would you mind take a look at it, and tell me what you think?"

Sara frowned, "Leo, you know as well as I do, that you're not allowed to show me anything."

"Yes I do," Leo looked over the city, "and still I'm asking you to take a look!"

Sara looked from Leo to the file lying on the table; she picked it up and started reading it. After a while she gazed up at Leo.

Sara grimaced, trying to keep her emotions in check, "He's back isn't he?"

Leo gazed back at her, "I'm not sure, but everything indicates it."

"How many has there been?" Sara asked him succinctly.

"Three that we know of, first one showed up while you were on vacation."

Sara leaned back in her chair, "well, if it is him, I really hope that you goner get him this time."

Leo just stared at her for a moment, eyes never leaving her face, before licking his lips. "Yeah, but I think we'll have a better chance if you will help us?"

His quiet question startled her, and she looked up, "listen Leo, I would love to catch that son of a bitch, but I don't work as a CSI any longer, so there isn't really that much I can do" Sara replied slowly.

"Yes there is, Kane have approved that we can call you in to work this case if you want too."

Sara laughed, a soft, humorless sound, "what?"

Leo gave her a little smile, "contrary to what you think Sara, the department does know that they screwed up last time, and they do want to get him as bad as we do."

Sara pursed her lips in silent agreement, and considered, "I don't know Leo.., it's not like I handle it very well last time when he got away.., are we going to catch him this time?"

"I don't know Sara, but I think we have much better odds this time; science has come a long way since the last time we tried."

Sara thought about it, "Okay Leo, I'm in!"

Leo smiled, "yes? Okay let's find him then."

Sara went and talked to Kane who gave her a temporarily badge, afterwards she was sent off to the shooting range to regain her shooting license, and then she was ready to start working.

Sara walked into the layout room, Brian stood bent over the pictures from the last three scenes where the women had been found.

"Hey, finding anything?"

Brian stretched up, "hey, I'm not sure, but then again I don't know what I'm looking for."

Sara came over and started looking, "he drives them out there so anything that can give us an idea of what car could be nice, did you find any towing track? He has to be pretty strong if he carries them."

"Well, the last one did have abrasions on her heels, and I did find some blurred blood drops, but they are still working on the sample, so I still don't know if the blood belongs to the Vic."

"Okay, what about the two other victims?"

Brian lifted his hands in a frustrated gesture, "I don't know I wasn't the one working them."

Sara's gaze traveled over the array of items, "if we work on a theory that it is the same person then we need to get all the material which are assembled into these three cases, and we goner need everything we aggregated the last time he was at stake, there must be some of the samples we can do a better study of today!"

Brian gazed at Sara, "whoa… The boss is back!"

Sara slapped him on the shoulder, "don't call me that!"

Brian started laughing, "sorry, but it is nice to have you back."

"Thanks; let's just see if you feel the same way tomorrow."

Sofia was walking down the hallway, as she passed the layout room she looked inside and nodded at Brian, it wasn't until a few steps further down the hall she came to a full stop, it was about the time it took for her brain to understand what her eyes just had seen, she turned and went inside of the layout room.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing down here?" Her brow furrowed, "are you even allowed to look at that?"

Sara looked at Brian who nodded.

"I'll go find the old boxes," he said and left.

Sara turned and looked at Sofia; "yes I am, as from today I'm working here!"

Sofia closed the door, "mm-hmm," she chuckled, "of course you do, so what you're not a teacher anymore?"

"Yes I am, I'm just called in for this case," Sara said dryly, "one way or another this case will be over before school starts again."

Sofia came closer, "Sara, are you kidding me?"

"I wish but no." At Sofia's incredulous look, Sara shrugged, "I'm here because I'd worked this case before."

Sofia looked at the pictures, "Sara, what are you talking about, isn't this the woman that was found this morning?"

Sara exhaled, "yes it is, listen Sofia, it's a long story and I really don't want to get into it right now, so can it please wait until we gets home?"

Sofia blinked, taken aback, "that's just great Sara, first I found out that all the sudden you're working as a CSI again, and on top of that you don't even have the time to tell me what's going on." Sofia turned and walked towards the door, "fine Sara have it your way!"

Sara smothered a sigh, "Sof, please don't leave like that."

Brian and Leo walked into the room with their hands full of boxes.

"Oh hey Curtis, you're back, has the Captain talked to you?" Leo asked.

"Hey," Sofia looked confused, "no, why is something wrong?"

Leo smiled to her, "no, you're just suppose to give the case you're working to someone else, from now on you're with us."

Sofia looked confused between the three of them; "will someone please tell me what's going on?"

The door opened and Kane walked in, "oh good, you're all here and I can see you have found all the old cases."

Kane gazed directly at Sara, "Sidle, you know this case better than anyone so you will be the leading Investigator on this case!"

Kane looked across the table at the detectives and the CSIs before continuing, "Which means the three of you will be answering directly to Sidle, who will be answering directly to me. I will be in contact with Captain Mazzucco and the chief of police."

Kane turned back to Sara, "the other nine stations have been informed about this case, so if any woman that fits the description shows up they will get in contact with us immediately." He looked around, "any questions?"

When no answer was forthcoming, he continued, "fine… then I'll leave you to it," he said quietly, and vanished.

Sofia gazed at Sara half in shock, "what the hell just happen? And did you all the sudden become my boss?"

Brian started laughing, "Hey, what about we all go out and get some dinner before we start looking into these old boxes?"

"Yeah," Leo chuckled, "then at the same time we can fill Sofia up to speed with what's going on."

"I like that cause quite frankly I don't have a clue to what's going on," was her only comment.

"You go ahead I'm not hungry, so I'll just stay and start looking into these boxes," Sara said as she began to open a box.

Leo placed his hand on top of the box, "just forget it Sara, you're not working the next fifty hours on an empty stomach, so you're coming with us."

Sara send him a fiercely glance, "Leo, move your hand, and stop telling me what I need."

Sofia gazed at the guys and nodded towards the door before walking over standing in front of Sara, the guys slowly moved to the door.

"Sara, will you please show me that much respect and come along, if you're to be my boss in this case, at least give me the decency to tell me why and explain what's going on."

Sara gazed into very blue eyes and thought about that for a moment, "Sorry Sof your right, it's just… I really want to get started, but I guess it can wait an hour."

Leo leaned in and whispered to Brian, "I told you she was good."

Brian just giggled, "Ladies lets go."

They went in to the local diner and sat down in a booth, after ordering food and drinkable Brian started telling Sofia about the case.

"We are trying to catch a serial killer; the woman we found this morning seems to be number three. He always kills eight and then he disappears, his victims are red-haired overweight women, he rape and kills them, and then dumps them somewhere deserted," he explained.

Leo nodded affirmatively, "and the reasons why we know all that, is because we already have faced him once, but unfortunately he got away last time. Sara was the one who got closest, actually so close that she had her gun pointed at him, so she knows how he looks, guess that's why Kane allowed her to come back and work the case."

Sofia looked at Sara inquiringly.

"How he got away?" Sara asked casually, "we were standing on the street when a car came towards me with his headlights on full beam which totally blinded me for a brief moment, but it was enough time for the suspect to get away."

"How did you found out where to find him?"

Leo smiled the brown of his eyes suddenly intense, "the only thing the women back then had in common was that they all came at the same Club. But nothing this guy does is randomly. So Sara worked out from a theory that he already had picked out the eight women he was going to kill, and that he already had revealed everything about their daily lives, and on what days they would be at the Club."

Brian cut in with a smile, "Sara used all her free time sitting in a car outside the Club taking pictures of all the women that fit the description, who they were talking too and leaving with. When one of the women turned up dead, we finally were able to narrow it down; since there only was one man we couldn't get a name on."

Lost for a moment in bittersweet memory, Leo rubbed his palm on his thighs, "while Brian and I were searching for him in the Club, Sara was searching for him outside, guess she was the one who found him. After his slip off we kept watching the Club but he never showed up again, but he did get his last victim, somehow he managed to take her somewhere between the Club and her home."

Sara got up, "excuse me," she said walking to the restroom.

Leo and Brian gazed at each other and Leo finally nodded. "Look Sofia, there's one thing you need to know about this case. Sara didn't handle the whole thing very well the last time. She kept blaming herself that our suspect got away, and I still think she does" Brian said thoughtfully. A pause hung between them, and before Sofia could speak he continued.

"Later she went after the department for not backing us up; if it hadn't been for Kane she probably would have lost her job. Actually she was right about the backup, no one took Sara's theory seriously, probably because she was so young, and to this day I still think we would have caught him, if they had sent more cops to look for him."

Leo shot Sofia a resigned look, "I don't know what to say to you Sofia, just.., please keep an eye on her because this time.., I don't think she is going to let anything get between her and him, she will be ready to do whatever it takes to get him, and I mean whatever it takes."

"So basically what you're saying is, what we're fucked because they choose to call her in and put her in charge?" Sofia asked, her tone low and chilling.

"No it's not, and if that's the way you are feeling, then maybe you should get yourself removed from the case" Leo snapped, his voice now just above a whisper.

"I should?" Sofia said, not trying to soften the words, "you're the one sitting and indicate that Sara can't handle the case or herself, and on top of that you expect me to baby-sit her, so tell me Leo, what the hell am I suppose to think?"

"Sofia, please calm down, we're sorry if that's what you think, perhaps we expressed it wrong, both of us will be right by her side all the way, don't ever doubt that" Brian assured her with a serious expression.

"You know it's because we care about her, and thinking back how she reacted last time we just can't stop worry about her. We don't expect you to baby-sit her, but whether you know it or not, you're the only one who can manipulate her to do what's best for her" Leo intoned softly.

Sofia gazed at Leo, "sorry, I didn't mean to come down on you like that, it's just been a weird day."

Leo gave a nod, adding a little roll of his eyes to agree, "You can say that again."

A waiter came over to the table with three plates; he put them down and started walking away.

"Excuse me, we are four but you only brought three plates?"

The waiter came back, "sorry, the tall brunette wasn't with you?"

Sofia looked at him, "yes she is."

"Well, she canceled her food before she left."

Sofia shot him a skeptical look, "left when?"

The waiter blew out a breath through his nose, and a tinge of red rose to his cheeks, "around the time when the other customers started complaint about your quarrel."

"Shit, thinks she heard us?" Brian asked.

"Oh yeah, I think you can count on that, I just hope she heard it all and not only fragments, because otherwise I think it sounded like we were defaming her," Leo replied.

Sofia buried her head in her hands; "I'm so going to sleep in another room tonight."

Brian shrugged, a touch of humor lightening his face, "don't worry Curtis, you probably don't even goner get to bed tonight."

A reluctant grin tugged at Leo's mouth, "look, let's just eat, with a little luck she cooled down again by the time we comes back, and if not we just have to elaborate what we were talking about."

They ate and went back to the lab, when they walked into the layout room a young man was standing in front of the pictures dividing them up into groups, before hanging them up on the wall.

"Excuse me young man, what are you doing, and who are you?" Leo asked.

"Hey, I'm Ned the new trainee, and I'm helping Ms. Sidle."

Sofia watched him for a moment, "You're helping? You wouldn't happen to know where Sidle is?"

Ned smiled; "sure, she is talking to Kane about getting some help with the case she is working on."

"Getting help? Ned, I think you shall stop working until we get cleared up what's going on," Brian prompted after a moment.

Ned snorted gently, still looking at the photos, "sorry, can't do that, I'd promised Ms. Sidle I would be done by the time she was back."

"Look young man, this is our case too, so please stop what you are doing," Leo said at last.

No one heard Sara coming into the room before her voice was heard "are you sure about that, Leo?"

Three people turned and looked at Sara; she on the other hand just winked to Ned and slightly nodded towards the door. Ned nodded back and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Leo asked.

Sara's face was fierce, "you tell me? But before you do that, then please give me one good reason why I would want to work with either one of you, or why you would want to work with me, it's not like you have much faith in my abilities."

"That's a whole lot of crap, and if you had stayed around and listened to the whole conversation you would know that," Leo barked pointedly, "do you honestly think I would have asked for your help if I didn't think you were capable of doing the job?"

Sara forehead wrinkled, turning her frown into a full-blown, but befuddled, scowl, "so what when? Is it because Kane put me in charge? Because if it is you can have it, I don't care who's in charge, I'm only here for one reason and that's to catch the guy."

Brian was a bit pissed by now, "don't push this any further Sara, you know as well as we do, that neither one of us could give a damn about who's in charge. Quite frankly I don't understand why you're so pissed, the only thing we told Sofia was how things went the last time the perp was around."

"Yeah.., well fuck you Brian, and don't you ever again go hire me a baby sitter I'm a big girl who can take care of herself."

"Are you sure?" Brian asked flippantly, "´cause the way you're acting right now, I really could doubt that!"

Sara just ignored him and looked at Leo, "you're going to have it your way, I'd just talked to Kane and from tomorrow morning I'm no longer in charge, I just hope you can live with the one taking over." Sara said smiling sarcastically, "we got Nelson!"

The room turned dead silent, the only sound that was heard were three jaws hitting the floor, three people unable to say anything, all just looked at Sara in disbelieve. Sofia's brain slowly started working again and she managed to find her voice.

"Sara no.., you have to talk to Kane again, say you changed your mind" Sofia finally choked out.

Darting his eyes around uneasily, Brian steeled himself "Sara, there's no way we goner catch this guy if Nelson have anything to do with it, he couldn't investigate his own house for a pair of socks."

"Sara, come on you can't hate us that much," Leo pleaded.

Sara just gazed at them all with a stone cold face, all three looking right back, but Sofia didn't know her woman for nothing, and even if it only was for a split second, she didn't miss the twinkle in Sara's glance.

"Fuck you Sara that was cruel" Sofia said, a hint of a smile forming.

"Well, payback is a bitch," Sara laughed; "perhaps next time any of you have something to say about me, you'll say it straight to my face."

"Sidle, you gonna pay for that one" Brian quipped, laughing at the evil look she directed towards him.

Leo exhaled; "does that mean you're still the boss?"

Sara shook her head slowly, "nope, we are, if we don't work as a team we won't catch him."

"So what were you talking to Kane about?"

"To get two computer techs, I hope they can find out which other city's he's been in, any kind of evidence we can get our hands in can only be a help."

Brian nodded, "okay, what do you want us to do?"

"If you will review the old evidence technology has evolved so much since we gathered them that it should be possible to provide some new things with a thorough investigation" Sara suggested.

"Leo, how do you feel about looking at some tire tracks?"

"Sure, what am I looking for?" Leo asked lightly.

Sara gave him a half-shrug before answering, "I'm not sure, he's probably using his own car so check if the tracks from the three scenes are the same, and if you can find out what kind of tire it is that would be nice. If we're lucky you will find something that isn't supposed to be there."

Sara gazed at Sofia, "if it's okay with you I want to use your skills as a CSI. Do you mind going over the victims clothing and the rope he used to tie them up with? There probably won't be any DNA, but see if the ends match and the knots are the same."

"Hopefully I haven't forgotten how to do that," Sofia announced, shaking her head in approval, "and what will you be doing?"

"I'll be right here looking at pictures; I can't shake the feeling that there is something we're missing, like he is trying to tell us something."

"Yeah.., he doesn't like red-haired women," Brian snorted.

Sofia chuckled, "whoa… Brian, I think you cracked the case."

"Well, if you two comedians are done, then maybe we can get some work done?" Sara said with an amused expression.

They all got started and none of them saw each other for the next five hours. Leo came back into the layout room they had made their base.

"Hey, how's it going?" Leo said with a wave of his hand.

Sara straightened herself up and scratched her eyes, "hey, no luck so far, you?"

"It's a generic tire mostly used on a pickup truck or a small SUV. But it's the same tire tracks at all three scenes; the good news is that something is firmly stuck in one of his tires making a small mark, a small stone perhaps, but it was in all three casts."

"Good work Leo; at least we'll know when we find the right car." Sara gazed at him, "when did you come in this morning?"

"I don't know, early," he said yawning.

"You look like shit, go home and get some sleep" she urged.

"Are you sure, we still have a lot of work?"

"Yeah.., you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Guess you're right I could use a nap, okay see you later."

"Sweet dreams," Sara said, giving him a broad smile.

A little later Brian came in, "hey, finding anything?"

"Not yet. What about you?"

"I found some samples and swapped some of the clothes and ropes, but until the presence techs are done with them we won't know anything. What about Sofia and Leo have they found anything?"

"I haven't seen Sofia yet." She told him what Leo had come up with.

"Where is he now?"

She gave him a half-smirk, lifting her shoulder slightly, "I sent him home, and I think you should do the same, you look pretty tired."

"I am, and it's not like we goner get some answers right away, so guess I might as well use the time to get some sleep, see you later" he said curtly.

"Sure later, sleep well" Sara replied watching him leave.

The pictures was driving Sara crazy, she knew there was something she was missing, but right now she was at the point where she only was staring herself blind, so she decided to leave them for a while. She left the room and went searching for Sofia, she found her in one of the other rooms.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Hey," Sofia said, smiling when Sara glared at her, "it's going, I'm just starting to get a bit sore of standing in the same position for so long."

Sara walked over and stood behind her; she placed her hands on Sofia's shoulders and slowly started rubbing them.

"Want some help?" Sara asked with a wicked grin.

Sofia started relaxing, "yeah, that would be nice, I'm almost done with the clothes but if you want, you can take a look at the ropes."

Sara put on a pair of gloves and started working on the ropes. While they worked Sofia asked a lot of questions about the case, learning as much as possible from what Sara could tell her.

They talked a bit about the rabbit foots, what it might could mean, Sara didn't know, she'd always thought it was for good luck, but she couldn't see any good luck in getting killed. They finally finished up and handed over the various tests.

"Okay, what's up next?"

Sara gave her an affectionate look, "for you… sleep."

Sofia let out a long breath as her hands flexed, "if you don't need sleep, then neither do I."

"I am I just have some things I need to check up on." Sara took her arm and walked her towards the door. "Why don't you go home and start warming the bed? I'll be home in a little while" Sara said, adding a smile to cover the snap in her tone.

Sofia narrowed her eyes, "mmpf… okay, but don't be long!"

Sara gently squeezed her hand, "I won't."

**Tbc…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Once Sofia was out of sight, Sara returned her attention back on the case, she couldn't help but wonder about the pictures but before going back to them she headed towards the computer guys to hear if they had come up with anything, but they were still working on it.

Walking by the break room Sara stopped to get coffee before turning her attention back to the pictures, but she still wasn't getting anywhere no matter how much she looked at them.

When Brian and Leo came in the next morning they found Sara in the layout room, half looking at pictures half dozing off.

"Morning, guess you didn't go home," Leo said, looking across the table at Sara.

Sara tilted her head from side to side rubbing her neck, "nope, I can't let go of these pictures I just know there is something I'm suppose to see."

Brian scowled at her, "Sara, don't go blind on it, maybe there is something and maybe it's just dead bodies."

Sara stood up, "yeah maybe, but I know for sure that I need coffee!"

"Why don't we go into the break room and get some coffee and find out what to do today?" Leo suggested.

Brian and Sara nodded, as they walk out of the door they ran into Sofia.

"Morning Sofia" Brian called out from the doorway, "we're heading for coffee want to join us?"

"Sure," Sofia replied, exchanging an intense stare with Sara without saying anything.

"So, do we have an agenda for today?" Brian inquired.

"Is all three women identified?"

Leo shook his head, "no, not the last one but the first two is, why?"

"We need to find out what their common denominator is! Could you and Sofia go talk to their families and friends? We need to know where he picks them up,"

They both nodded. Fixing Brian with a steady look, she continued.

"Brian, do you want to sit behind the computer and see if you can find out who the third victim is? Or you can try compartmentalization dates and Cities and see if you can find a pattern."

"I'll go for cities and dates," Brian replied.

Sara yawned, "Okay, then I'll try to find out who the third victim is."

Later that day, Sara had come up with two possible names to their third Vic. After visiting the two families she finally had a name on the woman, she also had a theory that the fourth woman very possible could be the next victim.

Back at the lab, Sara found Leo and Sofia had returned as well and Brian had examined all the printouts. Leo and Sofia had found out that both women had been using the same fitness studio as Sara's Vic, so now they knew where he found his victim.

Brian informed that the same type of killings had happened in six different Cities; Vegas, Reno, Sacramento, Frisco, Fresno and LA. Twice a year, namely July/August and January/February he would be in one of the cities. The computer guys had been able to track him back to the mid-nineties.

"I have two gaps, one here in Frisco and three years later in Vegas, and I have no idea why," Brian said reluctantly.

"And no one was killed in these gaps?" Leo asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes there was, he simply just went on to the next City on his round, from Sacramento to Fresno and from LA to Reno."

Sara was looking at the pattern Brian had written up on the board, "he's in the same City every third year, why hasn't any of the Cities noticed it?"

"He's pretty smart, it's all big Cities and he never works in the same police district twice."

Sofia was also looking at the board and what she saw in the pattern she didn't like one bit, she sighed heavily.

Leo looked at her, "what are you thinking, Sofia?"

"When he skipped Frisco Sara was still working here and when he skipped Vegas she was working there." Sofia gave her a measured look, "I think you perhaps scared him by getting so close."

The others exchanged a series of looks and shrugs. "If that's why, he either thinks you're still in Vegas, or he keeps an eye on you, and knows that you don't work as a CSI anymore" Brian said, casting a worried look at Sara.

Sara let out a sigh and leaned against the table. Running both hands over her face and through her hair, she took in a deep breath before standing upright, "I don't know, I think we have way too many maybes."

Leo grunted in agreement, "yeah, and I think we all need to go home."

"Yeah.., and Sara, that means you too, you have been here for over thirty hours," he gazed at Sofia, "Curtis get her out of here" Brian commanded softly.

Sofia chuckled, "I'll try."

They guys left, Sofia looked at Sara, "ready to go?"

Sara bit her tongue to suppress the response she wanted to make, "no not really, but something tells me that you goner scold at me until I leave."

Sofia got up and winked at her, "come on, I'll give you a massage."

Sara rose and took a last look around the room, "okay, let's go."

Nothing much happened over the next days, every sample the lab techs had been working on so far had come back futile.

Sara had been in contact with Grissom, he had been quite surprised hearing that she was working as a CSI again, but he had promised to get Greg and Wendy to reexamine the old samples and then get back to her, as soon as they had any news.

Once again Sara was back at the photographs, trying to find a pattern. She was sure a lot of the answers to their questions were hidden in them.

The other three had also given it a try but hadn't come up with anything either. Brian couldn't help but worry a bit that Sara maybe was looking for something that simply just wasn't there, but wisely he kept his mouth shut.

Sofia had once again managed to drag Sara home with her, and they had been asleep for about two hours before Sara woke up again, a bit confused at first but slowly a smile started spreading over her face.

She crawled out of bed, got dressed, wrote a short note to Sofia, and went back to the lab; she walked into the layout room and took one last look at the pictures before taking them down from the wall.

She went down to the photocopier and took a couple of copies of each picture; she found a scissors and went back to the layout room.

She had been wondering about the way each woman had been tied up, and the way they had been laying almost like they were posing, she took one picture of each woman and cut her out.

Afterwards she hung the master copies back up on the wall and then she started working with the women. Dawn was approaching when Sara leaned back in the chair stretching her body with a satisfying smile on her face.

Brian and Leo arrived at the same time; they found her sitting outside with coffee and a smoke.

"Morning, don't tell me that you hasn't been home yet," Leo said.

"Morning, I'd been home I just came back early."

"Morning, when did you leave and what does the note mean?" Sofia asked just arriving.

"That means that I finally found what I was looking for in the pictures" Sara replied with a smile.

"You have? Want to show us?" Brian asked.

"Sure, let's go back to the layout room."

They all sat down except for Sara; she placed a hold set of cutout women on the table and looked at the three others, "anyone up for a puzzle?"

They scattered the photos out and started looking at them, Leo soon looked up. "I think it would be easier if you just tell us."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "already giving up?"

All nodded and seemed equally bewildered.

"Okay one of the things that had me wondering was the positions the women was lying in, and the fact that all of them was tied up differently" Sara pointed out eagerly.

She started hanging the women up on the wall, some she put together others she placed alone, "every year it's the same, sixteen women in sixteen different positions," she finished and stepped aside looking at all three of them.

Brian gasped, "Shit, he has been mocking us from the start!"

Sofia tilted her head and read out loud, "…_stop me if you can_… damn, he has been using the bodies to write a message!"

Sara nodded, "yeah, but that's not all, there's also the course they are facing. I didn't notice it in the beginning, since several of the pictures is taken at night time."

Sara walked over to a big satellite picture with all six Cities on, she took a new set of women and started placing them where they were found, and in the angle they had been found.

"As you can see, they are all facing the same thing" she added.

"Yeah, but what is it they are facing?" Leo conceded.

Closing her eyes resignedly, Sara leaned back against the wall, "I'm not sure I got the computer to calculate what would be the center from all six Cities." She took a pen and made a circle in the middle of the photo, "but…" she shook her head, "I don't know if that means anything."

For awhile they just looked at the enlarged picture, Sofia suddenly started chuckling, making the others looking at her.

"So, how is anyone's Spanish?"

"None existing" they informed her.

"Well, I didn't spend every summer vacation as a child in Spain for nothing, that little town there?" She pointed at the photo, "Conejo," she looked at them, "that means rabbit!"

Leo and Brian's mouth just felt open, Sara looked at her in disbelieve.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," Sofia smiled, "but look it up if you don't believe me."

It took a little while for all the new knowledge to sink in, Sara finally got up.

"I think we need to pay Conejo a visit. I'll inform Kane about this development while you guys go home and pack for a sleepover. Leo, just come over to our place when you're done, no need for all of us to drive back here."

It was late afternoon before they arrived in Conejo; they were all in need of a toilet and something to drink, so they pulled over by the local diner.

Sara had brought two drawings of their suspect, one as he looked then Sara had met him, and one the computer had made, showing how he probably would be looking today.

While Sara was ordering drinks she showed the young woman the drawings asking if the woman maybe had see the man before, she thought so but wasn't sure.

Sara went over to the table and sat down with the others. After a few minutes the young woman came over to them, she told them to go speak with old Mrs. Lewis at the local library, the rumor would that she had been working there as long as the town had existed, and knew everyone who had ever live here. Sara thanked her.

They all ordered some food, and after eating they got up and went over to the library, a very old woman look up from behind the counter when they walk in. Sara went over and presented herself, asking if Mrs. Lewis had time to talk to them.

Sofia had been so considerate that she had brought coffee for everyone; they all sat down on one of the reading tables.

Sara smiled to the old woman and introduced everyone, "thank you for set aside some time to speak with us."

"You're welcome dear," Mrs. Lewis smiled, "I always like to meet new people."

Sara superficially told her they were searching for someone who might still or earlier had lived there without telling about the case. And now they hoped that Mrs. Lewis might be able to recognize the man on the picture. It didn't take much more than five second before the old woman looked up and smiled.

"Sure, that's Bill Carter, he stills lives here, but his out of town for the moment and won't be back for at least a month, he usually leaves for two months at the time" she stated, giving them a pointed stare.

Brian leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "He goes on vacation at the same time every year?"

Mrs. Lewis nodded," yes, always July and august," she narrowed her eyes, "actually it's twice a year, he always goes in January and February too, I have never understood how he can afford it."

"Perhaps he's a seasonal worker?" Leo said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Maybe, he has never talked about where he goes or what he does, but I seriously doubt it, I don't think he would be content with that kind of work for a very long time, he's a very intelligent man" Mrs. Lewis explained, giving them a brief, measured look.

"He wasn't very old before everyone notice that he was a very smart boy" she continued, "at the age of fifteen he scored 178 in an IQ test. A lot of universities also notice him, but he obviously did or said something wrong at the interviews he went to, ´cause only a small handful of the universities offered him a scholarship" Mrs. Lewis admitted as she leaned back.

The old lady thought for a moment before speaking again, "he ended up going to UCLA but after only six month he came back, why? I don't know, I don't think anyone does, he has never spoken about it."

"So, he never got an education?" Sofia asked.

"Oh yes he did, I think he has two or three degrees, he just took them by correspondence course, he actually used a lot of time here at the library."

"Do you know what he studied?" Brian asked.

Mrs. Lewis shook her head slowly, "no not really, but he once asked for a book that could teach him how to tie knots, which surprised me, I don't know what class you need that for."

"Do you still have that book?" Sara asked.

"Sure, he's the only one who ever borrowed it, and he read it here, never took it with him."

"Do you think I could borrow it until tomorrow? I like to rock climbing so I wouldn't mind learning about some new knots" Sara asked after a moment's consideration.

"Of course dear, we can't have you falling down."

She told them were the book was. Brian went down to collect it; Leo collected the used coffee cups to get the woman's fingerprints just in case they found more than one set of prints on the book.

Sofia wrote down Mr. Carters address. Sara thanked Mrs. Lewis for talking to them before walking outside to answer her phone.

She picked up on the fifth ring, "Sidle."

"Hey Sara, its Greg, so, you're back in the field?"

"Hey Greg, yeah, just for a brief moment, so, any luck?"

"Maybe, we found a print from one finger, but unless you have something to compare it too we can't use it to much, his not in any database" he announced.

"We might have, but I won't know until we get back to the lab. Greg, hang on a minute…" Sara glanced at the others who had come out. "Sofia and Leo do you mind driving by the sheriff's office and see what he knows about Bill?"

"Sure," Leo replied, "what about you and Brian?"

"We'll try to see if we can find a motel and get some rooms, we shouldn't be hard to find, I don't think there's more than one in this town" Sara said, giving her trademark grin, with a hint of mischief.

They nodded, "Okay, later."

Sara nodded back and turned back to the phone call, "okay Greg, I'm back, anything else?"

"No, he seems to know what his doing."

"Well, it's better than nothing thanks for your help. Greg, are you in the lab?"

"Yes why?"

"I need to talk to Grissom, is he in yet?"

Greg chuckled, "yeah, like he ever goes home, I get him for you, talk to you later."

"Sure later, say hey to the others."

Grissom got on the phone, and Sara told what they knew so far.

"Griss, are you still in contact with the professor you knew at UCLA?"

"It happens" he confirmed. "Do you want me to call him and hear if he knows why your suspect didn't stay?"

"Yes. Not that I know if it means anything."

"Nice to hear that you haven't forgotten your skills," Grissom chuckled, "I'll see what I can come up with, and get back to you."

"Okay thanks, talk to you later."

"Sure, take care Sara" Grissom said, hanging up the phone.

Later that night all four of them were gathered in one of the rooms putting together the pieces of information they had learned through the day.

"I found three sets of prints on the book" Brian told. "One set that was only on the outside which probably belongs to whoever sent the book to the library. The second set belongs to Mrs. Lewis. The third set was on almost every page, so if Mrs. Lewis remembers right that Mr. Carter is the only one ever using the book they should belong to him."

"I drove by Mr. Carter's house. As expected the garbage can was empty but the road down to Mr. Carter's house is a gravel road but its public, so I took some pictures and made a mold." Sara said, pausing as she brought her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Before we split up I was talking to Greg, they have managed to find a print on one of the knots, so we have something to compare Brian's prints with. So, any luck convincing the sheriff to give us a search warrants?" Sara chuckled.

Sofia looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Nope, but on the other hand we didn't ask" Leo replied with a grin. "The sheriff is about as old as Mrs. Lewis and has worked here just as long, so he knows Mr. Carter and his parents.

"Bill's dad John Carter wasn't a very nice man, the sheriff had locked him up a dozen of times because he lost his temper. Not only at home, but at work or where else he were, but he could also be the most charming man" Sofia stated, shaking her head.

"When Bill was about thirteen his father disappeared under very mysteriously circumstances. He left work at noon to get lunch and was never seen or heard from again, but at 4am his truck was standing in their driveway. All tracks ended up cold, and nobody could find an explanation of how the car could emerge all by itself" Leo pointed out.

Sofia continued, "Mrs. Carter never remarried so Bill soon became "the man" of the house, which suited him just fine; it gave him freedom to do whatever he wanted. Like Mrs. Lewis the sheriff didn't know why Bill had come back from school, but he had always considered Bill to be quite a mommy's boy, so he thought he just had gotten homesick.

"Oh, and he told that for a couple of years up to the time then Mr. Carter disappeared, a lot of animals was found tortured and killed, but that it stopped after he disappeared. Almost everyone in town thought he was the one who had been responsible but it was never proven" Leo said quietly, giving his head a slight shake.

"I'll put my money on Bill; he probably practiced on animals before going after his dad. If it had been Mr. Carter it would have been going on for more than just two years" Brian ventured half-heartedly.

Sara pondered aloud as she leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Well, I'm not a profiler or a psychologist, but from what you're telling, I think it's fair to say that Mr. Carter had some severe psychopathic tendencies, and general science is reasonable unanimous that it is hereditary." She looked at the others, "and I think we can all agree on, whoever is do this is a one hundred percent psychopath!"

Since there wasn't more they could do in Conejo, they went back to Frisco the next morning. Brian started working on the prints.

Leo and Sofia went back to their department to check in, they brought the pictures and mold Sara had made, so they could compare them to the ones they already had.

Sara went to talk to Kane, letting him know what they had found out so far. It was the beginning of the evening before they met up again.

Brian had come up with a match between the print Greg had found and one of the sets from the book. Leo and Sofia had compared the tire tracks and they were a match too. Leo had even found the little mark one of the tires was making, so now they knew their suspect was driving a pickup truck.

Sara had talked to one of the computer guys and asked him to dig up all he could about Bill Carter, but he wasn't done yet.

"So what now?" Sofia asked with a fleeting smile, "I think we can agree on that Bill Carter is our main suspect?"

"Every squad car if informed about his car and plate and are looking out for him, we have a plain car placed outside the studio watching out for him, so, I don't know what else to do," Leo wondered.

"Keep the car but I don't think he shows up, he's too smart to make the same mistake twice, hopefully the computer guy comes up with something we can use" Sara stated evenly.

"I don't know about you guys? But I'm ready to go home, I didn't get much sleep last night, that motel really had some crappy beds," Brian said.

"Okay, let's called it a night" Sara finally offered.

The next day Grissom called back.

"Hey Sara, I talked to my friend in LA, and it sounds like your suspect could be the right guy."

"Hey Griss, yeah, we think the same, so why did he leave?"

"There are two stories about that: One that he was in a relationship with a young woman who ended up getting murdered, and he wasn't able to get over it, and therefore choose to leave. The other one says that she dumped him and he couldn't handle it. He got very unpleasant almost to a point where people called it harassment. When she turned up dead it started a rumor that he had killed her, so shortly afterwards he just disappeared."

"But it was never proven?"

"No, it's still an opened case, nothing linked him to the murder, but his girlfriend was a red-haired overweight girl, she was gagged and raped before her throat was cut, sounds familiar?"

"Oh yeah, well thanks Griss, I'll let you know how it goes."

"You're welcome Sara, talk to you soon."

Afterwards Sara went by the computer tech to hear what he had come up with; he had finally found a distribution company who rented out storerooms, they had confirmed that Bill Carter for the last twelve years had rented a room in one of their warehouses.

Sara went talking to Kane; she wanted to take a look at the room making sure that he didn't have a woman in there. But she also knew that they couldn't remove anything from there, because if Mr. Carter got suspicious that they were on to him, he would disappear and probably never be heard from again.

Kane agreed that they only should take pictures, and he would make sure that a car was placed close to the warehouse to keep an eye on it. Sara gathered the team and gave them the latest news; they got ready and went out to take a look at the warehouse.

The warehouse manager had been informed that they were on their way; he would be meeting them with a key to the room.

Leo circled around the parking lot when they arrived looking for Bills pickup truck, but it wasn't there so they parked and went inside. The manager unlocked the door and left, Leo and Sofia withdrew their guns before opening the door, they went inside one by one but only to find the room empty.

"Okay, no one touches anything," Sara said, in an admonitory tone of voice. "Brian, start taking pictures. Leo, keep an eye on the outside in case he shows up. Sofia, keep an eye on the hallway we don't want any surprises."

Sara took out her own camera and started taking pictures, five minutes later they were out of there. After viewing the pictures it was quite obviously that the women hadn't been killed there, it looked like he was using the room to live in.

Brian spoke up with a lot of frustration in his voice, "where the hell does he kill them?"

Sara withdrew her shoulders, "don't know yet," she looked at them all of them looked tired. "Why don't you guys take the rest of the day off?"

Leo was about to protest, but Sara silent him before he had a chance, "can any of you remember the last time you had a day off?"

Well, they could they just didn't wanted to admit how long it had been, Brian gazed at her, "what about you, do you remember what your home looks like?"

Sara shrugged, "unless Sofia has redecorated I should think so" she mused rhetorically, "but I just have a few things I want to check up on, and I'll be out of here as well."

**Tbc…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After the others left Sara went searching for her favorite computer tech, and not surprisingly found her behind a screen.

"Hey Mary, working on something important, or do you have time to help me?"

Turning around, Mary smiled as Sara approached. "Hey Sidle. Shouldn't everything be important?" She teased, "but this can wait, so glad to help, what's up?"

"I like to know where you can buy rabbit feet's, and I don't mean the artificial that people buys for good luck, I want the real deal."

"Like those your suspect plants on his victims?" Mary asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Sara twisted her head to give her a smile, "yes exactly."

"Okay, let's see what we can come up with! Hunting stores perhaps? Hunters maybe use them to train their dogs…. nope, hmm… I don't think pet stores sell them."

Sara was looking in the phone book, "what about slaughterhouses?"

Mary tried "no… You can't walk in from the street and buy, so unless he knows someone who works there?"

Sara shook her head, "no, his too smart to do a thing like that. Hmm… rabbit breeders?"

"Only seems to be a few in the area but they breeders a very noble race."

"Nope, the one he's using is very plain."

Sara gave Mary an inquisitive look as she smiled hesitantly, "can he be shooting them himself?"

"Guess" Sara said, pausing briefly, "but I doubt it; I don't think he likes firearms."

"What about buying the rabbits alive and then kill them himself?"

"Yeah, that's probably the most likely solution," Sara sighed, "and the hardest to find."

Mary snickered, "Well, I like a challenge, give me some time and I'll see what I can come up with."

Sara smiled and got up, "I hoped you would say that, pages me if you find anything."

"Will do, see you later."

As Sara reached the door her phone started ringing, she looked at the number and then at her watch, "shit," she mumbled, suddenly aware she had promised to be home an hour ago.

Sara pushed the answer button, "hi."

"I want you!"

Sara stared at the phone, "um… Sof, you have me, I'm just running late."

"Not the ways I want you" Sofia giggled bawdy, "not even close."

Swallowing hard Sara looked around finding the hallway empty, "want you to" she whispered, "I'll be home soon."

"Don't think I can wait that long," Sofia purred with a soft voice, "do you want to know where I am?"

"I thought you were home?"

"Oh I am.., just taken a shower, haven't really dried myself off, just sitting here on the bench, wishing you were here."

Sara closed her eyes; sensual images of Sofia floating in her mind, "Sof, what are you doing?" She cooed.

"I told you baby, I want you, so why don't you go to the bathroom and into a stall, and don't make me wait I'm getting incredibly horny here," she groaned, "Do you know that you can see yourself in the mirror from here?"

Sara swallowed hard, she ran a hand down her thigh, willing herself not to start getting wet and failing miserably "Christ Sof, I'm at work, you can't do that," she warned softly, fighting her body's tingly reaction to that sultry commanding voice, filled with hot, teasing vice.

Sofia's soft laugh echoed through the phone, "get your ass moving baby, and don't even pretend you're not in the mood, I can hear it in your breathing, I know how hot and wet you are by now, how much you love getting nasty. Now I'll get myself comfortable while I wait for you."

The naughty giggle that reached Sara's ear got her body moving, she locked herself into a stall.

"I hate to tell you this honey, but I'm starting without you, ooh… do you want me to tell you what I'm doing?" She breathed.

Sara leaned up against the wall, images filling her brain and her pulse picking up on them.

"Are you still listening to me, babe?" Came her soft question.

"Fuck… You know I am, honey" Sara growled helplessly.

"Well, you could hang up if you don't want too."

"Can't do that baby, it would be rude," Sara gasped.

"And unsatisfying…" Sofia was breathing heavily, "ooh honey, I have my hand right where I wished yours was, feel so good."

After some struggling Sara finally got her pants open, one hand disappearing underneath the panties slowly stroking her clit, "that could be a lot of places," she groaned.

"Ooh…" Sofia whimpered, "my nipples are so hard just by thinking about your tongue licking them, so wet honey, damn we need a mirror in the bedroom."

Sara was fighting with a moan trying to escaping her throat as she let two fingers slip deep inside herself, it was getting pretty hard staying silent, she just prayed that no one had to use the bathroom right now, her whole body was quivering just from listening to Sofia's husky voice.

"Your breathing is so sexy baby, think someone is getting close, ooh… so good hon," Sofia purred on, "I'm so wet that my fingers are glistening with my own juices."

"Mmmmm…" Sara agreed, the sound of Sofia's breathing faster in her ear. Sara felt her pulse pounding, her skin flush with heat. She thrust deep inside herself with one damp hand, tensing with the pleasure, trying not to make a sound, but it felt so raw and sweet that she gritted her teeth to hold back the noise.

Sofia was whimpering and moaning now, "ooohh… Sooo… close baby, come with me honey!"

Sofia's crying out into the receiver was enough to bring Sara right along with her, Sara bit down on her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out loud; her whole body was shaking sweat rolling down her forehead. Sofia was lying on the bench trying to get some control over her breathing.

"Don't think I ever have done a thing like this before honey, but damn I really needed to get off" Sofia ventured, her voice quaking a little.

Sara laughed low in her throat, "I think someone is a cheeky devil today, can't wait to get my hands on you."

"Like the sound of that" Sofia sighed luxuriously, "when will you be home?"

"Actually, I was on my way then you called," her beeper went off, she sighed, "I don't know babe; I have to go see what Mary wants."

"Okay, give me a call if it's going to be late, honey."

"Sure, I will, oh… And Sof…"

"Yeah, sweetie" Sofia blurted softly.

"Liked your call" Sara admitted with a low helpless laugh.

Sofia just grinned into the receiver before hanging up.

After freshen herself up Sara went back to Mary to see what she had come up with.

"Hey, found anything?"

"Hey, I don't know but just for fun I typed rabbit into our own database, thought you might want to see what it came up with?" Mary said triumphantly.

Sara sat down and started reading on the screen; "neighbors complaining over the smell coming from the old abandoned sawmill… A squad car is sent by to check it out, and found about a dozen dead rabbits and a lot of blood on the floor… There was never taking any samples of the blood since it was presumed it was from the rabbits that all had their throat slashed… The place was kept under surveillance for a couple of weeks to see if the 'butcher' showed up again, but he/she never did, so no further action were preformed." Sara gazed at Mary, "when was that?"

Mary flicked through the file, "About three weeks after your suspect last was in town."

"You're the greatest Mary. If we are lucky you have just found the place where he keeps his victims" Sara said, a happy grin forming. "Will you please make a satellite photo of the area for me?"

"Sure, I just goner put it on the table in the layout room when it's done."

"Fine" she said, giving Mary a smile as she left. She picked up her phone and called the others.

Sofia was the first one to arrive; she was standing in front of her locker when Sara came up behind her.

Sara turned her around grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her up against the locker and kissed her before Sofia could say a single word, and she didn't let go before their lungs were screaming for air. Sara kissed her way to Sofia's ear whispering.

"Hope you have some free time, ´cause when this case is over you're mine for twenty-four hours!"

A low groan escaped Sofia's throat as Sara lips once again found hers. Sara released her and took a step back just as Brian came in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Brian, why don't we all go into the layout room, and I'll tell you what's up."

Leo was sitting in the room waiting for them. Sara told them what Mary had found, and everyone agreed to it was worth checking out; they all took a good look at the satellite photo.

"What now?" Sofia asked, setting the photos down, "are we just driving out there?"

Leo looked at the photo, "no, we don't want him to know we're coming, I think we should park here," he offered, pointing at the photo.

Brian gazed at the photo, "there's a little path that leads up to the Sawmill. If we're lucky he doesn't even know it exist, he probably only use the main road."

"We goner need a lot of cops," Sara said, "the mill is lying on the outskirts of the woods and I don't want to give him a chance to escape that way."

"Do you want to call in the swat team?" Leo asked.

Sara gave a resigned sigh, "no not really, they don't impress me that much, if he has a victim in there, they'll probably shoot her instead… or one of us."

"Still haven't forgiven them for shooting you?" Sofia asked, turning to face Sara with a chortle.

Sara scowled at her before she stuck out her tongue. Brian couldn't help laughing.

Sofia just winked her eyebrows before saying, "don't tease, hon."

"Sara, I know you're still pissed at them, but I think we goner need them," Leo said, lifting his eyebrows playfully.

"I know," Sara sighed, "I better go talk to Kane."

An hour later they parked by the highway, the swat team arrived five minutes later along with some squad cars, Sara went over to talk with them, she started with the cops.

"Hey, are you informed why you're here?" Sara asked, giving them a friendly smile.

They nodded affirmative, "yes, we're looking for a serial killer."

"Yeah, I would like if you guys can place you're cars so he can't escape this way in his car."

The young officer smiled, "not a problem, are we allowed shooting if he tries anyway?"

Sara smiled back; "yes you are, whatever it takes to stop him!"

He nodded, "he's not getting out this way."

"Glad to hear," Sara said walking over to the swat team leader, "hey, have you had time to look at the photos we sent over?"

"Hey, yes we are sealing the area down from here to here," he said pointing at the photo, "that should make it impossible for him to get into the woods. Well, without getting shot."

Sara nodded, "okay, better get your men in place then, oh… and please try not to shoot the victim this time! Let me know when we can go in."

Wills shook his head chuckling, "we'll try."

Sara went back to her team, "okay, everyone is wearing this" she said, opening a box to reveal one of the full bulletproof vests worn by the police. "No arguments."

Brian gazed at her, "why? It's too bulky, we won't have any mobility" he complained. "He likes to cut people so this won't help me against getting my throat slashed, anyway."

"I'm not kidding, Brian. No risks. As long as the swat team is around everyone keeps their vest on," Sara replied, noticing Brian's tone of voice.

"Come on Sara, that's bullshit," Sofia stated.

"It's not up for discussion!" Sara stated evenly. "We don't know if our suspect has any kind of firearms, so everyone not wearing their vest stays here."

Wills came over, "okay, my men are in position. According to our heat scanner there seems to be two people inside. So, want to go now or wait until it's gets a bit darker?"

Sara looked around, "I would prefer to wait, but unfortunately we don't know when he kills his victims, so I don't think we can afford waiting any longer."

Wills nodded, "okay, I'll let the team know you're on your way."

Everyone slipped the heavy bulletproof vest on and went on their way. When they reached the mill they split up and took their own entrance. Everyone walked very slowly and with small steps, none of them wanted to make any sound to let him know they were coming, and they couldn't use their flashlight.

"Blue to central, one of them is walking straight into a trap, he knows they are coming; do I have permission to shoot?"

"Central to Blue, negative everyone holds their fire and await the situation."

Brian never saw or heard him before a big hunting knife was pressed against his throat.

"Now drop your gun and slowly start walking backwards, I know you're not here alone, how many more are there?"

"One more my partner is here too," Brian said after a moment's consideration.

The perp pressed the knife a bit harder towards Brian's throat, "bullshit let's try again, and this time you better tell the truth if you want to live" The perp said dangerously.

"Okay, okay," Brian groaned, "two more in here and the perimeter outside is surrounded."

A cold grin-like sound escaped the perp, "Now, let's get your friends in here where I can see them, don't want them to start running around shooting. So why don't you call out for them?"

Brian swallowed hard, "why don't you do it yourself?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? They will want to hear your voice to believe I have you, now call for them" he demanded.

At that moment Leo walked into the room his gun pointing at the suspect, "drop the knife right now," he said.

Unfortunately Brian and Bill Carter were about the same size which made it impossible for Leo to get a shooting opportunity.

Bills cold eyes met Leo's, "put the gun down or I will cut his throat!"

Leo had never seen so dead eyes before. After a moment's hesitation he bent down and placed his gun on the floor, "okay, you got it your way, now let him go."

"I don't think so," Bill responded hotly, "why don't we get the last one of you in here instead?"

Sofia was looking out for Sara, she had heard the whole conversation and knew that one of them had to go in as well, but she couldn't see her anywhere.

Bill was getting impatient, "okay," he yelled out, "ten second or someone is goner die in here."

Sofia took one finally look around before walking into the room pointing her gun at Bill, "why don't you put the knife down there's no way out for you."

Bill started grinning, "maybe not, but I think my chances is a hell of a lot better with you three around, now lady put your gun down."

"And if I don't?" Sofia asked suspiciously.

"Then I kill your colleague, and then you probably kill me. But you'll be the one who has to live with the knowledge that you got your colleague killed, can you live with that?" Bill promised ominously.

Sofia shook her head, "no, I'm not like you," she said putting her gun down.

"Clever girl, now take that rope over there and tie your colleague up" Bill rattled off smoothly.

Leo was ordered to sit on the floor, Sofia knelt down behind him and tied him up afterwards she was ordered to sit down beside Leo. Bill brought Brian over to them and got Brian to kneel down behind Sofia, Bill kept standing up holding the knife to the side of Brian neck.

"Now, tie the lady up," he said to Brian.

"Sorry," Brian said as he tied her up, she gave him a little smile back.

"Isn't that cute," Bill said coldly, "now I would like to know how you managed to find me?"

A gunshot echoed through the air. The knife felt down on Brian's lap as Bill's hand went to his shoulder. A loud scream left him as he sank to his knees.

Before anyone knew what had happen, Bill was lying on his stomach Sara standing above him, her shoe pressing down on the bullet wound, her gun pointing at him.

"It's called investigation," Sara snarled.

"You…" Bill fumed with rage; "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Brian had untied Leo and Sofia, Sara looked at Leo. "Do you mind taking this piece of crap out of here?"

Leo gave her a smile, "love too," he said handcuffing Bill.

Sara went over and knelt down beside a young woman lying on a mattress, and untied her.

"Hey, are you Jennifer?" She asked, looking at her guardedly.

The young woman nodded tears streaming down her face.

Sara smiled to her, "you're safe now, are you hurt anywhere?"

"No," she replied with a shaking voice, "is it really over?"

"Yes, his not going to hurt you anymore," Sara turned her head, "Sofia, can you get the ambulance up here?"

"Already taken care of, I'll be outside to make sure no one comes in and destroys the evidence" Sofia declared.

Sara smiled, "thanks;" she looked at Brian, "are you okay?"

A little smile showed in the corner of his mouth, "yeah, I think so" Brian said, taking a calming breath. "I would have been a hell of a lot more scared if I hadn't known you were out there just waiting for him to make a mistake."

"That you can thank yourself for, it was your smart thinking that made it possible; now let's start gathering the evidence so we can get out of here."

Four hours later they were all back in the lab working on the things they had brought back with them, slowly they went through all the evidence, three hours later they were done, and now all they could do was to wait for the lab techs to do their work.

Brian decided to go home; Sara went for a mug of coffee before going outside for a smoke. Eyes closed back resting up against the wall was the position Sofia found her in.

"Hey" Sofia said as she placed herself beside the brunette.

Sara opened her eyes, "hey, so did you talked to him?"

"Yeah, for two hours but he didn't say a word."

"Figures, he's probably under the conviction he hasn't done anything wrong."

"I don't know what he thinks," Sofia said rubbing her face, "I just hope the evidence goner bury him."

"Oh… I think you can count on that," Sara said yawning.

Sofia gazed at her, "you look tired wanna go home?"

"Why not, it's not like we goner get any answers before tomorrow anyway" Sara told her with a smile, stretching as she stood up.

**Tbc…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

They went home, had a bit to eat before they went to bed, it didn't take long before Sofia was sleeping, but Sara couldn't sleep she felt to restless. After an hour of turning and moving around she gave up and got up again.

Sara went into the living room and turned on the TV, but no matter how many channels she went through nothing interesting turned up. She turned off the TV and not to wake up Sofia she went into the office stopping on her way to pick up a beer. She put on some music and sat down in the relaxation chair.

For a long time she just stared out the window, not really wanting to think, didn't even listen that much to the music, one beer became two and three after that she didn't really count anymore.

Sofia woke up not sure about what had cost it; she turned around only to find the bed empty. She listened for a while but not a sound came from the bathroom, she got out of bed wondering where Sara could be.

Walking down the hall she could hear music, when she reached the office she just kept standing in the doorway watching Sara, not sure about what to do. She wanted to go in and keep Sara companionship, ask her why she wasn't sleeping, but the atmosphere in the room made her unsure. Normally she knew Sara, but right now she couldn't really sense Sara's mood, if she wanted her near or just wanted to be left alone.

Even though Sara was quite drunk by now she was fully aware of Sofia's presence, and it wasn't that she didn't wanted her companionship, she just wasn't up to answering any questions right now, so she just kept staring out the window.

The fact that Sara needed sleep made Sofia entering the room; she went over to the chair and knelt down between Sara's legs.

"Hi, sweetie" Sofia said with a levity she didn't feel.

Sara looked at her with a blurred glance, "hi."

Sofia instinctively knew that now wasn't the time to ask about anything, she took Sara's hand, "come on sweetie, you need to get some sleep."

They got up and went to bed, Sofia pulled Sara close and wrapped her arms around her and just held her.

Sara's hand was slowly roaming on Sofia back while her mouth was planting sweet kisses on Sofia's throat.

Sofia wasn't excited about the way things was developing not that she didn't wanted Sara, but this just didn't felt right, so she pulled back a bit and looked at the brunette.

"Sara, please stop you need to go to sleep."

Sara kissed her way up to Sofia's ear, "please Sof, make love to me," she whispered with an almost desperately plead in her voice.

It wasn't like Sofia never had had sex with a drunken person before, just not with someone she loved, and she wasn't sure she could do it.

She gazed into Sara's eyes, not really sure about what she was looking for. But what she saw made up her mind for her. Eyes begging her, eyes filled with a need Sofia wasn't sure she had ever seen before.

Even if Sofia still was unsure about Sara's reasons seeing the brunette like that and it didn't really matter right now, it was obvious that Sara needed something that only Sofia could give her.

Sofia gently rolled Sara on to her back and slowly undressed her. They didn't talk, and Sara never asked for anything else, she just followed the pace Sofia was setting.

It didn't take long before Sara went over the edge and from there she just drifted into sleep. For a long time afterwards Sofia, just held her until she felt asleep as well.

Sofia was already up when Sara woke up, her bladders need of a toilet got her out of bed, while she was brushing her teeth the nights events suddenly stood very clear in her head. She put on some clothes and went down to the kitchen where Sofia was making breakfast; Sara went over and embraced from behind.

"Morning" she said with a nervous smile.

"Morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" Sofia asked, leaning back against her.

"Embarrassed I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't be sweetie, its okay."

Sara turned her around, trying to read her expression, "no it's not Sofia, I made you do things you really didn't wanted to, and that's far from okay."

Sofia placed a hand on Sara's neck her thumb gently kneaded her cheekbone, "Sara, you needed some kind of insurance last night, and I needed to give that to you, so don't you even for a minute go thinking that I didn't wanted to make love to you."

Sara looked into Sofia's eyes and saw nothing but truth, "I love you so much, Sofia."

"I love you too, sweetie" Sofia said, giving her a broad smile.

Sara kissed her very softly; "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Sofia deepen the kiss, "I know you will, so how's the head?"

"Its fine," Sara smiled, "I'm actually hungry."

"Want some toast and coffee?"

"Sounds good" Sara said, giving her a sheepish grin.

They sat down and began eating. They both laughed, letting off some of the tension. Sofia noticed that Sara was still tense, despite her attempts to cheer her up. She was taking this hard, no matter what she said. Sofia reached over tentatively, giving her hand a tender squeeze.

After eating Sofia gazed at her despondently, "want to tell me what the night was about?"

Sara shrugged, "to many thoughts getting out of hand" she said, taking a calming breath and leaning against the table wearily. "I was thinking about the things that happened by the Sawmill and how bad it could have ended. I still can't believe that I choose to shot him with the three of you sitting around him. If he had moved or I had missed it could have meant the certain death for one of you guys" she said, closing her eyes as she tried to frame her statements. "Guess Leo was right after all, there wasn't a thing I wouldn't do to get him."

Sara frowned when Sofia stared at her admonishingly, "that's bullshit Sara, and deep down inside you know that, you would never take a shot unless you were absolutely sure about hitting what you were aiming at, and on top of that you made sure we all carried our vest."

Sara snorted, "like that would have helped you, if I had hit you in the head!"

"Sara, why are you doing this to yourself?" Sofia asked her, her thumb caressing her cheek. After a moment, she let out a sigh, her voice so soft Sara had to strain to hear her. "I know a lot of things could have happened but it didn't."

Sara leaned back, taking a deep breath and looking at her nervously, "you!"

"Me..?" Sofia answered, tilting her head in confusion, "what about me?"

"I could have lost you!" After blinking repeatedly, Sara let out a long breath. "Sofia just the thought scares the hell out of me, and I mean if I can't even handle the thought of losing you…"

"Sara, do you want me to stop working as a Detective?"

"Huh..?" Sara looked totally confused, "what? No! I know you know how to take care of yourself, this has nothing to do with your job." she assured Sofia, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair.

"I guess reality of how it would feel to lose you just got to me, I'm not sure that I ever would be able to handle that." Sara said, sliding off her seat and placed her things in the sink. "I don't know how to explain it Sof, like I said just a lot of thoughts getting out of hand," Sara went over and kissed her, "I'm going to take a shower now."

Sofia got up and cleaned the rest of the table before joining Sara in the shower. Taking her hands she pinned Sara up against the wall and locked eyes with her.

"I love you Sara, and I promise you, that I will do whatever I can to stay out of situations where I can end up getting hurt. I know it's not much, but it's all I can offer, just as you can't promise me more than that. We just have to hope that it will be enough!"

Sara gave her a little smile, "I know baby, and I wouldn't ask for anything else, but that doesn't mean I won't get scared when a thing like this happens."

"I know, I can still remember how scared I was when you got shot at school. But I'm also fully aware about it's a natural feeling that comes with the territory if you love another human being" Sofia said, pausing briefly to release Sara's hands and taking a deep breath. "Guess the most important thing is how we handle the fear, that we don't let it take over our lives, but just except it as a part of live a part of loving."

"It's just easier said than done Sof, especially since I never have loved anyone as much as I love you." Sara eyes dropped to Sofia's lips, and she began to lean towards her. Sofia moved her hands up her back. Suddenly, Sara pulled back, a naughty look clear in her face. "But you're right babe; I should be enjoying what stands in front of me, instead of thinking about what could have happen."

Sofia's breathing quickened to keep up with her heartbeat when Sara began tracing the outline of her lips. Slowly, Sara leaned into her, brushing her lips lightly against hers. Pulling back, Sara watched the blonde closely, a small smile forming.

Sofia returned the smile, and initiated a second, longer kiss. Sara's hands found their way back to her neck, while the blonde's meandered over her back, gently molding her body to her. When the kiss broke off, she held on, drawing her into a long embrace. While Sofia's hand stroked Sara's back soothingly, she planted soft kisses along her hairline.

Sofia let out a long breath, chuckling as she moved a hand under Sara's chin and lifted her face to hers. Smiling, she slipped her other arm around her waist, urging Sara closer, "that's the spirit, honey."

After showering they got dressed and went back to work, the lab techs were done with the samples, and there was no doubt that Bill Carter was going away for the rest of his live.

Two month later a jury would send Mr. Carter to jail for eight hundred and fifty three years, and just in case that he outlived that, an exchange agreement was made with the five other Cities where he had been, since they liked to bring him to court as well.

After packing everything into boxes and locking it away Sara went into Kane's office to return her badge and gun, Kane asked her to sit so she did.

"Great job Sara" he said with a smile.

Sara nodded, sharing a quick, embarrassed look with him, "thanks, but I couldn't have done it without the others help both here and Vegas."

Kane smiled, "always modest, have you thought about coming back on a permanently base, I could use one with your skills."

Sara smiled back, "thanks, but no thanks, I already have a job I like very much."

Kane nodded his head knowingly, "yeah, thought you would say that, well, good luck with your future live then."

"Thanks," Sara got up, "and the same to you," she said before leaving the office.

On her way home she stopped on the third floor and knocked on Mrs. Jackson's door.

"Hey, Linda" Sara said as the door opened.

"Hey Sara, thought you would be coming by today since I read in the paper that you got the guy, guess, you want Mr. Cool?"

"Yeah, has he behaved?"

"Yeah, he is such a sweet dog, Martin goner hates to let him go, they have had so much fun together."

"Listen, if it's okay with you, Martin is more than welcome to come up and play with Mr. Cool sometimes or take him for a walk."

"Thanks, I think he will like that, oh… here he is, Bye Mr. Cool," she laughed.

Mr. Cool ran past Linda and almost knocked Sara down in the hallway, he was so happy to see her that he couldn't control his own body, and it took quite some time before he calmed down again. Sara was just laughing and hugging him, and when she asked him if he wanted to go home, he was over by the elevator faster than lightning.

The CSI in Vegas was gathered in the break room, waiting for Grissom who was running late, but he finally entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was just on the phone with Sara, they got the serial killer."

"Way to go, Sidle," Nick said in open admiration.

Warrick just grinned, "Damn girl haven't forgot how to do the job."

Even if she didn't want to admit it, Catherine was impressed.

Greg just smiled he had never doubted that she would capture him.

Grissom smiled and looked at Greg, "since you and Wendy was the one who found the print, I think you two should be the one to inform the families that the killer have been caught."

"Thanks, I'll go find Wendy and get started right away."

Ecklie walked into the room, "good you're all here, the sheriff and the mayor sent their congratulations for a job well done helping Frisco."

Nick looked at him, "they know?"

"Sure, the chief of police from Frisco called the sheriff thanking him personally, oh… And the whole graveyard shift is mentioned in the paper."

The rest of the team exchanged shocked looks as the implications of his statement sank in.

"We're in the paper?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, seems like Sidle mention all of you by name at the press conference there was held in Frisco, well, keep up the good work," he said leaving the room.

"That was nice of her to all mention of us, it wasn't like we did that much," Nick said.

"I'm not really that surprised," Warrick added, "Sara would never take credit for something she hasn't done."

Catherine snorted, "Right.., don't even pretend to make it sound like she doesn't like working high profile cases, hell we all do, that's the only way to get a career in this job."

"Whoa…" Greg narrowed his eyes, "after working with her for so many years, I would think you knew her a little bit, but you're obvious still clueless. If you don't know it, Sara is actually a very high intelligent woman; if she had wanted to make a name for herself, you can be damn sure it would have happened a long time ago" he said, raising her eyebrows dramatically.

Greg added, "Her reason for working as a CSI was to help victims to get some kind of justice for the wrongs there was done towards them, not to make a career. As terrifying this may sound to you Catherine, Sara has never wanted to be you. So what I don't understand is, what has Sara ever done to you, to make you feel so threatened and scared of her, that you need to been such a bitch towards her?"

Catherine looked at him in disbelieve, "I'm not scared of her, and I have always treated her with professionally respect."

"Professionally yeah, but probably only because you knew, she was a hell of a lot more capable than you, but for the rest… no Catherine" Greg sighed, ignoring the blonde's stare.

Grissom cut him off, "okay Greg, I think that will be enough" he said, holding up a hand. He didn't like the direction this conversation was heading.

"Of course it is," Greg fumed, ignoring Grissom's warning look, "otherwise it would mean that you would have to take your part of the blame for always taking Catherine's side no matter who was right," Greg got up and left the room.

Catherine gazed at Warrick and Nick, "what? Don't tell me that you agree with Greg?"

Nick got up, "sorry Catherine, but for once I'm on Greg's side," he said leaving the room.

Warrick didn't really want to answer, "Does it really matter anymore?" He asked, with a friendly smile, "It's not like she works here anymore."

Grissom got up, "no, it doesn't, let's get back to work."

**Tbc…**


	32. Chapter 32

**PART 9:**** I do… **

**Chapter 32**

Sara was still on vacation, her and Jodie was sitting out on the terrace enjoying the weather.

"So, how was it working as a CSI again?"

"Great, ´cause we got the guy, but I have to admit I don't miss it." Sara chuckled, "and after being back I think I have realized, I'm getting to old for a job like that, it's just too hard being up for two days."

Jodie flashed Sara a grin and chuckled at her response, "no one ever told you that you are allowed to go home then your shift is over?"

"I am? Oh… no, I like the job I got now" she answered with a small smile, "and I like being home with Sofia at night."

"Ooh… you got it bad girl" Jodie said with a wicked smile, "so when are you putting a ring on her finger?"

"I am? I mean… what? No…"

"Sara, relax it was just a question," Jodie grinned, "but why not? You love that woman more than life."

Sara shrugged, "we haven't been together that long, not even a year, and quite frankly I don't think I'm marriages material" she gave her a hint of a smile, "and it's not something we have talked about, I don't even know if Sofia want to get married."

"How long do you have to be with her before you know she's the right one for you? No Sara, even you haven't thought about it, or you're afraid that she will say no, so which is it?"

Sara got up and went inside, after a few minutes she came back out, she handed Jodie a small box, Jodie looked up at Sara before opening the box, she looked back down at it.

"Whoa… It's whoa… It's beautiful!"

"You think? I wasn't sure" Sara smiled back, a trifle nervously.

"Yes I do, this is most definitely not your 'every day ring', where did you found it?"

"I didn't I had it made, I couldn't find one I thought Sofia might like" came her husky admission. "I did find one or two but they just wasn't very practical."

Jodie arched a brow; "a ring has to be practical?"

"Yes..! She can't carry a ring that might get stuck in her shirt if she suddenly has to draw her weapon. A ring with a diamond put on top of it just doesn't work, and almost every ring is made that way." Jodie glanced at Sara, who gave a half-shrug, "oh… and she also likes to have her hands in her pockets, so yes, it does have to be practical!"

Jodie looked down at the ring, a soft little smile on her face. "Okay, you're right. What is it made of? It doesn't look like gold."

"It isn't. It's a 5mm hand-crafted engagement ring made of solid platinum and incredibly strong titanium. The inside and the edges is highly-polished lustrous platinum, the center is brushed steel-grey aircraft-grade titanium. The titanium should be more or less unbreakable," Sara continued, her voice deep with emotion, "guess, I like the symbolism in that." She looked at the ring, "the combination of the two white metals gives it a very contemporary and yet a subtle two-tone look."

"Yes it does, what about the diamond? It's not one you see every day" Jodie responded.

"I don't know much about diamonds, I just knew that I didn't want a round one like everyone else has, and it had to be one that could be lowered into the ring so it kept its smooth surface. It's called a radiant, I think it's because the radiant cut diamond is essentially an emerald cut but with more facets," Sara frowned, but after a beat, she shot her a wink, "well, at least that was what the jewels said. My reason for picking it was is it was the one that suited the ring best."

"Well, it sure is a beautiful ring, guess you have thought about it after all, so when are you going to ask?" Jodie asked smiling sweetly.

"I don't know, one day maybe, if I ever find the courage to do so" she said slowly, trying to keep her rising concern from her voice.

"I hope so it would be sad for such a beautiful ring to stay in the dark," Jodie looked at her watch, "sorry sweetie, but I have to go, I have an appointment in about an hour."

"Okay, guess I'll see you later," Sara said as they got up and walked towards the door.

"Yep! What about tonight, if you and Sofia are up for a night out?"

"Maybe, but it depend on how tired Sofia is when she gets home" Sara insisted, waving her out the door.

"Sure, if you're up I'll be at the Mix after 11pm, later "crazy geek."

"Later" Sara said closing the door.

Sofia was off the next day so she liked the idea of going out, so later that evening they went to the Mix, and true to her word Jodie was there and so was Brian and Leo.

It didn't take long after they arrived before a woman came over asking Sofia to dance, Sara was in a deep discussion with Leo, so it didn't seem like she was going to dance anytime soon, so Sofia accepted and went on to the dance floor.

After a few dances Sofia came back and sat down, but it didn't take long before another woman came over asking the same thing, and since Sara still was long go in her conversation, Sofia once again went dancing.

Jodie was leaning up against the backrest watching the whole thing. To this day she still was impressed that Sara could be so engrossed in a conversation and still not miss a single beat of what Sofia was doing. She couldn't help giggling a bit, _"__and the game is on,"_ she thought.

Sofia was making sure that Sara could see her on the dance floor, Sara was maybe talking with Leo, but Sofia knew that it didn't mean that she wasn't under observation, and she didn't mind at all.

They hadn't been together that long before Sofia found out that Sara loved watching her dance, and Sofia liked it, knowing how much it could turn Sara on. So perhaps it wasn't fair to the one she was dancing with, but she couldn't really care.

Sara was maybe talking to Leo, but it was getting harder by the minute to concentrate on what Leo was saying, every time she catch a glimpse of Sofia's moving body on the floor, her mind kind of drifted away. Sofia had this sensual way of moving that made it impossible for Sara not to watch.

Sofia came back and sat down, "what is it the two of you are discussing?"

"Just an old case we never have been able to agree on" Leo exclaimed with a grin.

Sofia looked at them, "so why keep on discussing it?"

"Because, he won't give in and admit that I'm right" Sara said innocently, smiling when Leo turned to give her an amused look.

Sofia turned to Jodie, "how, have you managed to circumvent these two?"

"Just think of them as kids and close your ears" Jodie replied mischievously.

Sofia soon gave up on the kindergarten and once again found herself out on the dance floor, this time determined to make Sara forget an old case, and fortunately the woman Sofia was dancing with, turned out to be quite a good dancer herself. They never touched, but on the other hand there wasn't much space between them either, and Sofia brazenly used the other woman to sent Sara a message.

Ooh… and Sara read it loud and clear, she was so aroused from watching Sofia's dancing that her panties literally was soaked. Sara got up and started walking towards the dance floor. When the number came to an end she cut in between the two women and excused Sofia's dance partner.

The music came on again and Sofia slowly and very seductive started dancing up against Sara, letting her leg slide in between Sara's only to remove it again. Sara's self-control was about gone; she wrapped her arms around Sofia and found her ear.

"Curtis, home now," came her soft hiss, low and seductive.

Sofia kept dancing, "what's wrong, honey?" She chuckled in a deep sweet tone. "Don't you have fun?"

Sara found her ear again, "Sof, unless you want me to rip your clothes to pieces and take you right here and now, you better get that gorgeous ass of yours, moving!"

Sofia smiled, by the way Sara's body was reacting she knew the dance had worked, and her breathing was telling Sofia, that Sara was so incredibly horny by now she was about to lose it. Sofia teasingly kissed Sara, "guess, we better go then."

They barely made it through the front door before Sara had Sofia pressed up against the door, her hands roaming up and down Sofia's body, but Sofia wasn't about to let Sara get her way just yet.

Sofia removed her own and Sara's jackets and shoes, before she took Sara's hand, and walked them both into the bedroom, and tugged her over to the rocking chair, gently pushing her down on it and backing away a few steps.

Sofia turned on some cozy lighting and went over to the stereo and put on some music. Sara so badly wanted to get her hands on Sofia, but this was Sofia's show, so she just leaned back in the chair, and watched her lover. Sofia went over to Sara and kissed her.

"Now baby, I goner dance only for you, just the way you like it." Sofia insisted softly, cocking her head in a playful manner.

Sara drew in a breath; her brown eyes bright and focused on her. "Of course," she agreed in a slightly dazed voice, "absolutely, yes…"

She took a few steps back and slowly started dancing. Sofia immediately picked up on the rhythm like it was a dance partner; Sara was riveted as she watched Sofia dance.

Sofia essentially kept her movement sensual teasing her lover, she made sure to stay within touching distance of the brunette.

Sara was enthralled; she couldn't take her eyes away from a small sweat drop rolling down Sofia throat to her thorax before disappearing under the shirt.

Sofia slowly started unbutton her shirt revealing a black lace bra; she danced closer only to turn her back on Sara.

When the blonde started giving Sara a lap dance the brunette almost lost it, her breath was ragged, she was fully aware that her panties were utterly drenched, her hands grasping the armrests so tightly that her knuckles had turned white, but she resisted her desire to touch the blonde.

As Sofia got up she let her shirt fall down on Sara's lap, still dancing she unbutton her pants. With her eyes on Sara she let a hand slide underneath the fabrics.

"Did I ever tell you I used to daydream about this?" Sofia confessed in her husky contralto, "About stripping for you? Just the thought of you watching me slowly get naked still turns me on."

A groan escaped from Sara's throat, this was without a doubt the most erotic thing Sara had ever witness, and it made her so incredibly aroused.

"Me too…" came Sara's growl. Sofia looked over her shoulder and laughed softly.

"You used to dream of it, or it turns you on?"

"Both."

Sofia removed her hand, with both hands she slide the pants down her legs revealing what the g-string didn't covered as she bent down to remove her socks.

With that sight Sara's breathing was nothing more than small gasps, by now she was sure she was going to climax without even being touched, she could feel how her jeans was pressing against her swollen clit.

Sofia was quite aroused herself, just by listen to Sara's breathing and the way the brunette was watching her. She slowly danced over to the bedpost and rested up against it, her hips was still moving to the music as her hands started roaming down her body.

Sofia unclasped her bra and pulled it from her body letting it fall to the floor; she cupped her breasts letting her palms harden her nipples. Sara was sitting on the edge of the chair, just waiting like a wild animal would wait to be cut lose, and Sofia knew it, knew that Sara wouldn't be able to hold back very much longer.

And the truth was that Sofia didn't want her too, she wanted to feel her lover's hands on her body. Sofia removed her panties and very seductive climbed onto the bed, she looked at Sara over her shoulder.

"Sara, get undressed and come to bed, I want you!"

It took about five second from that sentence was spoken until Sara was lying naked beside Sofia in bed, both lying on their side facing each other. Hands slowly started roaming over bodies.

Sara leaned in and was met midway by Sofia's hungry mouth, things quickly escalated their motions soon became fast and furious. Sara bent her leg and placed it so it was standing upright; she placed Sofia's leg so the hollow of the blonde's knee was resting over Sara's knee, making more room for both of them to work on.

Both was groaning and moaning, their breathing nothing more than a ragging gasping, both so close to the edge, it didn't take long before both climaxed crying their lovers name out loud. Soon after them both felt asleep still intertwined into each other.

It was the last Saturday in Sara's vacation, and for once Sofia had the whole weekend off, so both women was still lying in bed just enjoying each other's company.

Sofia got up on her knees and crawled over and sat on top of Sara. Sara just looked up at her and smiled, her hands gently caressing the blonde's thighs.

At that moment Sara felt like the worlds luckiest woman for still having this beautiful woman in her life. Sofia had gradually learned to read Sara, she knew that Sara still at times was struggling with herself, not fully allowing herself to believe that Sofia was here to stay, Sofia bent down and kissed her very passionately.

"I love you Sara and nothing can never ever make me leave you."

Sara hugged her, "love you too Sof, so anything you want to do today?"

Sofia couldn't help but tease a little, "Um… take a shower."

Sara rolled her eyes, "anything else?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, anything you want to do?" She asked crawling off Sara.

"Spend my life with you," Sara replied, bringing Sofia's movement to a full stop.

Sofia sat back down on Sara with a ray of hope in her eyes, "what did you say?"

What Sara saw was all she needed to know, "I said, I want to spend the day with you, it's been quite some time since you last had a day off."

The hope disappeared from Sofia's eyes, "yeah, I know…"

They were cut off by Sofia's phone, "Curtis."

Sofia sighed, "No! I haven't had a day off since I don't know when, call someone else," she said, noticing Sara's expression grew slightly resigned, "fine, but I'm not staying the whole day… yeah bye."

Sara pulled her down and kissed her, "go take a shower when I'll go make some breakfast."

"I'm sorry baby; I really wanted to stay home with you" she told her gently.

Sara kissed her again, "I know sweetie. Now go, the sooner you get out of here the sooner you can be back."

After Sofia left Sara went shopping she had decided to make a nice dinner to Sofia. When Sofia came home Sara was in the kitchen cooking, Sofia went over to her and embraced her from behind.

"Hi, something smells nice."

Sara turned in her arms and kissed her, "mmm, hope you're hungry."

"I am," she handed Sara a big bouquet of flowers, "for you!"

Sara took up the bouquet and buried her nose in it; breathing deeply, "they are beautiful, Sof, what's that for?"

"Because, I ran out on you this morning," she pulled her in and kissed her forehead, "and today we have been together a year," she pointed out, making Sara giggle, "bet dinner has something to do with that?"

"Yes, and because I felt sorry for you that you had to go to work" Sara agreed with a mischievous grin.

Sofia put the flowers into a vase while Sara finished dinner, they sat down and ate and talked about Sofia's day. Afterwards they helped each other cleaning up, before going outside to enjoy a cup of coffee. After emptied her cup Sofia got up.

"I'm going to take a shower, honey; it's been quite a hot day."

Sara waited until she heard the shower before she got up and started lighting the candles she had placed around the terrace, done she went inside.

She was starting to feel quite nervous, her palms was humid, she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans to dry them off, before once again putting her hand into her pocket, making sure the box was still there.

When Sofia came back from her shower, she found Sara pacing around the living room, talking with herself.

"Sara, who are you talking too?"

Sara spun around, "Christ Sof, don't sneak up on me like that, you almost scared me to death."

Sofia chuckled, "sorry honey, why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not, I was just thinking out loud" Sara managed to give the words a slightly suggestive tone, and Sofia laughed out loud.

"And the difference is?"

Sara smiled and went over to her; "I don't know," she said taking Sofia's hand, "come on."

They went back outside were it almost had turned dark; Sara had made a path with the candles down to their favorite spot on the terrace. They walked down there; Sofia stepped in front of Sara and let her back rest up against her lover.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this view, I still remember the first time you showed it to me" Sofia said in a dreamy tone.

Sara encircled her arms around Sofia and rested her head on her shoulder, "me too!"

For a while they just stood there without talking just looking out over the city. Sara finally took a deep breath and turned Sofia so they were standing face to face. She placed a hand on Sofia's neck her thumb gently caressing her cheek, the other found the blonde's hand she intertwined their fingers and locked eyes with her.

Sara gave a little shake of her head, as if to clear it. "When you a year ago stood here and told me that you wanted to be a part of my life, I never had thought that I could be happier! And yet, for a year you have managed to make me a little bit happier every day just by being in my life."

"Sara…" Sofia began, moved by her serious tone, but she continued on in a low, urgent voice.

"You've become a part of me, Sofia, and I can't function without you. As essential as air, as food, as life. You're utterly amazing, strong and beautiful and I need you to be with me from now on, I know now that you and you alone are the beat of my heart."

Slowly, Sara got down. Sofia looked at her. The breeze off the bay stirred her hair a little, but other than that Sara was completely still, and if she hadn't seen the rapid pulse along the side of her neck Sofia might have thought she was a statue.

"I don't know if you remember? But a while ago you asked me, what you could do to make me even happier. Sofia Curtis, you will make me the world's happiest woman if you will do me the honor and marry me." Sara inhaled deeply, "Please, Sofia, marry me."

Sofia just stood, every beat of her heart knew what was going on but for some reason her brain had temporarily shut down, still trying to understand what Sara just had said. Tears were in her eyes and slowly her brain started working again, bringing her body down to Sara's level, she cupped the brunettes face and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, Sara!"

"Yes?" Sara questioned not fully trusting her ears.

Tears still in her eyes Sofia chuckled, "yes Sara, I will love marring you."

Sara opened the box she had been holding in her hand, she took the ring and slowly put it on Sofia's finger, Sofia looked down at the ring and almost forgot to breath.

"Sara, it's beautiful," she gasped.

Sara smiled, "and yet, it looks like cheap plastic compared to you."

Sofia's lips once again found Sara's, "you're so sweet."

Sara deepened the kiss and pulled Sofia so close that she ended up sitting on the brunettes lap; her hands went on to the blonde's back pressing her even closer.

Sofia's hands disappeared into dark soft hair, holding her lovers head making sure that the kiss wouldn't be over anytime soon, but they finally had to let go or they would have fainted from lack of oxygen.

Sofia pulled back and looked into dark lust filled brown eyes, a quiver ran down her spine and straight to her center, and a low groan rolled through her throat. Sara's lips were teasingly brushing over Sofia's throat and neck before they came to a stop with her ear.

"I want to make love to you," Sara growled in a low husky voice.

Hearing Sara's voice made Sofia's entire body shiver, her lips found Sara's, she let her tongue slide over the brunettes lower lip before nipping on it, making Sara groan a little.

Sara's lips caught the blonde's tongue; she sucked it into her mouth letting her own tongue softly caressing it. Sofia whimpered when Sara let go, the brunettes work had slowly gotten her aroused, she kissed her way to Sara's ear.

"Take me to bed, Sara."

It took quite some time reaching their destination, a few steps and they came to a stop while mouth and hands was exploring and removing clothes, when they reached the bedroom both of them was naked.

Sara sat down on the edge of the bed, Sofia standing between her legs; Sara was lightly kissing around Sofia's stomach. Sofia's hands resting on the back of Sara's head fingers playing with soft hair.

They stayed like that for a while until Sofia got impatient; her hands slide down on Sara's shoulder she gently pressed Sara down on the mattress. Sofia bent down and kissed Sara passionately before letting her mouth investigate the naked body lying before her.

Sara closed her eyes almost forfeit in the emotions rushing through her, and the feeling of soft lips on her skin, a deep groan escaped her when Sofia's tongue lightly stroke over her clit.

Sofia sucked the clit into her mouth and let her tongue play with it, while a finger disappeared inside her lover's wet opening. Sara's groin buckled up against Sofia wanting more. Sofia added another finger and increased the pace, making Sara gasp and moaning.

Sofia's hand roamed up Sara's body until it reached a breast, she cupped it and let her fingers tease the nipple, she let go but only to find the other one to do the same thing too. When Sofia added a third finger she could feel how Sara's inner walls started tighten around her fingers, and it didn't take long before Sara's orgasm flushed through her body making her scream her lovers name out loud.

Sofia removed her hand and placed herself sitting on top of her lover watching as Sara slowly calmed down again, she opened her eyes and looked into deep dark blue one's filled with so much want.

Sara let her hands slide over Sofia's thighs over her stomach gently caressing the muscles there, further up over her breasts and all the way up and around her neck for finally pulling her down for a kiss. Sofia broke the kiss; she got up on her hands and knees and locked eyes with her lover.

Sara's hand slowly started roaming again, down Sofia's throat to her thorax and down to her breasts, she cupped them and played with them kneading them until the nipples was standing hard and proud, making Sofia groan a little.

"So soft so beautiful" came Sara's admiring blurt.

"Hon, please" Sofia said huskily, pursing her mouth in a pout.

"And so impatient" came Sara's teasing voice, tinted with lust.

Sofia placed her hand on top of Sara and pushed their hands down her body where she wanted Sara's hand to be, needed to feel her. Sara let her hand kneading over Sofia's labia, then down caressing her inner thigh, teasing her by not going where she wanted it.

Sofia took her hand again and placed it on her center and this time Sara gave in, she let her thumb stroke over the clit while her middle finger slid deep inside her lover. Sofia started thrusting against Sara's hand and soon Sara added another finger. The pace fast went up until Sara removed her hand; Sofia opened her eyes and gazed down on Sara.

"Hon, please don't stop" Sofia said with a husky voice.

Sara spoke in a voice heavy with controlled passion "Babe, move up I want to taste you."

A shiver ran through Sofia's body as she moved further up, just the thought of Sara's talented tongue was enough to make her even more wet, she slowly lowered herself over Sara's face. The feel of Sara's tongue lightly stroking over her clit almost made her jump out of bed, and when Sara let two fingers slide inside of her, she just got lost in the feeling.

Sara added a third finger and after only a few stroke she could feel how Sofia's muscles started spasm around her fingers, and it didn't take long before Sofia was crying her lovers name out loud before she collapse beside the brunette.

Sara pulled Sofia in and embraced her, for a while they just laid there with their eyes locked on each other. Sofia placed her hand on Sara's cheek gently caressing it; the biggest smile appeared on her face as the corner of her eyes caught a glimmer from the ring, after looking more intense at the ring she gazed back at Sara.

"We are really going to do this, aren't we?"

Sara cleared her throat and spoke softly, "I hope so, but only if you really want to."

"Oh… I want too, so when are we doing it?" She inquired with warm seduction.

Sara began chuckling, "in a hurry babe? I don't know I didn't know if you would say yes, or if you even wanted to get married."

Sofia jumped her and pinned her arms down on the mattress; "yes, I'm in a hurry, I want to get married before you change your mind."

Sara released her arms from Sofia's grip and pulled her down, "that'll never happen, I mean it Sof, I want you for the rest of my life."

Sofia kissed her for a long time, "I know sweetie, and I want you, so why wait?"

"I didn't say we should wait, but I don't want you to rush into this, so you better be sure, because from the moment you walk the aisle with me, you will be mine for the rest of your life."

Sofia looked into her eyes for a long time, "Sara, I love you with all of my heart, and there is no one else on this planet I rather be with, but don't you ever forget that you will be just as much mine, so maybe the question is are you sure?"

"With every beat of my heart" Sara announced softly.

Sofia caught Sara's lips, "so, I ask again when we are doing it?"

Sara couldn't help tease a bit, "tell me the time and place and I'll be there."

Sofia bit her lover's lower lip, "oh no Sidle, you're not getting out of this that easy."

Sara wrinkled her nose, "I don't?"

Sofia sat up, "nope."

Her smile was dazed, her espresso eyes wide and wondering. "Well babe never thought I would get married, so it isn't something I have spent time thinking about. But something tells me that you have, so what would you like? A big party with all the people we know or something small?"

Sofia's expression sharpened and she stared at her, "I think a lot of people will get disappointed if we just ran away and got married."

"I really couldn't care, if that's how you want it, then that's how we are going to do it" Sara declared in a softly tone. "I'm not having a party to please other people; you're the only one I want to please."

Sofia chuckled, "well, thank you that's nice to know." Sofia stared at her a moment and she could see the fine muscles in Sara's throat quivering ever so slightly, "but it's a big step sweetie, and it's something I would like to celebrate with family and friends."

"Then that's what we'll do" came her prompt response. "Now for the ceremony, I don't believe that much in god, but again I think you do, so… Church?"

Sofia paused, trying to figure out the proper explanation, "I don't know Sara, I do believe in god, but I don't think it would feel right being in a church, it's not how I see us, do you have any ideas?"

Sara eyes lit up, "there is only one place in the world where I would want to marry you, and that's out on the terrace on our favorite spot."

Sofia pondered that, overcome by the dry sincerity in Sara's tone, "yeah, I don't think any other place would feel right, we could also have the reception here."

"Sure, there should be more than enough room for that. So just a reception or do we want a dinner party as well?"

Sofia hesitated, "Sara it's going to be quite expensive if we are going to invite so many people out to dinner, I think we should restrict ourselves to a reception."

Looking up, Sara smiled gently, "possibly, but would you like a party?"

Sofia bit her lip. It was a serious question and she knew Sara was interested in her answer. She straightened up a bit and looked away from her. "Well, yeah…" she began carefully, "but if we do we'll have another problem, what do we do with the participating guests from out of town?"

"Your family can stay here like last time they were here. If Greg and Andrea want to be close they can borrow Brian's guest room, and for the rest, those we simply install on a motel." Sara chuckled, "Sof, it's not like we know that many people anyway, I don't think we're going to be much more than twenty-five people, so how expensive can that be? Unless you have a big family you haven't told me about?"

Sofia smiled, "no I don't, but twenty-five is not even close try fifty."

Sara flipped them around and effectively pinned Sofia to the mattress with her body, "so, twenty-five or fifty who counts! You want a big party and that's what you're going to get, and that's not open for debate, now what time of year would you prefer getting married?"

"Not open for a debate? You can't just close a debate without listen to the other part!"

"I can't?" Came Sara's throaty taunt. Sofia arched a knowing eyebrow at her, her smile more than amused, "baby, the minute you want to debate something relevance I promise I will listen, but we both know that this isn't, so what if it's going to be a little expensive? I really couldn't care less; I'm marring the love of my life."

Sofia just giggled knowing it was a battle she'd already had lost, "okay honey, so we'll have a party. I would like to get married in the spring or autumn, spring because it represents a new beginning, autumn because I always loved when the leaves change color."

"So, do we choose one of them or do we get married twice?"

"If we are getting married out on the terrace I want autumn, with Pioneer Park in all its different colors as a background view, I don't think its goner get more beautiful than that."

Sara couldn't help tease a little, "Okay sweetie next year then?"

Sofia took a strong grip on Sara's head and made her look into her eyes, "this year baby or I promise you that I will introduce no sex before married."

Sara began laughing, she gently pressed her thigh between Sofia's, "and you are sure you can respect that?"

Sofia hips slowly started moving against Sara's thigh, "mmm."

Sara increased the pressure, "guess, we better make it this year then!"

It didn't take long before talk was replaced with heavy breathing soon to be moaning and gasping, until both went over the edge again. Still holding each other both felt asleep.

**Tbc… **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

One evening Sofia looked at Sara as they were sitting at the kitchen table putting invitations into convolvulus.

"Sara, I think there's a thing we need to talk about."

Sara gazed at her and smiled, "okay, what's on your mind?"

"First I want you to promise that you're not goner get mad."

Sara wrinkled her brows, "Sof, why do you think I'm getting mad? Maybe, you just should tell what's on your mind."

Sofia hesitated for a moment; "I was wondering if you have thought about getting a prenuptial agreement?"

For a long time Sara didn't say anything, "no, I haven't Sof, didn't thought I would be needing one, and truthfully I'm not happy about you apparently think I do."

Sofia sighed not really surprised about Sara's reaction, "that was not what I was saying, but unless you're psychic there's no way you can tell how things will be in seven years."

Sara's expression shifted to a patient wariness as she pursed her lips. "Then what are you saying? I know I'm not psychic, but if I had any doubt about us, I wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"I know and neither would I. I just think for safety's sake it would be a good idea getting one, it's not like it can't be canceled later on."

For a while Sara just sat thinking, not quite able to figuring out what she was missing. She knew there was a reason why Sofia had brought it up, why it meant so much to her. She looked at Sofia but she was just looking down on the table. Sara got up and pulled Sofia to her feet and placed her on the edge of the table, she cupped her face and made her look her into her eyes.

"Sof, please tell me what this is really about? Why it's so important for you!"

Sofia tried to look away but Sara wasn't letting her, "it's not important…"

Sara cut her off, "Sofia stop! If I'm getting a prenup at least tell my why I'm getting it."

Her tone was husky and sweet; with unshed tears lurking in it. "Because I need to know that the reason we're still together in five years, is that you still love me, and not just because you can't afford to leave."

"Sofia, not in a million years could I get tired or stop loving you, but if it means that much to you, we can have one made" Sara replied, eyes locking on hers for a long lovely moment.

Sofia caught Sara's lips, "I love you, baby."

Sara pressed Sofia down so she was lying on the table, "love you too and in a minute I'm doing it on top of the invitations, so you better hope, Vegas don't run a DNA test."

Sofia started laughing, "Sara, I'm not having sex on the kitchen table!"

Sara sighed and pulled Sofia up again, "mmpf… can't blame a girl for trying!"

Sofia chuckled, "no, I can't, now let's get finished with the invitations."

Greg walked into the break room where the rest of the team was sitting.

Grissom looked at him, "nice of you to show up!"

Greg just grinned, "yeah, sorry I'm late but I had to go back home to pick up the invitation I have for you guys."

Catherine chuckled, "sorry Greg, but I think I'm too old for your kind of parties."

Warrick began grinning, "the last time I went to one of your parties I don't think there was one person over twenty, so no thanks."

Greg shifted his glance from his boss to his co-worker and nodded, "thank you everyone but I'm not the one having a party," he looked at Nick, "you might wanna put your water down before I'm saying anything else."

"What is it Greg, I think I can handle my water?" He asked, cocking his head. Greg laughed.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warned you. You are all invited to Sara and Sofia's wedding next month in Frisco."

Nick probably should have listened, since he poured all his water into his own lap, "is Sara getting married? I thought she didn't believe in marriage," he said standing up shaking his pants.

"I'm glad for her, and you can write me down Greg, I'll be there" Warrick prompted gently.

"Yeah, me too," Nick assured him in an undertone.

"Guess, she found it after all" Grissom murmured with an enigmatic smile.

Greg gazed at him, "found what?"

Grissom lightly shook his head, "nothing Greg, you can put me down too, I will love being at their wedding."

Greg nodded before looking at Catherine, "what about you?"

"I don't know Greg, I'm not sure Sara want me there." The statement was one of fact, rather than an accusation.

"Yes she will or she wouldn't have invited you, so can you get anyone to look after Lindsay?"

"Sure, my mother will love taking her" she clarified to him. "Okay, write me down too."

"Fine and Brass is coming too" Greg said with a friendly smile. "I'll let Sara know that we all are attending."

Since the women had enough to do preparing the wedding, Sara had insisted that they didn't celebrate her birthday. They almost didn't, except Sofia invited their friends out to dinner with them.

One evening the two women was sitting talking.

"Sof, I think we ought to talk about clothing, have you any idea about what you want to wear?"

"I don't know a dress I guess" Sofia said with a shrug.

Sara narrowed her eyes, "okay.., so a traditional white wedding dress or?"

"Guess, I always thought it would be, but it depends on what you would like to wear."

Sara pursed her lips for a long, considering moment, "no it's not, if you want a white dress that's what you're going to get, I'm not that good with white anyway, I just can't figure out if I want a dress or a suit."

Sofia wiggled her brows; "you do look damn sexy in a suit."

"Thank you, but I don't think you're supposed to look sexy on your wedding day!"

Sofia crawled over and placed herself on the brunettes lap, "well honey, I don't mind."

Sara lightly kissed Sofia's throat, "um… guess, I'll be wearing a suit then, so which one of us are taking the walk?"

"Sara, don't make it sounds like it's an execution, do you want too?"

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean it like that, I don't know do you want too?" Sara said, smiling despite her best efforts to keep a straight face.

Sofia kept her voice soft, but made the tone firm. "No Sara, this isn't just about what I want, if we are doing this, it's just as much about what you want, so what do you want to do?"

"I think it means something for you to be the one walking, and I'm sure Matt would love to be the one giving you away, so I think you should do that," Sara said thoughtfully, "that's what I want."

Sofia shook her head, giving Sara her half-smile, "so smooth Sidle, so your wish just happens to be what I would like."

A tiny smile playing at the edges of Sara's lips, "whoa… what are the odds of that, are we lucky or what?"

Sofia kissed her, "sweetie, sometimes you're really impossible," Sofia suddenly narrowed her brows, "honey, what about names?"

Sara looked surprised at her; "it's not something I have given a thought."

"Me neither, is it something we should give a thought?"

Sara shrugged, and began combing her fingers through Sofia's straight blonde hair, "I don't think so, if neither of us have thought about it, then maybe it's not that important."

Sofia considered this for a moment, "guess not, we haven't really talked about honeymoon either."

"Somewhere you want to go if you can get the time off?"

"I'd always wanted to take a trip to Hawaii, but I don't think I want to go there on my honeymoon, somewhere you would like to go?"

"I think I would prefer something like our vacation, a summer house far away from anyone else."

Sofia leaned in and kissed her, "a week alone with you; I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, think you can sustain it?"

Sofia straightened, and gave her a teasing look, "Mmm-hmm… I think I'll manage."

"So, is there anything else we have forgotten about?"

Sofia narrowed her eyes, we have; date, priest, place, cloths, food and drinks, sleeping arrangement, photographer, and we have rented cars, motel rooms, dinner and party room, and a hotel room for us, oh, and the rings came this morning." Sofia blew out a breath, "nope honey, except for the honeymoon I think everything is in place."

"Okay… Shall I try to find a summer house?"

"Sure, why don't you try the one we used on our vacation? It was nice and we liked the area.

"Sure and it's not that far away either" Sara pointed out mildly.

About a week before the wedding Sofia was sitting on the bed resting against the headboard reading a magazine, Sara was lying across the bed resting her head in Sofia's lap flipping through the TV channels. Sofia put the magazine down and looked at Sara.

"Sara?"

Sara tilted her head back lazily, "mmm sweetie."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Sara tuned the TV off and rolled around so she was facing Sofia.

"I've been thinking," Sofia's hand was playing with Sara's hair, "I want your name!"

"You want my name?" Sara narrowed her eyes until she finally understood what Sofia was talking about; she pushed herself up and gazed into Sofia's eyes, "are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I'm just not sure about if I want it as middle or as my last name."

Sara didn't know what to say.

"Sara, please say something, you don't want me too?"

Sara's eyes looked like they were about to leave her skull and all she could say was, "no… I mean yes… whoa… Sof I… whoa…"

Sofia pursed her lips, highly amused, "Sara, you don't make any sense."

"Sorry sweetie, guess I'm just a little overwhelm, but sure, I mean yes I want you too, do you want me to take yours as well?"

Sofia flushed a little, and smiled at her, "only, if you want too."

Eyes wide, and then a huge smile spread over Sara's face, "of course I want too, what about we take each other's name and put it in as a middle name?"

Sofia tried it out loud, "Sara Curtis Sidle um.., yeah, I think that works fine. Sofia Sidle Curtis um… not sure, Sofia Curtis Sidle um… maybe," she tried a couple of more times, finally she looked at Sara, "what do you think?"

Sara had just been watching Sofia, "sweetie, it's a decision I can't help you with, it is solely up to you, I like it both ways."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, "I think I need some time to make a decision; I'm not sure which one works best."

Sara leaned in and kissed her, "take all the time you need, we can write it in when you are sure."

It was the day before the wedding, the CSI team had just landed and Grissom had suggested that they rented a couple of cars, so they went over to the rent out.

"Hello, I would like to rent a couple of cars," Grissom said.

"Hello and welcome to Frisco," a young man greeted, "and your name is?"

"Gil Grissom."

The young man looked up, "are you from the crime lab in Vegas?"

Grissom looked at him quizzically, "um… yes I am."

"Then it's already taken care of, a Sara Sidle have already rented two cars for you guys, so if you'll just wait outside I will have someone to bring them around."

Grissom shook his head, pursing his lips in a small smile, "okay, thank you."

They went outside and waited for the cars, a young woman jumped out of one of the cars and came over to the group, she handed Grissom the keys to the cars.

"Hello and welcome, the GPS in the cars has already been set, the first address is to the motel where you are staying, and the other one is the address to the one you are visit, have a nice stay."

"Thank you," Grissom looked at the others, "so, motel first?"

"Yes, I would like to freshen up before we go see Sara and Sofia," Catherine said.

After checking in and freshen up they went back to the cars and drove over to Sara and Sofia's home. After parking the cars Warrick and Nick went over to take a look on the Viper there was parked there, just as Brian was coming out.

"Hello, you must be Sara and Sofia's guests; I'm Brian an old friend of Sara."

They all shook hands, Nick gazed at him, "is it your car?"

Brian grinned, "Nope, that's Sofia's."

Nicks jaw felt open, "what? How much do you guys earn out here?"

"Probably less than you guys, it was her Christmas gift from Sara."

At first Nick looked surprised then he started laughing, "Yeah right, you almost had me there."

"Whatever Nick" Brian shrugged with a smile. "They live on top floor, and don't mind Mr. Cool he's not as dangerous as he sounds," he told before walking towards his car.

The group went inside and took the elevator to the top floor, Brass knocked on the door and a minute later Sofia opened the door with Mr. Cool standing right beside her.

"Hey guys come on in and don't mind Mr. Cool his just curious."

Everyone got a hug as they walked through the door, Grissom went down on the floor and talked with Mr. Cool, he looked up on Sofia.

"Guess, Sara named him?"

Sofia chuckled, "oh yeah, but the most funny is that she promised he would live up to that name, and actually he does."

Grissom simply looked at her, letting his amusement show, "I bet a boxer knows his own worth."

Sofia looked at the others; "well, don't just stand here get inside and say hey to Sara."

They went into the living room and were met by Sara, Sofia's family, Greg and Andrea. Sara gave everyone a hug.

"Nice of you to come, are your motel rooms alright?"

Catherine smiled, "yes they are fine," she looked around, "quite a place you two have here, no wonder you left Vegas."

Sara smiled back, "yeah, we like it, feel free to take look around."

"Thanks, maybe I will."

Brass went over and talked with Dana. The boys were soon gathered in the "party room" challenging each other on the pinball machine. Sofia and Catherine was talking together, so Sara went outside to get a smoke, Grissom soon joined her, he took a good look at her.

"You look good Sara, and very happy."

Sara traded an amused glance with Grissom, "it's because I am happy."

"I hate we lost you, but I really am happy for you Sara, you deserve all the happiness you can get."

"Thanks Gil, that means a lot coming from you."

"So, marriage" Grissom chuckled, "I didn't see that one coming."

Sara chuckled too, "neither did I, but on the other hand there was a lot of things I didn't see before Sofia."

Warrick came out and went over to the two of them; "hey, so it's here you hide out."

Sara smiled, "we're not hiding, and you guys were the ones who went playing."

Grissom went back inside.

Warrick grinned, "Yeah, well I lost."

Sara chuckled, "poor kid, so how have you been?"

"Fine, been missed you, it's just not the same with you and Sofia gone."

"I've missed you too. So, are you getting anywhere with Catherine?"

"Nice to see you haven't changed your style, directly as always." Warrick said accusingly. "A little but not as much as I would like, but you're getting all the way with Sofia."

"Yeah, guess I am, unless she changes her mind before tomorrow."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, she seems just as much in love as you do." Warrick said, as if it were obvious. "So, marriage Sidle? I didn't think it was your thing."

"Until Sofia I don't think it was, and the truth is I don't know why we're doing it. It's not like I expect things to change afterwards, I just know it's something I really want to do." Sara's tone was matter-of-fact, but her hands were trembling very slightly.

Warrick gazed at her, "then maybe that's reason enough?"

None of them heard Nick coming over before he spoke to them.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

Warrick laughed, "You… I'm just telling Sara about you latest dates."

Nick grinned, "Sara, don't believe a word he says. So are you ready for the big step tomorrow, nervous yet?"

"No, not yet but she better not be late tomorrow, ´cause when I most definitely will be."

An arm encircled Sara from behind, "I won't, sweetie."

Sara turned her head and looked at Sofia, "hi."

"Hi yourself, Sara, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure, excuse me guys."

Sofia dragged Sara into the bedroom and closed the door, she leaned up against it and pulled Sara close and kissed her.

Sara released Sofia's lips, "what's up, babe?"

"Nothing I just wanted to be alone with you" Sofia admitted, savoring the feel of Sara's warm weight against her.

Sara found her lips again, and for a while they just stood kissing.

Sara pulled back all breathless, "I think we better stop, or they won't be seeing us for quite some time."

Sofia just as breathless, "I know," a smile played on Sofia's lips, "think they'll mind?"

Sara lightly kissed Sofia's throat, "don't tempt me babe, it's not fair."

Sofia giggled, "Sorry honey, it's just been a while and I really want you, and we're not even going to sleep together tonight."

"I know baby and I want you too, but I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow and for the rest of your life."

Sofia caught her lips, "I know you will, I love you Sara Sidle."

"Love you too Sofia Curtis," Sara let her go and stepped back a little, "we better get people out to dinner."

But Sofia wasn't quite ready to let Sara go, she pulled her back in again, and kissed her one more time. They broke the kiss; Sofia cupped Sara face and locked eyes with her.

"I have finally made my decision" Sofia declared.

"O..kay sweetie, about what?"

"How I want my names, want to hear it?"

"Of course I do" Sara said in a low voice.

Sofia's lips lightly brushed over Sara's, "Sofia Curtis Sidle."

"I like that" Sara smiled, and kissed her for a long warm moment.

Sofia gave her a pleased smile, "I hoped you would."

Sara deepened the kiss, she slowly let go of Sofia's mouth and let her lips roam down to the blonde's throat, and all the way up to her ear, "I like it baby, I like it a lot," she whispered.

Sofia tilted her head and placed a hand on the back of Sara's head, "don't stop, honey."

Sara's hands went down Sofia's body and under the hem of her shirt, her hands slowly roam over the stomach before reaching the blonde's breasts, she gently cupped them and let her thumbs teasingly stroke over the nipples.

Sofia scattered her legs and Sara gently placed her thigh between them, the blonde slowly started rocking against it. Sara's hands left Sofia's breasts and went down to her pants. She unbuttoned them and let her hand slide underneath the fabric.

Sofia groaned against Sara's throat when she felt the brunette's fingers softly stroke her clit. Sara's hand went further down and a finger slowly disappeared deep inside her lover, but she kept her stroking light.

"Sara, please," Sofia whispered.

Sara added one more finger but continued with agonizingly slow deep thrusts while her thumb stroke over the blonde's clit. Sara's slow pace was driving Sofia crazy. Sara increased the pace and started thrusting a bit harder, and soon after Sofia went over the edge, pressing her mouth down on Sara's shoulder to prevent a scream leaving her throat.

Sara kept holding Sofia until she calmed down again, Sara lips found Sofia's, she slowly removed her hand and buttoned the blonde's pants again, she pulled back a bit and gazed into Sofia's eyes.

"I love you Sof, and tomorrow can't come fast enough."

"I love you too Sara," Sofia began giggling; "perhaps we should get back to our guests?"

Sara lightly kissed her, "yeah, guess we better."

The whole company went out to dinner, Nicks jaw once again felt open when he found out that the Viper truly was Sofia's. When they arrived at the restaurant they were met by Brian, Leo and Jodie who was invited as well. The all stayed there for the rest of the evening.

It had been organized so Sofia was sleeping at Jodie's place, Dana would go over there the next morning to help her daughter. The evening came to an end, and it was time for the two love birds to say goodnight. Sara was leaning against the hood of the Viper, Sofia standing between her legs.

"Guess, it's time to say goodnight," Sara said.

Sofia slid into Sara's arms, holding her tightly for a long moment and feeling very lucky to be just there. "Yeah, I know, I just don't think I can sleep without you by my side."

Sara sighed, "me neither but I guess it's the way it has to be, if we want to follow the tradition."

"And we do." Sofia gave her one of the sweet smiles that always made her breath catch, "Sara?"

Sara swallowed, and resisted the urge to kiss her, "yes sweetie."

"Tell me you will be there tomorrow and you will say yes!"

Sara pulled Sofia as close as she could and found her ear. "I will be there tomorrow and for the rest of my life, so don't break my heart by not showing up, I love you so much Sof, so you can be damn sure I'm going to say yes, there's nothing else I can say."

Sofia gasped a little at Sara's words, "I promise you I will be there, I love you just as much," Sofia kissed her, "goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight," Sara exhaled slowly, squeezing her a bit before releasing her, "see, you tomorrow."

Sofia went over to Jodie, "okay, let's go."

"Sara, we are leaving now the boys are almost asleep" Matt said as he came over.

"Okay, do you have a key?"

"Yeah, Sofia gave me hers, see you later or tomorrow."

"Sure, drive carefully; oh Matt is Dana driving with you?"

"Yes she is. Goodnight Sara."

"Night," Sara looked at her old team, "are you guys going back to the motel?"

Everyone nodded, "it's been a long day," Grissom said.

Sara nodded, "okay, guess I'll see all of you tomorrow, sleep well."

"You too," they all said. Nick still had a hard time taking his eyes off the car.

Sara straighten up and grinned, "Nick, you drive," she said, throwing the car keys over to him.

Nick caught them, "really you mean it, you're sure Sofia don't mind?"

Sara regarded him for a moment, "Nick, I don't have all night, so if you don't want to lose the opportunity, I suggest you get moving."

Nick drove them back to the motel, "whoa… I could get use to drive a car like this," he said parking it.

Sara chuckled, "I'm afraid you have to buy your own one, I don't think Sofia want to share."

"Nay… neither would I if it was mine" Nick added, smiling broadly, "but thanks for the trip."

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow."

Nick gave her a hug before getting out of the car, "tomorrow Sidle," he said walking inside.

Sara locked the car and walked inside, after talking to the man at the counter she went searching for door number fifteen, when she found it, she knocked and waited for it to open.

"Hey Jim," Sara said, pausing briefly, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sara, come in" Brass offered with a quick smile.

They went inside and sat down on the sofa, for a while they just talked about what had happen since the last time they had seen each other, but Sara finally got to the reason why she was there.

"Jim, I have something I want to ask you, just remember you're free to say no." Sara said evenly, nearly smiling when she caught a flicker of apprehension in his eyes.

"Okay Sara, I'll keep that in mind."

"You know I don't really have any family, and… I've always felt like you were looking out for me like a father would do," Sara said, tilting her head as she watched him. "So, I was wondering if you would…"

The biggest smile was on Jim's face, "Sara, I will be honored too."

Sara returned the smile, "yeah?"

"Yes, so am I walking you?"

"No, Sofia will be the one doing that; you just stand beside me, oh and catch me if I faint."

"Starting to get nervous?" Brass asked, leaning back in his chair to waggle his eyebrows at Sara.

"A little not that I know why, she has promised to show up" Sara said truthfully.

"Sara, she will, she loves you as much as you love her. If someone is going to make it it'll be the two of you." Brass pointed out with a smile.

"I really hope so, course I don't know what I will do without her" she replied, her smile not completely diluting the seriousness in her voice.

"And I'm sure she feels the same way" Jim reassured her.

"Thanks Jim," Sara got up, "better let you get some sleep, see you tomorrow."

Jim gave her a big hug, "see you tomorrow, now go home and get some sleep."

Sara went home but sleeping wasn't that easy, she missed Sofia in the bed, and all kinds of thoughts were spinning around in her head, but she finally dozed off.

**Tbc…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

When Sara woke up she just put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then she went to the kitchen to get some coffee, Karen and Matt was sitting at the table when she walked in.

"Morning," Matt chuckled, "you sure look ready."

Karen narrowed her eyes and looked at her husband, "Matt, give the poor woman a chance to get some coffee, before you start teasing her."

Sara leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest, "its okay Karen, I work with kids, so I'm use to closing my ears." She raised an eyebrow playfully before scanning the room quickly, "where is Dana?"

"She's already gone over to Jodie with Andrea."

"Matt, do you know how your mom feels about this?" Sara asked.

"She's fine Sara, I just think it came as a surprise to her, that it actually was possible for you two to get married, but I know she's happy for you guys. Why do you ask?" Matt asked, clearly perplexed.

"I know Sofia was a little worried about how she would react," she replied honestly.

"She doesn't have anything to worry about, mom is fine" he stated firmly, but giving her a half-smile.

Sara acknowledged his statement with a brief nod, "better go check how things are coming along outside," she said leaving the kitchen.

When Sara was sure everything was as it should be she went back inside and took a long bath. Afterwards she went into the bedroom; she looked at her watch and decided she might as well get dressed.

The ceremony was set to 2pm so she expected that the guests would start arriving around noon, which was in about forty-five minutes.

For someone who wasn't that much into shopping for clothes it had ended up being quite a task, and it had not made it easier that she didn't wanted to wear black or white, and on top of that she had wanted a suit that didn't look business like.

It had taken quite some stores before she had managed to find a suit, but from the way the sales woman had looked at her when she tried it on, she had decided it was the right one.

Sara had been told that the color was called dark scarlet, but whenever she looked at it she was sure it was a burgundy mixed with a maroon and yet it was like it was shimmering in a color she hadn't seen before. Underneath she was wearing a Floral White button down shirt with some kind of embroidery on, she still hadn't figured out if it was suppose to resemble anything, but she didn't care as long as it went fine with the suit.

The suit had come with a vest but she was much in doubt to wear it or not, so she decided it was a question for Catherine to answer, so for now she didn't put it on.

In Jodie's apartment was a vivacious activity to get Sofia ready. Andrea and Jodie also had to get ready since both had said yes to be the bridesmaids.

Like Sara Sofia had spent a lot of time finding a dress, but with Jodie's help she had finally managed to find the right one. The princess look wasn't really Sofia's style so she had gone for a very simple dress.

It was a strapless top to bottom dress, but it was made so it looked like it was a top and a skirt. The top was done in pure white Italian silk with tiny almost invisible lace on, the bottom was made in crepe satin, and the weaving was of white and off-white colors which gave the fabric a soft shimmering texture, small fine hand-embroidered flowers applications was placed around it. The zipper was placed on the right side of the dress and was sewed in a way that made it almost invisible.

She had tried a couple of veils but both her and Jodie had agreed that the dress looked more beautiful without it, especially if she kept her hair hanging loose. She had found a pair of off-white heeled shoes that went fine to the dress, and to finish the look she would be wearing the diamond earrings and necklace Sara had given her.

Jodie and Andrea would both be wearing an antique white top with a lace up on the back, and an old rose-pink crepe satin long skirt.

When Sofia was finish Dana almost lost her breath, she knew she had a beautiful daughter, but this was more than she could ever have imagined, Jodie and Andrea also had to take an extra breath when they looked at her.

"Sara is one damn lucky woman" Jodie chuckled as she smiled appreciatively.

Andrea nodded her head before continuing, "I'm not leaving Greg alone with you."

Sofia stared at them, her mouth partly open, as their words sank in, "you're wrong I'm the lucky one."

"Ladies, would you mind if I have a minute alone with my daughter?" Dana asked.

"Of course not," Jodie replied, "we'll be in the other room getting ready," she and Andrea left the room and closed the door.

Dana got up from her chair; "you really do look very beautiful, sweetie."

Sofia smiled, "thanks mom."

Dana took Sofia's hand, "guess, when you told me you were gay I never thought that you would ever get married, and yet here we are. I was so afraid how the surroundings would react to you, afraid the world wouldn't accept you for who you are, but seeing you today, seeing this strong woman standing in front of me, I know I was wrong. You have no idea, how proud I am of you, standing up for your believe and for having enough courageous to go live by them."

Sofia blinked rapidly as she took a deep gasp of breath.

"And I have to agree with Jodie, Sara is one lucky woman. But with that said so are you, I don't think you could have found another person who could love you more than she does, I'm so happy for both of you, and I have no doubt that the two of you will make each other very happy" Dana stated seriously.

Sofia smiled, giving Dana a gentle squeeze and a wink, "thanks mom, but you have to stop now or I'll start crying and ruin my makeup."

Dana chuckled, "well, we can't have that so I'll stop. Are you ready to go?"

Sofia took a deep breath and smiled, "I don't think I'm ever going to get more ready than I am right this minute."

"Then we better get on our way. Andrea, Jodie are you two ready to go?"

"Sure, we're just waiting for you guys."

They went downstairs and outside, Sofia and Jodie started laughing, both saying Sara. A long white limousine was parked there, the driver got out and opened the door, when everyone was seated the driver reached in and gave Sofia a piece of paper. As they started driving Sofia opened the paper and read.

"_Sofia Curtis soon to be Sidle, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Right now I feel like a four year old child who can't wait to get her Christmas gift, except I don't want a gift, I just want to hear you say yes as much as I want to say yes to you. I love you so much, and I can't wait to start spending the rest of my life with you…_

_Sara "Curtis" Sidle" _

Sofia was really struggling for the tears not to roll, but at the same time a big smile was on her face, Dana gave Sofia's arm a little squeeze, she had read the note as well.

Sara was talking to Leo who had promised to be Master of Ceremonies when the CSI team arrived; they were met by Mr. Cool who strode around looking very important with the black butterfly he was wearing. They all went over to say hey and give Sara a hug.

"Whoa Sara, you look great," Nick said after taking in her suit.

Catherine scowled at him, "Nick, the woman doesn't look great she looks beautiful."

"Sorry" Nick replied, looking away with a bashful grin.

Sara snickered, "its okay Nick, great is fine with me."

Grissom looked at her, "Catherine is right you look very beautiful, Sara."

"Thanks," Sara said, her face flushed. "Catherine, do you have a minute? I could use some advice."

Catherine smiled sweetly, "sure Sara."

They went into the bedroom, Sara showed her the vest and after seeing it on and off Catherine recommend her to put the vest on but without putting her shirt into her pants, she simply should open the vest if she took the jacket off. Soon they were back with the others, Sara with her vest on.

At 1.40pm almost every chair was filled, at 1.45pm Brass came over to Sara and told her it was about time for them to take their place. Sara took a deep breath and followed Jim and Brian to their spot, Sara was standing rigid as a stick.

"Sara, relax," Jim said with a smile, "she'll be here." He looked at Brian, "do you have the rings?"

Brian smiled, "no, Matt's boys are carrying them, each have a little pillow where they are placed, Chris have Sofia's and Billy have Sara's," he gave Sara a little hug, "I'm just here for mental support."

The priest came over and shook everyone's hands, he couldn't hide the smile on his face when he saw Mr. Cool sitting right beside Sara's left leg, neither could Grissom he simply had fallen in love with the dog.

At 1.55pm a big sigh escaped Sara's mouth when she saw Dana walking up and take her seat, she smiled to her and Dana sent a big one right back, which made Sara loosen up a bit.

When Matt saw Sofia standing in the hallway, he was sure he'd never seen anything looking more beautiful; he went over and gave her a little hug.

"Whoa… sis you look beautiful, it's only because you're my sister I'm not leading you out the door and run away and marry you myself."

Sofia giggled, "thank you Matt, but I don't think you want Sara to come looking for you."

Matt laughed, "Nay… and it would be even worse if she teamed up with Karen, but you really look beautiful sis. Are you ready?"

Sofia let out a long breath, "don't think I've been more ready for anything in my life!"

"Boys get over here, can both of you remember what to do? Both boys nodded, "Chris who's ring do you have?"

"Sofia's and Billy have Sara's" the boy replied.

"Okay boys, and remember no clown around" Matt admonished.

"We won't dad," both boys promised.

Matt squeezed Sofia's hand, "let's go then."

Everyone was smiling when Chris and Billy came walking through the door, it was obvious both boys was in deep concentration and took their job very seriously. Both looked sweet in their black and gray suit. When Matt and Sofia walked through the door everyone was sighing and whispering how beautiful the bride was looking, and no one was able to take their eyes off her.

When Sara saw Sofia walking through the door everything else simply disappeared, she couldn't hear the music or the people around her, maybe she heard Jim telling her to breathe, and maybe she did since she didn't fainted, but she wasn't really sure.

The only thing her brain could comprehend was this incredibly beautiful woman walking towards her. It wasn't that she wasn't aware of that Sofia was a beautiful woman, but this was far beyond any words she knew.

From the second Sofia was close enough they locked eyes and didn't break if through the whole ceremony, Sara took Sofia's hand the minute Matt let go, she gave it a sweet kiss and a gently squeeze.

Sara didn't heard a word of what the priest was saying, but she was quite sure she had managed to say yes at the right moment, especially since a big smile emergence on Sofia's face, and she felt the cold metal slide over her finger.

But the second Sara heard Sofia say yes, and she put the ring on her finger she came back to life, she finally realized that everything she ever wanted was coming truth right this moment.

The priest finally announced them a married couple and they were allowed to kiss. Sara gently cupped Sofia's head, but instead of kissing her she found her ear and whispered.

"Sofia Curtis Sidle, a more beautiful woman has never walked the earth, and from this moment on and for the rest of our life you're mine and I am yours, I love you with every beat of my heart."

Tears were in Sofia's eyes when she found Sara's lips and kissed her; Sofia broke the kiss and looked into Sara eyes, "now and forever?"

Sara briefly rested her forehead on Sofia's, "now and forever," she smiled.

Not an eye was dry among the audience, even a blind could see how much in love the married couple was.

Grissom was happy for them, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling a little sad knowing that this once could have been his.

Catherine just hoped that one day she would meet one who would look at her the same way, as Sara and Sofia was looking at each other.

Warrick and Nick were glad to see their friends so happy. Brass couldn't have been more proud if Sara had been his own daughter, and the fact that his two favorite girls was together, just made him happy.

Sara and Sofia turned and faced their guests, both one big smile.

"Well, since you're all are here we might as well make a party out of it," Sara said, "there is food and drinks in the kitchen, so feel free to help yourself." Sara looked at Chris and Billy, "well boys, lead the way."

The boys straighten up and started walking followed by Sara and Sofia; soon they were surrounded by friends and family congratulating them.

Later in the afternoon the couple and Mr. Cool disappeared, they had made an appointment with the photographer to get some pictures taken down on the parking lot with the Pioneer Park as a background, afterwards they went back up.

Sara gathered everyone. Since it wasn't all of their guests who were staying for the whole event, Sofia and she had decided that Sofia should throw her bouquet while everyone still was gathered. It was one of Sofia's co-workers who caught it.

After saying goodbye to the guests that only had been invited to the reception, the rest of the company got ready to go out to dinner. When everyone had left Sara pulled Sofia in for a hug.

"So, do we go to dinner, or do we just run away now?" Sara asked amused.

Sofia kissed her, "if I wasn't so damn hungry, I would vote for running away!"

Sara chuckled; "no, you wouldn't, but nice try, Sidle."

Sofia couldn't resist closing the inches between them to kiss her once more, silently grateful that she was there in her life, "we really did it, didn't we?"

Sara kissed her, "yes we did, and I couldn't be happier, I love you Sofia Curtis Sidle, more than life."

"I love you too; Sara Curtis Sidle now and forever," she kissed her one more time before pulling back, "guess we better get going."

They went downstairs and into the limousine there was waiting for them, and soon after they arrived at the InterContinental Mark Hopkins Hotel, a young man opened the door and led them into the party room where all their guests were waiting for them.

Soon everyone was seated and dinner was served. A while after dinner was over; the couple was called out on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. It had been quite a struggle to find a song, not that there was a big different in their taste in music, the problem had been to find a number that could describe their feeling towards each other.

The funny thing was that they had ended up choosing an artist none of them normally was listen too. They entered the floor and slowly they started dancing to Whitney Houston's "I have nothing" most of their guests couldn't hide their smile, knowing that there probably wasn't a more right number for those two. Soon the floor was filled with dancing couples, Sara pulled Sofia closer and gave her a gently kiss before looking into her eyes.

"You look so beautiful I almost forget how to breathe every time I look at you."

Sofia's lips lightly brushed over Sara's before finding her ear, "and you look so damn sexy it makes me want to rip your close off and just…"

Sofia's voice broke off as Sara kissed her, "sorry babe, but that's not going to happen we're not following tradition tonight. I simply can't get myself to undress you, not so beautiful you're looking in your wedding dress, think I'm just going to sit and watch you all night."

"Then think again sweetie, ´cause we are following tradition, and if you can't, I can promise you that I'm totally capable of removing my clothes myself, because… like it or not, but I will have you tonight."

Sara captured Sofia's lips again and kissed her for a long time before growling into her ear, "you're not taking a single piece of clothing off yourself, everything coming off you tonight I will be removing, so don't go get any ideas."

Before Sofia could reply they were interrupted, several of their guests wanted to dance with them as well, and for a while they didn't see each other. Later Sara was sitting talking to Jodie and Brian.

"So, how does it feel, Sidle?" Brian asked.

Sara was smiling, she couldn't help it. "Like a dream I didn't knew I had has come true."

Jodie chuckled, "you are one lucky woman "crazy geek."

Sara smiled, "tell me about it, I'm still waiting for the moment I wake up and find out it all have been a dream."

"You're not," Sofia said, placing herself on Sara lap, "and don't think you're going to sleep anytime soon," she added, making both Jodie and Brian laugh.

"Think the Mrs. is trying to tell you something, Sara."

Sara tried sounding very disappointed and sighed, "Yeah, guess she want to stay here and party for the rest of the night."

Sofia caught Sara's earlobe and bit down on it before whispering, "Not even close Mrs. Sidle, actually I was thinking about finding my room and get undressed and just hope that someone comes by and tuck me in."

Sara wrapped her arms around Sofia and pulled her close enough to whisper, "what word in the sentence; not removing any clothes yourself didn't you understand?"

Sofia looked teasingly at her, "oh… I understood honey," she wriggled her brows, "guess I better go find one who will help then."

Sara tightened her grip, "oh no you don't! You lost that right earlier today, from now on you're stuck with me."

"Then I'm a very lucky woman, because there's no one else I'd rather get stuck with. I love you, Sara."

"Love you too, Sof."

Jodie shook her head, "why don't you two get a room?"

Sara gave a crooked grin, "whoa Jodie, I never thought about that."

Sofia loosened Sara's hold and got up, "already leaving me?" Sara asked.

"Never," Sofia bent down and kissed her, "but I haven't talked to Andrea all day so I thought I would try to find her."

"Okay babe, sent Greg over if you see him."

Sofia flashed Sara a gentle smile "sure."

"Is Mr. Cool staying with me next week?" Brian asked cheerfully.

"No, we're taking him with us, he had a great time last we were there."

Brian withdrew his shoulders, "guess he is your little baby."

Greg came over and sat down, "nice party, Sara."

"Thanks Greg. Are you and Andrea going home tomorrow?"

"No, Andrea has a job interview as a programmer with a computer company on Tuesday, so I was hoping we could stay in your flat?"

"Of course you can, just give the key to Brian when you leave."

Greg looked at Brian, "you wouldn't happen to know if your lab needs an Investigator?"

"Not right now, but we have a guy who goes on retirement in about three month, are you thinking about moving out here?" Brian demanded curiously.

"Well, I know Andrea really want this job and I won't ask her to say no, but I really like her and want to be with her even if that means moving," he grinned, blinking, "and I wouldn't mind living in the same city as Sara and Sofia."

Sara smiled, "listen Greg, if Andrea get the job, then get Grissom to call out here and recommend you, I'm sure he will do that for you." She arched an eyebrow at him, "even if he doesn't shows it he'd always liked you."

"I could mention you too, from what Sara has told me, you're quite a talented guy, and we can always use more of them" Brian commented.

"Thanks Brian, I would appreciate that."

Sofia and Andrea came over and joined them, "what are you talking about?" Andrea asked.

Brian chuckled, "whether we have a job for Greg."

Andrea looked at Greg, "you told them?"

"Yeah, wasn't I allowed too?"

Andrea gently patted Greg's shoulder in gentle reassurance, "guess so, I just don't want you to do something you later on will regret."

Greg cocked his head, eyes bright, "I won't."

Sofia got up and took Sara's hand, "I want to dance!"

Sara got up, "your wish my command."

They started dancing, soon after Sofia found Sara's ear.

"Hon, can we leave soon? I want to be alone with you" she confessed in a low tone.

Sara caught her lips, "baby I'm ready to take you away from here the minute you may want too."

"Then take me away now, Sara" she replied in a serious tone.

"Anyone you need to say goodnight too first?"

"No, I just want to get out of here" Sofia sighed, never letting her gaze leave hers.

They succeed to leave without anyone noticing it, and soon after they were in the room they had rented for the night.

Sofia did manage to get Sara to undress her; actually it turned out not being that difficult after all. The night went as a night like that is supposed to, and it got pretty late or early before they went to sleep.

Next day they went by the motel to have brunch with their old co-workers before they went back to Vegas, so it was around noon before they got home.

They spent a couple of hours with Sofia's family until Brian picked them up and drove them to the airport. Sara gave Greg a key and soon after the two women was on their way, both looking forward to a week all by themselves.

**Tbc… **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It was early evening when they arrived; Sofia suggested that she could unpack the car, while Sara took Mr. Cool for a walk, and if they could go by the store so they at least had coffee and breakfast in the home next morning. Sara and Mr. Cool went on their way.

Sofia went inside, the first thing she did was to light up the fireplace before she emptied the car. She found the champagne bottle and glasses they had brought along and placed it in front of the fireplace, finally she went to the bedroom and redressed. She went back into the living room and placed herself on the fake bearskin there was lying on the floor by the fireplace, and just waited for Sara to return.

Sara went through the backdoor when they returned, since it lead directly into the kitchen. Sara put the groceries into the fridge; Sofia had already poured food into Mr. Cools bowl so he went over eating.

Sara went into the living room; it was almost dark the only light in the room came from a few candles and the fireplace. Sara walked around the couch and came to a full stop when she saw Sofia.

She was sitting on the bearskin looking into the fire only wearing a black transparent chemise the cups entirely in lace fabric and flounce at the bottom and a pair of g-string, her skin almost looked golden in the soft glow from the fire, and her hair was hanging loose. Sara had to swallow several times and remind herself to keep breathing; Sofia slowly turned her head and looked at her.

Sofia's expression mild even as her blue eyes flared, "Hi."

Sara's heart pounded. She blinked a little, aware of her mouth opening in surprise and unable to stop it, "hi yourself."

Sofia stretched her hand forward, "come sit with me."

Sara took her hand and kneeled down in front of Sofia, she placed her other hand on Sofia's cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful!" Sara whispered hoarsely to her.

Sofia smiled, "so are you," she got up on her knees, "but you have too much clothes on."

Sofia's hands went down to the hem of Sara's shirt, she pulled it over the brunettes head revealing a dark Bordeaux lace bra, her hands went down to the brunettes jeans but they were caught and restrained on her back before she was pulled down on Sara's lap.

Sara's mouth hungrily crashed down on Sofia's and the blonde eagerly let her in, tongues were playing and teasing each other, until both had to let go all breathless. Sara let go of Sofia's arms, her hands roamed down the blonde's back until they came to a rest on a very firm ass.

Sofia rested her arms on Sara's shoulders and let her fingers play with dark hair. Sara's hands started roaming again but Sofia captured them and brought them in front of her and held them there.

"No" the blonde muttered, catching her wrists gently.

"No?" Came her amused question.

"Sara, I want to feel your skin so no more touching for you, until you remove your pants."

Sara tried to free her hands but Sofia kept holding on, "sweetie…"

"No baby, I mean it" Sofia pointed out as she held her.

Sara chuckled, "honey, I can't take my pants off without my hands!"

"Oh…" Sofia laughed letting go of Sara hands.

The second Sofia let go Sara's arms went around her; Sara got up on her knees and used her body to press Sofia down on her back before placing herself on top of the blonde she caught Sofia's wrists and pinned them down on the skin above her head.

Sofia gave her an eloquent look that she ignored, "Sara, that's not fair!"

"I know," Sara sighed heavily looking down Sofia's body, "but… damn woman you can't look like that, and then tell me I can't touch you," she kissed her, "but I love you and therefore your wish is granted."

Sara got up and took her jeans and socks off; Sofia sat up and watched her. Sara went back on the bearskin and sat down behind Sofia, the blonde took the two champagne glasses before leaning back resting up against Sara.

Sofia gave Sara a glass, "this is nice."

"Mmm…" Sara planted a sweet kiss on Sofia's neck, "just you and me for a whole week I like that," a low growl was heard from the couch, "oh… and Mr. Cool."

Sofia small-laughed, she turned and looked into Sara eyes, "kiss me, baby."

Sara took the glasses and placed them on the floor, "if I kiss you now I won't be able to stop again, and kissing ain't the only thing I'm going to do" she informed her, and slowly leaned forward to kiss her, lips slowly parting under hers.

"I hope not, ´cause I want so much more" Sofia purred, tenderly slurping her upper lip from corner to corner. Sara trembled a little bit.

"Babe, as much as I like you in this I'm afraid it's coming off anyway."

Sara slowly let the chemise slide up Sofia's body and over her head; Sofia reached around Sara and opened her bra before taking it off. Sara gently laid the blonde down on her side placing herself behind her. Sara's mouth found the sensitive skin on Sofia neck, her hand softly caressing over the blonde's ribcage, a shiver ran through Sofia's body when she felt the cold metal on her skin.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Came her slightly slurred words.

Sofia rolled onto her back and pulled Sara atop of her, she cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "no, not now not ever."

Sara kissed her very passionately before pushing herself further down Sofia's body; her hand cupped a breast while her mouth kissed and licked on the other one, earning her a moan from the blonde. She went further down kissing the fine muscles on her lover's stomach, she let her tongue circle around the navel, she moved again until her mouth reached Sofia's inner thigh, she kissed her way to the knee and back before doing the same to the other thigh.

Sofia could feel how aroused she was, and Sara was really driving her insane by avoiding where Sofia wanted her the most. Sara got up on her knees and agonizingly slow she started removing Sofia's g-string, before removing her own. She bent down and very lightly kissed along Sofia's hair line. Sofia got up resting on an elbow, with her other hand she lifted Sara head and looked at her.

"Enough honey" Sofia managed through gritted teeth.

Sara placed a hand on each side of Sofia and leaned forward until there only were a couple of inches between their heads.

"Enough, babe, do you want me to stop?"

"No, I want you to stop teasing, and give me what I want."

Sara softly kissed Sofia on her throat, "and what do you want, baby?"

"Oh… You already know that" Sofia whispered, her eyes hot with lust.

"Um… but I love hearing your sexy voice saying it" Sara told her as she flashed a naughty grin at her.

Sofia's lips caught Sara's, "hon, please."

Sara pressed Sofia down, she placed herself so she was half lying on Sofia, she let her hand slide down Sofia's body until it reached her labia she spread them and let a finger stroke over her lover's clit. Sofia gasped and her hips buckled up when she felt Sara's hand, her groin started rocking forth and back, Sara bent her head and sucked a nipple into her mouth letting her tongue flicking over it.

Sara let go of the nipple and kissed her way up the blonde's mouth, she licked her lover's lips before letting her tongue disappearing into her mouth, when Sofia sucked on it Sara groaned.

Sara gently let a finger slide into her lover's wet opening her thumb still rubbing the clit following the pace her lover was setting, Sofia soon cried out for more, so Sara added another finger thrusting a bit harder. Sofia bent her leg and increased her rocking against Sara's hand. Sara got up on her elbow and looked down on Sofia.

"Sof, open your eyes" Sara demanded in a low voice.

Sofia slowly opened her eyes and looked into dark brown once watching her intensive.

Sara increased her thrusting, "keep them open, baby."

Sofia cupped Sara's face, "please honey, so close," she gasped.

Sara added a third finger, and Sofia's eyes slowly started closing, Sara bent down and lightly bit down on her lovers lower lip, "keep them open, baby, I want to see you when you come."

Sofia once again opened her eyes and locked them with Sara's, but when her orgasm rushed through her, she just gave up, her eyes felt close and she just got lost in the feeling. Every muscle was quivering blood rushing through her veins, a scream saying her lovers name left her throat, before she collapse down on the skin hardly able to breathe.

Sara never stop watching her, she slowly ride her lover down again before gently letting her fingers slide out of her lover. Sofia pulled Sara atop of her and wrapped her arms around her; she placed a hand on the brunettes head and pressed it down until their lips met.

They let go and Sofia pressed Sara body up a bit, just enough for her hands to slide in between them. She cupped the brunettes breasts rubbing the nipples with her palms, Sara pressed down enjoying Sofia's touch; her hands went further down, her nails lightly scraped over Sara's inner thighs making the brunette shiver and groan.

Sofia could feel how aroused Sara was how the heat was radiation from her, when she teasingly let a finger stroke over the sensitive skin between the opening and the clit, Sara started gasping and moaning. Sofia's finger went back to the opening but she didn't penetrate, instead she just circled around with a light pressure, driving Sara crazy.

"Sof, please," Sara groaned.

"What baby?" Sofia smirked.

"Stop teasing" came her husky plea.

Sofia let a finger slide inside, "is this want you want?"

A loud gasp escaped Sara, "yes baby, so good."

Sofia added one more finger while her thumb started rubbing over the brunette's clit. Sara's breathing wasn't much more than a ragged her body working forth and back meeting Sofia's every thrust.

When Sofia added a third finger she could feel how Sara inner walls started tighten around her fingers, she thrust a bit harder knowing it wouldn't take long before her lover went over the edge and it didn't.

Sara bit down on her lovers shoulder as she cried her name out loud, her body shuddered violently as her orgasm crashed over her still breathing hard she laid down atop of Sofia. After calming down Sara slowly started rolling off Sofia but she wasn't letting go.

"Don't move away, just keep lying here."

Sara smiled, "Sof, I goner squeeze you flat if I keep lying here."

"No you won't," Sofia tighten her embrace, "I just want to feel you."

Sara lightly kissed her, "I like having you under me."

"You do?" Sofia tried sounding surprised; "I didn't know that," she giggled.

"You didn't?" Sara softly bit down on her neck, "I think you have notice."

Sofia grabbed Sara's head, "harder, baby," she groaned.

Sara sucked the flesh into her mouth and bit a little harder marking the skin.

Sofia tilted her head a bit, "um… like that."

Sara chuckled, "probably a good thing you don't have to go to work tomorrow."

Sofia yawned, "Yeah that means I can be with you."

"Tired, baby?" Sara inquired. Sofia sighed satisfied.

"Yeah, a little it's been a long day."

Sara got up and pulled Sofia up with her, "let's go to bed, baby, I think I could sleep as well."

The next day's went by fast, and soon it was their last night at the summer house before they had to go back home.

"I didn't thought a week could go that fast," Sofia sighed.

Sara gave her a little kiss, "I know I'm going to miss this place." Slowly, the smile that Sofia loved took over Sara's face, "what about asking the owner if he wants to sell it?"

Sofia chuckled, "Sara, no one in their right mind would sell a place like this."

"Then let's hope he's crazy." The look Sara gave Sofia was distinctly salacious, "look, it can't hurt asking him, he's an old guy maybe he's tired of renting his house out, and just want to do something else with the rest of his life?"

Sofia arched a brow, "I don't know Sara, I would love having a place like this to disappearing too, but do you think we will be using it that much? Perhaps it's just easier renting something if we want to get away."

"Personally I think we will be using it a lot, it's not that far away which means we won't be wasting a lot of time driving down here whenever we have some time off. Yet we'll be far enough away to just be alone," Sara gave her a wide smile, "but if you don't like the idea I won't ask."

Sofia snickered, "well, I do like the idea of having a love nest with you."

Sara moved in on her and gently pressed her down on the bearskin, "yeah… does that mean we ask him tomorrow?"

Sofia found her mouth, "um… I think so."

Sara let go of her lips, "wanna go into the bedroom and built a nest?"

Sofia chuckled and kissed her again, "thought you'd never ask."

They went into the bedroom and undressed each other before lying down on their side facing each other.

"If we buy this place I want a fireplace in here, I just love the way you look in the light of the fire" Sara said in a husky sweet voice.

Sofia's smile widened for a moment, "I think you like to watch, Sara!"

Sara smiled back; "I don't think I can ever get tired of watching you."

"Thank you, but that's not what I mean sweetie, I think it's a big turn on for you."

Sara didn't quite know how to respond to that, she was well aware that she liked looking at Sofia, but what was not to like? She was a very beautiful woman, Sara started protesting… but Sofia silent her with her hand.

"Sara stop, you know I'm right; it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm not it's just," Sara drew in a breath, "I don't know…"

Sofia pushed Sara on to her back and placed herself atop of her. "Sara I like it when you watch me; I like the fact that I can turn you that much on. Even when we make love and I have my eyes closed I can feel how intensively you are watching me, how turned on you get when you can see what you are doing to me, gives me so much pleasure." Sofia gave her a soft kiss, "I love that in you it makes me feel so safe knowing that you'll never do anything I don't like."

Sara was silent for awhile, "guess, your right Sof, I do love watching you and it does turn me on, but please don't think that means I'm turned on by anything else I see ´cause I'm not, I don't like watching other people."

Sofia caught Sara's glance and laughed softly, "Sara I know that or I wouldn't let you out the door, that's what makes it even more hot, knowing that I'm the only one who can do that to you, I like that," she caught Sara's lips, "I like that a lot."

"I hope so ´cause I don't think I can stop doing it" Sara replied and Sofia could hear a suppressed giggle in her voice.

"It of course ruins a fantasy of mine," Sofia commented with a flash of a grin.

Sara stared at her, her expression tinged with surprise and intrigue, "yeah… and what would that be?"

"Make you feel by blindfolding you" Sofia admitted with a low laugh, "but I don't think you will enjoy it that much."

Sara held her gaze a moment, then arched an eyebrow at her, "is it something you really want to do, Sof?"

"Yes it is" she managed in a slightly higher voice than normal, "especially if I thought it was something you would like."

Sara emitted a husky giggle, "guess, there's only one way to find out, did you bring a scarf?"

"Sara, what are you saying?" Sofia replied, gentle skepticism in her low voice.

"Sof, I love you and this is obviously something you have been thinking about. I can't promise you that I'm going to like it but I'm willing to give it a try, the worst thing that can happen is that we find out I don't like it, so now go find a scarf, baby."

Sofia captured Sara lips and kissed very passionately, "I love you too."

Sofia found a scarf and returned to bed, for a long time they just laid there kissing while hands slowly roamed around, but finally Sofia sat up and looked at Sara.

"Sara, are you absolutely sure about this?"

Sara gave her a reassuring smile, "yes I am, honey."

Sofia slowly let the scarf slide around Sara's head, she bent down to the brunette's ear, "promise you will take it off if you don't like it."

"Sof, I'm fine, and yes I will remove it if I don't like it" Sara promised her.

Sofia lay down on the brunette and for a long time she didn't do anything else but kiss her. When she felt Sara was totally relaxed she left the mouth and began kissing on her lover's neck and throat.

Sara leaned back enjoying Sofia's proximity and the feeling of her lips, she listen to the blonde's breathing which told her, that her lover was quite turned on by the whole thing.

"Sof one question, am I allowed touching you?"

"No baby, not before I tell you too" Sofia murmured, and shifted her head until her lips slid along Sara's.

"Okay baby, I'll try not to" Sara replied honestly.

Sofia sat up and placed herself astride of the brunette, her fingers lightly slid down her lovers arms all the way down to her fingers and back again, then down her thorax and down to the breasts. She gently squeezed them, her palms softly rubbed over the nipples harden them, further down to the stomach her nails gently scraped over the skin making Sara's body shiver.

Sofia got up and placed herself between Sara's legs, she bent down and let her lips caress the brunettes inner thighs, she could feel how it made her lovers muscles quiver. She spread the brunette's labia and let her tongue lightly lick them, Sara's hips buckled up when she felt Sofia's tongue trying to make more pressure but Sofia kept it light.

Sofia's tongue went down to her lovers opening, she let it circle around before letting the tip of her tongue slip inside, which made Sara go from groaning to moaning. Sofia went up again and let her tongue stroke over the clit, before sucking it into her mouth letting her tongue rub it with a little more force.

Sara groin rocked against Sofia's mouth, her breathing was more gasping, and when Sofia let a finger slide deep inside of her she cried out. Sofia slowly started thrusting, and it didn't take long before she added another finger and speeded up the pace a little, Sara was meeting her every thrust wanted her deeper.

Sofia had no doubt that Sara was enjoying it, but she was also well aware that the brunette possibly would have been enjoying it more if she wasn't blindfolded. Sofia added a third finger and thrust a bit harder and it didn't take long before she could feel the small jolt running through the brunette's body telling her she was close.

A few stroke more and Sara went over the edge, crying her lovers name out loud, Sara felt back on the mattress almost out of breath. It took some minutes before she finally calm down again. Sofia crawled up and once again sat astride of Sara, the brunette's hands came up to remove the scarf but Sofia's hands stopped her.

"Sara, please keep it on, I want you to touch me, feel me without looking at me."

A little smile found Sara's lips, her hands slowly started roaming over Sofia's body. She was actually a bit surprised how well she knew it, even blindfolded she could find all of Sofia's sensitive spots, but as much as she loved touching her, she missed seeing Sofia expression.

Sofia was observing Sara very intensely, and it didn't take her long to understand how much it meant for Sara to watch her, how much it was holding her back not being able to see how Sofia was reacting. She bent down and removed the scarf before kissing her. They slowly let go Sofia pushed herself a bit up and rested her torso on her arms and elbows.

"You didn't like it very much did you?" Came her soft question.

"Sof, I always like your hands on my body."

"Mmm… but you would have preferred not being blindfolded" came her satisfied little observation.

"I liked it baby, but your right it's not such a big turn on for me," Sara smiled, "but that doesn't mean that I won't do it again, simply because I know it's a big turn on for you."

Sofia looked quite surprised at her, "how do you know that?"

Sara pulled her back down and kissed her, "baby, I know you and I know your breathing, just by listen to it I could hear how aroused it made you."

Sofia smiled a bit shy, "I think you know me to well."

"No, just well enough to please you, sooo… is it my turn to blindfold you?"

"Mmm… if you want too" came her slightly breathless reply.

"No baby, it only happens if you want too" Sara elucidated carefully.

"You know I do, I love feeling you," Sofia sat up and let the scarf slide around her head.

Sara's hands slowly roamed up Sofia's body, "so soft so beautiful."

Sofia smiled; "so much talk so little work."

Sara grabbed Sofia and pushed her down on her back, "but not for long my dear, now I'm going to consume you, every inch of you."

A shiver ran through Sofia's body hearing Sara's voice. Sara's lips ferocious attack the blonde's neck and throat, while a hand slide down over her ribcage and down to her hip only to turn taking the same way back.

Sara started working her way down Sofia's body, Sofia's hands was slowly roaming on the brunettes back; Sara caught them and placed them above the blonde's head, before bringing her attention to the breasts.

Sofia's hands went back to Sara's head pressing it closer when she felt a nipple disappearing into the brunette's mouth. Sara let go of the nipple and replaced Sofia's hands, she placed herself atop of the blonde still holding her wrists and found her ear.

"Sof, I want to tie you up!" Came Sara's soft confession. A hot blush surged over her face as she realized the simple truth of her words and acknowledged the hunger deep in her restless frame.

Sofia's body immediately went rigid and a low gasp escaped her, she could feel a little turmoil and a lot of excitement rushing through her body, she tried to free her hands but Sara kept holding them. Sara captured Sofia's lips and kept kissing her, until she felt the blonde's body slowly started to relax, before she spoke again.

"Sof, I won't do it unless you want me too."

"I know you won't, but what if I don't like it?" she rushed in a low voice, a voice shaky with curiosity, shock and arousal.

Sara's voice dropped low, and became husky with emotion, "I think you will. But if I tie you up, I'll make it with a slip knot so you can free yourself at any time you may want too."

Sofia felt a wave of heat cross her face and a hard twist of emotions flare through her, "Okay."

Sara released Sofia's wrists and lifted the scarf and looked into her eyes, "no baby, okay isn't good enough, if you have any doubt then we just won't do it."

Sofia's hands softly caressed the back of Sara head, "I don't Sara, I have wanted this for quite some time, it just surprised me hearing you suggest it."

Sara kissed Sofia for a long time before letting the scarf blindfolding her again, she left the bed but was soon back again, she lay down beside her lover and for a while she didn't do anything else but kiss her.

Sara got up on her knees and took one of Sofia's hands; she kissed every finger before letting a soft silk scarf slide around the wrists. A quiver ran through Sofia's body when she felt the cold fabric on her skin. Sara placed Sofia's arm above her head and tied the end to the headboard before doing the exact same thing to the other arm.

The other end of the scarf she placed in Sofia's palms so she at any time could free herself. Sara placed herself astride on Sofia's hips, she bent down and caught her lovers lips in a very passionately kiss, she let go of the lips and softly whispered into Sofia's ear.

"You look so beautiful, as you lay here all helpless, so gorgeous and all mine to touch, to play with, to pleasure, and I am going to pleasure you."

Sofia shivered, hard, at Sara's words, hearing them but not hearing them, feeling them pass through her and over her and dance in her head to her pulse, "Sara please."

But Sara just purred on, "I'm going to touch you in some inappropriate ways, and I'm going to make you hornier than you have ever been in your entire life."

Sofia gasped, shocked and thrilled by her words, "Christ Sara, you can't say things like that."

Sara smiled and nibbled on the blonde's throat, knowing how much Sofia liked it when she talked naughty to her in bed, "maybe not baby, but I'm going to, I have all intentions of talking you so wet."

Sara's talking was really getting to Sofia; she was really beginning to get aroused, and just wished that Sara would start putting her words into action.

Sara removed herself from Sofia's body, and sat down on her knees beside the blonde, that way she could prevent the blonde of knowing where she would be touched. Sara bent down and kissed the blonde on her stomach, she kissed her way up to the breasts, she gently nibbled and licked on them but didn't touch the nipples, and then she moved away.

A low gasp escaped Sofia when Sara's mouth kissed down on her collarbone and to her shoulder and all along the arm until she reached the fingers and all the way back. Sara removed her mouth but only to let her lips roam over the skin on Sofia's thighs, a quiver went through the blonde's body when she felt Sara's tongue on her inner thighs, and then she was gone again.

Then Sara's mouth was on Sofia's kissing her hard and deep, she let go and nibbled down her lovers throat and on to her neck and down to her shoulder, she licked the skin before biting it hard, a moan left the blonde.

Sofia was so aroused by now, the whole uncertainty of what Sara was doing next, not knowing if she was coming hard or soft or where she would touch her. Sara sucked a nipple into her mouth and let her tongue flick over it before letting her tongue rubbing it hard, a loud groan left Sofia, Sara moved and let her tongue stroke over Sofia's swollen clit, she moved again this time kissing on Sofia's other arm.

Sara's teasing was really getting to Sofia, she was well aware how wet she was and she really wanted to feel Sara between her legs, but knowing Sara she was afraid this was just the beginning. Sofia's groin buckled up when she felt a finger slide inside of her, Sara very slowly started thrusting into her lover, an unsatisfied whimper left Sofia when Sara removed her finger, Sara bent down and kissed the blonde's neck before finding her ear.

"So lovely wet baby, but not enough I want you to dribble so much I can drink from you" Sara teased in a low voice.

Sofia groaned and her body shuddered, "Christ baby, I want you so bad."

Sara purred husky, "first when you're ready."

Sara lips closed over Sofia's preventing her to say anything else, she let go and bent down over the nipple she still hadn't touched, softly she let her tongue lick it, before her mouth closed over it she gently let her lips nip on it.

Sara got up on her knees, she gently spread Sofia's legs and placed herself between them, she placed her thumb on her lover's clit, and very slowly she started stroking it with a very light touch. She stopped her movement and leaned forward until she reached Sofia's ear.

"Baby, now I'm going to touch you in a very inappropriate way, you can yell and you can protest but I still goner do it, and you are going to like it" Sara said with more than a hint of smugness.

Sofia swallowed hard not quite sure about what Sara had in mind, Sara sat back on her legs, she took a tub of lube and lubricated it on her middle finger she bent down and slowly started licking the clit. She lifted Sofia's legs and placed them on her shoulders, her middle finger slowly found its way inside the blonde ass, she easily slipped her thumb in from the front she gently started thrusting in both holes while her tongue played with the clit.

Sofia really wanted to protest, wanted to tell the brunette to stop to remove her finger that it was not alright what she was doing, the only problem was that her body didn't agree, her groin was happily rocking forth and back meeting Sara's every thrust.

Sara quickened her strokes and increased her pressure on the clit and it didn't take long before she felt Sofia's muscles tighten around her fingers, she slowed down before removing her fingers and let go of the clit. Sofia threw her head back on the pillow in frustration.

"Damn it baby, please don't stop now" Sofia demanded, shuddering a little.

Sara kissed her way up to Sofia's mouth and kissed her passionately, "so aroused and so impatient my love."

Sara's hand roamed on Sofia's body while she listen to the blonde's breathing calming down, she gently caressed a breast while her lips kissed around on the other one, Sofia moaned when Sara took her nipple into her mouth and sucked gently as her tongue flicked across it.

Sara let two fingers slide inside her lover, Sofia's breathing was growing erratic from Sara's fast and deep thrusting, Sara withdrew her fingers and slowly let her index finger stroke over the clit. Sofia was about ready to scream in pure frustration, she was so horny and all she wanted was for Sara to finish her off to give her body the release it required.

Sara was well aware that Sofia was at the end of the rope that she couldn't take anymore teasing; she placed herself atop of her lover, and softly bit her way up Sofia's throat. Sofia turned her head not willing to kiss the brunette but Sara wasn't about to be denied, she turned the blonde's head and kissed her very demanding while she gently let the dildo slide inside her lover.

A jolt ran through Sofia's body as she felt Sara slide inside of her. Sara used her legs to press Sofia's together and placed her own on the outside of Sofia's, well aware that it would prevent her for going very deep or hard, but it would give her the opportunity to rub her lover clit with every thrust, and it would give Sofia very limited influence on the pace.

Sofia was all breathless when Sara let go of her lips but she couldn't help groaning loudly when Sara slowly started thrusting, Sara speeded up the pace but only to go back to the slow agonizingly thrusts. For a while Sara alternately went fast and slow and it was driving Sofia insane, every time she was getting close Sara would slow down only to speed up when her body least expected it.

Sofia was on the verge of bursting into tears, never before had Sara brought her to a place where she wanted so much to climax as she wanted it right now. Sara changed their position so her legs were between Sofia's; she kissed her for a long time before whispering to her.

"So horny, so needy, I think someone is ready to get fucked and that's what I'm going to do now, baby."

Sofia pressed her body against Sara, "Please honey, no more teasing."

Sara started thrusting deep into her lover, she increased her pace gradually, Sofia bent her legs her groin was rocking against her lover taking everything she was giving and still wanting more.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes… so good… please faster, baby" she murmured, a little desperately.

Sara increased the pace, "like that, honey?"

"Oh… god yes… so good" Sofia blurted softly, her hands clenching into fists.

"I love you so much, Sof."

Sofia lost herself in the overload of sensations and whimpered a little: Sara's words, the silk around her wrists, and the throbbing between her thighs. She'd always enjoyed good sex, but this torture was an edge she'd never known existed and she wasn't sure she could take much more of this acute ebb and flow of impressions across her mind and body. She wrapped her legs around Sara waist, "baby, please harder."

Sara branched herself on her hands and started thrusting harder, a jolt of electricity shot through the blonde's body, there was a determination and affection in the way Sara was fucking her that just made her moan loudly. Both bodies were flushed and covered in sweat, their breathing nothing more than gasping.

"Yes baby, oh yeah like that, don't stop baby, so close" Sofia rasped in a voice saturated with lust.

Sara could feel how Sofia's body was trembling, she increased the thrusting going as hard and deep as possible which made Sofia cry out, she was so close she could taste it. She felt her blood ignite and then explode in her veins as the orgasm rushed through her body, she screamed her lovers name out loud begging her not to stop and she didn't she kept thrusting until the blonde collapsed on the mattress.

Sara lowered herself and rested her upper body on her lower arms and elbows and waited for Sofia's breathing to calm down, when the blonde was breathing normally Sara slowly started thrusting again.

"Sara, don't move."

But Sara just kept on with her gentle thrust.

Sofia smiled a bit, "Christ Sara, give me a minute here."

"No baby, you're not done yet" came her soft explanation.

"Sara, I, Oh…yeah… Oh… yes… baby keep going" she rasped out, her voice low, astonished, and wild.

Sofia was soon forfeit in Sara's thrusting she hungrily opened her mouth when she felt the brunettes lips on her own, Sara increased her thrusting and changed her position a little making sure that her strokes was caressing her lover g-spot.

"Oh… right there baby, oh… yes… feel so good please baby faster."

Sara went a bit faster, her hands went up to the blonde's head she softly removed the scarf that had blindfolded her lover, Sofia opened her eyes and looked into an almost black set of eyes filled with so much love that she nearly forgot to breath. Sara's hands found Sofia's and their fingers intertwined instantly, Sara bent her head and caught her lover's lips again and intensified the pace.

"Sara, please I need you harder" Sofia hoarsely blurted.

Sara did as asked and it didn't take long before she could feel a tremor going through Sofia's body telling her that her lover was close. Sara let go of the blonde's hands she pulled at the end of the scarf and untied her lover. Sofia's arms instantly went onto Sara's back and pressed her as close as humanly possible.

"So good baby so close" Sofia gasped, clutching her hair.

"Come for me baby, just let go I want to hear you" Sara's voice was low and seductive as she said it.

"Fuck baby, goner come so hard, oh yes please don't stop."

"I won't baby" came her response.

Sofia screamed her lovers name as her orgasm crashed over her, a shudder ran through her body she pressed her body up against Sara's, the brunette kept moving she slowly ride her lover down until Sofia finally melted onto the mattress. Sara gently slide out of her lover but she kept lying atop of Sofia, she softly kissed the blonde's throat while Sofia slowly calm down, Sofia lifted Sara's head and gazed into her eyes

"I love you, honey."

Sara gave her a little kiss, "I love you too, baby."

Sofia's hand slide down Sara's body she untied the strap-on Sara lifted her hips making room for Sofia to remove it, Sofia just pushed it further down the bed before letting two fingers slide inside Sara which took the brunette quite by surprise. Sofia started thrusting in a steady rhythm and it didn't take long before Sara was moaning and rocking against the blonde's hand.

"So hot and wet," Sofia purred into Sara ear.

"So good… please harder" came the soft request.

Sofia increased the pace and thrust a bit harder, the way it made Sara cry out told Sofia that her lover was so incredible turned on that it wouldn't take long before she went over the edge and it didn't.

Sara's rocking soon went frantic and her body started trembling, when Sofia gently let her thumb stroke over the brunettes clit Sara's body exploded, she screamed her lovers name out loud as the orgasm ran through her body. Sofia kept thrusting until Sara collapsed on top of her and made it impossible.

Sara was gasping for air but slowly she calm down again, when she was able to she rolled them around. The blonde pulled the covers over them and gazed into the brunettes eyes.

"Whoa… baby, I don't think you have ever been so wet or turned on before."

Sara sighed, but her eyes were bright. She cocked her head and looked at Sofia for a long moment, "I don't think so either, and I don't think I have ever made you come that hard before."

Sofia gently kissed her; "well baby, I really liked it."

Sara's eyes went bleak for a moment, then a cautious smile crossed her face, "all of it?"

Sofia bent her head and slowly kissed around Sara's throat aware of what Sara was referring too, "mm-hmm sweetie, all of it," she looked into Sara's eyes, "promise it won't be the last time we have done this."

"Well…" Sara teasingly hesitated before rolling them around pinning Sofia to the mattress, "I think it's safe to say that we both more than liked it, so yes baby you can count on we'll be doing this again."

Sofia softly caressed Sara's cheek, "I love you, Sara."

Sara slowly bent her head and caught Sofia's lips, "I love you too," Sara suddenly sat up and took Sofia's hands and looked very intensive at them.

Sofia wrinkled her brows, "sweetie, what are you doing?"

Sara looked at her, "checking that the scarf didn't make any marks."

Sofia chuckled, "baby, I'm fine."

"Yeah, there doesn't seem to be any."

Sofia cupped Sara face, "Sara, really I'm fine."

Sara cocked her head, her voice soft and subtle, "I know, I just wanted to make sure it's not a thing that shall cost you any pain."

Sofia kept a stone face; "well, maybe I would like it."

Sara's expression shifted abruptly, and she shook her head, "what? No baby."

Sofia started laughing, "Just kidding baby."

Sara exhaled deeply; she lied back down on Sofia and bit her ear, "that one baby, you're so going to pay for."

Sofia eyes widened and she tried hard to hide her surprise and amusement as she locked gazes with Sara, "is that a threat or a promise?"

Sara pressed her thigh between Sofia's and started rocking, "you tell me."

Sofia spread her legs and started rocking in tandem with Sara, "depends… are you stopping or keep going?"

Sara didn't stop she caught Sofia's lips and soon the only sound that was heard was heavily breathing until they couldn't hold their groaning and moaning back, they slowly worked each other closer and closer to the edge until they went over together, afterwards both felt asleep.

**Tbc…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

Sara was the first one to wake up, for a while she just kept lying and looked a Sofia, but she finally got up and went to make coffee and it didn't take long before the blonde joined her. They got breakfast and small-talked before taking a shower and then it was time to clean the house up, when they were done, they took Mr. Cool for a long walk by the lake. Just as the women were finish packing the car Mr. Stone arrived.

"Hello ladies, had a pleasant stay?"

"Yes, we really like the house and the area" Both Sofia and Sara chimed in together, grinning at the sound of their duet.

Mr. Stone small-laughed, "Yeah, I kind of figured that much since the two of you already have been here twice this year."

Sara smiled at him, crossing her arms, her chocolate eyes gleaming. "Actually we have been talking, and we were wondering if you would be interested in selling the place?"

Mr. Stone blinked a moment, then a tiny smile touched the corner of his mouth, "can't say I haven't heard that question before, but I wasn't planning on for the next couple of years."

"Well, we were hoping to find a place sooner than that, but I do understand why you don't want to sell the place, it really is a nice house" Sofia broke in with a smile.

Sara wasn't ready to give up on the house, "if you don't mind I'm asking, is there a reason to why you won't sell before in a couple of years?"

"No I don't mind" Mr. Stone chuckled. "For quite some years ago the Mrs. and I decided that we wanted to live in Vegas when we both went on retirement. She has always been crazy about the shows and I like a good game of poker plus several of our friends have moved out there" he breathed impishly before continuing.

"Unfortunately Vegas over the years have been a very popular place to live which has made it very difficult to find a place to live. Last time we heard from one of the accommodation bureau we were told to expect at least a two years waiting time for anything to open up."

"Yeah know what you mean, both Sara and I have lived and worked in Vegas. It took me about two years to get a condo and that was six years ago" Sofia dryly retorted, but her eyes twinkled.

"We have decided not to buy a condo or a house, the prices are simply too high, even if we can get a good price for this house it won't even get close to what we'll have to give for something in Vegas, and we don't want to borrow any money."

"Can't really blame you for that," Sofia looked at the house and sighed, "Well, it was worth a try," she gazed at Sara, "ready to go, sweetie?"

"No not yet! I have a suggestion" Sara ventured, smiling. Mr. Stone arched an eyebrow, listening.

"I know we are going to lose money on this but we really want this house, so… If you're not willing to sell it, when… maybe I could interest you in a tread? This house for a condo in Vegas only ten minutes away from the Strip?"

Mr. Stone looked surprised at Sara, "are you serious?" He practically chirped.

"Yes I am" Sara told him with a smile.

"This house for a condo in Vegas, excuse me but how big is the condo?"

"I'm not exactly sure but about 1100sq. ft. it has a little hall a big living room with a door out to a terrace and a small garden, a kitchen big enough for a table for six, a bedroom and a guestroom and a bathroom with a shower and a tub, common laundry room and a carport."

"And you are willing to tread that for this house?" Mr. Stone said, still trying to figure this out.

"Yes we are, as I told you we want this house."

Sofia was starting to get a little concerned, she had no doubt that Sara would buy a place like that if it was possible, but just like Mr. Stone, Sofia knew all too well how hard it was to find a place like that in Vegas and she was afraid Sara might was promising the man something they just couldn't deliver. "Can I talk to you for a minute, sweetie?"

Mr. Stone smiled, "I'll just go check the house will you two talk," he said walking inside.

Sofia wrapped her arms around Sara, "sweetie, I know you really want this house so do I, but Mr. Stone is right it's almost impossible finding anything in Vegas, and I really would hate promising him something we just can't deliver."

Sara pulled her in and kissed her forehead, "I love you, baby."

Sofia leaned a bit back and looked at her wondering if Sara temporally had turned insane, "sweetie, did you hear what I said?"

Sara teasingly licked on Sofia's throat, "yes I did and I wouldn't dream about promising him anything we can't fulfill."

Mr. Stone came out again, "well ladies, everything seems to be in order, so..?"

"The offer still stands, so I guess it's up to you?" Sara announced firmly.

"I'll have to talk it over with the Mrs. and if she is interested, then we would like to see the place first before making a decision."

Sara went to the car and wrote a name and number down, "you already have our number, and here is one for a guy in Vegas who has a key to the place. I suggest you go live there for a weekend just to see if it's something, afterwards you can let us know what you decide."

Mr. Stone shook their hands and promised to call back. The woman got into the car and started heading home, after a while Sofia looked at Sara.

"Sweetie, is there something you want to tell me?"

Sara smiled a little but kept looking at the road, "sure baby, I love you."

"Thank you honey, and I love you, but you know that's not what I mean."

Sara briefly looked at her, "yes I do, you want to know about the condo."

"That would be nice, because what I don't understand is, why you lived in an apartment if you owned a condo."

"Okay honey; just try not to be mad!" She began softly, her voice low. "I bought your condo when you put it up for sale."

For a while Sofia just looked out the window without saying anything, not sure how to handle the knowledge Sara just had given her. Parts of her were surprised but another part of her had always suspected it, she just couldn't help wondering why Sara never had told her or why she had bought it in the first place. Sofia turned her head and looked at the brunette, "why, Sara?"

Sara wasn't surprised about the question, she pulled over and stopped the car, she opened her seatbelt and turned to face Sofia, "mainly out of two reasons, first of all I wanted a place to go back to, if we ended up regretting moving to Frisco."

"And the second one" Sofia demanded, slightly nervous, slightly eager.

"Until we moved all the time we spent together in that condo was the best time I'd ever had" Sara began uncertainly. "I simply wasn't ready to let that go. That's why I begged you not to sell it, and why I bought it."

Sofia unbuckled her seatbelt and bent down and pushed Sara's seat back before placing herself astride Sara lap, "why didn't you tell me that back then?"

"I was afraid you would misunderstand me and think I didn't believe in us or that you would think that I really didn't want to move."

"Sweetie, one of my reasons for loving you so much is, that you are such a strong independent woman, and I would never ever for a second think that you would do anything you didn't wanted."

Sara gave her a sweet kiss, "thanks baby that means a lot to me."

Sofia gazed into the brunettes eyes, "Sara, are you sure about this? If the condo means that much to you, then maybe we shouldn't sell it."

The biggest grin formed on Sara's face.

Sofia looked weird at her, "what's so funny?"

Sara wrapped her arms around her, "I just love it when you say we."

Sofia smiled before biting down on Sara's lower lip, "do you now, but seriously honey maybe we just should keep the place."

Sara turned earnest again, "no, I know you want the summer house and so do I so unless you have a problem with the fact that we will be losing money on the deal, I think we should go for it."

For a long lovely moment they sat in the car, their faces inches apart, their entire intimate focus on each other.

Sofia leaned forward and slowly started nibbling on Sara's throat, "I don't care about the money, and after last night I really… really want the house."

Sara leaned back and enjoyed Sofia's lips, "um… me too, maybe we should make it our playground."

A small groan rolled in Sofia's throat but she didn't say anything not exactly sure about what Sara was saying, Sara didn't say anything either she just enjoyed Sofia's attack on her throat. Sofia's hands went down Sara's body until they reached her pants and unbuttoned them.

Sara opened her eyes and looked into Sofia's but didn't say anything. Sofia's hand went into Sara's pants; she gently let her finger stroke over her lover's clit, Sara gasped when she felt Sofia's finger, Sofia caught Sara's lips as a finger teasingly penetrated a very wet entrance.

The pace quickly fastens and Sofia added one more finger and after only a few minutes Sara cried out when she went over the edge. Sofia removed her hand and button Sara's pants while the brunette calmed down. When Sara had restored her hands started roaming over Sofia's body, but the blonde stopped her.

"No, baby that was for you now take us home."

Sara pulled her in for a kiss, "yes ma`am."

Six weeks went by without a word from Mr. Stone, the women had talked about if they should start looking for another house, but they both knew it had to be that house or no house, another place just wouldn't be the same.

When Mr. Stone called it had been Sofia who had talked with him, he and the Mrs. very much liked the condo, and their son how was a workman had looked the condo over and afterwards recommended them to go for it, so he wanted to hear if the offers still stood.

Sofia had told him that it did, they had exchanged the name and number to their lawyers so they could fill out all the paperwork. They had agreed to talk again then the paper was signed, and find out how to exchange the keys.

After the call Sofia had been happy dancing around the living room just glad that she lived on the top floor so no one could see her. She had thought about calling Sara but since she would be home within an hour she had decided to wait her until she got home. When Sara got home she found Sofia lying in the tub.

"Hi, someone is enjoying her day off."

"Hi," Sofia was one big smile, "yep, just missed you."

"Have you now," Sara went over and sat on the edge of the tub, "what's up with that big smile?"

Sofia looked up at her, letting her eyes half close as she spoke, "kiss me and maybe I'll tell you."

Sara bent down and caught Sofia's lips; Sofia wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled her into the tub.

Startled, Sara looked at her, "Sof, I'm dressed."

Sofia shot her an impish look, "mm-hmm… and I don't care we got it!"

Sara wriggled free, laughing softly, "sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"The house Sara, we got it. Mr. Stone called today they have agreed to the deal" Sofia smiled with delight.

"Yeah..?" Sara smiled.

"Yes baby, as soon as the paper is done it's ours" she assured her gently.

"We got the house and you naked in the tub," Sara managed, her voice dropping an octave, "I love coming home from work."

Sofia laughed, "Sara, get your clothes off."

After getting the keys to the house they spent a lot of their free time to renovate it, they repainted the whole place Sara hired some workmen to build a fireplace in the bedroom. They had the loft rebuilt so there was two instead of one room, and with the guest room downstairs Sofia's entire family could visit them at the same time, or they could have all of their closest friends there at the same time.

But finally the house stood as they wanted it, they had talked about getting an outdoor Jacuzzi but had decided to wait and see how much they would be using the lake, and if it was something they would be missing. {*}

**Tbc…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Part 10:**** Becoming a family**

**Chapter 37 **

Christmas came along, but this year they stayed home since Sofia only had two days off between Christmas and New Year. They went over to Leo with Jodie and Brian on the twenty-four. They had dinner and spent the evening together, just like Sofia Leo had to work the holidays so he wasn't going home to his family as well.

They exchanged gifts and played some board games before calling it a night, both Brian and Jodie was going home the next day so Sara invited Leo over the next evening to have dinner with them. Since Sofia was working the dayshift the women had decided to wait to after work to exchange their gifts, when Sofia got home from work Sara was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hi, sweetie" Sofia called out.

"Hi babe busy day?" Sara inquired with a warm smile.

"No not really, we haven't been called out once, what are we having?"

"A salad bowl with salmon and shrimp, then you and Leo are having a steak with grilled vegetables and potatoes, I haven't made dessert I thought we could get some ice cream gateau with coffee later on."

Sofia put her arms around Sara and kissed her, "you are so sweet making us a steak despite you don't like meat."

Sara kissed her back and shrugged, "I know you love a steak."

Sofia looked around, "need help with anything?"

"Nope, there isn't more for me to do right now unless you want cold food?"

"No not really." Sofia's expression shifted into a look of smutty delight, "want your Christmas gift?"

"Sure" Sara intoned happily.

They went into the living room and sat down; Sofia took a thin package out of her pocket and handed it to Sara. She opened it and looked at a picture with a mirror on.

Sara grinned, "hon, I think you need to explain!"

Sofia smiled, "it's a full length mirror, I thought we could hang it in the bedroom in the summer house, but it's a pretty big mirror so I asked them to deliver it at house so we didn't had to figure out how to get it down there."

"Thanks baby," Sara captured Sofia's lips, "looking forward to use it."

"So do I" came Sofia's soft, teasing tone.

"Now wait here will I go find you gift," Sara came back with a big box, "for you my dear."

Sofia opened the box, and took out a pair of leather pants a jacket and a helmet, "thank you baby, something you want to say?"

Sara chuckled; "well, if we don't bring Mr. Cool it's much faster taking the bike than the cars if we want to take a trip to the summer house."

Sofia leaned in a kissed her, "yes it is, and I think it's about time you take me for a spin."

Sara's smile was full and sweet, her teeth showing, the depth in her mahogany eyes lovely and unfathomable as she nodded, "I know I just never thought you wanted to since you never have mentioned it."

Sofia shot an amused look at Sara, her eyebrows waggling, "oh… I want too; I just thought it was something you wanted for yourself."

Sara pulled her in for a hug and a kiss, "whoa… do we think a lot."

Sofia laughed, pulling her close, "Merry Christmas baby."

"You too sweetie, so do you want a shower before Leo arrives?"

"Yeah, what would be nice" Sofia said, giving her a soft smile.

"Okay babe," Sara looked at her watch; "I better go finish dinner."

The three of them had a nice evening it didn't get that late since both Sofia and Leo had work the next day. New Year's evening was quiet as well, everyone was gathered in Brian's condo but those who had to work the next day went home early, and then it just became everyday life again.

One evening the women was in the bedroom. Sofia was watching TV, and Sara was sitting and marking school scripts. Sofia had several times looked at Sara but she seemed very busy with her work, but Sofia wanted to talk to her.

"Are you done soon, sweetie?"

Sara let one brow arch without looking up, "Uh-huh."

Sofia waited a few minutes before talking again, "hon, does it have to be done for tomorrow or can I talk to you?"

Sara briefly looked up, "you can talk, baby."

Sofia chuckled and shook her head, "that's nice baby, but I would prefer if you listened."

Sara smiled back, "I am what do you want to talk about?"

Sofia sighed and rolled over and took the paper Sara was reading and threw if on the floor, Sara looked up.

"Sweetie, I was reading that!"

"I know but as I said I want to talk to you."

Sara smiled, "okay baby, what's up?"

"I have been thinking about something, but please don't go get a heart attack on me okay?"

Sara chuckled, "okay, sweetie."

"Sara, have you ever thought about getting kids?"

Sara stopped all movement, will her brain slowly melted down, her mouth felt open and she just looked at Sofia.

"Sara, don't go into panic it was just a question."

Sara who's brain still wasn't working looked at Sofia, "are you pregnant?"

Sofia had expected that Sara would freak out a bit, but this was just ridiculous, so she couldn't help but tease Sara a little, "yes baby, I think it happen last week then you forgot to use protection."

Sara stared into space, trying to work her mind around it, considering different angles and possibilities, and finally gave up. "Okay."

Sofia rolled her eyes and cupped Sara face, "sweetie, please turn your brain on, of course I'm not pregnant. You are very good in bed, but even you have a limit!"

Sara's brain slowly started working again, she looked at Sofia, "do you want kids?"

"Well, I have always liked kids" Sofia said frankly, and then smiled a little.

"Yes I know, I have seen you with your nephews, but do you want kids?"

"I have always thought that one day I would have kids," Sofia cleared her throat, "the truth… I wouldn't mind having a mini Sara running around."

Struggling to put her thoughts into words, Sara bit her lip, "I don't know Sofia, I don't think I have any parental gene in my body, I don't know anything about kids, what if I turn out to be just like my parents?"

Sofia crawled over and wrapped her arms around Sara, "sweetie, you will never be like your parents; you will be a loving parent."

"You don't know that, what if it's hereditary?"

Sofia cupped her face and locked eyes with her, "Sara, we both know better than that, you're not capable of hurting anyone if you were I wouldn't be with you."

Sara let out a long breath, "I'm sorry Sof, but I really don't know what to say to this."

"Don't be sorry sweetie, I don't expect you to say anything, I was just wondering if it was something you ever had thought about, but it obviously isn't and that's okay."

Sara's glance towards Sofia was uncertain, "Sofia, I need some time to think about this, but what if I don't want kids?"

"Then we just won't have any, but please think about it before you make up your mind."

"I promise," Sara pressed Sofia down on the mattress and lay down atop of her, "but I don't mind practice."

Sofia giggled, "Practice what?"

Sara caught her mouth," how to make them."

Life went on without the topic coming up again; Sara didn't say anything and as time went by Sofia just came to terms with that Sara wasn't going to bring it up. Sofia couldn't really claim that she was surprised, the way Sara had reacted Sofia already knew the answer in advance. She would be lying saying it didn't make her feel a little sad, but it was a thing she neither could nor would try forcing Sara into, if they ever were to have kids it would be because Sara wanted it as much as Sofia did.

One evening Sofia came home from work she found Sara sitting in front of the fireplace looking into the flames, it didn't seems like Sara had heard her so for a while Sofia just stood watching her.

Sofia was able to get quite close before she chose to speak, "Hi sweetie."

Sara didn't say anything she just held her hand out, Sofia took it and knelt down in front of her, Sara slowly turned her head and looked into Sofia's eyes. She still didn't say anything she just pulled Sofia so close she ended up sitting on the brunettes lap. Sara placed a hand on Sofia's cheek and gently let her thumb caressing the cheekbone.

"I love you, Sofia."

"I love you too Sara, but you are scaring me a bit here" Sofia said, managing to keep her face straight.

"Sorry didn't mean too. Sof, I have been doing a lot of thinking about kids. I know you really want some I just can't see myself as a parent, I know absolutely nothing about kids and it's not like I ever have had any usable role models." Sara hesitated, as though about to say something more then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sofia's cheek, soft and lingering.

"The only thing I know for sure is, I love you so much and trust you with every beat of my heart. You have a trust in me and my abilities that I don't have myself, but if you truly think we have the abilities to be good parents then I believe you. So… if you want to have kids with someone who will be at no help at all then I think we should do it."

Sofia sighed. If she let them, Sara and her pretty words would talk her right out of her argument, but she wasn't going to allow it. This was too important. She kept her voice soft, but made the tone firm.

"I love you Sara, but are you sure about this? You can't do this because you know I want it, this has to be a thing you want too or we simply just won't do it."

"I am, this may sound stupid to you, but since you can't rent a kid to try it out I took some days off and spent it in a daycare just to find out how it is to be around babies and young children, and boy is that a lot of work but it was also funny, I actually think some of the kids liked me."

Sara shrugged, looking a little embarrassed at her own words, and Sofia fought the heart-melting effect of them. Leaning forward, she cupped Sara's face and looked into her eyes.

"Stupid..? Sara, I think that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard, I guess once a scientist always a scientist. Sweetie, it just prove what I have been saying all along, you are going to be a great parent."

"I don't know Sof, but there is another thing, I don't think the world is ready for more of my genes, I don't want mini Sara's I want mini Sofia's."

Sofia chuckled, "do you now," her lips found Sara's in a long passionately kiss.

"Mmm…" Sara placed Sofia on her back and herself on top, "and I think," Sara wiggled her brows, "I goner give this getting you pregnant thing one more try, before we start finding out what else to do."

Since it didn't work they started talking about what alternatives there was, both agreed that they really didn't wanted an anonymous donate, they wanted their kid to be able to meet its dad one day if he/she wanted too.

They knew some clinician advertised with open donation which meant they always could get the name on the man, so it would be either that or asking one of their friends. They had gone by some of the clinician and pick up some catalogs where they could see a picture of the Donate and read a bit about him.

After going through three catalogs Sofia sighed and threw herself back on the bed, Sara lay down beside her and looked at her.

Sofia blew out a breath, "I don't want any of those."

"I can see that," Sara bit the inside of her cheek to keep back a smile, "so, who do you, want?"

Sofia rolled onto her side and looked at Sara, "I want, Leo!"

Sara blinked, "what? Why..?"

"Because I want a child that looks like both of us, and Leo look so much like you, a lot of people actually thinks the two of you are siblings."

"I know," Sara smiled, "we actually used it when we were younger, but I don't know Sof, I'm not sure about how he'll react if we ask him."

"Neither do I, but can it be worse than he says no?"

Sara considered this for a moment, "guess not but how do you ask a friend about that?"

"We invite him over for dinner, and then we simply just talk to him and tell him why we want him, unless you don't want him?"

"I don't have a problem with Leo being the dad; I just don't wanna ruin our friendship with him" Sara pointed out mildly.

Sofia looked up beseechingly, "and we won't, any of us will like him less if he says no."

"Okay," Sara kissed her, "let's ask him."

They invited Leo over for dinner and they finally managed to get around to why they had invited him. To say the least he had been quite shocked, but after he had recovered from the shock they had talked about it.

He had easily could understand why they wanted him from an appearance aspect, and he had felt much honored to be asked. Sara had assured him that they didn't expect him to take on any responsibility except that they were allowed to tell the child he was its father if it ever would ask.

Leo couldn't see a problem in that but he needed some time to think about it, and if he decided to say yes he also had to talk to Lisa, even if they were a very new couple he still felt it would be the right thing to do.

Sara and Sofia had agreed and told him not to rush into a decision they wanted him to be sure before saying anything, and no matter if he said yes or no it wouldn't have any influence to their friendship.

Two weeks went by until one evening Lisa and Leo came by and invited themselves in for coffee; Sara was in the shower so the rest of them sat down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Sofia had met Lisa a couple of times when she had come by the station to pick Leo up, but Lisa and Sara hadn't met yet.

When Sara walked into the kitchen Lisa was so aback she almost dropped her coffee cup, and when she heard Sara's husky voice she didn't know what to think, she just looked from Sara to Leo and back.

"Hey Leo, and you must be Lisa, I'm Sara."

"Whoa… I whoa… Leo, are you sure, you don't have a sister your parents have forgot to tell you about?"

Leo chuckled, "yes I am we are not siblings."

Lisa looked from Leo to Sara and back, "no wonder why they want you," she looked at Sara, "sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but you really took me by surprise when you walked through the door."

"It's okay." The slight exaggeration of the expression made Sara want to laugh, but she held it in, "it's not like I haven't tried that reaction before."

Sofia was getting a bit impatient she really wanted to know what Leo had decided, but she didn't wanted to be rude so she didn't say anything.

To Sofia's luck Sara wasn't the type who waited for anything, "so Leo, have you made a decision or do you need more time?"

Leo chuckled, "directly as always sidle, but yes I have and the answer is…." he paused.

"Fuck you Leo; I swear I'm going to kill you, if you say no after doing that" Sara said in mock-annoyance.

Leo laughed, "Guess I'm lucky then, I have decided to help you two out but I have one condition if I'm going to do it."

Sofia was one big smile, Sara one the other hand just looked at Leo, "okay, and what would that be?"

"I want to have contact with the child to be a part of its life, I want from the start that the child knows I'm its father, I want to come along to all the things parents runs to with their child."

Sara smiled, "we want that too, we were just afraid it would scare you away, if we told you."

"You were? So what Sidle? Don't tell me you didn't have something in mind" Leo's tone was an odd mixture of humor and concern.

Sara bit her lower lip, "well, I thought we sort of could sneak it up on you."

"Whoa… she even thinks like you" Lisa accused, with obvious amusement.

Sofia looked at Lisa, "what about you, are you alright with it?"

Lisa smiled, "yes I am, I love kids and it's not like he is out cheating on me."

Leo chuckled, "actually I am sweetie," he looked at Sofia, "you do know we are going to do this the old fashion way right?"

Sofia began laughing, "I don't think so Leo, have you asked Sara?"

Leo grinned; "damn does she have to know?"

Letting out a small growl and shaking her head, Sara stared at him, "keep that up Leo and you won't be able to deliver anything."

"Uuh… I think someone is jealous, afraid I can do a better job?" Leo teased.

"Not even close Leo, the only think I'm afraid of is, that you will bore her to dead" Sara retorted.

"Excuse me kids, but Lisa and I are still in the room, so please take your pissing competition somewhere else" Sofia said calmly.

Sara gazed at Sofia, "sorry sweetie."

Sofia gave her a little kiss, "you better be we don't want him to change his mind."

Leo smiled friendly, "don't worry Sofia, Sara and I have always played that game, and I won't change my mind, but how do we do this?"

"We think we should get a clinic to do the insemination, if you are okay with going to a place like that?" Sofia said, turning to smile at Leo.

"I think I'll manage," Leo replied lightly, turning to give Sara a teasing look.

Sara chuckled and was just about to say something, but an elbow from Sofia made her change her mind, and a look from Lisa made sure that Leo didn't say a word either. They talked a bit longer and decided that Sofia would let Leo know when it was time.

Sofia's birthday came up again, but since both her and Sara was working that day they kept it small, they went out to dinner with their friends. The weekend they spend at the summer house, celebrating, her birthday a little more, for themselves. {**}

**Tbc…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The day arrived and all three showed up at the clinic, when Leo was done he wished them good luck and told them to call before he left. Sara went into the examination room with Sofia and held her hand through the whole thing.

When they got home Sara had put Sofia to bed, Sofia hadn't been able to stop laughing and tried to tell Sara that it wasn't necessary, but Sara hadn't been open for any negotiation, so Sofia had spent the rest of the day in bed.

Four weeks later they went back to the clinic to get an answer to how it had gone, but Sofia already knew since she hadn't been feeling all that well in the morning for the last ten days. Sofia had been right, so they had called Leo to give him the news and afterwards they had gone out to dinner to celebrate it.

Ten days later Brian called Sara and told her to drive to the hospital; he had been working with Sofia when she all the sudden had felt to her knees screaming while blood was running out of her.

Sara arrived at the hospital and was met by Brian outside, he told they wouldn't tell him anything, he promised to look after Mr. Cool but he had to leave since he still was at work, he gave Sara a hug and left.

Sara went inside and was informed where she could find Sofia, she went upstairs and ran into the doctor who had been taking care of Sofia, he sadly had to inform her that Sofia had lost the baby and it was alright for Sara to go see her. Sara took a deep breath before entering the room, she silently went over to the bed not wanting to wake Sofia if she was sleeping but she wasn't.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Sara asked in a light tone. Her body language didn't match her voice.

Sofia shook her head negatively without look at her, "I'm not."

Sara took Sofia's hand but Sofia pushed it away, "don't touch me, Sara."

Sara removed her hand like she had burned it, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Sofia briefly looked at her, "why? You didn't wanted kids in the first place, you should be glad" Sofia said hotly. Sara was clearly startled by the outburst, but she kept trying.

"Sofia, please don't say that."

"Well, maybe it's god's way of telling us that we aren't suppose to have kids," Sofia snorted a derisive laugh, "we probably wouldn't be very good at it anyway!"

Hurt filled Sara's eyes "Sofia, you know that's not true, please don't do this to us."

"I'm not doing anything to us, but I would like for you to do me a favor. Go away, Sara. Just leave me alone," Sofia said.

"Sofia, no please I don't want to leave you" Sara said gently. She blinked rapidly, tears blurring her vision.

"Sara, just leave I don't want you here!"

Sara took one last look a Sofia before turning and leaving the room. When she reached her car she just sat there for a while not sure about where to go, all she knew was she couldn't go home, she finally started the car and took off.

Around midnight Brian's phone started ringing, he picked it up and answered it, "Brian."

"Hey Brian its Sofia" she replied, her voice low and desolate.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? They wouldn't tell me anything" Brian asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know I lost it, I just hope I didn't scare you too much" Sofia said apologetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie, but don't worry about me I'll survive, how is Sara handling it?"

"Well," Sofia hesitated… "I can't get a hold of her; she isn't answering her phone, do you know if she is home?"

"She is not with you?" Brian said softly, turning to face out the window, "her car isn't outside, Sofia she didn't leave you?"

Sofia sniffed, "no she begged to stay, but I kicked her out Brian," she said, blinking back the tears that were threatening again, "Brian, I need to talk to her, where is she?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, but I do have a pretty good idea, why don't you try to get some rest, and I promise I'll try to find her" he said tenderly.

"Okay, thanks Brian," her voice was so low he could barely hear her.

"You're welcome sweetie, talk to you later."

"Yeah later" Sofia muttered.

Brian turned off the phone and looked at Mr. Cool, "time to go find your mom!"

Sara had reached her destination, she turned off the car and got out, she walked down the path until she reached her favorite rock and sat down she opened a beer and took a sip. She looked down on the bottle before throwing it over the edge and finally she let the tears fall. Sara was so lost in thoughts that she almost got a heart attack when she felt a cold snout on her cheek; she flew up and almost knocked Brian down.

Sara gave him a shocked look, "Christ Brian, what the hell are you doing here?"

Brian chuckled, "showing Mr. Cool where he's mom use to hide out."

"Very funny Brian, why are you here?"

"To see if you wanted someone to talk too" Brian said, supportively. "How are you holding up, Sara?"

"I'm not Brian," Sara sat down again, "I don't know how to handle this!"

Sitting down, Brian ran his hands through his hair, "I'm so sorry Sara, and the truth is I don't know what to say."

"It's okay Brian, I don't think there's much to say," Sara looked at him, "how did you know I was up here?"

"I didn't, not until Sofia called asking if I knew where you were, and since you weren't at home," he smiled, "well, this was my first guess."

"Sofia, called you?"

"Yes she did, Sara, she really needs you."

"No she doesn't, trust me Brian; I'm probably the last person on earth she wants to see" she cried, finally dropping her head to his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

Brian placed his hand on Sara jaws and lifted her head, "no Sara, this time you have to trust me, she needs you more than ever and you need her just as much, this is something you two need to work through together or you won't make it."

"Brian, she doesn't want me there" she said, tears starting again.

"Yes she does or she wouldn't have called me and asked to go find you, so get your butt out of here and go back to the hospital" Brian urged gently.

After a minute's hesitation, the brunette let out a sigh and got up, "thanks Brian, can Mr. Cool stay with you?"

"Sure, and Sara please stay this time, I'm not a night owl I need my sleep."

Sara actually smiled at that, "I'll try. See you later."

"Sure, later Sidle."

Sara got into her car and went back to the hospital, when she reached Sofia's door she stopped not sure about what to do not sure she could handle being kicked out one more time. She leaned up against the wall and took a couple of deep breath but she finally gathered enough courage to go inside. Not sure about what to do with herself, she went over and sat down on the chair standing in the room. The room was almost dark the only light came from the machines standing in there, but still Sara didn't looked at Sofia to afraid of what she would be seeing.

"Sara," Sofia whispered.

"Yeah," Sara answered in a low voice.

"Sara, please come over here."

Sara slowly got up and went over to the bed but she didn't touch Sofia and she kept her glance down on the bed. Sofia's hand gently lifted Sara's head until their eyes met and it was all it took Sara's arms went around Sofia she pulled her as close as she could and just hold her. For a long time none of them spoke they just held each other and let the tears fall, but finally Sofia looked up at Sara.

"I am so sorry, Sara" Sofia said, beginning to tremble.

"I know Sof, it's okay" Sara reassured her.

"No it's not, but I swear I didn't mean what I said" Sofia said, tilting her head to observe Sara.

Sara reached a gentle hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, "I know you didn't, sweetie."

"Sara, please stop being so nice, can you at least be a little mad at me?" Her tone clearly carried her embarrassment.

"No I can't Sof, I love you so much, and I'm just so sorry that you have to go through this."

"I love you to Sara, but I'm not the only one who's going through this, I know you are hurting just as much as I am."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't supposed to be at least I'm glad that you are alright, I don't think I could have handle it if something had happen to you as well."

Sofia gave her a little kiss, "Sara, I want to go home, I need you to hold me tonight and tell me that everything are going to be alright."

"I need you just as much Sof" Sara whispered reassuringly, "but I don't think them goner let you go, but I'll go see if I can find a doctor."

"Thanks, sweetie" Sofia said softly.

Sara went and came back.

"I'm sorry Sof, but they won't let you go until the bleeding has stopped."

Sofia slowly started getting out of bed, "well, I'm not staying!"

Sara went over to the bed and stopped her, "yes you are you're not playing Russian roulette with your health."

Sofia started to object, "Sara, please."

"No Sofia," Sara said firmly, but kindly while removing her shoes and pants.

Sofia cocked her head curiously, "Sara, what are you doing?"

Sara gave her a little smile, "we are sleeping together, and if they won't let you go home, then we just have to do it here, so move over, sweetie."

And for the first time that day Sofia smiled, Sara crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around Sofia and kissed her.

"Sara, are we going to be alright?" Sofia asked in a quiet voice.

Sara nodded her head slightly and remained silent for several minutes. "Yes we are, somehow we will find a way to get through this, I don't know how but I believe we are strong enough to do it together, now try to get some sleep, sweetie."

"I love you Sara, thanks for being here with me" Sofia said, reaching out to caress her hand.

"I love you too" Sara wrapped her arms around her, laying her head on her shoulder. She reached up to brush a lock of hair out of her face, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Sofia was allowed to go home the next day if she promised to come back if the bleeding started again, which Sara promised she would. Sofia was off work on a sick leave so Sara took some days off from school, they went down to their summer house just to get away from it all, and slowly they started to recover from their lost.

As much as their friends wanted to be there for them they all knew that this was something they had to do alone so they backed off. Sofia was happy she hadn't called her mother yet so she didn't have to call her and give her the sad news and she made Sara promising that they wouldn't mention it to her family.

Sofia started working again and as time went by they slowly started talking about kids again and about if they should give it a new try, but both was very hesitantly afraid they wouldn't be able to handle it if it should happen again.

After talking to several doctors that all had said that the chance for it to happen again was very minimal they finally decided to try again, they talked to Leo to hear if he still was interested which he was.

But this time they decided they didn't wanted to go to a clinic, if it was to happen it would be in the natural way. Not that Sara had any intentions of letting Leo getting close to Sofia but it was something they would be doing themselves at home. So under a lot of laughing they had made space in the freezer, Sara wasn't really sure if it was the semen or the meat she had the biggest problem with, Sofia just found the whole thing funny.

They didn't wanted to follow a temperature table or anything else, if they had sex and remembered it they would use one of the portions Leo had given them, and if they forgot yeah well then they forgot and it just would have to wait until the next time they had sex. It had actually turned out to be quite funny, Sara was playing doctor, and Sofia was yelling at her every time the semen's had been to cold.

Summer came along Sara of course had a long vacation while Sofia only had two weeks, but Sara had talked her in to taking three weeks even if they had to pay for the last week themselves.

Sofia's family had spent some days with them and several of their friends had spent time there as well, but they had managed to have some time to themselves as well, but the three weeks went all too fast and finally they had to go back home. {***}

Then one morning Sofia barely made it to the bathroom before she started throwing up, at first she hadn't thought much about it she just thought she was coming down with the flue which she absolutely didn't had time for since it was Sara's birthday.

Since they almost hadn't celebrated it the year before due to the wedding Sofia had planned a surprise party for Sara this year, at first Sara had pretended to be mad at her, but Sofia knew better and they had ended up having a great party.

But Sofia kept throwing up in the morning and after a few days she had started to get suspicious, it was the same every day, she was sick in the morning but fine for the rest of the day, and when she didn't get her period she just knew what had happen.

But she didn't want to tell Sara until she was absolutely sure so she had ordered an appointment at their doctor; the doctor had confirmed what Sofia already knew that she was pregnant. After coming out from the doctor, Sofia had debated with herself if she should call Sara but she had decided not to, this was not a thing she should be told over the phone so Sofia had decided to wait until she got home from work. Sara was on her way home when her phone rang.

Sara picked up the phone and answered, "Sidle."

"Hey Sara, its Brian, where are you?"

"I'm on my way home, why?"

A cold chill passed through him, "I was wondering if I could get you to drive by the hospital."

"Sure, but why have you had an accident?"

As hard as it was for Brian he chuckled a bit, "I won't tell you before you're here."

Sara chuckled, "okay, I can be there in ten minutes, where can I find you?"

"I'll be waiting outside, see you in ten."

"Sure, see you."

Sara arrived at the hospital but she couldn't see Brian so she parked the car and went inside, Brian met her in the lobby.

"Hey," Sara looked at him, "what's up? You don't look hurt?"

"I'm not Sara, its Sofia she got shot at work today" Brian said, fighting a wince when Sara stared at him disbelievingly.

"What?" Sara gasped, paling noticeably as she looked at him, "Brian, where is she?"

"They are operating on her right now, Sara, let's go into the waiting room Leo is in there he knows more about it than I do."

"Leo, what the hell happened? Sofia knows how to protect herself" Sara asked, her temper fading slightly as she recognized her friend's discomfort.

"I don't know Sara" Leo began, shaking his head in confusion, "we ended up in an ambush, bullets was flying everywhere; she never stood a chance she was hit in the back."

"How bad is it, Leo?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice level.

Leo darted his eyes nervously before looking at her, "I don't know Sara, no one has told us a single word we haven't seen her since she was brought in."

Well, hell would freeze over before no one chose not to tell her anything Sara turned and left the room.

Leo gave Brian a brief stare, "someone better tell her something, or she is going to rip this hospital to pieces!"

Sara came back a little while later. "She has been stable under the operation and it shouldn't be long before they bring her up, and the doctor should be on his way to talk to us."

A few minutes later a doctor came in and talked to them, "she was actually very lucky the bullet went straight through, it has perforated some muscles but that's just about it and they should be able to grow back together again. And with the proper rehabilitation she shouldn't get any permanent injury."

"Can we see her?" Sara asked, taking a steadying breath.

"Only one of you she is still too weak for more."

"Will you look after Mr. Cool?" Sara asked with a forced lightness.

"You know I will, now go see Sofia and call later to let us know how she is doing" Brian said, reaching over to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay, Sara?" Leo offered kindly, turning to smile at her.

"No its okay Leo, go home you look like you could use some rest, I'll call you later" she told him before leaving.

Shaking herself, Sara entered Sofia's room and approached the bed. Lost in the middle of the large bed, Sofia lay with numerous IVs replacing her lost blood, supplying nutrients and medications. A bank of equipment monitored her condition.

Sara pushed the chair over to the bed and sat down and took Sofia's hand and just waited for her to wake up. It turned evening and late evening without Sofia waking up once, and as time went on Sara got more and more worried. Around midnight a nurse came into the room to check up on Sofia and the machines she was connected too.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me why she still hasn't woken up?"

The nurse looked at Sara apologetically, "sorry, but my shift has just started so I haven't even looked in her file yet, but I will be glad to go see what I can find out."

"Thanks, I will appreciate that."

The nurse smiled, "I'll be back in a little while."

A while later a doctor came into the room, "good evening I'm Doctor Rice, I was told you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, I can't understand why she's not waking up."

"It's because we keep her on anesthetic, her body has been under a lot of stress today so to protect the embryo we are going to keep her anaesthetized until tomorrow."

Staring at him speechless for a minute, she turned her head, shaking it as she composed herself. "What..? To what..?"

It wasn't the reaction the doctor anticipated. "Ooh… sorry, I thought you knew she was pregnant."

Sara blinked in confusion, "no, I mean… no, well we have been trying, I just didn't knew we had succeed."

The doctor smiled; "she is only six weeks along so it's not even sure she knows it yet."

Sara got up and looked into the doc eyes, "I need to know…" Sara said after a long silence, "What are the chances that we are losing the child? We have already lost one and I don't think we can go through that again."

"If she gets through the night without any complications then the chances are that the two of you are going to be parents in about seven and a half month," he smiled, "Sofia has a very strong body and it's already protecting the embryo" he offered reassuringly.

"What about the embryo can it tolerate being drugged like that?" Sara asked, a nervous expression on her face.

"That kid is going to get some very protective parents, but the answer is yes," he chuckled. "Sofia's body is making sure that it won't get more than it can take, like I told you her body will protect it from anything."

"Okay" she said after a moment's consideration, "guess, I'll just have to wait."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep she won't wake up tonight?" The doctor said softly, giving her a kind smile.

"I'm not leaving her so just forget it" Sara replied tersely.

The doc smiled, "I know, I'll get one of the nurses to bring you a pillow and a blanket."

"Thank you" she whispered gratefully to the doctor.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow when I come and check up on her" the doctor said before leaving the room.

Sara didn't sleep all night ever fifteen minute she lifted Sofia's covers just to make sure that everything was fine. The night went without any problems and the next afternoon they slowly started bringing Sofia's anesthetic down.

Brian came by with some clothes so Sara at least could take a shower, Jodie also came by for a brief moment, later on Leo came by and managed to bring Sara down to the cafeteria and get something to eat.

Afternoon turned to evening without Sofia opened her eyes but the doc had told Sara to expect that. She on the other hand was beginning having a hard time staying awake. She sat down beside the bed and took Sofia's hand the other one she placed on the blonde's lower stomach, she let her head rest on the edge of the bed and soon after she dozed off.

Sofia slowly started waking up, she opened her eyes and looked around, the room was only lit up by a green light coming from a machine standing beside her. A first she was quite confused, but as she started remembering the shooting she pretty fast figured out where she was and then she remembered. Her hand instinctively went down to her stomach. Sara was awake the second she felt Sofia's hand she lifted her head and looked into Sofia's eyes.

"Hi sweetie, you're awake" Sara said lowly.

"Hi, have I been sleeping long?" Sofia asked lightly, giving her a gentle smile.

Sara smiled, "about thirty-six hours!"

"What happen?" Sofia asked nervously, reaching one hand to brush Sara's hair back tenderly.

"You ended up in the middle of a shooting and got shot, but the doc says you were lucky and are going to be alright." They locked gazes for a long moment.

"Sara I…" Sofia started sniffing.

Sara bent down and kissed her, "I know sweetie, and its fine to your body has been doing a fantastic job protecting it."

Scooting up gingerly, Sofia grimaced slightly, "I'm sorry, this wasn't the way you was suppose to hear about it you should have heard it from me."

"Its okay sweetie I'm just glad that both of you are fine" Sara stated softly, "how long have you know?"

"I went by the doctor on my way to work but I didn't want to tell you over the phone, so I decided to wait until we got home" she stated, shaking her head, "guess I just never got home."

Sara chuckled, "well, I know we're not at home, but is there anything you want to tell me?"

Sofia smiled, "I love you Sara, oh… and I'm pregnant!"

"You are?" Sara tried to look surprised, "whoa… how did that happen?" Sara cupped Sofia's cheeks and bent down and gave her a little kiss, "I love you too. Anything I can get you?"

"I would like something to drink" Sofia said, softly, pointing to a cup sitting beside the bed.

Sara went over and pick up some juice, and gave it to Sofia, "wow sweetie, slow down or you are going to throw up."

"Aww Sara, don't say that I'm so tired of throwing up I haven't been doing anything else for the last fourteen days" Sofia said with a wan smile.

"Sorry, sweetie I'll find a doc who can take a look at you" Sara said, running a hand lightly across her arm.

The doctor came in and looked Sofia over, "everything seems to be fine, how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and tired" Sofia replied, her eyes closing briefly.

"That's perfectly usually you probably going to be sore for a while, but after a good night's sleep you should start feeling a bit fresher."

"What about the baby?"

Like I told your wife last night, you shouldn't expect any problems, it seems to be a very strong embryo and you have a very protectively body," he chuckled, "I think you will be lucky if your body ever allows the baby to come out."

Sofia raised her eyebrows in understanding, "so when can I go home?"

Not for the first three days after that we'll see, it will depend on how you are doing in your healing process."

Sofia dropped her head into her hands, letting out a groan, "three days."

"Sweetie" Sara said, darting her eyes towards Sofia.

"Yes dear, better safe than sorry" Sofia muttered, casting an evil glare in Sara's direction.

The doctor laughed; "see you ladies tomorrow, and Sofia, try to get some more sleep."

Sara came over and sat down, "you heard the doc, better try to get some more sleep."

Sofia looked at her, "sweetie, why don't you go home? I think you need sleep more than I do."

"No, I'm fine" Sara said in a very soft voice.

"Then at least go get something to eat or a smoke or some coffee, have you even eaten while you been here?"

"Yes I have, and I don't smoke!"

"You don't since when?" Sofia asked with a bewildered expression.

"Since I found out my wife is pregnant" Sara said, giving her a smile.

Sofia slowly went back to sleep with a smile on her lips.

Four days later Sofia went home, but it took almost a month before she was allowed to start working again, but at least she had stopped throwing up in the morning.

**Tbc…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

One afternoon the women were sitting in the kitchen after work talking.

"Sof, don't you think it's about time we find an obstetrician? You are supposed to get an ultrasound after twelve weeks!"

Sofia smiled, "whoa… someone has been reading."

"Yes I have, and I have also found an obstetrician who has a new ultrasound machine, it can show you child in 3D/4D, so I think we should go see her?"

"You're so sweet baby, so have you made an appointment yet?"

"No, I didn't know if you had someone else in mind."

"No, she sounds fine, now I have a question for you, when are we having sex again?"

"Sof, that's not funny!"

"No it's not Sara, I actually find it very frustrating and I miss it, and I don't understand why you don't want to anymore" Sofia said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I miss it too Sof, I just don't want to take any chances, I rather go without sex for nine month than lose another child." Sara replied her concern clear.

Sofia got up and went over and sat on Sara's lap, "I love you so much baby, but we don't have to stop living just because I'm pregnant," she slowly let her lips roam over Sara's throat.

Sara briefly closed her eyes, "Sof, please stop that!"

Sofia kissed her way to Sara's ear, "no honey, I'm not going nine month without feeling your hands on my body."

Sara moved Sofia's head until she could look into her eyes, "okay sweetie, if the obstetrician say it's okay for us to have sex then I promise you I will follow her advice, but I won't do anything until we have talked to her."

Sofia kissed her, "okay baby, go call her and I want an appointment tomorrow."

Sara gently kissed her; "I think someone is in deficit."

"Tell me about it," Sofia growled, giving her a grin.

The next day they went to see the doctor, they both liked her and agreed to keep using her, Sofia was scanned and everything looked fine, Sofia couldn't help laugh a little went she saw how absorbed Sara was looking at the screen, she couldn't remember Sara ever being so engrossed in a movie.

"Well ladies, everything looks fine but I want to see you every six weeks from now and the rest of your pregnancy do any of you have any questions?"

"Yes I do," Sara told her with a smile, "I read that after a certain age it's recommended to get an amnio to make sure that the embryo is healthy, is it something you think we should do?"

Normally I would say yes, but since Sofia already has been through the things she has I don't think it's necessary, if there had been anything wrong she already would have lost it but it's up to you, just have in mind it's not risk-free to get an amnio."

Sofia looked at Sara, "whoa… You really have been studied haven't you?"

"Yeah, I want to know what's going on" she said, giving her a shrug.

"You're sweet," Sofia gazed at the doc, "what about sex is that allowed?"

The doc chuckled, "sure, actually a lot of woman enjoys it more when they are pregnant, so as long you feel up to it there's no problems with that."

Sofia looked at Sara, "sweetie, please tell me you heard that?"

Sara blushed, "yes Sof, I heard it."

Sofia sighed, "thank god."

Which made the doc small-laugh, "listen Sara, I can understand why it makes you nervous especially knowing how it went the last time, but I can ensure you that it isn't dangerous to have sex, if anything it will be the opposite. And yes in a couple of months the baby will be able to hear you, but I can promise it won't give a damn, if anything it will react positive because it can feel mommy is happy. So there is absolutely no reason for you two not to have sex unless you're not in the mood" the obstetrician explained.

Sara cupped her face and murmured, "I don't think the mood is a problem."

They got up and shook hand with the doc, they went out and Sofia got a new time six weeks later, and then they went home, the minute they got inside Sofia pinned Sara up against the door and kissed her.

"No more excuses honey, I want you."

Sara gently nibbled on Sofia's neck, "um… I don't know baby, wasn't you the one who once told me that I was spoiling you, maybe I should stop giving you all that you want."

Sofia chuckled, "sorry honey, I don't remember ever saying something that stupid."

"You don't?" Sara said moving to unbutton Sofia's shirt, "do you think I remember wrong? Sara asked letting the shirt fall to the floor.

Sofia caught Sara's lips, "I think you talk too much."

Before Sofia knew what had happened Sara had picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, she gently put her down and removed the rest of their clothes. Sara lay down on her back and placed Sofia atop of her and looked into her eyes.

"Sof, if we are doing this you has to promise me that you will tell me if anything doesn't feel right" Sara said, trying to keep her tone light.

"Sweetie, I know this is making you a little nervous, but I promise anything and you will be the first to know" Sofia replied giving her a supportive smile.

Sara pushed Sofia a bit further down and sat up, her hands slowly started roaming over Sofia's body, stopping with the breasts she gently caressed them; her hands went further down caressing the stomach. Sofia's hands weren't idle themselves, they almost identical followed the same path as Sara's, and it didn't take long before both had their hand between each other's legs. And from there on nothing took very long, since they wasn't use to go two months without sex, a few minutes later both cried out as they went over the edge, after calming down they both laid down and just hold each other.

Sofia began giggling, "That was fast."

Sara chuckled, "yeah, I don't think junior realized what happened!"

Sofia's eyes widened slightly, "Junior?"

"Yeah, since we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl and I don't want to keep calling it for it, I have decided to call the baby junior."

"Do you want to know what we are having, Sara?"

"No, I don't care what we are having as long it's a healthy child, do you want to know?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise; it of course makes it a bit difficult to pick a color to the baby room."

"Why?"

Sofia narrowed her eyes, "why what?"

"Why is the color a problem? I'm not that much into the thing about boys has to wear blue and girls pink, the walls are not getting those colors anyway!"

Sofia had to suppress her laughter at that, "and you don't think it's something we should talk about?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders lightly and grinned "no!"

"No?"

Sara studied her carefully for a moment. The sparkle in Sofia's eyes continued to shine, "no, ´cause I know you feel the same way."

Sofia gave her an endearing smirk, "yes I do, so what color do you think would work?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't like those over done baby rooms, you know those with wallpaper with Walt Disney motives or things like that, you can use that as a duvet covers, think I will prefer something light."

"Me too I don't want a dark room, perhaps a very light orange, I think it's a color that can go both to a boy and a girl."

"Mmm… think that could work." Sara cleared her throat softly, "Sof, don't you think it's about time we tell your family that you are pregnant?"

"Yeah," Sofia sighed, "I just want to be sure that nothing goes wrong, before we say anything."

Sara could see the concern in her eyes. She slowly raised her hand and stroked her cheek, "I know baby, but nothing is going wrong, and the longer we wait the more they will wonder why we waited so long to tell them."

Sofia sighed heavily and met her eyes, "I know I'm just still afraid to believe that it's going to happen this time."

Sara wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss into her hair, "baby, I think it's time we both stop being afraid and start believing what the doctors are telling us. I'm just as scared as you are, that's why I have been reading so much, and every statistics I have seen says that 99% of all pregnancy that gets past twelve weeks are going to succeed."

Sofia settled into her embrace as her smile grew, "sometimes I really love being married to an Investigator."

Sara pulled her closer, "sometimes?" She growled.

"I love you, Sara," Sofia giggled, "and I love being married to you."

Sara softly bit Sofia's lower lip, "you better, ´cause I'm not letting you go."

Sofia turned serious again, "Sara, will you call my mom with me; I think it's time we tell her."

"Yes I will sweetie, and I think we need to tell Leo as well, we owe him that much."

"Okay, do you want to call him?"

Sara smiled, "no, I think you should tell him tomorrow at work."

Sofia chuckled, "just so you know sweetie, I do know what you are doing."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Making sure that Leo will be looking out for me!"

Sara took her face in her hands and gently kissed her lips, "is that a bad thing?"

Sofia shook her head lightly and smiled, "No I like you're trying to protect me."

"Good ´cause I won't stop doing it, now let's get dressed and call you mom."

They called Dana and she was just so happy, well, after she got over the shock, afterwards they called Matt he was also happy for them and thought it was about time. Sofia told Leo the next day and just as she had expected Leo almost became her wing-man, and she wasn't allowed being in front anymore.

Christmas came along, and apparently it helped being pregnant cause Sofia had gotten ten days off, so she wasn't working through the whole holiday. Sofia flew to Vegas, Sara on the other hand took the car and drove to the airport closest to the summer house and flew to Vegas from there.

They were going to spend Christmas with Dana but New Year at the house, Greg and Andres would be joining them with some of their friends from Frisco. Brian had promised to bring Mr. Cool along when he showed up.

The day before Christmas they went by the lab to wish a merry Christmas, their old co-worker was quite surprised when they heard that Sofia was pregnant but wished them all the luck in the world.

Christmas went fine, Greg and Andrea came by and picked them up and they all went to the airport and four hours later they all arrived at the house, over the next couple of days their friends from Frisco started arriving.

New Year went like a party goes when good friends come together; none of the women drank any alcohol, Sofia yeah well.., Sara out off support. Sofia thought it was ridiculous but she was talking to a set of very deaf ear, the next day everyone went home.

Three months had gone since Sofia last was scanned so the women were back for the second one; they went in and sat down.

"Hello ladies, how are things going?"

"Fine," Sofia replied, "just a bit more tired than I use to be."

The doc smiled, "that's perfectly normal, the baby it much more asset now."

"I have a question." Sara glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, "when will you recommend Sofia replace fieldwork with deskwork?"

Sofia inhaled deeply, "Sara..!"

Sara gave her a quick glance, "No sweetie, I don't want you out in the field anymore."

The doc chuckled, "Sofia, I know you like your work but I do have to agree with Sara on this one. I think it's about time you start thinking about it, because from now on you will only be more and more tired."

Sofia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Okay, but I can keep on working if I don't go out on the streets?"

"Yes you can, but if it's possible I will suggest that you stop working four weeks before your due date."

Sara looked confused, "why shouldn't it be possible?"

"Well, it's not all people who financial can afford it, and it's not all work places that allow their employees to stop that early."

Sofia sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair, "four weeks?"

"Sofia, I know right now it sounds like a lot, but I promise you the next time we meet you will be much more open for the proposal, now shall we take a look at you?"

Sofia was scanned and everything looked fine, the doc almost gave Sara a heart attack when she for a short moment thought that they might were expecting twins, but it turned out to be a shadow.

When they got home Sofia was grumbling, she was not happy about the whole sitting behind a desk development. Sara tried to talk to her, but she just cut her off and went to take a bath. After taking a bath she went looking for Sara, she felt embarrassed about her behavior knowing that Sara only was trying to look out for her, when she reached the end of the hallway; she came to a stop and just listens to the conversation Sara was having with Mr. Cool.

"…you do understand that, right?" Mr. Cool wagged his tail.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less, so I don't want any jealousy," Mr. Cool barked.

"Now I think it's about time we start your training to be a good watchdog, so how does a good watchdog sound like?" Mr. Cool growled.

"Now that's a good dog." Sara cupped his face and kissed his snout, "I just hope junior is as smart as you, because I really don't know how to do this, so you really have to be a good big brother and help junior out every time I screw up," Mr. Cool tilted his head and licked Sara nose.

Sofia went over and sat down behind Sara and wrapped her arms around her, which Mr. Cool saw as an opportunity to get away before Sara got anymore good ideas.

"Sweetie, you are not going to screw up."

Sara's voice was calm; the words were spoken in the soft, matter-of-fact tone, "oh trust me I will, just like I'm doing with you."

Sofia cleared her throat softly, "No you didn't, and I'm sorry I got mad at you it wasn't fair."

"It's okay Sof, I shouldn't be telling you what to do."

"Maybe not but I do love you care so much." Sofia stifled a giggle successfully, "so how did Mr. Cool take the news?"

Sara turned and pulled Sofia onto her lap, "he was pretty shocked but I think he can handle it. You look tired baby do you want me to give you a massage?"

Sofia kissed her, "mmm… that would be nice."

"Okay, go lie on the bed and I'll go find some oil, sweetie."

After giving Sofia a massage Sara laid down on the bed beside her, she looked at her and wiggled her brows.

A hint of a smile was seen on Sara's lips. "Want to play a game with me?"

A smile matching Sara's played at Sofia's lips, "maybe."

Sara tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at her, "oh no sweetie, not that kind of game, the game I'm thinking about is called, time to find a name for the baby!"

Sofia lightly kissed her, "honey, sometimes you're just such a tease, but you're right we should start thinking of a name, any ideas?"

"I like Jason and Melissa."

Sofia giggled, "Whoa Sara that was a lot of names."

Sara chuckled lightly at her expression, "now let's hear what you can come up with."

"I like Steven and Luke and Mary and Daniela and William and Gary and Mia and Anna."

"Whoa.., you sure like a lot of names, but William isn't that a little old?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulders and offered her a smile "maybe, but I like it, but we didn't have, any name alike."

Sara took a coin out off her pocket, Sofia looked at her.

"Sara, we are not flipping coin over our child's name!"

"We don't?" Sara chuckled, "of course we're not, this is just in case we don't get to an agreement, now choose head or tail."

"Sara, I'm not…" Sara smiled lightly as Sofia's voice trailed off.

"Sof, just choose."

Sofia bit her lip as her eyes narrowed, "Okay head…"

Sara flipped the coin and placed her hand over it, "okay, if it's head you either choose boy or girl, if you say boy and we haven't come to an agreement when the child is born and we get a son we go with the name you choose, and mine if it's a girl or the other way around if you choose girl, okay?"

Sofia stared at Sara for a moment before shaking her head, "yeah, I think that's sounds fair."

Sara kissed her, "okay sweetie, let's take a look… head… you choose."

"I don't know…" Sofia thought for awhile, "Um… okay girl."

"So you decide if it's a girl and I decide if it's a boy."

"Yep," Sofia pulled Sara closer and smiled suggestively, "and now I want compensation for the teasing earlier."

Sara bent her head and let her tongue slide across Sofia's lips, "want me to make you dinner?"

"Um-hmm…" Sofia caught Sara lips, "but not right now."

Actually it ended up take quite a while before they got dinner, but they finally sat down and eat and talked.

"Sara, I been thinking, don't you think we should put the Viper up for sale?"

Sara raised an eyebrow, "why?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulders as she smirked, "it isn't exactly a baby car."

Sara chuckled as she shook her head, "I don't think you have to worry about that babies don't drive."

Sofia laughed, "And you say you don't know anything about babies, no serious Sara it's not fit to have a baby in."

"I know sweetie, but that's no reason to sell it, why don't we just buy a baby car?"

Sofia lightly shook her head, "honey, we don't need three cars."

"No… but I don't understand why you want to sell the Viper, you love driving it, so one when you're bring junior with you, and the Viper when you go by yourself, I don't see the problem in that."

"I didn't say it was a problem it's just a waste of money for something I don't need" Sofia intoned as clearly as she could.

Sara's eyes narrowed quickly as she looked at Sofia, "don't use money as an excuse, I have the jeep and the bike which I don't need either, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to sell neither of them, but it's your car so I'm not going to prevent you from selling it, I'm just sure you are going to regret it."

"Yeah well maybe," Sofia sighed.

Sara got up and knelt down between Sofia's legs and lifted her shirt and placed her mouth close to Sofia's stomach, her hand gently caressing the skin.

"_Junior, are you awake..?" Sara placed her ear on the stomach, "oh sorry sweetie, but we have a problem here… listen you need to help me out here mommy has gone a little crazy and want to sell her car… yeah, my word exactly…" _

Sofia chuckled, "Sara what are you doing?"

Sara lifted her head and kissed Sofia, "I'm getting help! _Okay junior, here is what I want you to do, if mom should sell her car then just go back to sleep, but if you think she shall keep it, I want you to give her a little kick…" _

"Sara, it can't kick yet."

Sara winked to her, _"junior… sweetie, did you understand what I said..? What..? No, its okay you're allowed to kick!"_

Sofia giggled until she suddenly sat straight up, "Sara, did you feel that?"

Sara smiled and placed Sofia's hand on her stomach, _"junior can you do it one more time for mommy?"_

A moment later Sofia felt a little kick towards her hand which brought tears to her eyes, Sara kissed the stomach before cupping Sofia's head and kissing her, Sara looked into Sofia's eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, but the car stays, junior has spoken!"

"Sara, it kicked!"

Sara laughed at her stunned expression, "Yes it did sweetie did it hurt?"

"No, it was more like a tickle, whoa it's really alive."

"Yes it is and I think it's about time we finish the baby room" she said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sofia kissed her, "and we better start looking for a third car."

"I love you, Sof."

"Love you too, honey."

**Tbc…**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Over the next two months they got the baby room finish and they found a car that was fit for a baby, they got all the equipment that was needed both to Sofia and Sara's car and to their home.

Sofia stopped working four weeks before her due date, it actually hadn't been that hard coming to terms with since it didn't take much for her to get tired and she was well aware it would have been hard to keep up working.

One night Sofia was woken up by Sara's voice, at first she was a bit confused wondering why Sara was whispering until she understood Sara was talking to junior.

"_No, but you have been a bit hard on mom the last few weeks she's not a punch ball you know, so I would like for you to keep it down a little tomorrow… why..? Because it's her birthday tomorrow and I want to take her out to dinner… birthday it's the day when you're born… No, you don't have one yet… because you're not born yet… no, not tomorrow you are suppose to stay inside for two more weeks… no, you need to grow a bit more before you are ready to come out… why I call you junior..? Because I don't know if you are a boy or a girl… oh, you know what you are well please don't tell me we want to be surprised when you come out… your mom and me…" _

Sofia smiled she just loved when Sara was talking to the baby.

"_Who I am..? Well, that's a good question… no, I'm not your dad… well, I did help making you but no I'm not your dad… I'm not really sure about what I am the only thing I know and can promise you is that I'm going to be here for you, and love you just as much, as I love your mom…" _

Sofia's hand stroke Sara's hair, "please come up here, Sara."

Sara gently kissed Sofia's stomach, _"sweet dreams baby,"_ Sara turned and laid down beside Sofia. "Sorry sweetie didn't mean to wake you."

"Its okay" Sofia's hand gently took hold of hers and squeezed lightly, "Sara you are just as much junior's parent as I am, why didn't you tell it that?"

"Sof, I love you and I'm already in love with junior just for the reason that it's a part of you, but the truth is that I don't know what I am."

"Sara, please don't say that you are just as much juniors mom as I am. I'm not having a child with Leo I'm having it with you." Sofia looked at her, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, "it wasn't Leo it was you I was making love with when junior was made. Junior only exists because of you and me, so don't you even for a second think that you're not its parent."

Sara cupped Sofia's face, "sweetie, please don't cry I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just so confusing it's not like junior can call both of us mom, how do we know who it's talking too then?"

"Sara, I love you so much," Sofia chuckled, "but sometimes you just think too much, it's not like junior is talking from the minute it's born so we'll figure it out."

"Never say never sweetie it's a very smart kid." Sara gently kissed her, "now sweetie, you need to go back to sleep, and happy birthday."

"Thank you, honey."

Junior managed to keep the activity low for most of Sofia's birthday, there wasn't much surprise in the presents since it more or less was baby things except from Sara and Mr. Cool they gave her a backup gun, which made the rest of the company laughing.

Two more weeks went by but there was still no indications that junior had any plans of coming out, Sofia had made Sara talk to it since it previous had done what she had asked but no not this time. They had also talk to their obstetrician, but she had just told them that it was normally for a first timer to go over the due date, so they just had to be patient which actually wasn't a thing neither woman was very good at.

But the day finally arrived; Sara was at school when she got a text massage from Sofia telling she was on her way to the hospital and wouldn't mind company. At first Sara totally went in a flat spin, and it wasn't until Marco had promised to take over the class and literally had walked her out the door she finally had started thinking again and got on her way. She arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk and looked at the nurse sitting there.

"Hey, I'm having a baby, where do I go?"

The nurse looked at Sara's body, "sorry Ms., but I don't think so," wondering if the woman in front of her was insane.

Sara looked weird at her, "yes I am."

The nurse gave her a sideways glance, "Ms. you're not pregnant, at least not enough to give birth."

"Oh… no not me, Sofia, where can I, find her?"

The nurse chuckled things finally started to make sense, "and does Sofia have a last name?"

"Yes of course" Sara replied shortly.

The nurse had a hard time not laughing, "Okay, would you mind telling me, that way it's easier to find her."

"Oh… Curtis and our obstetrician is Monica Owens."

The nurse looked at the computer; "sorry, I don't have any Curtis."

"What? Of course you do," Sara scratched her hair, "she should be her by now" she said after a stunned moment of silence, her head shaking slightly.

The nurse gazed at Sara's hand and smiled, "and your last name is?"

Sara frowned, "Sidle, why?"

The nurse smiled, "because her she is," she told Sara where to find Sofia.

Sara found the room and went inside, just as Sofia went into a new set of labors.

"Hi, how are you, sweetie?"

Sofia let out a sigh and regarded her coolly over her shoulder, "like shit what the hell took you so long?"

"That bad, honey?" Her hand gently roaming up and down Sofia's back.

"Sara, I really don't like pain, so please make them go away," Sofia groaned.

For the next couple of hours the labor came more and more often and Sara found out that Sofia knew some words Sara wouldn't have dreamed of, but junior finally made its mind up and decided to enter the world.

Monica looked up at Sofia, "you are doing fine Sofia one more push and it's over."

Sofia took a deep breath and pushed all she could and a few second later a big scream was heard in the room.

Monica looked up, "congratulations you two, you are now the proud parents to a very beautiful baby boy!"

Sara bent down and gently kissed Sofia, "you did a wonderful job, honey. I'm so proud of you."

"Sara, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Monica asked.

Sofia looked up at her through tired eyes and smiled, "yes you do, Sara."

A nurse gave her a scissors but Sara didn't do anything but look at junior.

Monica smiled, "it won't hurt him Sara he can't feel it."

Sara smiled but didn't look up, "I know it's just he's so perfect and adorable, and he has his mother's eyes."

Monica chuckled lightly, "Sara, will you please cut; we need to clean him up."

Sara cut and went back to Sofia, "he looks like you, sweetie."

Sofia smiled and squeezes Sara's hand, "maybe, but he has your dark hair."

"Mmm… and your very beautiful blue eyes" Sara replied, her eyes shining brightly.

Soon after Sofia's was back in her room, Sara called Leo, Brian and Jodie, before rejoining Sofia in her room.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Her smile shone in her eyes as she looked at Sara, "I'm fine honey just a little sore and tired."

Sara gave her a little kiss, "want to call your mom?"

Sofia nodded and stifled a yawn, "yeah, I think she's just as anxious as we were."

Sofia called her family and tried Andrea but couldn't get a hold of her, junior came back in and for a long time they just sat and looked at him still not quite able to understand that he really was theirs, but finally Sofia felt asleep. For a long time Sara just sat with junior wondering how it was possible for a child to arrive so perfectly and looking so beautiful.

At evening their friends showed up to see the little new one.

Jodie looked at Sofia, "so where is the little wonder?"

Sofia chuckled, "I think Sara is showing him the world."

Brian came in, "her sweetie, you look great."

"Hey, I'm fine I got a little sleep afterward."

"That's good so where is Sara and junior? Oh… do we call him junior or does he have a name?"

"We haven't agreed on a name so I guess we are going with Sara proposal."

Jodie sighed, "Poor kid, just see what she called the dog."

Brian and Sofia laughed, "I don't think it's going to be that bad, she suggested Jason."

Jodie smiled, "guess it's better than Mr. Cool."

Leo and Lisa arrived shortly after; "hey Sofia, you look good," Leo looked around, "so where is the little prodigy?"

Just as Sofia was about to answer, Sara walked through the door with junior in her arms and the biggest smile on her lips.

"Honey, where have you been?" Sofia asked.

"Downstairs and write juniors name up on his paper." Sara shifted the child in her arms, "the one over there is uncle Brian, and the one beside him is aunt Jodie, and the one standing there is your dad Leo and his girlfriend Lisa," Sara looked up, "everyone say hello to William Curtis Sidle!"

Leo came over, "can I hold him?"

"Sure," Sara said handing him over. She grinned as she moved over to Sofia and wrapped her arms around her as she rested her head on her shoulder," hope you like the name?"

"I love it," Sofia chuckled lightly as she returned her embrace, "but I though you didn't?"

Sara smiled and gently caressed her face, "well, it kinda grew on me, and he actually looks like a William, not to mention he smiled when I asked him."

Sofia grinned broadly at her, "Sweetie, he can't smile yet."

Sara turned her eyes from their son and looked into the darkened blue eyes of her wife, "I told you he is a very smart kid."

Sofia leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, "of course he is."

Four days later Sofia and William went home from the hospital, Sara had taken two weeks off from work to be with her family and to make sure that Sofia was getting the sleep she needed.

Mr. Cool had given him a warm welcome, and from day one he didn't leave the room when William was sleeping, he was lying on the floor right beside the cradle. In the beginning Sara hardly could get the dog out for a walk unless they were bringing William with them.

Two weeks went fast and Sara started school again. After four month at home Sofia was really starting to get restless she missed her job and wanted to start working again, there just was this little problem that both women was working in the day hours. But Sofia knew she would be going out of her mind if she kept staying at home. She had decided to talk it over with Sara, so one evening after tucking William in they sat down and talked.

Inhaling deeply, she looked out the window before turning and gazing at Sara, "I'm going out of me mind here I want to go back to work."

Sara nodded affirmatively, "I can understand that, but what about junior, I don't think he's quite ready to be home alone?"

Sofia bit down her lower lip, "well… how would you feel about if I changes shift, there is an opening at the night shift?"

"I wouldn't like that a bit," Sara tilted her head slightly as she looked at her, "and I don't see that solves anything, William will be up when you get home and I will be leaving, so when will you sleep?"

Sofia shrugged her shoulders lightly, "when he takes a nap or when you come home."

"So basically we wouldn't be seeing each other, except in the weekends and if you have a day off?"

Sofia sighed in resignation and shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Sara, that's not fair!"

"No it's not," Sara sighed heavily, "but it's the truth we wouldn't be having much life together if you make the shift."

Sofia glared at her and shook her head, "then what, Sara? I'm sorry but I can't keep going home, I'm really starting to go insane here."

"I know sweetie, but I'm not ready to give up my life with you," Sara's tone was not one of amusement. "Perhaps we could get a nanny or we could put him in daycare."

Sofia looked at her in disbelieve, "Sara, I'm not putting our four month child in daycare, and what if we get a psychopathic nanny?"

Sara cupped Sofia's head, "sweetie, I don't think I have ever met a person who is as good as you to look straight through people so I'm sure that won't happen, but I don't understand what you have against daycare?"

Sofia's brow furrowed slightly, "I don't have anything against daycare; he's just too young to be taken cared of outside of home."

Sara chuckled, "are we looking for a teacher as well, or is he allowed going to school?"

Sofia pushed Sara down on the couch and snuggled into her arms, successfully hiding her mischievous grin, "so funny my love, actually I though you could bring him with you to Berkley."

"Did you now" Sara wrapped her arms around Sofia, "well he is a smart kid so maybe I will. So what sweetie? Do we look for a nanny? ´Cause you are not working night."

Sofia's lips found Sara's neck, "I'm not? Guess we better find a nanny then."

Finding a nanny turned out not to be that easy after all, there was a lot of people who applied for the position but after interviewing ten people they still hadn't managed to find one they both liked.

Sara was starting to get irritated about the whole thing, and Sofia was getting more and more frustrated because it meant she still was at home and it was really spoiling the good atmosphere between them. One morning Sofia got out of bed she found Sara in the kitchen packing a cooler bag.

"Sara, what are you doing? And shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

Sara pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her, "and good morning to you too. Yes I should but I'm not, today I'm taking you on a trip!"

Sofia wrapped her arms around her and rested her head against her shoulder, "sorry sweetie morning, where are we going?"

Reaching up, her fingers ran through Sofia's hair as she pulled her in for a kiss, "not telling, you just have to wait and see."

Placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, Sofia leaned back slightly in her arms, "what are you up too?"

Sara wiggled her brows, "guess you have to come along if you want to know."

Sofia chuckled, "can I get some coffee and a shower first?"

Sara answered her with a grin and released her from her embrace, "sure, I'll get William ready while you take a shower."

They got ready and went on their way, forty-five minutes later they parked at Berkley's parking lot.

"Sara, what are we doing here, I thought you said you weren't going to school today?"

"I'm not," Sara smiled, "I just have something I want to show you."

They got out and Sara fixed the baby carriage, before Sofia placed him in it, she took Sara's hand and looked at her.

"So, where are we going and do we bring the cooler?"

"Nope, we can go back after that one later, that way me dear."

They went into a house placed just beside the main entrance to the school; Sofia looked around before looking very inquiringly at Sara.

"Sweetie, its Berkley's daycare for staff members and the students who have children. Listen I know you're against it, but please take a look around and talk to the staff before you say no."

A woman came over to them, "hey Sara," she shook Sofia's hand, "hey, I'm Louisa and you must be Sofia," she looked into the carriage, "hi, and you must be William," she gazed at Sara, "may I?"

"Sure," Sara smiled.

Sofia just stood almost in shock barely able to believe that Sara would pull a stunt like that on her, "Sara, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure" she said, backing off at the harsh tone, "Louisa will you show William around?"

"Of course Sara" Louisa volunteered.

Sofia swung around to stare at the brunette in disbelief, "Sara, what the hell do you think you are doing, I told you I don't want William in a daycare yet."

"Oh, I heard you Sofia." Sara replied in a very irritated voice, "and how well are we doing on finding a nanny? But if you want to stay home then fine with me, I just don't understand why you won't even look at the place before you say no."

Sofia's temper wasn't much better than Sara's, "oh no Sara, I'm not staying at home but William is not starting in daycare now, even if that means that I'm working night shift until his old enough!"

Sara lifted her hands in surrender, "fine Sofia, have it you way," she turned and started walking.

"Sara, you are not walking away while I'm talking to you" Sofia said sharply.

Sara turned, "I don't think there's more to talk about apparently you already have made your mind up so I'll just go get William."

Sofia went back to the car and it didn't take long before Sara came out with William, not a word was spoken on the drive back home, and the minute they entered the condo Sara went into the office and stayed there.

Sofia played with William for a while until it was time for him to take a nap, after tucking him in, Sofia put on some running clothes and went for a run with Mr. Cool, when she came back Sara was making dinner.

After dinner Sara took William for his bath, before reading a good night story to him. Sofia cleaned up the kitchen. Sara put William to bed and went back to the office. Sofia turned on the TV but gave up watching anything so she found a book and went to bed. Sara stayed at the office all night, and when Sofia got up the next morning Sara had already left.

**Tbc…**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 **

It was Brian's day off so he came up later in the day to hear if he could take Mr. Cool out running with him.

"Hey Sofia, do you think Mr. Cool want to go running with me?"

Sofia smiled, "hey Brian, I don't know maybe if you can get him away from William."

"So how is it going found a nanny yet?"

Her smile faded somewhat as she met his eyes, "No, it's impossible we haven't managed to agree on one yet."

Brian looked at Sofia and raised his eyebrow, "why not put him in daycare then?"

Sofia looked at him, "have you been talking to Sara today?"

"No, why isn't she at school today?"

Sofia's eyes narrowed slightly as she nodded, "yes she is, and because he isn't old enough."

He shook his head lightly and offered her a smile, "oh sorry, I didn't know they had to have a certain age before they could start."

"They don't I just don't think he's old enough to start at a place like that."

Brian looked at her, confusion showing clearly on his face, "if you don't mind me asking but why not?"

She inhaled deeply, "because he's only five months old and it's more secure for him to be in his own home."

Brian gave her a brief smile, then lifted his hand to rub his neck nervously, "well, I don't know anything about babies, but how can it be better for him to stay at home with a boring adult than go out and meet other kids on his own age and have someone to play with?"

Sofia stared at him through darkened eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, not really sure about what to say.

Brian shrugged his shoulders as a smile appeared, "I don't know Sofia, I just always been told that it's throw correlation with other people you learn how to socialize, and I bet the best one to educate a child is a child, but I do understand why you feel more safe having him at home."

She pursed her lips as her eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I'm actually thinking about shifting to the night shift."

His eyes met hers and she watched a devilish grin play on his lips, "Guess, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "That Nelson just has shifted to the night shift."

Sofia sighed heavily, "Brian, that's not funny tell me you are kidding?"

Brian couldn't stop laughing so he just shook his head, slowly he stopped laughing again, "Sorry sweetie, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Whoa… lucky me, guess I just goner stay home and take care of William cause there is no way in hell I'm working with Nelson" Sofia said facetiously.

Brian smiled, "can't blame you but we do miss you. I better get on with my running," he looked at Mr. Cool and chuckled, "guess you're not coming, see you later Sofia say hey to Sara for me."

"Sure, Brian later" Sofia answered simply.

After Brian left Sofia spent some time thinking about what Brian had said, there were definitely several things she hadn't thought about. She also thought about how things would be if she changed her shift, and actually there wasn't anything about that she liked.

She would have to work with Nelson and basically wouldn't be seeing Sara, so… that was a no and a no. Then she thought about nanny contra daycare, well a nanny would make William feel safe because he was in his own home, but if you got the wrong person to look after him he could end up not being safe. He wouldn't feel safe in a daycare, but wouldn't that only be in the beginning until he got used to the place and the people around him, and if it was the one at Berkley Sara would be there all the time.

Sofia sighed the truth was, she actually didn't know what she had against daycare, since she never had been in one.

She leaning over him and rubbed his stomach, William wrapped his hands in her hair and giggling happily, "I think your mom is much more scared to leave you than you are to go out and conqueror the world."

Receiving a giggle in response, Sofia nodded and picked her son up, "I think it's about time we go see a daycare," she kissed him, "well, guess you already have seen it so you can show me around."

Sofia got them both ready and then they went back to Berkley, she thought about calling Sara but she wasn't quite sure if Sara was teaching for the moment and she didn't wanted to disturb her, so she didn't. When they arrived they once again were met by Louisa.

"Hey and welcome back," she looked around, "Sara isn't with you?"

"Hey, no she still has classes."

Louisa smiled, "okay, guess you want to see the place?"

She gave her son a bright smile before looking at Louisa, "That would be nice if you have the time?"

Louisa nodded her head as she smiled sweetly at her, "Sure, why don't I show you around, then afterwards you can go talk to Beth, she's the one who runs the place."

Louisa showed Sofia the whole place and the outdoor area then she offered to take William while Sofia went talking to Beth.

Louisa introduced Sofia and Beth to each other and then she walked into the playroom with William while the two women went into Beth's office.

Beth told her how the inner structure in the house was working and which pedagogical values they worked from, Sofia had to admit that it looked like the house was driven very professionally and with a very well educated staff.

"So Sofia, do you have any questions?"

"It all sounds very fine, but I just can't get over this hurdle that I think William is too young to start at a place like this" Sofia stated hesitantly.

"I think a lot of parents feel that way especially with their first child, but I promise you it's much worse for the parent than it is for the child" Beth answered honestly.

"Yeah maybe, it wasn't like William was even close to start crying when Louisa walked away with him" Sofia retorted to Beth's amusement.

"I know you think his is too young but he won't be the youngest kid here, we actually have two kids who are younger than him, and William seems to be a very strong boy with a lot of self-confidence" Beth said candidly.

Sofia chuckled, "oh yeah, I don't think he needs more there, I swear he has that after Sara she has absolutely no qualms letting him start here."

"Oh Sofia, you couldn't be more wrong about that, no parent have ever put us under so much investigation as Sara has, I think each and every one of us have been checked out" Beth chortled. "I think she has spent every free time in her schedule here just to see how things are working and to watch the other children, sometimes I wonder if she has checked them out as well" she wondered aloud.

"Really? Guess I shouldn't be all that surprised nothing with her is ever randomly" Sofia replied, smiling at her.

"I can imagine that especially when it comes to William, but why don't we go out and see how William is holding up, maybe I will be easier for you to make up your mind after seeing him with the other children."

They got up and went into the playroom, they found him on a mattress in front of a big mirror with a little girl around his own age, both giggling and having the laugh of their life.

Except when he was playing with Mr. Cool, Sofia couldn't remember seeing him laugh so much which brought a big smile on her own face, Louisa came over to them.

"You have a very bright and inquisitively boy Sofia, he is already trying to crawl just to get around seeing and touching things." Louisa nodded, though her tone implied that she was teasing her, "and I think he already has a girlfriend, his very enthusiastic about Melissa, and I think she likes him."

Beth attempted unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh, "so much for too young!"

Sofia gave her a look that bordered somewhere between amusement and a scowl, "my son has a girlfriend?"

"Yep think so, they didn't want to play with the other children we placed them with and normally Melissa wants to play with everyone" Louisa told her, chuckling.

"Okay, well I know William is advanced for his age, but I would have thought he would be talking before dating."

Beth smiled, "sorry, but I have some work I need to put my attention too, but I hope you will think about letting him start here, I'm sure it will be good for him."

Sofia smiled back, "I will, and thank you for taking the time talking to me."

"You're welcome and feel free to call if you have any questions."

Sofia went over and picked William up, but he wasn't at all happy about they had to leave so he decided to cry for the most of the drive home, when they got home Sara was already there, she came out from the office when she heard them.

"What's wrong with William?"

Sofia let out an exaggerated sigh, "hello to you too, he's just sulky because he can't have it his way all the time."

William's cry slowly quieted to a soft whimper as Sara's voice lowered to a whisper, "What's up with you? Are you giving mommy a rough time?"

William just giggled, Sofia went to his room with his things, and Sara took William into the office with her. After playing a bit with him Mr. Cool started to get impatient so Sara put William down on the floor just as Sofia walked in. She went over to the brunette and straddled her, she cupped her face and kissed her, Sara was so surprised that she just kissed back.

She stared into Sara's eyes, "enough with this, I miss you!"

Sara smiled and gently caressed her face, "miss you too, Sof."

For a while they just kissed but Sofia finally broke it, "want to know where we have been and why William was sulky?"

"Mmm-hmm… if you want to tell."

She met Sara's eyes and a devilish grin spread across her face, "we have been out on Williams first date."

Sara raised an eyebrow as her confusion shone in her eyes, "what? You have what?"

Sofia wrapped her arm around the brunette's neck, her fingers playing in her hair, "well, I didn't know it when we left, but that's how it turned out, and he wasn't a bit happy about leaving his girlfriend."

Sara gazed at Sofia before turning her head looking down on the floor at William, but he had fallen asleep wrapped around Mr. Cool, so she looked back at Sofia.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, my five month old son is dating, and you are letting him?"

"No, but I wasn't the one looking after him when it happened, I was caught up with this woman!"

Sara arched a brow; "do I really want to hear this?"

Sofia just smiled before kissing her, "yeah, I think you do."

"Mmpf… You are seeing a woman and William is dating, is it even safe for me to let you two out the door?"

Sofia wiggled her brows, "perhaps not but it was your idea."

Sara sighed heavily, "For you to go see other women, oh no babe, I don't think so."

Sofia chuckled, "sweetie, we have been at the Berkley daycare center to see how it works, and then I went in and had a talk with Beth."

Confused, Sara just shook her head, "you went to see the daycare center, why? You don't want him there."

"No, but you do, so I thought I at least should go see the place."

"Okay, so that do you think about the place?"

She shrugged her shoulders and cocked her eyebrow at her, "well it seems like a great place."

She looked into the blonde's eyes and raised her eyebrow at her, "but?"

"There's no buts, it's just he's so young." Sofia sighed heavily before meeting her eyes, "but I think my dislike towards a daycare has more to do with my own fear of leaving him in a place like that. William didn't seem to mind, he didn't started crying before I wanted to take him home. I just know I will feel like a bad mother if I sent him off to daycare, just so I can start working."

Sara saw Sofia's concern and smiled to comfort her, "even, if it makes him happy?"

"Sara, I just…"

Sara silenced her with a kiss, "no Sof, you can never be a bad mother, and I think William is much better off with a happy mom who is working, than a grumpy mom who is going home with him, and he can't be that young if he already is dating."

Sofia relaxed somewhat, "maybe not, and I guess the place checked out fine?"

"Sof, I wouldn't dream about putting our son anywhere without giving the place a thorough investigation first."

"So I was told" Sofia snickered. "Perhaps we should give it a try, but I'm going to take him out of there if he doesn't like it."

"Of course you are, but trust me babe he is going to like it there it really is a great place," she chuckled, "and on top of that they know I'm close, and will keep an eye on them. So who is he dating, please say it's Melissa?"

Sofia looked at her, "it is how you knew?"

"I didn't but she is such a sweet little girl, I have her mother in some of my classes, and if Melissa is as smart as her mother, she's just perfect for William."

Sofia broke into laughter. As her laughter slowly ebbed, she looked back at the brunette, "Sara, they are just babies I don't think anything has to be perfect just yet; he might goner meet other girls he wants to date."

Sara cocked an eyebrow at her, "mmpf… don't think I like the sound of that."

Sofia kissed her, "sorry honey, but it's the truth, and if he already is starting now I'm afraid there are going to be a lot of girls in that boy's life."

"Stop," Sara growled, "I really don't want to hear that."

"No..?" Sofia grinned at her expression before continuing, "Then you better find a way to silence me."

Sara's lips slowly started roaming on Sofia's neck and throat, while her hands started unbutton her shirt, until Sofia's stopped them.

She inhaled sharply as Sara kissed her neck, "sweetie, we can't."

Sara flicked her tongue across Sofia's lips, "babe, he is sleeping."

"Mmm… but he never sleeps for long in the afternoon, in fifteen minutes his up again."

"That long? We've been faster" Sara said, pushing her eyebrows up and down suggestively several times.

Sofia chortled at the thought, "yes we have, but I don't want fast, so you my dear are going to wait until tonight after his been tucked in."

Sara pouted, "That long? Don't we have any sleeping pills in the house?"

Sara laughed loudly as Sofia gently smacked her arm and leaned forward to kiss her, "no we don't, so you just have to be patient."

"Okay," Sara sighed, "I better finish these papers then." She pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, sighing heavily as Sofia gently pulled from her arms and stood up.

William woke up and Sofia brought him with her to the kitchen to start dinner while Sara got her school work done.

They talked some more about daycare over dinner, Sofia wanted him to start before she went back to work that way she wouldn't have to stop working again if he didn't liked it. Sara agreed and suggested that he could go every other day and stay home the other one until they found out how he would react to the whole thing, it would also give Sofia a chance to pick him up and with her own eyes see how he was doing.

Sara cleaned up the kitchen while Sofia gave William a bath afterwards Sara and William were playing their picture card game. Sara had taking pictures of the people in their life and a lot of different animals and laminated them. Whilst she was showing them to him she would tell him who or what it was.

When they had started Sofia had just shook her head thinking that William didn't understood the game, but that had only lasted until she realized that William always took the right picture whenever Sara was asking for mommy or Mr. Cool.

They never played it for long Sara always made sure to stop before William lost interest, sometimes under big protest from William but Sara never gave in and Sofia wisely stayed out of it. When it was Williams bed time Sofia read him a story and tucked him in while Sara went for a walk with Mr. Cool. When they came back the dog went straight to the baby room and placed himself right beside the cradle.

Sara went into the bedroom where Sofia was lying on the bed watching TV, she went over and kissed her, before going to the bathroom for a shower, afterwards she went back to the bedroom and lay down beside Sofia.

"Tired sweetie?"

"No, but William didn't wanted to sleep, so this is closer than the living room."

She raised an eyebrow at her, "something wrong or is he just not tired?"

Sofia pulled Sara tight against her body and smiled, "oh, he's tired he just wanted company, so I expect him to go to sleep, with Mr. Cool in his room."

"Want me to check on him?"

Sofia shifted her position slightly and pulled Sara on top of her, "no, I want you to keep me company."

Sara traced the blonde's lips with her tongue before kissing her, "just company?"

Sofia let her lips roam over Sara's throat, "what do you think?"

"I think," Sara smiled, "I have waited long enough."

Sara mouth found Sofia's, soon tongues was dueling and teasing while hands was investigating bodies and removing cloths. Sara's hand slowly roamed down Sofia's body closely followed by her mouth. Breasts was kissed and nibbled before she moved down to the stomach, just as she was about moving further down Williams crying stopped her.

Sara raised her head and looked into her eyes, "dinner?"

"No," Sofia giggled, "possibly a clean diaper."

Sara pushed herself up and kissed Sofia, "don't go anywhere I'll be right back."

Sara got up and went into William, he got a clean diaper but he didn't look particular tired so Sara sat down in the rocking chair and started telling him a story.

After thirty minutes Sofia started wondering what was taking Sara so long. She got out of bed and went into William's room and found Sara and William sleeping in the chair.

A smile slowly spread across Sofia's lips, "_well Sara guess the day you got to tired arrived after_ _all" _she said lowly, leaving the baby room.

She went back to bed and was soon asleep but not for long, warm soft lips caressing her skin slowly woke her up. Sofia's hand instantly went to the back of Sara's head; Sara kissed her way up to Sofia's ear.

"Did I wake you?"

She looked up at her and smiled "mmm."

"Want to go back to sleep?"

Sofia caught Sara's lips, "no, do you?"

"No, still want you," Sara's fingers lightly ran up Sofia's breast, before sliding back down to the waistband of panties, slowly pulling them off, "I just got a little delayed."

Sofia chuckled, "so I noticed; sure you're not too tired?"

Sara tilted her head to look at her with passion-glazed eyes, "sweetie, I can never be too tired for you, delayed perhaps, but I can never be so tired I don't want you."

Sofia rolled them around so she was on top; slowly she started kissing her way down Sara's body she teasingly kissed a breast before sucking the nipple into her mouth while her hand cupped the other one, her thumb gently rubbed over the nipple.

She went further down, her tongue softly slide over the smooth skin on Sara's stomach while her fingernails lightly scraped up and down on Sara's inner thighs. Sara groaned and her hips buckled up when Sofia's tongue slid over her clit, the blonde's tongue went further down but only to slide very lightly up again just teasing around. It didn't take long before Sara got impatient; she gently lifted Sofia's head and gazed at her.

"Something wrong?" Sofia smirked.

"Enough with the teasing," Sara growled.

Sofia's tongue traced a path back to her lips. She smiled and looked at her, "I'm not, baby."

"You're not?" Sara softly bit Sofia's lower lip, "let's find out shall we?"

Before Sofia could react she was on her back Sara placed between her legs, she bent down and spread the blonde's labia very lightly she let her tongue slide over the lips but didn't touch the clit she just blew on it. She moved her lips to her lover's inner thigh and softly sucked on the skin; she moved and did the same on the other thigh.

Sofia was groaning and it didn't take long, before she was just as impatient, as Sara had been just a few minutes earlier. Sofia pushed herself up resting on her elbow, and looked at Sara.

"Sweetie, stop teasing" Sofia gasped lightly as Sara's tongue slid along her inner thigh.

A mischievous grin appeared on her lips, "I'm not, babe."

Sofia wrapped her arm around Sara's neck, her fingers playing in her hair, "hon, come on."

Sara looked into her eyes. Blue eyes full of passion "babe, on your knees!"

Sofia slowly got on her knees; Sara placed herself between them and pulled the blonde's body down until her tongue reached Sofia's clit. Sara gently started licking it while a finger circled around her lover's wet opening.

Sofia's hands softly roamed down Sara's body, she caressed the brunette's breasts and gently let her fingers pinch the nipples, her hands went further down one disappeared into her lover's pussy the other one she rested on the brunette's hip to support herself.

Sara groaned when she felt Sofia's fingers on her clit, her groin began rocking against the blonde's hand as she pressed her tongue inside her lover making Sofia moaning and thrusting against her tongue.

Soon it wasn't enough for Sofia only to touch; she bent down and let her tongue slide over her lover's clit. Sara replaced her tongue with two fingers and let her tongue go back to lick and nibble on the clit.

Their pace gradually went up both was whimpering and moaning muscles was quivering and their breath nothing more than rasping gasp, both bodies was flushed and covered in sweat.

When Sofia let two fingers slide inside her lover she could almost immediately feel how Sara's inner walls started tighten around them, she thrust a bit harder and soon after Sara went over the edge bringing Sofia with her, both crying their lovers name out loud.

After catching their breath Sofia turned but kept lying atop of Sara and for a while they just laid there kissing without speaking, but finally Sara rolled them around and locked eyes with Sofia.

"Do you know I love you?"

Sofia looked up at her and smiled, "yes I do, and I love you."

Sara brushed her lips against hers and smiled, "do you know you have given me the one thing I never thought I would have?"

Sofia looked up in puzzlement, "Sara, what are you talking about? I haven't given you anything."

Sara's hand gently stroked her cheek, "Sofia, you have given me everything; you have given me a family."

Sofia smiled at her and gently kissed her lips, "no I haven't sweetie we made that together."

"I have a family," Sara's face lit up in the biggest smile; she lightly shook her head, "whoa…"

"Yes you do," Sofia pressed Sara's head down and kissed her lips tenderly, "now and forever?"

Sara knew at this moment, without a doubt, she never wanted this to end. "Now and forever" she smiled before finding Sofia's lips in a long passionately kiss.

**The end**

**Author's Note:** _…Or maybe …Tbc… one day since I still have a few ideas..! _


End file.
